


let’s play a game!

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Computer Programming, Game slaves, M/M, Manipulation, based off shame application
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 77,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: English isn’t my first language, sorry for any mistake.“Chapter 26. twenty four” has a glitch I cannot fix but the whole half chapter repeats itself pls I’m really sorry if that confuses you :(
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 193
Kudos: 478





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, sorry for any mistake.
> 
> “Chapter 26. twenty four” has a glitch I cannot fix but the whole half chapter repeats itself pls I’m really sorry if that confuses you :(

The apartment door clicks softly, Jaemin is afraid to wake Renjun from his sleep. He  flicks the light on to the bathroom, taking a shower and heads to his bedroom. 1:27 AM, the clock next to his bed reads. Jaemin groans, exhausted from the harsh day as he’s gotta get up right for the next.. in 5 hours.

  
  


Jaemin arrives back from work to Renjun sitting on the sofa with his eyes glued to his phone, the TV is on per Renjun’s ‘inability to even function if there is no noise’. After placing his backpack in his room and washing his hands, Jaemin makes his way to the elder.

“Hey,” Renjun shuts off his phone as Jaemin takes a seat next to him, “I got you chicken!”

Jaemin laughs breathlessly, tugging off his jacket to get more comfortable, “thanks.”

“No problem! I also heard Red Velvet is having a comeback, look-“ Renjun cuts himself off as Jaemin takes his first bite. He shows a teaser photo from the girls and Jaemin hums.

“I can’t wait,” he says in between bites, “what’s their comeback called?”

“Psycho,” Renjun pulls the phone back to his face, scrolling mindlessly through the app. Jaemin nods, now noticing the TV.

‘As locals gather around, they all seem to by awestruck by the...’ Jaemin loses focus from the TV, noticing the business card placed on the table. He places his half-eaten piece of chicken down and slowly picks it up, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Hey, what’s this?” Jaemin questions, still eyeing the card. Renjun peeks for a millisecond at what the younger is looking at and hums.

“Oh, while I was walking home from buying the chicken,” the latter sighs, pulling his phone down and moving closer to Jaemin, “this random guy gave it to me.”

“Hmm... it’s an app..?” Jaemin flips the card to see the back and a QR code is seen.

“Yeah, I’ll check..” Renjun pulls his phone to scan the code and the two blaze their attention to the screen. 

“Hey- what?!” Renjun questions, the screen goes black and he sighs, annoyed. 

“Did it just...” Jaemin feels worry wash over him, _is this a prank?_

“Yeah, it just turned off all of sudden and I-“ Renjun starts to get up but his phone illuminates up again. A new app has appeared and he didn’t even confirm the download.

“What is..” Renjun loses his words as he taps the icon. It’s pure white and it seems to be a messaging system. A series of numbers appear as the identifier and a message appears suddenly.

** 00022303:**

Hello, and welcome. This is an automatic messaging system. 

You have 24 hours to complete each task sent to you.

If you do not complete the task within 24 hours, you will be punished.

Punishments will vary depending on how you approach each situation.

For every task completed, there will be a reward.

If you delete this app, you will be punished. Thank you.

“What the fuck is this?” Renjun cries, “I cant delete this app or I’ll be _punished_?!”

“Okay, okay, calm down..” Jaemin tries, rereading the message and sighing, “um.. just ignore the messages for now. We’ll buy you a new phone soon? Okay?”

“I literally just bought this one, though!” Renjun complains, flopping to the back of the coach with a sour look.

“Would you rather have a virus on you phone or get a new one?” Jaemin asks, and the other groans.

“Yeah, you’re right..” as soon as he said that, a new message appeared on the screen.

** 00022303:**

Task: kiss the person to your right, Na Jaemin.

You have 24 hours to complete your task.

Renjun drops his phone, in pure shock at the message. Jaemin looks over after hearing the sudden thud and drops his piece of chicken.

“Injunnie..? Are you okay?” Jaemin calls, picking up the phone to read the message. He exhales deeply.

“Ew! There is no way I could kiss you!” Renjun cries and Jaemin feels his chest pang with annoyance.

“What? Are you kidding me, who _wouldn’t_ want to kiss me? I’m _the_ Na Jaemin!” He lightly places his hands over his chest, shutting his eyes softly and the elder scoffs.

“Yeah, right.. but seriously, I don’t think I can do this,” He nudges Jaemin and the latter laughs.

“Yeah, just ignore it.. it’s not like they could _actually_ punish you, right?” Jaemin pops open a soda can and laughs, relaxing into the couch and gazing back at the TV.

“I guess so...” Renjun also faces the TV and Jaemin’s eyes only move to see the weary expression on the latter’s face.

“Oh, is my Injunnie scared? Poor baby!” Jaemin coos, placing his soda can down and pulling both of Renjun’s cheeks. “Come here, give Nana a kith,” he puckers his lips and Renjun whines.

“Stop, stop! Are you kidding-“ he finally gets Jaemin off of him as he catches his breath. 

And they finally stop talking about it, falling into a more lighter mood to end their dinner.

  
  


Night falls and they’re both in each of their rooms. Renjun lays awake, head still confused, wondering all about this whole app and _how did they know Jaemin’s name?_ He decides these thought are never going to go away unless he drinks. So, he does, heading to their kitchen area and popping open a beer. He brings another unopened can with him to the TV and once again, turning it on.

Jaemin enters an hour or two later after hearing a small crash. 

“Is everything-“ he stops after noticing Renjun pouting angrily. _Cute_. He makes his way to the smaller and the other groans.

“Nana, I fink we should kith cuz’ what if I end up _dying_ as a punifmend—“ Renjun starts sobbing, “Injunnie don’t wanna die!” Jaemin freezes, trying to comprehend.

“Renjun, it’s okay, there is no way a tiny app could even—“ he get’s cut off when Renjun pushes his lips against his. With the suddenness of all this, he ends up losing his balance, falling on the floor with Renjun on top of him. 

Renjun’s phone pings with a notification. The latter pulls away from the younger to read:

** 00022303:**

Congratulations! You have completed your task.

Reward: no punishment!

Renjun throws his hands in the air in success, “yes! I’m not dying tonight! Look, Nana!” He shoves the phone in front of Jaemin and the other flinches, reading it quickly.

“What...” Jaemin falls confused and flushed after Renjun pulls away. He liked the kiss but, its Renjun... How could he fall for his _best friend_ like this? There’s no way.

“Thank you, Nana~ you saved my ass tonight,” Renjun does a small victory dance as Jaemin’s bangs cast over his eyes, he touches his used lips against the back of his cold hand and Renjun looks over.

“Bleh, wait— I just _kissed_ you!” He rubs his hands over his lips, trying to get Jaemin off of them. Jaemin looks up and laughs with a smile.

“Awe, did my Injunnie like it? Here, give Nana a victory kith!” He makes grabby hands at Renjun and the other rolls his eyes.

Jaemin has always teased the elder, ever since middle school. When the two were the same height. Fast forward to high school and Jaemin acts so _lovingly_ to Renjun the other is used to it by now.

Renjun sighs, defeated. “L-let’s just go sleep now!” He whines, throwing himself to the couch but Jaemin clicks his tongue in disapproval. 

“C’mon, Jun, if you’re going to sleep, do it in your room-“ Jaemin tries to grab Renjun’s wrist but the other swats him away with a pout and his cheeks dusted pink from the alcohol (and the kiss). Jaemin sighs, using all his strength to carry the smaller bridal style to his room. 

He shuts the door and immediately slams the door to his room. He slides down against his door with his hand holding his hair while his other covers his mouth.

_Did that really just happen?_ His eyes go wide and the blush just gets deeper. As he is busy rewinding the scene just now, his phone vibrates then shuts off from a bright screen. He looks over and crawls to it. _This can’t be..._ He quickly pulls it off the charging cord and with wild eyes, he shakes the phone, slapping it a few times before it lights up.

The white icon.

“No, no!” He whispers in frustration. His teeth grit together, trying to delete the app but for gods sakes it won’t.

** 22016605:**

Guess who’s playing the game too!

Welcome, Na Jaemin! <3

Thank you for joining us!


	2. two

The next morning, light shimmers through the white curtains of Jaemin’s bedroom. He wakes up, rubbing his head with a soft yawn. He recalls the events from last night and groans, feeling an instant bad mood wash over. 

After getting ready himself, he decides to make Renjun some hangover soup because _damn_ , this kid drank too much. 

By 11:30, Jaemin opens the door to see Renjun still asleep in the same position as he had left him. He looked to be resting peacefully. 

“Injunnie, Renjun~” Jaemin softly makes his way to Renjun, waking the boy up.

“hmm?” Renjun’s still flushed pink as he hazily looks up to see Jaemin cooing over time him. 

“Get up, I made you some food,” Jaemin kneels, “c’mon..wait— no, let me bring it to you,” he heads to the kitchen without receiving an answer from the elder, as he’s still trying to comprehend everything going on.

“Here,” he places a tray on his lap and the other thanks him quickly, taking small sips.

As Jaemin fondly watches the latter eating, he gets a notification on his phone. 

** 22016605: **

Task: Give the person in front of you, Huang Renjun, a handjob.

You have 24 hours to complete your task.

Jaemin stares at the message blankly. Renjun peeks at Jaemin for a second but quickly puts his bowl down. 

“Jaem, what is it?” He pulls his shoulder closer and looks at the screen with him. “When did you get the app?”

“I..” Jaemin stares for a few more seconds then blinks back to reality, “l-last night I came into my room and it suddenly downloaded. I barely touched it,” he sighs, shutting the screen off and dismisses the conversation. “I mean.. it’s  fine. I highly doubt I’ll be getting a punishment” he smiles, looking over to a visibly shaking Renjun.

“You- you can’t! We _have_ to do this or you’ll die!” 

“Renjun, they never told us the punishment is death.”

“Bu-but it could be _as bad as_ death!” Renjun stutters, shocked that Jaemin isnt taking this seriously.

“Look. I’m not going to give you a handjob and you’re not going to listen to that dumb app anymore.” Jaemin deadpans, Renjun throws a small fit and a deflated ‘fine’ in response. He finishes his meal with tension hanging in the air.

  
  


Some hours pass by and the two are on normal terms again.. that’s just how they are. Jaemin heads out to go to work while Renjun is off and able to stay at the apartment. A few minutes pass with Renjun on his phone and a message pops up.

**00022303 : **

Since you both saw the message, Renjun, your task is to receive a handjob from Jaemin. 

Task two: You are to give Jaemin a blowjob.

You have 24 hours to complete both tasks.

  
  


He decides to text back. His thumbs quiver and his heart rate picks up quickly but he eventually manages to get a message out.

** RENJUN: **

What would the punishment be?

** 00022303 : **

First of all, not death.

  
  


Renjun feels some weight blow off his shoulders as he lets out a breath he’d been holding in.

** 00022303 : **

Hopefully you both have really good immune systems! Don’t wanna get sick, hm? 

His jaw drops. _Sick?_

** RENJUN: **

Okay, sorry, but how the hell are you gonna get us sick??

** 00022303 : **

You’ll just have to have to find out~

**RENJUN:**

What?! Can’t you just tell me????!!

** 00022303 : **

The owner of this server is currently not receiving messages at this time.

Please try later. 

Renjun groans loudly, frustrated by this whole situation. He knows Jaemin isn’t going to be home until a few hours, so he’ll have to hold up until then. He decides on taking a short nap as he’s still so drained of all and any energy.

To his surprise, Renjun wakes to the door clicking open. Jaemin, however, isn’t surprised when he finds out Renjun had been asleep. It’s what he usually does all day after heavily drinking.

Renjun blinks softly, propping himself on his elbows with a yawn with a tiny ‘welcome back.’ Jaemin nods, with a sigh and a small ‘thanks’ in return. The elder recalls the messages and instantly tenses up. Jaemin doesn’t notice with the TV on and his eyes glued to a drama he doesn’t really care for. The elder decides to ignore the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck for now, waiting until night to fall to take action.

Jaemin shoots a quick ‘goodnight’ at Renjun and the other nods, peering from the couch to see Jaemin shut his bedroom door. He turns back with his eyes filled with determination.

Jaemin tosses his work bag and coat next to him once he’d entered his room. Tired from a long day, he throws himself into a blazing hot shower and drops himself onto bed, instantly falling asleep.

_Okay, so all I gotta do is walk into that room in about an hour or so and give him a blow job... uh- not so bad?_ Renjun sighs, scratching his head quickly, trying to think of a better way but he _doesn’t want Jaemin to get mad at him._

An hour goes by, tremendously slowly, and Renjun decides it’s time- he shuts off the TV. Tiptoeing to Jaemin’s room, he takes a hold of the door handle. He opens it a crack to see Jaemin sleeping on his back, with no blanket, 

‘ _Oh wow, just my luck_ ’ Renjun rolls his eyes at how many times the younger had told him off and nagged him yet he can’t do that for himself? 

He inches closer and closer to the unconscious boy, heart hammering out of his chest while he starts losing his calm breathing, falling into a nervous state. He finally reaches the bed and dips the mattress with each movement closer to Jaemin.

He swiftly pulls Jaemin’s loose pajama bottoms and boxers down until his cock is visible and gulps. It’s the first time he’s seen Jaemin’s dick. Once he grabs a hold of it—

“What are you doing?” Jaemin grips Renjun’s wrist. It’s a tight enough grasp for the elder to whimper at the pain. Jaemin realizes the pain he’s causing and loosens his grip.

“I-I..” Renjun starts but tears start to well but and he ends up sobbing. Jaemin sits up and tries to calm the boy down.

“Why are you crying, Injunnie? Shouldn’t I be crying?” He tries to let understand the tense situation but Renjun doesn’t crack, still crying in his hands. After holding and gently rubbing Renjun’s back, he sighs, “Renjun, seriously, what are you doing?”

“I just...” He starts, his tears are gone but he sniffs, “I just don’t want you, us, to get sick..” he murmurs.

“Sic- what? Who said we were gonna get sick?” 

“That dumb app!” He cries, his arms waving in the air wildly.

“Okay.. okay...” he tries to calm him down again by holding him gently.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Plus, I know how stressed you’ve been so let me? Please?” Renjun tries, using both his small hands to hold onto Jaemin’s wrist as his puppy eyes sparkle in the dark room. Jaemin looks at him- stares at him.

“I-“ he shuts his eyes and cracks his neck to let some frustration out. “Okay”

“Okay? Really?” 

“Do you want me to take it back?”

“No- n-no!” Renjun quickly lets go of Jaemin and pushes him back on his back. The taller grunts as he lands on the cushioned bed, heart racing as Renjun moves lower down his torso and finally to his cock.

“Let me do this until you come, hm?” Renjun encourages, eyebrows raising to point for a response. Jaemin nods, lifting his head up a bit but then throws it down, covering his eyes with his arm. He can’t watch this.

Renjun takes a deep breath and holds Jaemin’s cock up. It twitches at his touch and the elder grows amused, pumping it only a few times before Jaemin is half hard. He looks over to the boy to see he’s already panting. God, that’s pretty.

He finally lowers his head and sucks, Jaemin moans off the bat and Renjun takes that as a sign that he’s doing well so he continues. As he continues bobbing his head up and down, Jaemin continues breathless groans and praises, propping himself on the bed as he latches onto his hair, gripping it. 

Renjun smiles, he kind of likes this and feels himself grow tighter. He pulls out of Jaemins mouth completely with a small pop to catch his breath.

As soon as he dives back in, Jaemin finds himself hard to restrict pushing up into Renjun. So he does, thrusting up and Renjun gags at the sudden movement. He gives a thumbs up to show he’s okay and Jaemin continues with that, bucking his hips up and shoving Renjun’s head down.

Renjun taps his thigh a few times to signal he can’t breathe too well and the other pulls away instantly, shocked at what he’d just done to the elder.

“Injunnie! I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me just now we can stop I don’t-“ Jaemin blabbers, pulling himself up but Renjun cuts him off with a chocked moan as hegoes back to sucking him off on his own again. He _has_ to get Jaemin off soon.

And he does. With a few more bobs, and playing with his balls, he feel’s Jaemin shaking.

“Jun, I’m gonna-“ he tries to push the smaller boy away from him but Renjun doesn’t budge, instead sinking his mouth all the way down to Jaemin’s base and sucks, hallowing his cheeks. Jaemin cries, he ends up shooting his cum inside of the elder and gasps when Renjun continues to suck onto him even after he’d just came. He feel’s dizzy and high- both a euphoric and guilty feeling washing over him.

And a little while later, Renjun pulls himself off, with a trail of saliva stringing his bottom lip with Jaemin’s tip. He’d swallow it all.

“Junnie, I’m sorry-“ Jaemin get’s himself up and sits to face Renjun, pulling his bottoms back up and the elder shakes his head.

“Are you feeling more relaxed? It was kinda fun... you pushing me like that. Now we know how you really are, Jaemin~” Renjun teases in his sing-song voice as Jaemin’s eyes go wide, his cheeks still beet-red as Renjun’s dusted-pink cheeks crinkle from the smile formed on his face.

“Now, can you help me?” Renjun whines, and Jaemin looks down at the tent that had formed in his pants. He swallows his nervousness down and nods. Renjun cheers silently as he pulls his pants down to his knees along with his underwear. 

His (significantly) smaller cock drips precum, soiling his briefs but the boy couldn’t care less. He’s close to finishing this dumb task. Jaemin slowly grabs it, his whole hand entirely covering it as he pumps it, quickly. He looks up to see the smaller holding his body up with his hands as his breaths come quick and short.

God, Jaemin loves this. He smiles, engraving the way Renjun’s tiny cock fits in his whole hand, how rosy his pale cheeks turn and how beautiful the boy sounds when moaning, whining.

Renjun comes shortly after, plenty of cum shooting onto Jaemin’s hand and the sheets, but Jaemin doesn’t care right now. He thumbs over Renjun’s sensitive tip and the other cries, arching his back at how _good_ this all feels.

Once they’ve both calmed down and washed up, Renjun pulls Jaemin to his room, telling him he’ll ‘clean up the mess later’ and the taller obligates, too tired to think as he feels the warmth of Renjun on his hand.

They both end up knocking out, none of them checking to see if they got a notification from the app. Jaemin ends up spooning Renjun and the other whines but lets him, as he’d been through a lot so recently.. he’d give him this.


	3. three

Renjun slowly wakes up to the feeling of warmth and comfort. He body doesn’t feel like moving as Jaemin’s arm lingers loosely over his pinched waist. He makes a muffled grunt as he yawns, moving to pick up his phone.

** 00022303: **

Congratulations! You have completed your task.

Reward: a pretty blue dildo!

Jaemin’s stilll knocked out once Renjun quickly makes his way to the entrence if their apartment. The boy peeks at what Jaemin’s text says:

** 22016605: **

Congratulations! You have completed your task.

Reward: no tasks for the next two days.

_When the hell did this get here?_ He cautiously picks it up. Once he takes a hold of the box, he makes his first few steps into the apartment—

“What’s that?” Jaemin lazily questions, he rubs his eyes with a yawn. Hair ruffled with a dark purple shirt hanging loosley over his shoulders. 

Renjun almost drops the box as his heart stops for a milisecond, “ _God_ \- Jaemin! You can’t just scare me like that!” He walks into the apartment, slapping his arm softly. The taller follows Renjun, shutting the door as he chuckles. 

“It’s like some.. reward? From the app-thing” Renjun’s facial expression tightens, more cautiously approaching the item wrapped inside the box. Jaemin blinks, processing his words. _Reward?_

“No, no, no-“ Jaemin holds Renjun’s shoulders firmly and pushes him aside. And with Renjun being _tiny_ , he is easily swept off his feet with a whine. “If someone’s gonna do this, it’ll be me.” 

With an over exaggerated eye-roll, Renjun obligates— letting Jaemin take the lead this time. He carefully pulls the smaller box out front he wrapping and to peek what’s inside.

“Dildo?” Jaemin’s eyebrows knit together as he holds it up, curiosity filled in his eyes. He turns to show Renjun. 

“Yeah- they said a blue dildo was the reward..” Jaemin passes it to Renjun. 

“Are you gonna use it? Don’t..” Jaemin worries.

“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on sticking this in my as—“ Renjun starts to laugh but gets cut off with the vibration in his back pocket. He pulls out his phone to check. 

** 00022303: **

Good morning! (Or.. afternoon I should say!) 

Task: play with yourself using the fun gift we gave in front of Jaemin. 

You have 24 hours to complete your task.

  
  


Renjun sighs, combing his hand through his hair as Jaemin stares coldly at the vibrator in his hand.

“We have to get new phones. I can’t let you stick this piece of shit in you. Who knows what they could’ve done to this?” Jaemin rages, tugging the dildo away from Renjun and throwing it haphazardly into the box. 

“Get ready, we’re leaving soon.”

Renjun doesn’t peep a word. He simply follows orders from Jaemin. He’s _never_ , during this whole time being friends with the younger, seen the boy so angry and annoyed. Ever. He lets Jaemin tug his wrist into the car, he lets Jaemin open the door and close it hard enough for the boy to flinch, he lets Jaemin and him ride in silence to the Apple store and he lets Jaemin exchange the phones for the same type. 

“But they know our address,” Renjun quietly point aloud during the  ride back. Jaemin’s eyes blaze annoyance, he takes in what the elder comments but continues driving.. only keeping his thoughts to himself. 

“They could walk in any second and kill us.. they could kidnap me, _you,_ “ Renjun emphasizes the ‘you’ because, yeah, he’s scared, frightened of his own personal safety but he can’t let Jaemin walk into traps with him knowing who’s responsible for this. 

Jaemin stops for a moment, his eyes: something in his eyes changes. He pulls into an empty neighborhood and sighs, taking his foot off the gas pedal as his head rests back.

Jaemin knows.. he knows how much Renjun needs him and vis versa. He couldn’t do this, do _life_ , without this annoying little brat by his side to lazily chirp a ‘g’morning~’ or to help him go to sleep at night. They’ve been through it all- during his greatest accomplishments and his worst falls. 

Neither of them say anything, they merely sit in silence that reeks of sadness and timidness. Both of their phones vibrate furiously and suddenly shut off. Jaemin _knows_. He sighs, shutting his eyes while Renjun curiously looks at the phone, waiting for it to turn on again. 

** 00022303: **

Hey! Glad to see you got an update on the phone! 

So.. just to remind you (in case you somehow forgot)

Task: play with yourself using the fun gift we gave in front of Jaemin. 

You have 24 hours.

  
  


“Dammit!” Renjun curses, showing Jaemin the message silently and the other looks from the window to the screen and then to him. Renjun meets him and the boy looks so sad that the elder can’t look anymore. 

“Let’s go home, hm?” 

Jaemin seemed to have calmed down for the most part during the car ride back, listening to Renjun talk about random stuff and skimming topics. They both get out of the car and Renjun must’ve said something funny enough because Jaemin was able to laugh a bit until an envelope leans against their front door. 

“Hm?” Jaemin picks it up and tears it open, facing Renjun and the smaller takes the note that sticks inside. 

“‘You’ll never be able to escape,’ period,” Renjun laughs, folding the note back and sticking it in the envelope. Jaemin rolls his eyes, letting Renjun unlock the door. 

“Oh, give me a break, _‘never be able to escape’_?! This sounds like a predictable horror movie in the 1900’s,” he tugs the handle once and the door shuts. 

Renjun laughs, finally relieved most of Jaemin’s tension is out the door and he’s more of himself again. “I’m glad we’re in this together.” 

“Oh.. yeah- listen...” Jaemin’s tone is more serious and the elder mentally prepares himself. “ _You_ actually got us in this shit so if anything happens, I’m blaming you,” he laughs, seeing Renjun darting towards him with a pillow in hand to hit him as many times as possible. 

“You-“ he hits him once, “-can’t-“ another hit, “-just-“ again, “-say that!” He hits him once more and the elder only giggles, now on the floor with Renjun on top of him, straddling him to choke the younger. Renjun realizes _this is the same position as they were when they first kissed_ and quickly grows red, getting off of Jaemin. 

“A-anyway, I’m glad it’s not you and some stranger...” Renjun’s voice grows smaller as he sees Jaemin look at him like he’s his fucking world or something. He groans, pushing himself up off the ground but Jaemin takes a hold of his wrist. 

“Pardon?” Renjun turns his head 180 quickly, _is this a fucking joking or does he really wanna die._

“Look-“ he sighs, swatting Jaemin’s hand off his wrist and faces his boy completely, “I don’t.. I don’t know if I could do these things with anyone else... you know? Except you.”

“Awee, my Injunnie!” Jaemin gets up quickly to hug and embrace the smaller in his hold, and the other tries to push him away (but you know, he’s like.. weak-) but fails, instead now just letting the younger hold onto him. “Give me a kith!” he whines, jutting his bottom lip out and sparkling his puppy eyes to Renjun.

The other overdramatizes his fake gag and the other laughs, which gives enough room and time for Renjun to push Jaemin off of him. 

“I’ll give you a ‘kith’,” he quotes with his fingers, “once you watch me stick that dildo up my ass.” Jaemin freezes during his laugh at what the smaller says. 

“Gotta ruin the mood like that, huh?” Jaemin smugly looks at the other. The other shrugs, walking over to pull out the dildo and walking into Jaemin’s room. “Wait, why _my_ room?” 

“Because I never got a chance to change your sheets,” he pouts and the younger groans, remembering everything from last night. He settles with a ‘fine, ok’ and lets Renjun throw himself into bed while he sits on a desk chair, spinning it to face Renjun. 

_Okay, okay... all I’ve got to do is watch my best friend fuck himself with a dildo... after my many times swallowing the fact that he’s been my crush since middle school... o-fucking-kay.._ Jamein snaps out of his thoughts ones Renjun’s nude but has one of Jaemin’s loose shirts on that makes him look even more smaller.

Jaemin’s pants grow tight. Too quickly. He wants to say something about his shirt on the boy but fuck he looks good- what would he say? ‘Hey, why are you wearing my shirt?’ 

Renjun starts to sweat, starts to shake, because of all the tension.. _what if Jaemin finds this gross?_ He pushes those thoughts aside and sticks one, two lubed fingers into his hole. His gasp turns into a moan of pleasure at he keeps thrusting in and out. 

“Ah” he whines, eyebrows tight together and eyes shut together while he scissors himself open. Jaemin needs to touch himself. But restricts, continuing to watch the elder choke out small groans. 

After a bit, Renjun feels satisfied with fingering himself and tugs a condom over the dildo given to him. He pours a generous amount of lube and rubs it over the condom and finds that the thing is way larger than it was a few minutes ago. 

Jaemin can see the boy visible shake as he’s about to stick it in so he unconsciously gives him encouragement, “Injunnie, you got this,” Renjun snaps his gaze towards the younger. He had completely forgot about him and that suddenly brightens his cheeks with more red as he nods, thankful Jaemin is with him. 

He’s on all fours and used his left hand to push the dildo in. He goes tremendously slowly with a long moan. Once he’s completely in, he pulls it back and pushes again. 

Jaemin can’t fight the urge anymore. He pulls down his pants and his cock springs open, precum slick and shining. He watches while Renjun looks like he’s in a state of bliss. 

The two accidentally meet eyes (or rather, Renjun opens his eyes for a second) and the elder sees Jaemin pumping his hard cock. 

“D-don’t,” Renjun tries to demand, still fucking himself. “D-don’t touch your..self-“ he cuts himself off with a moan when the dildo touches his prostate. Jaemin freezes, so awestruck by the figure right in front of him but also annoyed because _he’s so hard right now._ He ends up sitting on his hands while precum continues to flow out from his tip. 

After a little bit, Jaemin notices Renjun’s tired and his motions are sloppy in general so he figures he must be close. Renjun is, he feels his stomach tighten and he’s blabbering incoherent thoughts .. he can’t think of anything or anyone other than Jaemin. 

Who can blame him? He’s only seen his cock and can se it hard and dripping precum just because of him. He moans again and Jaemin’s cock twitches, slapping his stomach once more. 

“J-Jaemin—!” Is the last thing Renjun calls before he cums, white strings spilling onto the blankets. Jaemin freezes. _He said.. his name while he came? Fuck._ Renjun has no recollection of all the crap he blabbered on that came to his mind. He topples on the bed, exhausted and suddenly remembers-

“Jaemin,” his voice squeaks. Jaemin snaps out of his thought and looks over to the small boy. 

“Hm?” Renjun uses his hand to motion for the boy to get on the bed and the younger does, ridding of his pants completely as he joins Renjun. 

“You did good,” Jaemin pets Renjun’s hair softly and the boy is overjoyed at someone touch- someone begin there with him and so he pushes his lips to kiss his fingers. Jaemin smiles, feeling happy that this boy is in his hands right now. 

“Let me help you,” his breath is labored, still trying to calm down as he forgets about the app- he just needs to get Jaemin off. “You did well, not touching yourself.” 

Jaemin’s heart flutters at the praise. After all these years of hiding his one-sided love in the shadow.. it’s come true. It’s paining for this to be the way they end up though.

But for now, he’s so hard and just needs something to happen. Renjun finally sits up and decides to push Jaemin off the bed. The smaller boy is now eyelevel to Jaemin’s cock and the moans when he takes him whole. Jaemin feels his balls tighten and he warns the other, telling him he’s close. Sweat beads his forehead as his restricts himself from slamming his long hard cock deep in Renjun’s small and pretty mouth. It only takes a few moments until Jaemin cums, finally shooting his load down Renjun’s throat. 

  
“Injunnie,” Jaemin calls, holding onto Renjun in bed. The other hums in response, noting that he’s listening, “where’s my kith?” Renjun’s cheeks burn and his heart rate picks up. He nods, meeting Jaemin’s lips partway and the younger sighs into it, kissing him with more content this time because he never gotten the chance yet. Renjun’s surprised but let’s it all happen. He feels safe. He feels warm. They linger onto each other, lazily kissing until Jaemin pulls away first.   
  


“you look really cute in my shirt.” 

and Renjun slaps him. He’ll never get this boy out of his head. Not after today, at least. 

** 00022303: **

Congratulations! You have completed your task.

Reward: no tasks for the next two days.

  
  


“Jen, I’ll be over soon. How’s it looking?”

“ _God, finally, Hyuck.. it’s so damn busy! Why’d you have to be late on Chrismast Eve of all days?!_ ” The boy giggles, bringing a small smile to Jeno’s lips from the harsh two hours he’d been working for. 

Donghyuck rushes out the door with his keys and a smile on his face, happy to be able to see a grumpy Jeno because, damn, that’s when he looks the hottest. 


	4. author note

So.. a few things!   
  


if you have any requests of what tasks should be, please comment them! I’ll be glad to write about anything!   
  


thank you for the support, really.. I was lowkey not confident about posting this but this is more than amazing !! <3 ily allll

  
If you want any members (or yk... multi.. haha-) to be added, let me know!

If you think any tags should be added, please let me know! Thanks..

anwayyysssss renjun loves u mwah

For the new friends that read this later!! (As in.. not right when I’m posting- [if that made any sense uhmmm] ) hello! So if you want to leave a comment but you’re scared too, don’t be! I always read the comments and respond! I would LOVE to know how you feel about this! <3 thank you!!

uwu


	5. four

“Jaem! Guess what!” Renjun squeals, propping himself on his knees on the bed as Jaemin’s barely awake, trying to open his eyes in the morning light. The latter tugs and pushes him around until Jaemin finally grunts and gets up. 

“It’s Christmas!”

He blinks. He blinks again. Jaemin smiles to see Renjun happy like this.

“Where is it?” Jaemin asks. Renjun stops bouncing and looks at him in confusion. 

“Where’s what?” 

“Nana’s Christmas cuddles!” Jaemin throws himself into Renjun and the other shouts, trying to push the other off but the younger doesn’t budge, relaxing his muscles and lightly tapping his lips against Renjun’s chest. It goes unnoticed as Renjun is trying to get the larger male off oh him desperately. 

“Get-“ he grunts, trying to push him one last time until he stops completely. Renjun decides to pull Jaemin’s jaw up and kiss him. This takes the younger by surprise, letting himself be taken by the elder until he’s flipped over. “-off!” Renjun’s small giggles turns into bubbling laughter. 

Jaemin’s eyes go dark for a second but he laughs it off, getting out of bed and into the restroom while Renjun heads to the kitchen. 

Both of them smile on their own, dumbly to themselves because of the ‘reward’ given to them.

_ ‘Reward: no tasks for the next two days’ _

Jaemin meets the latter in the kitchen soon after and they both help to make pancakes and a fruit salad. They enjoy their time together this year because  finally their schedules match up and they both have the day off. 

“Aye! You can’t eat that yet!” Renjun scolds, whipping the spatula around at Jaemin who pops a grape in his mouth with a fake ‘oops’ with a shrug and laughs. Renjun mutters under his breath but continues on finishing making the pancakes.

They’ve set the table and starting eating. They laugh and chat, eventually ending their meal and heading to the living area and the mini Christmas tree that Renjun demanded they needed for ‘the spirit!’ (and of course, who is Jaemin to shut him down on that?)

It’s like the two can breathe better, a weight off their shoulders thanks to the app’s reward. The TV’s on, playing some Christmas movie while the two are cuddled on the sofa, ready to open presents.

“Here,” Renjun picks up a wrapped box and hands it to Jaemin. The other takes it with a bright smile on his face. He unwraps it carefully and pulls the cover open. 

“Woah.. Jun-“ Jaemin stares at the Sony camera in the box while he places the cover on the table. He gently pulls it out with awestruck eyes. Renjun claps his hands in excitement, squealing at the reaction. Jaemin looks from the camera to the boy. “Thank you, I-“ 

“Love it? Hate it? You wanna give me the biggest hug ever because I really did  _that,_ ”  Renjun finishes for him. Jaemin’s eyes sparkle looking at the smaller. 

“Yeah.” 

“Uh, ‘ _yeah_ ’ ? For what part?” 

“Yeah I love it and yeah, give me a hug,” Renjun laughs, throwing himself at Jaemin in excitement. Jaemin embraces the smaller in his arms, squeezing him tightly and they both smile when pulling apart.

“Okay, now open yours,” Jaemin nods at the bag that’s a dark blue. Renjun happily grabs it, he faces Jaemin more when on the couch. He rips the staples used to prevent seeing in it and takes out the fluttering tissue paper. 

“What?! How’d you know!!” He smiles, tossing the bag on the ground as he clutches onto Red Velvet’s ‘ _The ReVe Festival Finale_ ’ in his small hands. 

“Kinda took a guess after you talked about it.. like.. twenty million times,” Jaemin looks to see him overjoyed. He opens it, and out falls a Seulgi photocard. 

“Wow, I love you,” Renjun and Jaemin look through the album together, pointing and being whipped for the girls when their doorbell rings. They both turn to the door quickly, then meet eyes. 

Jaemin’s gets up and signals Renjun to not move. The other obligates, focusing on the album in hand. Jaemin takes a deep breath and pulls the door. 

No one. Renjun peeks from behind the couch but doesn’t see anyone either. Jaemin picks up the box that’s the same size as the one from yesterday. It’s a bit heavier than expected but he manages. Renjun questions, eyeing the box in his hands.

“No one?” Jaemin shakes his head with a ‘nope’ as his eyebrows rise. He places the box in front of them. 

“Should we actually open it this time..?” Renjun starts to worry. He doesn’t want anything from that weird app. Jaemin look at him and then the box. 

“Eh, why not? It’s our Christmas present, right?” He tears the tape off and opens it. Tons of bubble wrap surface the box and he pulls it out, handing to Renjun. The other pops the bubbles anxiously, wondering what it could be. 

“Woah,” Jaemin pulls out.. suits? They’re fancy to say the least. Renjun drops the bubble wrap and takes the suit Jaemin hands him. As soon as they both admire them in silence, Jaemin’s phone vibrates.

** 22016605: **

Na Jaemin! Merry Christmas. 

Our gift to you (and Renjun)! 

We’ve also given you the option to go on a date with your crush, Renjun! Wear the fancy suits and have fun!

You may reply ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to accept the offer or decline. 

This message is only for you, make the choice yourself! 

** JAEMIN:  **

Is not somewhere... sketchy, right?

**22016605:**

Nope, but we can’t tell you unless you reply with ‘yes’ 

And you cannot take back your answer once submitted

** JAEMIN: **

yes, I’ll go to dinner 

** 22016605: **

Perfect! At 18:00 we have a reservation for you and Renjun at the new restaurant that’s been on both your minds, great way to surprise your man, hm? 

** JAEMIN:  **

He’s not ‘my man’ 

** 22016605: **

We’ll see about that! 

** JAEMIN: **

What?

** 22016605: **

The owner of this server is currently not receiving messages at this time. 

Please try later 

  
  


Jaemin shuts his phone off to see Renjun still looking through the album. The elder feels a pair of eyes on him and hums in response,  “hm?”

“Awe, why is my Injunnie so _cute_?” Jaemin squeals. Renjun groans, asking him who he was texting and Jaemin gets up. “Save room for dinner! I’m taking you out.” 

“Huh? Where? What places are open on Christmas? Plus, wouldn’t it be busy?” 

“It’s the new place that opened next to the grocery mart. I’ve got it planned out,” he waves it off and Renjun’s eyes sparkle.

“No way! I wanted to try that place for so long!” Renjun bounces up from his seat and jumps all around Jaemin. “Thanks!” 

“Yeah— oh also, wear that suit tonight,” Jaemin points at the suit and Renjun nods. 

“No  fucking way, this Christmas sucks!” Jeno pouts, wiping the table. Look out at the small crowd huddled at the door. 

“Oh, it’s about to get real once those doors open,” Donghyuck places a chair from the table onto the ground. Jeno huffs, almost intimidated by the couples and families outside. He looks up at the clock. 

_12:58_

“Oh my god, Hyuck-“ Jeno points at the clock and Donghyuck curses under his breath, rushing to place the seats neatly onto the floor as Jeno rushes to the kitchen, throwing the rag away and washing his hands. 

“It’s go time, everyone!” Donghyuck yells through the empty dining hall and it echoes into the kitchen. Groans from his coworkers are heard and he chuckles, unlocking the doors and in rushes the people. 

Some complain they were standing in the freezing and others overjoyed they can finally eat.

Donghyuck and Jeno are at the front today. Donghyuck checks-in everyone while Jeno guides them to their seats. 

“Ready?” Jaemin calls from his room and Renjun answers with a ‘yeah’ in return. 

They head out with their suits and phones. 

** JAEMIN:  **

So, what am I supposed to say for the reservation?

** 22016605: **

Na Jaemin 

** JAEMIN: **

Wow, couldn’t think of anything clever enough, huh?

** 22016605: **

... I’ll do better next time then.

Anyways, I’ve got the bill covered as well, you and Rnejun may order whatever you’d like. 

** JAEMIN:  **

Thanks

The two make it to the restaurant in no time, entering through the doors and just feeling the warm and comfortable energy of the crowd. It puts the two at ease. 

“Hello, welcome! Name?” The boy asks as Jaemin walks up to him.

“Na Jaemin.”

“And it’s...” he uses his finger to navigate the name, “reservation for two?” Jaemin nods with a smile and the other smiles back. “Perfect. Let me take you to your seat” 

“I’m Donghyuck, by the way!” He introduces. “I’ll be taking your orders and all that.” The two nod and take their seats.

“What can I start you off with?” 

“Water,” Jaemin says while Renjun answers at the same time with,  “wine,” he shoots a grin Jaemin’s way. The other laughs and looks up at Donghyuck.

“Wine it is,” Donghyuck nods, flipping his notepad to the first page and sticking it, along with his pen, in the apron pocket. Once he’s out of sight, Renjun starts laughing.

“Haha, very funny,” Jaemin starts laughing but abruptly stops, eyes serious. “I gotta drive, Injunnie! Why would you do this?” He pouts, stomping his feet while Renjun picks up the menu, looking through it. 

“That’s the plan! Thanks Jaemin~” he sing-songs lightly. Jaemin continues to pout, picking up his menu.

Donghyuck comes back with an ice bucket with a wine bottle and two glasses. He sets them down gently and opens the bottle, pouring the liquid in both cups. Jaemin pulls his menu down from his face and is still seen pouting. Donghyuck glances for a moment and laughs. He looks up to him, wondering why he’s laughing and realizes. 

“Thank you,” Renjun quietly nods while take the glass in his hand and Donghyuck nods back, handing the second glass to Jaemin who also thanks him. 

“Ready to order? Or, would you like some more time?” Donghyuck starts pulling out his order notebook and Jaemin looks at Renjun who nods.

“We’re ready.”

Jaemin ends up ordering the same thing as Renjun. Once Donghyuck leaves again, Renjun gets up to hit his arm. 

“Whyd you order the same thing as me!” He whisper-shouts, “I could’ve stolen some food of yours!” 

  
“Oh, yeah, sorry about that, Renjun.” 

They talk about a few things on their minds while another waiter passes them, Renjun seemed awestruck. 

“Jaemin! Jaem-“ Renjun keeps his eyes on the boy and Jaemin meets his gaze to the male with an eye smile. “Oh my gosh he’s so cute” 

“ _He’s _ cute?! Looks who’s right in front of you!” Jaemin brushes his shoulder of fake dust and Renjun rolls his eyes, sighing. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty okay.. I guess” Renjun takes a sip of his wine and Jaemin pouts. Renjun notices and sighs again. “Okay, you’re  very  cute. How’s that?” 

“Love it!” Jaemin calls. 

“Come with me” Donghyuck orders at Jeno, who’s scrolling through some notifications he’d gotten while working. The other obligates, carrying the dish that Donghyuck’s hands him. 

“Table 12” Jeno nods, walking out of the double doors first with Donghyuck close behind. 

“Here you are!” Jeno supplies Renjun of his order with Donghyuck right behind him, handing his plate to Jaemin. 

“Thank you” Jeno finally looks up,  _ damn _ . It’s been a while since he’d look anyone for so long, usually looks down at the plate and smiling at the wall behind the person’s head... but this time, he sees this cute boy in front of him. 

“Yeah-“ 

“If you need anything else, please let me or Jeno know, thank you” they both bow at the two and they nod in response. 

“Jeno” Renjun says, testing the name once the two leave and Jaemin only looks at his food. 

“That was so good, Jaemin, thank you!” Renjun pushes his plate away from him. Jaemin smiles and nods.

“Of course, anything for my Injunnie” Jaemin coos at the drunk boy in front of him. 

“Oh my  go-d ” Renjun almost moans, intoxicated in the alcohol, “this was the  _ best  _ Christmas ever—“ 

“Because of me?” Jaemin flutters his eyelashes, propping his elbows on the table and Renjun chuckles.

“Of course! I lobe my Minnie—“ Renjun hiccups.

“Okay, you um.. never call me Minnie” Jaemin points out. 

“Shut up! I call you whadever I want!” Renjun hiccups again and the other laughs. 

“Hello, sorry to interrupt. Someone’s already paid for this meal. Thank you!” Donghyuck bows and Jaemin smiles at Renjun.

“Let’s go, my baby~” Jaemin holds Renjun’s small hand in his and the other whines.

“‘M not your baby!” They leave the restaurant into the chilly night. 

Jeno watched the whole thing. He sighs, getting back to work. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun whines, shuffling his position in the car seat. 

“Hm?” Jaemin questions, eyes glued to the road. 

“I’m horn~y!” He singsongs. Jaemin’s eyes go wide and he checks the rear view mirror for a second, pulling over. 

“Renjun, _what?_ ” Jaemin’s hanging loosely on the sterling wheel, body turned towards the other. 

“Suck! My! Dick!” He whines. 

“Okay, um-“ Jaemin panics, looking around the car. “Let’s go home first?” 

“No~ just do it here I think I’m gonna die,” he struggles to take off his seatbelt but manages somehow, stripping his pants and Jaemin stops him. 

“Stop-stop, I’m not going to do anything until you’re sober and thinking straight,” he announces. 

“I’ll never think  _ straight_, dumbass! I’m gay!” He pouts, hands in tiny fists and somehow Jaemin finds this adorable. 

“Just drive then! I’ll get off on my own,” he turns his head the opposite direction and Jaemin sighs heavily. 

“Take off your pants,” he orders. Renjun snaps his head back at the younger.

“What?” Jaemin rolls his eyes.

“Didn’t you want this? Take off your pants,” he uses his hands to unzip the new suit pants and pulls them down with Renjun. 

Now frustrated with the elder, Jaemin unbuckles his seatbelt and turns off the engine- only turning the light above Renjun’s head on. The younger props himself on his knees and pushes his head towards Renjun’s small cock. 

“Jaem-“ he cuts himself off with a moan once he feel’s a warm mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. He glides his fingers easily into Jaemin’s hair, cursing. 

Jaemin continues, quicker in speed to get Renjun off. He licks and moans into Renjun’s cock- making sure the elder knows what he’s gotten himself into. 

“Fuck, ah!” He hisses, trying to pull Jaemin off. “Jaemin! Minnie! Get off for a second I’m—“ Jaemin looks up with his tear-stained eyes, glossy and sparkling and Renjun whimpers. 

“‘m gonna come—“ Jaemin pulls his hand out to hold Renjun’s and the other takes it, gripping onto it and Jaemin sucks like his life depends on it. Renjun comes without another warning and Jaemin almost gags, but takes all of Renjun and swallows. 

He keeps his mouth in Renjun’s cock after he’d orgasmed to kitten lick all over and the elder feels overwhelmed. He helplessly cries, trying to keep the damn boy off of him. 

Jaemin finally pulls away, licking his lips and going back to his position as driver. Renjun falls asleep after tucking his pants back in. 

Jaemin drives home with his pants tight. 

By the end of the car ride, Jaemin’s cock had soften a bit but every so often, he’d remember how fucked out and pretty Renjun would look that he’s almost pull over again and get himself off. 

He doesn’t, instead, he plays soft music. He looks over to Renjun every once in a while and places his hand over the boys’ thigh. 

“I love you” he whispers, quiet enough for himself to barely hear it and definitely make sure that Renjun didn’t.

“Injunnie~ get up!” Jaemin pokes the elder, Renjun doesn’t move and continues to sleep. “ _Oppa!_ ” He calls, and Renjun shoots his eyes open, scared of his surrounding for a moment until he sees Jaemin and instantly calms down, smile on his face. 

“Wait, did you just?”

“What...?”

“N-nothing, nevermind” Renjun sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to get out of the car but deflates. Jaemin looks at him with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Carry me,” Jaemin gets up, turning completely around and the other whines. “Noo, come back.”

Jaemin obeys, turning back to Renjun and the other smiles cheerfully. The smaller latches onto his coat. 

“Carry me! I’m drunk and can’t walk~” he continues to sing-song. Jaemin smiles smugly. 

“Okay. On one condition.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“You don’t even know what I want.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll do it. There’s no way you’re making me climb those stairs”

“You gotta kiss me!” Renjun tugs Jaemin closer and they meet lips. Jaemin sighs, pushing himself into Renjun and loving it. The latter pushes himself closer to Jaemin, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck. 

“Okay. Now carry me!” Renjun giggles, pulling away from Jaemin’s cherry red lips and the other pouts but nods.

A deal’s a deal. 

He lifts him up and locks the car. The slowly trudges up the two flights, stealing the nice warmth they have in the freezing night time. 

Once he’d gone up the stairs and made it to their front door, Jaemin stops so Renjun can get off. The other shakes his head with a pout.

“Into my bed!” Jaemin rolls his eyes but smiles on the inside. He unlocks the door to rid his shoes and throws Renjun onto the bed. The elder bounces on the soft mattress and smiles. Jaemin pulls off his shoes for him and removes the watch, socks, blazer, and tie. He places them in a small pile next to Renjun’s bed and in bottoms his cuffs, and his white shirt then pulls off his pants. He attempts to put his pajamas on him and somehow succeeds. 

He sighs with his hands on his hips, he takes a moment to admire the work he’d done. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“Oh shut up! Come here,” Renjun calls, slamming his hand repeatedly against the mattress and Jaemin laughs, walking over and diving on the bed, dipping it a bit. 

“Sleep here,” Renjun repeats.

“Can’t, got work tomorrow.”

“So?”

“ _ So _ , if I sleep here tonight, I’ll never get up tomorrow.”

“Eh, work- shmirk.”

“What?”

“I’m drunk~ you cant just let a drunk person be by themselves, right?” 

“Um? You’re right next door.” 

“Um? And you’re right here. So sleep here.”

“I need to change.”

“Just, ugh!” Renjun hits him with a pillow and Jaemin groans. “I’m asking you to cuddle with  _ the  _ Huang Renjun and you don’t want to?! I’m offended, really,” he scoffs.

“Injunnie...” Jaemin starts to heat up. 

“What! Fine, just go.”

“Goodnight, my baby.” 

“I’m not your baby.” 

“Baby~ baby!” 

“Sto-“ Jaemin closes the door before Renjun could finish whatever he was going to say. He sadly smiles, pushing himself off the door and into his room. 

Renjun scoffs.  _ Whats wrong with him? He always wants to cuddle? _

“Jaemin! Nana!” Renjun calls, Jaemin opens the door quickly. 

“What- What? A-are you okay?” He pokes his head into the room and it’s exactly how he’d left it. 

“I’m  _fine,_ ” Renjun dismisses. “It’s  _ you  _ who’s not fine.” 

“I’m fine, Renjun,” he starts to shut the door again, getting annoyed at this point.

“Oh my god, Jaemin! Give me a break, why don’t you wanna cuddle with me? It’s Christmas.”

“Exactly. It’s  _ Christmas. _Couples do this.”

“Do what?”

“ _This,_ ” he aggressively points at himself and Renjun, back and forth. 

“Then lets be a couple,” Jaemin stops.  _ What? _

“Pal, you were literally calling that Jeno guy earlier cute” 

“Don’t call me pal,” he mutters. “I wanna be your boyfriend though-“ 

“Renjun, let’s talk when you’re sober.”

“I’m sober!”

“We both know you’re not. You drank like.. the whole bottle in the span of two hours.” 

“Oh shut- okay, okay.. maybe I’m a  _ little  _ drunk but I’m fine, really!” He starts to get out of bed, a bit dizzy but manages to reach Jaemin, who’s already in his pajamas. 

“Plus, I still didn’t clean your sheets,” he snickers. 

“Alright, okay.” 

“Yay!” Renjun cuddles into Jaemin, who calmly rests himself on Renjun, throwing his hand over the smaller’s waist. 

“Merry Christmas,” Renjun whispers.

“Goodnight,” Jaemin whispers back.

And they rest in each other’s arms, safely. 

“God, that- that was horrible.” Jeno runs his fingers through his hair as he sighs, exhausted.

“Well, at least we’ll be making BANK!” Donghyuck laughs, putting up a chair. Jeno only shakes his head, thoughts lingering with him. 

“What are you thinking about? The boy?” 

“No- I.. forget it.”

“oo~! Jeno’s got a crush!” Donghyuck points and snickers, his heart slowly tearing. 

“N-no! I-“ he sighs, quickly putting up the chairs and decides to ignore the whole situation. Donghyuck hums. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“You too.” 


	6. five

Unfortunately, the two days pass quicker than expected. 00:00 hits, and both Renjun’s and Jaemin’s phones buzz simultaneously. 

In their separate rooms, they both groan and read it lazily. 

**00022303:**

Renjun! We missed you.

Task: Jaemin will finger you until you cum.

You have 24 hours to complete your task.

**22016605:**

Jaemin! We missed you.

Task: Finger Renjun until he cums. 

You have 24 hours to complete your task.

  
A deep blush blossoms onto Renjun’s pale cheeks with the thought alone, “what kind of task-!” He muffles into the pillow, throwing his legs around. 

Jaemin’s eyes glow from the dimly-light phone screen. His neutral expression turns into a small grin. He catches himself smiling, almost slaps himself at thinking it’d even be remotely okay to do something like that to Renjun. He sighs, shutting his phone off and drops it with anger, rolling his body in opposite direction. 

It takes Renjun a while before he’s able to fall back asleep, now with wild thoughts racing though his mind. 

**RENJUN:**

How do you even see us?

**00022303:**

That’s a secret we’ll never tell! 

We know you’re going to enjoy this one, right? 

Renjun grows frustrated with the situation, tossing the bedsheets off his petit body. His feet touch the cold ground and he can’t help but physically shiver. 

Jaemin stills, unable to fall asleep as the only thing in his mind is Renjun.

Renjun flipped on his back, panting with nothing but a white button top from work. Renjun’s face glowing, in the prettiest way, from the sweat. Renjun’s arms above his head, held together using only a necktie. 

Jaemin sits up, hair tossed every which way with a white t-shirt that’s glowing in the dark room. His throat feels dry and his cock his half hard thinking of Renjun. He starts making his way to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes from the tiredness creeping up his skin. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun giggles once he’d seen the boy because _what a coincidence._ Jaemin freezes halfway through the dark hallway. Panic starts to flush his cheeks.. he’s still a bit hard. “Jaemin?” Renjun starts to worry, placing his cup of water on the counter and around the island. Jaemin starts shaking his head.

“No!-“ He backs away and Renjun flinches, stopping. “N-no” he repeats, hands above his face to cover the shame. 

“Jaemin....” Renjun starts, still not moving an inch. “Is everything okay?” Jaemin audibly gulps, taking baby steps back towards his room. 

“Uh- yeah? Yeah.. every-everything’s fine, ‘s good-“ He feels his back suddenly make contact with the door and he jolts, body shivering. He quickly opens and shuts the door while Renjun tries to follow.

His hands slam the door. “Jaemin! Jaemin..” He shouts, but then gets softer as Jaemin backs away from the door slowly.

“Na. Jaemin. Open this door,” Renjun’s voice is cold and demanding, the boy grows harder at that.

“I-I-“ Jaemin stutters, defeated. “I can’t.”

“Um, yes you can. And you _will_.” Jaemin whines, tugging open the handle and flying into bed to cover his boner. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Renjun rushes, kneeling on the ground to look up to the boy, worry blazing his eyes, wandering all around Jaemin’s face. _No signs of sickness_. He sighs, picking himself up.

“What’d you do.” He doesn’t ask Jaemin, his voice as demanding as it was earlier. 

“I didnt-“ Jaemin tries to explain himself but the words cant seem to come out. “Can’t I get some privacy? Why shoul—”

“Is it because of what I said two days ago?” Renjun sighs, sitting on the floor, “it’s fine if you don’t wanna go out with me but I don’t want us to be so awkward...” Jaemin’s expression softens at the delicate boy. “You’ve been ignoring me all of yesterday and now this.” 

Jaemin knows he’d been ignoring the boy but doesn’t admit it. His memories wander to yesterday.

[FLASHBACK_ 191226]

Jaemin gets up at 12:30, getting himself ready for his half day at work and heats the extra hangover soup he’d made earlier in the week for Renjun. He should really scold the boy for drinking too much. 

“Renjun, wake u-“ Jaemin cracks open the door to an angry boy. 

“Why’d you leave me?” he pouts, hands crossed over his chest. Jaemin blinks. 

“Dumbass, I was making you _the_ finest food like.. ever?” He places the tray in front of Renjun and the other turns his head, annoyed. 

“What’s up with you?” Jaemin questions. 

“No, like I said yesterday,” Renjun looks up to face Jaemin who’s looming over him. “Whats wrong with _you_?” Jaemin feels a pang to his heart as he’d never thought Renjun would’ve remembered their conversation from last night. He sighs. 

“Look, I have to go to work soon,” he rubs his temples while his eyes brows knit together in frustration. “We’ll talk later, hm?” Renjun huffs but nods, letting Jaemin Pat his head lightly and leave the room, shutting the door behind him. 

  
  
  


Jaemin makes his way to work, meeting with Mark.

“How was your Christmas, Lee?” Jaemin smiles, setting his briefcase on his cubicle desk while pulling out his chair. Mark raises his eyebrows and sighs.

“Not too bad, I got to hang out with Yuta because he wasn’t able to get back to Japan or something early enough. Jaemin hums, feeling bad for Yuta for a moment until Mark cuts into his thoughts. “How about you, lover boy? You and Renjun again this year?”

Jaemin heats up but scoffs, “okay yes, we hung out but how am I a lover boy? We’re roommates-“

“-and we both know you like him,” Mark interjects, fixing his watch while smirking. “So did anything happen?”

“Uh..he asked to be my boyfriend,” Jaemin turns on his laptop, moving the mouse around. Mark claps, walking from his cubicle to Jaemin’s. 

“Isn’t that amazin-“ Jaemin cuts him off.

“But he was drunk,” Mark stops, his mouth making a little ‘o’ shape and awkwardly stands, slowly making Jaemin uncomfortable. 

“I mean, he’d sobered up a little before I left for work and asked again so I guess that’s a good thing... or?” Mark looks at his shoes, face coiling up into the most serious face Jaemin’s ever seen from the boy. 

“I guess that’s a good sign? Don’t you want to go out with him?” 

“Yeah I guess..”

“Then there you go, champ!” Mark claps his hands in amusement. “Wow, this is great!” 

“What?”

“I mean.. like-“ Mark ends up flushing, he thought out loud. 

“Say it, Mark,” Mark scratched the back of his neck, face embarrassed and ends up giggling. “Oh, for gods sake, Mark, just fucking spit it out” 

“Woah, okay, chill-“ Mark throws his hands up in a defense position.

“Finally you can get me a date now!” Jaemin looks away from the screen and stares dead at Mark. 

“Lets just work, hm?” Jaemin sweetly smiles. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Yup.” 

“Okay..” 

“Mark, shut up.”

  
  
  
  


Eventually, when the day had come to an end, Jaemin heads back home, head dizzy and overall tired. 

Renjun’s in his room by the time Jaemin’s home and the other sighs in relief, heading into his room without being bothered. 

Renjun has been asleep almost the whole day (yeah, because he drank last night!) and to forget about his worries and problems, drowning them out with blank dreams. 

They haven’t spoken a peep since before Jaemin had to head to work. 

  
  


[END OF FLASHBACK]

  
  
  


“Renju-“ Jaemin’s cock had soften a bit more now, and the other looks up, the shadow from the bed and himself casting over Renjun, making him look darker, sadder. 

Jaemin motions him to sit on the bed and Renjun does, slowly. Jaemin sighs, trying to think. He can’t look at Renjun now. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” he starts. “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course! That’s why I asked you,” Renjun starts, “and even if we end off in bad terms, you’re still stuck with me for like two years because of this house contract.” 

They both laugh at that, _yeah, they’ll still be together._ Jaemin nods his head, still not looking at Renjun.

“Okay, let’s date,” he finally looks up to finally meet eyes with Renjun, and the other’s cheeks are heated up deep red while his eyes sparkle from the tears that seem to appear. The moon brightens his face.

The elder throws himself at Jaemin, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck and nuzzling his face into the broad shoulder. Jaemin holds him, holding his back.

“Thank you,” Renjun whispers into his shoulder. The other nods, smiling. He hums, rocking both of them back and forth until Renjun pulls away. 

He slaps him across the face and Jaemin whimpers in pain, delicately holding onto his cheek.

“What was that for?!”

“Being a wimp.”

“I guess I deserved it.”

“No, you _did_ deserve it.”

“Okay, yeah- but..”

“But what?” 

“But give me a kiss because it hurts.”

“No. Goodnight!” Renjun starts to make his way out of the bed but Jaemin stops him, holding onto his wrist. 

“Stay here tonight,” his voice is softer, almost needy.

“Hmm...” Renjun thinks for a second, “no!” Jaemin whips his head up, pouting fiercely.

“Why?!”

“You’ve been bad, so goodnight!” Jaemin loosens his grip on Renjun and the other leaves to his room. 

Once he saw the main living lights turn off, he makes his way to to the door and peeks at the hallway. _He’s in his room._ He smiles, quietly opening Renjun’s door and slides into bed with the smaller. 

The latter doesn’t say anything, and Jaemin cuddles into him, holding him. 

Renjun smiles himself to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun’s alarm awakens the both of them at 5:30. They both groan, while Renjun tries to shut it off, he feels Jaemin tugging him.

He smiles, slapping Jaemin softly.

“Don’t do that,” He gets out of bed and into the shower. Jaemin groans, from waking up early and at the slap. 

They both take their separate ways to get ready for the day, smiling like goofs knowing they’re together.

Jaemin cooks breakfasts and they both enjoy their meal. 

They bid their goodbyes once Jaemin had dropped him off. “I’ll see you at dinner? Like 18:00?” Renjun nods and waves, waiting for Jaemin to drive away.

  
  
  
  
  


“Renjun! It’s been so _looooong_ since I last saw you,” Chenle drags the rag over the counter, walking closer to Renjun. The boy smiles.

“Good to see you too. How are things?” He sets his backpack on the counter and Chenle huffs. 

“It’s been so boring without you! Jisung broke like three plates,” the boy sighs, turning his head and peering into the kitchen where Jisung is washing dishes. He looks back to Renjun. 

“Anyways, I heard you got a boyfriend~!” He sing-songs, teasing the elder. Renjun freezes, blush creeping up.

“W-who told you! It was _literally_ this morning!” He grabs his bag quickly and rushes to the staff room. Chenle giggles, following him. 

“Oh, you know… word spreads easily!” He leans his weight against the door, watching Renjun throw his stuff haphazardly in the locker. 

“Okay, no seriously, who told you? Jaemin?” He ties the apron around his waist, eyebrows knitting while thinking _who?_

“That’s a secret. Anyways,” he turns from the door with Renjun trailing. “We got a new person.”

“A new..?” Renjun rolls up his black sleeves while someone walks through the doors.

“Hey guys!” Renjun looks up to see,

“Lucas?”

“Renjun..” Lucas stops for a second, then grins from ear to ear. “Renjun!”

“Lucas! God, it’s been.. how long?”

“I don’t.. I don’t even know!” They hug and Renjun pulls away, scanning the tall boy up and down to make sure he’s real. 

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

And so they do. They talk during breaks, they laugh and make subtle jokes during work. 

“Want to go for dinner? There’s a new restaurant that opened and I’ve not tried it yet,” Renjun nods, agreeing easily. They both thank their coworkers for a good day as Lucas holds the door for Renjun to leave first. 

  
  


“Hello! What's the name?” Donghyuck asks, eyes scanning the paper. Lucas shyly laughs.

“Actually I didn’t know we had to reserve.. we’ll go” the taller starts to walk away with Renjun until Jeno sees the boy. 

“Wait! Wait-“ Jeno runs beside Donghyuck as the two turn simultaneously. Renjun notices him. Jeno.

  
  


Jaemin makes his way back to the apartment, excited to see Renjun. It’s 18:22 so he’s not _too_ surprised when he arrives to the apartment being empty. 

_He’s just busy..?_

He ignore the small ache and washes up, turning the TV on because of Renjun. Ah, he’d fallen into the same habit. 

But it’s better that way. The place is too quiet and.. somewhat eerie without anyone else. _Maybe we should get a dog._

It’s about 18:45 and Jaemin’s a bit concerned. Renjun gets late af times but he hadn’t gotten a call or text from the elder.

  
  


**JAEMIN:**

Are you okay?

  
  


He’d waited a few minutes before sending another message 

**JAEMIN:**

Call or text me

  
  
  
  


“W-we can just add you-“ Jeno pushes Donghyuck aside for a moment and the other grunts, catching himself. “There’s no one on the list here, anyways, so-“ 

Jeno clicks the pen and looks at Renjun. “Name?” Renjun snaps, moving towards Jeno with a smile.

“Uh, yeah-“ he pulls out his ID so Jeno can copy the name down and the latter does, noticing the birthday too. 

_We’re the same age. Note taken._ He clicks the pen and smiles. “Follow me,” Lucas and Renjun meet eyes and giggle.

“Thank you for doing this for us,” Renjun starts while they walk towards the seat. Jeno heats up.

“Ah, yeah- I figured you were already here and what a waste, you know…” his eye smile is flashed towards Renjun and the smaller laughs.

“-Plus, you leave a pretty good tip!” Donghyuck cuts in, now shoving Jeno to the side and the boy almost falls over. “What would you like to drink?”

“Water’s fine,” Renjun looks at Lucas to make sure, and he nods, agreeing. 

“Yeah, water,” Donghyuck nods, bowing while making his way to the drink station. Jeno follows. 

“Let me take them!” He whisper-shouts, grabbing two cups and Donghyuck takes them from his hands. 

“What’ll I get in return?” 

“You can have my tips from them,” Donghyuck thinks long and hard, then nods. 

“Deal!”

  
  
  


“What do you want to order?” Renjun asks, peeking from his menu to Lucas’s.

“Uh, probably this one-“ he turns the menu towards Renjun and points at the picture. The other nods.

  
  


“Here you are!” Jeno chirps, placing the glasses down and pouring ice water into each cup. They both drop their gazes on the cups, then thanking Jeno for the water. “I’m Jeno, by the way. I’ll be serving you today.”

“Are you ready time order, or need some time?” He questions, starting to pull o ut his notepad but waits, eyeing the two.

Renjun nods and Lucas follows, “yeah, we’re ready.” Renjun flips to show Jeno the menu because he has trouble pronouncing it. The boy leans in, noting it down. They meet eyes for a second and Jeno madly blushes. He pulls away and turns to Lucas. 

“How about you?”

“The same thing,” Jeno nods, scribbling it down on the pad and bows, collecting the menus and leaving.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin sighs. He’d called Renjun three times and spam texted. It’s 19:35 now, and no sign of him. He gets up from the couch, leaving with his coat and the keys. 

  
  
  
  


“This is so good!” Lucas says, taking a spoonful of soup while steam still radiates from the bowl. Renjun watches, almost gawks at the boy but catches himself and eats. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s panting by the time he reaches the café Renjun works at. He pushes the door tiredly. 

“Oh hey, hyung!” Jisung chirps, then notices. “Why do you look like that?” 

“Shuddup-“ he breathes, making his way to a seat and slipping into it. The boy only shrugs his shoulders, making his way to the counter and pouring a glass of water for the boy. 

“What brings you here?” He slides the glass his way and the elder takes it, downing it.

“Where’s-“ he catches his breath, “where’s Renjun?”

“Oh! He and Lucas went to that new restaurant place for dinner. They left at like… six pm?” Jaemin freezes, anger bubbling up inside of him. 

_Lucas? Who the fuck is Lucas?!_ He grips the cup hard and Jisung notices, making a small ‘o’ shape with his lips and looking around for some help. 

“Chenle! Haha… perfect timing!” Jisung practically bouncing up from his seat to hang his arm over Chenle’s shoulder.

“Jaemin-hyung! Woah! We never see you around” Chenle points out, slinging away from Jisung to sit in the seat the younger had just occupied. Jaemin looks up and at Chenle, his face melting.

“Oh, you both are so cute!” He coos, standing up to pinch both their cheeks. They both get annoyed but accept it (after seeing his blood boil, they'd much rather prefer this Jaemin instead).

“I’m gonna head out now. I’ll come by soon!” Jaemin waves, not looking back at the two. After they watch him turn his car on and leave, the two look at each other- more confused than anything. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin walks through the doors and Donghyuck greets. “Hello, welcome- oh! It’s you!” He laughs.

“Yeah, have you seen that guy I was with earlier this week?” Jaemin taps his foot impatiently, trying to look in the dining hall for Renjun. 

“Ah, yeah! Do you see the waiter over there-“ Donghyuck points at Jeno, who’s heading over to Renjun’s table. “Do you see him?” 

Jaemin spots the boy, and Lucas, in an instant, thanking Donghyuck quickly while making his way towards the drama that’s about to occur.

“Uh, Renjun..?” Lucas questionably asks, and Renjun looks over his shoulder. 

_Jaemin._ The boy gasps, forgetting about before work, before he was so caught up with Lucas. 

“Jaemin, I’m so-“ Jaemin’s eyes blaze anger at Renjun. He pulls his wrist without saying anything to him and greets a small ‘goodbye, we have to go’ to Lucas. The boy deflates but lets them go. Jeno looks over to see Renjun scared. 

“Hey, excuse me,” Jaemin turns to see he’s facing that Jeno guy.

“Yes?”

“I apologize, but I believe you’ve put many people in an uncomfortable situation because of your aggressive behavior. Please let go of him,” Jeno’s eyes dart towards Jaemin holding Renjun’s wrist. 

Renjun turns to Jeno, “I know this may look bad but it’s my fault, really, I’m not trying to-“

“Well, we were just leaving,” Jaemin continues to take Renjun with him out of the door and to his car.

“Get in.”

“Jaemin pleas-“ Jaemin sighs, getting into the car and shuts it. Renjun reluctantly follows.

The car ride is silent. Renjun knew if he said anything he’d- A) be ignored or B) get cut off.

  
  


They make it to their apartment in no time. Jaemin grabs Renjun’s wrist again and now, the boy is threatening to spill tears because he feels so guilty and wants Jaemin to be happier again. 

He takes him to the couch and pulls off Renjun’s pants. The boy starts to argue.

“Jaemin, wait! Wait a second—“ he gets cut off with a whimper of pain when Jaemin smacks his left cheek. It’s hard, and Renjun feels a sting while Jaemin sees a red glowing imprint of his hand against the pale skin.

“You didn’t message-“ he slaps, “you didn’t call” another slap and now Renjun is silently crying. “I was worried and stood up.”

“I’m- I’m sorry!” He cries, eyes red and his cheeks pink. He loves it though, Jaemin feels Renjun’s cock grow harder, hitting in between his thighs.

Jaemin starts to feel bad, so he grazes his fingers through Renjun’s hair and leans into his ear,

“I was also jealous,” he whispers, and Renjun shivers. The boy pulls away, now sticking a finger in Renjun’s hole and the smaller bolts up but starts to relax. 

Jaemin uses his other hand to stroke soothingly over Renjun’s ass to apologize. 

When Jaemin slipped a second finger inside, Renjun cried out, louder, with his back and neck arching. His cheeks colored deep cherry red as he rode the fingers that thrust and twisted and rubbed until his whole body tensed and shuddered.

Jaemin felt the boy was close. He finally his Renjun’s prostate and the boy let a small breathe out before he released.

It was at the floor, as Renjun was never able to face Jaemin this whole time. But he figured it was for the best because he couldn’t face the embarrassment. 

He feels sensitive on his ass and his hole. He also feels Jaemin is hard and tries to get up, using Jaemin’s thighs as a balance. 

“It hurts-“ he complains, and Jaemin’s back to being Jaemin. His eyes snap back from dark lust to sparkling once he sees the boy in pain. 

“Injunnie!” He helps him get up and Renjun sighs, pulling his pants up. 

“I’m sorry, Jaemin. I was just really happy Lucas came back. It’s my fault, really-“ his tears stain his soft pale cheeks and he doesn’t look up until Jaemin forced him to. 

He kisses Renjun, pushing himself more into the kiss and guides the smaller. He loves his lips. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” He pulls away first, and Renjun smiles. 

“‘m okay- let me help you now?” Jaemin shakes his head firmly at that, petting Renjun’s hair lightly while Renjun smiles with his eyes shut.

“I’ll take care of it, I need to help you get to bed first.” Renjun agrees easily to that, letting Jaemin guide him to his room and into bed. 

“‘m sorry for making you jealous.” 

“It’s okay, Injunnie~” Jaemin smiles.

“Wow, that- making you jealous and angry is hot though… I should do it more often.” He teases and Jaemin only glares at him. 

“Try that again and I’ll just never talk to you.” 

“Awe, no, I know you love your Injunnie!”

“Shut up.”

“Mwah!”

Jaemin shuts the door behind him, heading to his room to pull off his pants quickly and got off. He bites his lip while thumbing his slit repeatedly. He shoots at his abdomen and sighs, letting go of the breath he’d held in. 

He showers and changes, heading to Renjun’s bedroom when he remembers to grab his phone. 

A few notifications pop up and he scrolls through them lazily.

**22016605:**

Congratulations. You’ve completed your task.

Your reward: We’ll get rid of Jeno’s crush of Renjun for you~ 

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes go wide. _What the fuck are they gonna do to him?!_

He starts to panic but sees the time. It’s about closing time when he checks the clock: 1:03. But he can’t just _leave_ Renjun. Plus, he left the restaurant in bad terms.. he decides to ignore the text, thinking that maybe they’ll just find someone right for Jeno.

“Injunnie~” he smiles, singing once he opens the door. He sees Renjun has fallen asleep, hands above his head in fists like a baby. 

_Cute._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Bye guys.”

“See ya, Jen!” The manager calls, waving as Jeno pushes the door open to the black midnight city. 

He’d been able to walk a few blocks to his apartment until he’s greeted by a stranger.

“Hi!” The boy says.

“Uh- h-hi?” Jeno jumps a bit, shivering. “What are you doing— doing out so late?” 

“I was sent by the big man!” Jeno squats to meet eye-level with the child. _Haha what the fuck-_

“Big man? Who’s the ‘big man’?” The boy shrugs, pulling Jeno’s hand (or index finger) and starts running. Jeno automatically follows with him, trying to keep up.

They run for a while until the boy reaches a dead end and an old building.

“Where are we?” He pants, hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

“Big man house!” He giggles, opening the door and walking inside. Jeno looks around, curious of what the hell the place is but agrees to follow anyways.

“Do you live here?” The boy shakes his head, turning to smile at him and faces forward again. They both walk up into a narrow staircase.

Jeno’s heart rate starts to pick up, he’s getting more nervous so he texts Donghyuck.

**JENO:**

I’m in a bit of a situation. Can’t explain everything but rn im with a small child in the ‘big man’ s house. 

**DONGHYUCK:**

??? Jeno- ???

Get out of there ??? 

What are you ?????? Call the police????

I’m mildly concerned right now ???? 

Jeno!!!!

  
  


Donghyuck starts shaking. _What the hell??_

A few minutes pass by.

**JENO:**

this kid is cute. he’s kinda weird tho lmao

**DONGHYUCK:**

GET! OUT!!!

**JENO:**

Why? Nothing bad will happen

Oh wait lol 

**DONGHYUCK:**

HDSJHDKD WHAT IS GOING ON PLS GET OUTTTTT WHY DID YOU FOLLOW A FUCKING CHILD YOU IDIOT IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU AND YOU BETTER NOT GET KILLED

Jeno reads Donghyuck’s texts and chuckles. _There’s no way I’m dying? Right?_ The boy starts jumping up and down once they reach a door.

“It’s here! You’re going to meet him!” He starts laughing and spinning in circles with his arms spread out like wings.

“You’re going to meet him~ you’re going to meet him~” the boy continues to chant softly while spinning around. Jeno chuckles nervously, unsure of what’s going on or what he should do next.

The door opens. 

“Welcome!” 


	7. six

It’s been getting easier to follow these tasks but Jaemin is constantly feeling he’s being watched, being stalked. He’s grown the habit of shivering more often and looking behind his back while walking around anywhere.

It’s been a few days. The New Year had arrived and they celebrated together by drinking alcohol and kissing once the clock hit 00:00 all while playing Red Velvet’s music. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun flings the door open, startling the younger from his thoughts. He props himself up quickly. 

“What? Are you oka-“ Renjun dismisses him with a hand wave and a scowl look, joining him on the bed. 

“Of _course_ I’m fine, don’t worry-“ he pulls out his phone.

** 00022303: **

Task: Ride Jaemin’s thigh.

You have 24 hours to complete your task.

  
  


His worries melt away once he locks a hold onto Renjun, basking in his warmth and hearing his voice. 

“Look, look—“ he cuts himself off to tug Jaemin’s hand to his bedroom. The younger takes time to notice what Renjun is wearing.

Oh nothing too special, just maybe his sweatshirt and no pants? Jaemin is fine.. he’s fine.

“Injun... what—“ Jaemin tries but loses his words in an instant once he peers past the door. 

On the nightstand holds a bottle of wine and two empty glasses. Soft music is playing from Renjun’s speakers to instantly wash away any nerves bundling up inside of Jaemin. 

“This is... did you do this?” Jaemin cant help but feel his heart start to soften, his cheeks start to tint a dusted pink. 

“I tried my best...” Renjun looks from the floor then up to Jaemin with puppy dog eyes, wide and sparkling. “I guess it’s not enough?” He takes a look back at the room and sighs, hands on his waist while his expression grows serious. 

“This is so cute! And all for _me_?” Jaemin pulls Renjun to a unannounced hug to startle the elder but he accepts it.

“Yeah, you always work hard and seem tired recently” Jaemin feels something crawl up his spine but ignores it, trying to think of only Renjun. 

“I-I love it” He lets the smaller down from his grasp and walks into the room with him. Renjun bounces onto the bed like a puppy, his arms on either side of himself, gripping onto the bed while in a seiza position. 

Jaemin’s.. shocked. _Why is he being so submissive all of sudden? Renjun isn’t the type of person to act like such a baby?_ “Injunnie..” Jaemin tries but can’t find the words to confront the boy. 

As soon as he’d said his name Renjun moans, though, trying his best to stay upright. His eyes flutter shut and his grip on the sheets grow tighter, his knuckles turning white. 

Jaemin rushes over, concerned for the boy. “Injunnie, are you okay?” Renjun doesn’t answer, only letting his head fall onto Jaemin’s shoulder while he continues to pant softly. 

Jaemin’s head is resting on Renjun’s left shoulder, he starts pulling up the sweater that’s been covering...a butt plug. 

“Injun whats this? Hm?” He pushes the end further into Renjun who gasps, his arms snake from the bedsheets to thre back of Jaemin’s neck. 

“I- jus’ needed to..” he loses his train of thought once Jaemin attacks his neck with kisses.

“Needed to what?” Jaemin asks, pulling away to see the boy a disaster already. 

“Need you in me,” he whines, cheeks heating up. 

“Okay, okay Injun, I’ll do it,” he pulls Renjun off of him to meet eyes. 

7:34 p.m., the two locked lips. The kiss was both freshand reassuring, Renjun felt the tensions that were blossoming in him slowly start bubbling down. 

“Can I take this off?” He starts to tug at the sweater and Renjun nods, a little disappointed he won’t have the smell of clinging onto him lightly. 

Jaemin rids his own pants and he’s hard. Renjun bites his bottom lip at the sight. The taller notices and chuckles at the reaction. God, this boy is cute. 

“Turn around for me?” His voice is soft and sweet. Renjun feels safe and obeys, he tries to hold himself up but automatically sinks down into the sheets of his bed instead. Jaemin slowly takes the plug out while Renjun moans into the pillows. 

“Look at you, did all this for me! When’d you put this in?” Renjun turns his head to the side, trying to meet eyes. 

“A-an hour ago?” he pants, tired and his cock hard. 

“I’ll make this quick,” he preps him in no time, having the plug doing most of the work for him. 

He inserts his cock into Renjun who shoved himself into the pillow, muffled moans are only heard to annoy Jaemin. 

“Don’t be shy, lemme hear you’re voice,” Renjun nods, pulling the pillow off from his face to rest under his chest. 

Jaemin’s hops move swiftly but gently, carefully for Renjun. He hits his prostate easily with a moan and arching back from Renjun. The smaller starts to babble, saying he needs to cum.

“Don’t cum. Wanna try something,” Renjun nods and but feels frustration bubble in him. He needs to cum. 

It doesn’t take too long for Jaemin to release himself in Renjun, quickly pulling out to push the plug back in him. 

Jaemin lays against the headboard with his body splashed out for Renjun. His arms are wide and open for the boy. 

“Thigh ride me,” he requests. Renjun hesitatingly nods in awe but the emotion flourishes to excitement. The smaller settles himself atop of Jaemin’s left thigh, his legs either side of his leg and starts to shake, a bit scared. 

Jaemin grounds him, though, by ambitiously stealing his lips for a kiss. Renjun starts to feel his chest blossom, his hips rut easily against Jaemin’s soft thigh. 

The younger grips onto Renjun’s hips harder, leaving small imprints on his soft, pale skin. He deepens the kiss, moaning lowly in contrast to Renjun’s high pitched and breathy ones.

There’s something satisfying about just watching the smaller try and pleasure himself by doing his best to rub off on his thigh. 

“Not enough-“ Renjun tries but Jaemin stops him, looking at the boy’s tear-stained eyes. 

“Do it for me, hm? You’re doing good,” Jaemin tries. The latter feels something in himself stimulate. He goes faster and harder for the boy. 

“I-I think—“ Jaemin already knows, nodding his head and Renjun releases, sticky cum shooting out all over his bed and on Jaemin. The smaller instantly falls into Jaemin’s open arms. 

“See? Did you like that?” Jaemin wraps him, holds the boy secure and Renjun nods.

“My legs burn, though,” they both chuckle lightly at his response, feeling content with each other. 


	8. seven

“You know what scares me?” Jaemin peeks over at Renjun, who’s sitting cross-legged on the picnic mat they had placed on the grass hours ago. 

“Oh? Something frightens _the_ Na Jaemin?” He teases, satisfyed with Jaemin’s response of an eye-roll.

“Yeah.. but really? It’s..” he grunts, pushing his weight up to stand, feet grounded on the mat. Renjun’s eyes silently follow, trailing up to the boy’s face. 

“It’s- what if we never find out who this- this _thing_? Is?” He turns from the lake, eyes peering to Renjun. 

“Look,” Renjun starts to get up as well, with the help of Jaemin. “I mean, it’s not like not like we’re going to die.” 

“How do you know? How do you know how much thing is capable of doing?!” He boy feels his heart rate pick up, his eyes grow hysterical under the silent night. 

“Jaem- can you calm down?” Renjun tries. “You’re right. We don’t know what that developer is capable of.. so do you want to see?”

Jaemin blinks. “ _See_? See what?”

“See a ‘punishment’. We’ve been so obident to it that we were too scared to even see one punishment” the younger pauses and starts nodding, head boggled with more ideas and thoughts than before. 

With his hands on his hips and a deep sigh, he nods at the boy. 

“Let’s try it.” 

And so they do. Neither of them do their given task of kissing ‘in front of strangers at three different locations.’ And they’re glad they chose this one to ignore. Instead, they have _fun_. They go shopping and enjoy each other’s company; they eat ice cream and laugh together. 

“It was a really good day, thank you,” Renjun unlocks the door and they file in. 

“Awe, is Injunnie thankful for me?~” he starts to coo and Renjun automatically rolls his eyes. 

“Yah, okay, I guess I will not just thank you anymore,” he barks back, tsking at the younger.

It’s almost time for their task to be complete. They’ve got an hour on their hands. 

“Do you think this is gonna be severe? What are they even gonna do? That’s it. I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die!” Renjun paces back and forth, biting his nails nervously. 

“Renjun, whatever happens we get the same punishment.. I think? Why would they give us different ones when the tasks are the same?” Jaemin tries, which somehow makes Renjun stop moving and look up. 

“Oh my _god_! Jaemin!” Renjun rushes over to the couch the latter had been lazily resting on. “You’re right! So if I die, you’ll die with me!” He clasps his hands together and laughs with joy. “Oh, this is great!” 

“Get off of me-“ Jaemin grunts, nudging Renjun out of his way and miserably failing. Renjun clings to himself to one of Jaemin’s arms, wrapping both of his around it. “What are you doing?” Jaemin sighs, defeated.

“There is no way we are separating until the punishment is over. No, nuh-uh,” Renjun nods to himself confidently, sure of this.

Jaemin merely nods, letting Renjun do whatever because heck, it’s cute. He secretly loves the warmth and comfort of Renjun with him. 

Renjun ends up falling asleep, with today’s date with Jaemin exhausting him out. He loosely clings to Jaemin’s arm while the latter sits on his phone, scrolling through all his feed. 

He notices the time. _18:00._

“Shit,” he whispers to himself. 

**22016605** :

Jaemin! Looks like you’re the only one awake.

“What?” Jaemin snaps his head to Renjun. 

“Renjun-“ he starts to shake the boy. “Renjun!” 

The boy rolls off of Jaemin and slumps awkwardly on the couch. Jaemin’s eyes sting. 

“Renjun, Renjun you have to- w-wake up” Jaemin tries. Renjun shudders and snaps his eyes open.

“Why are you so loud?” He yawns, curling himself up to keep his boys warm. He shifts himself to turn away from Jaemin.

“Hey! Stop, wake up,” Jaemin pulls Renjun back so they meet eyes. The elder grows annoyed but complies. 

“Okay, okay-“ he picks himself up and sits with Jaemin at the kitchen table.

“I got this text. Did you get anything?” Jaemin shows his message to Renjun and the elder cringes. 

“What the heck?” He pulls out his phone and nothing. No notifications or messages appear. “I-I didn’t get anything.” Jaemin looks down from Renjun’s screen to his. _What?_

**22016605** :

Haha. Just kidding! Looks like he’s awake.

He slumps against the chair, passing his phone to Renjun. The boy takes it as more messages appear.

**22016605** :

You’re going to meet our new friend in about 

10

9

“Jaemin, It’s counting down for something,” Renjun pulls Jaemin’s sleeve and the boy props himself up to meet eyes with the screen. 

**22016605** :

8

7

6

Jaemin cautiously lifts himself up from the chair and makes his way to the front enterance door as Renjun continuously glances from the countdown messages to the door and Jaemin.

5

4

3

2

1

The doorbell rings. Renjun’s spine practically crawls out of its skin at it was the perfect timing. Jaemin’s face strikes fear for a moment but he builds enough confidence to peek at the peephole through the door. 

A boy. Jaemin turns from the door and makes eye contact with Renjun. 

‘We’ve met him before’ he mouths, bring his gaze back to the door and now the handle. Renjun simply watches, unable to give a reaction. 

With a deep breath, the door opens. 

“Uh.. hi,” Jeno greets, lifting his hand up a bit to greet the two.

“Hey! Haven’t we met before? Jeno, right?” Renjun rushes from the table to him. 

“Haha.. yeah, um-“ he clears his throat from the painful tension. 

“Why are you here?” Jaemin asks, still unable to let the boy in. 

“Look, I know this is... strange? But please bare with me,” he tries, clasping his hands to plea to the two. 

“...are you here to punish us?” Renjun asks. Jaemin whips his hand at the elder and slaps his shoulder.

“You can’t just say that!” He whisper-shouts, “don’t you have manners?” 

“We’re not going to get anywhere unless we ask, right?” He whispers back. Jeno clears his throat again to signal _I am.. right here._ The two stiffen up after realizing they have a guest. 

“Actually...” he pulls out a letter from back packet and hands it to Jaemin. The boy removes his grip from the door handle and gently receives it.

“What is it-“ Renjun cuts himself off, waiting for Jaemin to open it. 

‘Congratulations! You have failed your first task! We were wondering how long this would take. 

Here’s your punishment: 

Jeno will not leave until he fucks Renjun while Jaemin watches.

If you hurt Jeno or kick him out, we’ll make things worse.’

“What does it say?” Jeno lifts himself up to his tip-toe’s in wonder to peek at the writing as Jaemin glares at him in disbelief. 

“Y-you dont.. do you know why you’re here? Who sent you?” Renjun gently places a hand on Jaemin’s arm. 

“I’m sorry, he said I can’t answer specific any questions or I’ll be punished,” Jeno brings himself down from his toes and looks down to his feet. Renjun takes pity on him and pulls his arm into their apartment. 

“Come in. You’ll catch a cold,” Jeno goes wide-eyed at the action and lets himself barge into their space. Jaemin goes with it and shuts the door once everyone’s entered. 

“So.. do you have a time limit on this...task?” Renjun hands him a cup of water, joining him on the sofa while Jaemin cooks them all dinner. 

“No, but I was told not to come back until you do whatever’s written in that letter or I’ll be.. punished...” his voice fades and he begins to blush. When did he get so close to someone so _cute?_ “Are you able to tell me what was written?” 

“We’ll tell you once you eat,” Jaemin interjects, taking three plates and placing them on the dining table. With a welcoming smile, Renjun gets up from the couch and places his hand out for Jeno to take. Jeno looks up from Renjun’s tiny hand to his face and blushes deeper.

Jaemin feels something crawl up his spine and instantly glances at the two. It’s like they’ve frozen or they’re in some k-drama. Weird. 

The dinner is awkward but comfortable at the same time. 

“Do you know about the app?” Jaemin questions, looking at Jeno while sipping a bit of water. 

“Yeah? Kind of? They didn’t install it in my phone but they said that’d be my punishment,” He sighs, taking a small bite of the cucumber slice. 

“Both of us have it. It sucks,” Renjun pouts, “like you’re being watched all day!” Jeno doesn’t respond, only taking another and keeping his thoughts to himself. 

“Did you meet the creator?” Renjun interrupts his thoughts and Jeno snaps his gaze towards the boy with a nod. 

“Yeah. But I can’t tell you anything about him, I’m sorry,” Jaemin clenches his fist. _This isn’t fair! How come we don’t get to know about this bastard?!_ He takes a deep breath once he feels a reassuring hand on his thigh.

It’s Renjun’s. Of course it is. It’s always been him: to hold onto when he’s scared, tired, sick, happy, _angry_. He’s got Renjun to ground him again. His fist goes unclenched.  
  


Renjun turns his head from Jaemin to Jeno, “That’s okay, we understand. It’s hard to tell others the truth when you’re being... blackmailed?” He looks at Jaemin and the latter nods. 

“We’ll try our best to help you.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much. I owe you guys one,” Jeno nods frantically, eye-smiling at the two. Jaemin feels his heart calm down a bit and notices he’s smiling too. Guess that’s the energy this boy gives off. 

“Once the task is done, are you going home or meeting with him?” He questions, taking his last bite of food while Jeno wipes his mouth with a napkin, nodding.

“I’ll have to go home. There’s this kid that picks me up every once in a while and takes me to the place.” They both nod at that. Interesting. 

Once the dishes have piled up in the sink and they’ve made their way to the couches again, Jaemin pulls out the letter from his back pocket. 

“Okay, here’s the task: ‘Jeno will not leave until he fucks Renjun while Jaemin watches.’” He folds the paper back with the creases and looks at Jeno for a response. Renjun also eyes him. 

“Th-“ a dark red blush blooms on his pale cheeks as he stares at the plain carpet before him. “I can’t do this.” 

“We don’t want you to get the app,” Renjun turns his body towards Jeno and the latter shys away, scooting backwards. Jeno continues to shake his head, firm with his decision. “I-no, this. I can’t do this.”

Jeno doesn’t dare to look up, he physically can’t. Not until Renjun grows annoyed at the boy and pushes himself directly in front of him; he takes Jeno’s large hand with both his small ones and sighs, “I’ll be okay. I’ll trust you.”

Jaemin watches from afar. He really watches. He’s never seen something so sincere and _loving_ take place. It doesn’t feel right sitting where he is. But, he admires Renjun for giving himself up so they don’t suffer like he has. 

“A-are you sure about this? I couldn’t keep it in my conscious if you were uncomfortable,” Jeno tries, “I’ll be okay with the app than hurting you.” 

Renjun grips his hands, hard. “We can help you. We won’t let you get this punishment, right, Jaemin?” He turns to Jaemin, eyes glossy as if he were about to cry. 

Jaemin nods, agreeing with his boyfriend. “You can trust Renjun, he couldn’t keep it in _his_ conscious if you had to deal with the app as well. His heart is too kind,” Jaemin sighs, getting up. “C’mon, let’s go to your bedroom.”

Jaemin doesn’t wait for the two, instead, he makes his way to Renjun’s room and pulls out the lube and a condom.

This is going to be one hell of a night. He sighs, dropping his dead weight onto the chair. He suddenly remembers this feeling, this setting: when they first got the app and Jaemin’s task was to watch Renjun fuck himself with a dildo. God, that night was everything. He already feels an itch in his pants and grows annoyed at himself. 

“C’mon?” Renjun’s small and delicate voice breaks Jeno. He starts to sob.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry you have to go through this because of me,” Renjun doesn’t say anything. He only hugs him, rubbing Jeno’s back softly. 

He eventually pulls away once he doesn’t hear any sobs and holds Jeno’s jaw with his hands.

“I know you’re a kind person. I trust you. You felt so bad for me you started crying!” He laughs, pulling him into another hug. This time, it’s more thoughtful and warm. 

Renjun pulls his hand up from the couch again. All of Jeno’s words and thoughts die in this throat and in his head once they start making their way to the bedroom.

They’ve all ended up in Renjun’s room. The air is eerie and there’s too much tension. 

“I’ll try to be quick,” Jeno tells mostly to himself but Renjun nods nonetheless. 

Once the two are on the and their clothes are rid, Renjun instructs Jeno to finger him. The boy pours a good amount of lube on his finger and rubs it. Renjun notices how much Jeno is visibly shaking from head to toe and grabs his wrist. 

“I’ll be okay,” he reassures the boy once more and Jeno nods, taking a deep breath and inserting it into the boy. Renjun’s gasp turns into a moan, he feels comfort in being fingered and filled up. 

“A-another,” he instructs and Jeno nods, pulling out to push two fingers in, then three. 

Jaemin sits there, unsure of his emotions. Should he be angers that another guy is about to fuck his boyfriend? Is he supprsed to be ‘happy’ that this guy is going to be punishment-free? He exhales a deep breathe and folds his arms, annoyed at himself mostly. 

Jaemin’s gaze eventually snaps back to the boys in front of him once Renjun makes the prettiest muffled noise. God, he loves his honey-voice more than he should. 

Jaemin eyes at Jeno, who’s still shaking while putting the condom on and lubing himself up. Jeno visibly swallows, scared he’ll hurt the boy. 

“God, I’m sorry, Renjun,” he whispers before slowly inserting himself into Renjun. The boy shoved his face deeper into the pillow with noise that’s been hidden. 

Jaemin feels his cock leaking because of Renjun. He can really appreciate him from afar now since he’s not fucking him. He also feels a deep jealous emotion rise up. 

“Tsk,” he whispers to himself. Once this is over he’s going to cuddle Renjun. Mark him all over with his scent and kisses.

“I-I’m sorry-“ tears spill as he moans. The pleasure is washing over the guilt and it’s _too much_ for Jeno to handle. He wants to wreck this delicate boy. 

“I-Ican take it. Faster if.. need-“ Renjun peeps out of the pillow to mention to Jeno and the latter nods. 

Jeno does go faster, quickly picking up the pace so this torture (guilty pleasure) doesn’t last too long for the both of them.

“Ah-ah,” Renjun breaths out quickly, eyes flutter open to make comtact with Jaemin. 

Renjun’s blush deepens and his eyes go wide. He’s embarrassed having Jaemin fully clothed and staring with his doe eyes at his exposed body. 

Fuck, his Renjun is so hot right now, Jaemin could cry. He makes sure not to rid his pants though. He’ll handle it later. He smiles once Renjun and him meet each other’s eyes. He misses him. 

“I-I’m coming-“ Jeno announces. Renjun’s eyes fall shut, gripping the pillow tighter and Jaemin snaps his attention to the boy. He realizes he’s been so good for Renjun, he’ll be nicer to him. 

He notices his eyes still spilling some small tears and his boy is shaking, ready to cum in the condom. 

“Cum-“ Renjun calls out, and the boy does. His moves go sloppy as he tries not to haunt inside of the heat of Renjun as he shoots in the condom. He pulls out, asking Renjun to roll over so he can release as well. 

He uses his large hand to quickly get the boy off and it works after a few pumps, Renjun shoots out white all over himself, the sheets, and Jeno. 

They both try to catch their breathes as Jaemin gets some tissues for Renjun. He cleans him up swiftly and nicely, not doing a terrible job but he know’s he’ll give the boy a bath later. 

“See? Not so bad-“ Renjun tries to build some humor out of the boy, earning a smile. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry-“ he pulls off his condom and ties it, throwing it in the trashbin. 

“I-I’m okay, stop worrying like that!” He laughs, picking himself up and guiding Jeno to the shower so he can clean up. 

Once Jeno shuts the bathroom door, Jaemin flings himself for Renjun. He pulls their lips close to each other and roughly kisses him. 

“Fuck, you were so pretty,” Jaemin’s eyes glance all over Renjun. He needs this boy now.

“Take off-“ he whines, pulling Jaemin’s pants down (barely). The boy obligates, revealing his leaking, hard cock. Renjun licks his lips, glancing from Jaemin’s face to the cock. 

“Can I?” He points at the tip and looks up with brown sparkling eyes. Jaemin nods quickly, grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

Renjun adores Jaemin’s cock. It’s sweet and huge. He pushes his mouth into his cock and swirls his tongue around, th warm heat driving Jaemin mad. 

His eyes squeeze shut and he bites his bottom lip, loving the way Renjun uses his tongue. Licking and swirling all over. 

“C-coming-“ he tries to warm but as soon as he says that, he releases and shoots his cum down Renjun’s throat. The boy gags but loves Jaemin’s cum. 

“G’boy!” He coos, pulling his pants up and buckling the belt. He starts ruffling Renjun’s hair as he squats down to meet him eye-level. 

“I’m so tired, I just wanna sleep forever,” he complain, rolling into a burrito with the sheets. Jaemin watches in admiration, eyes sparkling as the boy ends up all wrapped up: safe and sound. 

The bathroom door opens. Jeno looks around for his clothes and picks them up one by one. 

“Need new clothes? We’ve got extra-“ Jaemin picks himself up, walking to a closet for an extra hoodie and sweatpants. Jeno decides not to refuse as the boy is already rummaging through each drawer to find things for him.

“Thanks,” Jeno barely whispers. Jaemin pulls out an outfit and smiles, handing it to the boy.

“I’m sorry I put you through that,” he whispers, taking the pile of clothes.

“It’s fine. As long as Renjun is okay, I’m okay.” 

They both nod at that and look over to Renjun, who’s still wrapped up like a burrito and sleeping peacefully. 

“I know this is a bit awkward but you can take your time leaving. My bedroom is next door if you feel tired. You can sleep, we don’t mind.” He points to the wall that separates the two. Jeno nods with a smile.

“Thanks, again. I think I’ll change in there?” And Jaemin nods, agreeing. 

“Hey-“ Jaemin places his hand on Jeno’s shoulder once he’d been close enough. “Thanks for being good to him.” He pulls his hand away and lets Jeno walk off, shutting the door behind him. 

Jeno has changed and now is lounging on Jaemin’s bed, unsure to sleep or just leave. He pulls out his phone. 

**DONGHYUCK** : 

Wanna hang?

I miss you 

T.T 

What are you even doinggggg 

Why aren’t you answer m e 

Okay fine I gues this is how it’s going to be

This is literally-

Okay I’m at the gaming cafe

Waittt there is this weird kid here asking for money 

HELP I MIGHT GIVE HIM EVERYTHING WHY IS HE SO C UTE 

what 

OKAY MAYBE IM BROKE help 

I GOT HIS NUMBERR

his name is ,,, Mark 

MA R K 

DHDJSHDJ IM SO LUCKY 

Today is my day. 

wHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING THIS IS CLEARLY MY PEAK 

  
  


Jeno rolls his eyes at the spam of messages from Donghyuck. He quickly replies. 

**JENO** :

Sorry, was busy.

Cool! You met a guy named Mark.

He’s not.. some random foreign white guy that’s there to just.. oh I don’t know.. steal your money? 

**DONGHYUCK** :

GOd finally you decide to answer

YEAH I MET HIM

No he’s Korean and Canadian :D

vv. Cute LOOOK 

[attached image]

**JENO** :

Wow, what’s he doing at the gaming cafe?

**DONGHYUCK** :

I DUNNO LMAO BUT THAYS FINE THIS IS DESTINY 

**JENO** : 

Congrats. 

Okay, I’m tired. 

Let me know how it goes.

**DONGHYUCK** :

YOU JUST GOT HERE YOH CANNOT SLEEP 

RESPOND

DONT MUTE M E

Jeno ignores the rest of the messages. He ends up falling asleep on Jaemin’s bed. 

Jaemin crack’s his bedroom door open to see how Jeno is doing. 

“Fallen asleep, huh-“ he whispers to himself. He shuts the door and goes back to Renjun. 

“Goodnight,” he smiles at the boy calmly sleeping. 


	9. eight

Jeno groans, his head feeling heavy and his body drained of energy. 

“G’morning!” Renjun pokes his head through the door then flings it open. Jeno finds himself unable to register who the boy is of where he is until he takes a moment to yawn and shake his head to wake up.

_Oh yeah. I had to fuck this guy._ He feels his heart drop and his body cold.

“I can’t-“ he sits up, trying to push himself away from Renjun as the elder moves closer to him. 

“What? Can’t have breakfast?” He giggles, placing the tray on Jeno’s lap. The boy stares at him, wide-eyed. “You’re like a puppy. Cute.” He smiles, pulling a chair to sit with Jeno.

Jeno blushes, his cheeks dust deep coral as he looks from the boy to the food. It looks appetizing, he swallows.

“Thank you, I’ll enjoy this meal,” Renjun nods, motioning his hand towards the tray. Jeno picks up the metal chopsticks.

“I’ll leave as soon as I’m don-“ he chews hastily, covering his mouth with his hand to look over at Renjun who’s firmly shaking his head, already opposed to the idea.

“That’s okay, take as long as you need. Jaemin already left for work so he won’t bother you. I know how much tension you guys had earlier so you don’t have to worry,” he sighs, hands rubbing his knees out of habit. “I don’t have to leave for a few hours for work! Hopefully you’re okay too?” 

Jeno goes wide-eyed and drops his chopsticks, scavenging for his phone and finally spots it laying on the nightstand. He instantly turns it on for the time. 

_09:03_ it reads. He sighs in relief, slumping his shoulders. 

“I thought I was going to be late. I have to go to work in a few hours too,” he continues chewing his food. Renjun laughs at the boy. _Why’s he so clumsy?_

“Ah, cute,” he whispers to himself but Jeno hears clearly, shades on his cheeks intensifying. “Need anything else?” 

“Ah- n-no, this is already a lot,” he points out, bowing his head as Renjun starts to get up from his seat. 

“Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen area out there,” He smiles, waving and shutting the door for Jeno. 

_Damn, are people always this nice or is it just Renjun?!_ he decides it’s just Renjun. His mind starts to wander back to last night. 

All the embarrassing emotions flood and rush to make his whole face and ears redder than ever. He can’t believe he fucked an angel like Renjun. His skin was splayed out against the white sheets, hiding himself with his pure, pale skin. His body is petite and stunning- unmarked and smooth. 

Jeno catches himself and slaps his cheek. He can’t think like this. He’s such a pervert. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey! You look like shit!” Mark laughs, elbow propped against Jaemin’s cubicle. The younger shoots him a glare and sighs in annoyance, not a peep out as he continues to sort out the pile of papers stacked on his desk. 

“O...kay!” Mark lifts his body so his legs support his weight, signaling his about to leave Jaemin alone. “You will not ruin my fantastic mood, pal.”

“Not your pal.” Jaemin huffs as Mark turns 90 degrees as he sips his coffee. His eyebrows raise in amusement. 

“Yes you are, pal!” He snickered as he walks to his own desk, sighing as he sits comfortably in his chair. 

Jaemin simply ignores him, and everyone else in his department except for his boss until lunch. 

“Let’s get lunch,” Mark pokes his eyes over the walls of Jaemin’s cube.

“Busy,” Jaemin deadpans, unwilling to waste a second to look up at the elder. 

“C’mon, you need to eat at some point,” Mark groans, dropping from his tiptoes to make his way to face Jaemin again. “Let’s go.”

The younger sighs, his fingers hover over the keyboard and he turns to look up at Mark. Once he sees his eyes, the boy can tell Mark has some exciting news to share and he wants to spill it all before something goes wrong. 

“Fine.” 

“Aye! I’ll pay, just tell me where,” Jaemin starts to get up from his seat as his boss makes his way to greet the two. 

“Have a good lunch, guys!” Johnny chirps. 

“Thank you, Mr Suh,” Jaemin bows politely as Mark half-asses his bow. Jaemin pulls himself up and glares at Mark once more, silently judging him.

“What?” Mark shoots.

“Oh, nothing..” Jaemin picks up his coat, “let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This place is too good!” Mark points at the soup with his metal spoon, smiling. Jaemin watches, entertained by the hype energy the boy in front of him holds.

“What?” Mark looks at him eventually, wondering why he’s being stared at.

“Spill it,” Jaemin motions with his head.

“Spill what?” He looks around at the items on the table.

“No, _dumbass_ , tell me what you’ve wanted to say since I walked in the building,” Jaemin tsk’s at him and takes another spoonful of soup. 

“Okay, okay-“ Mark nervously giggles. “I met someone.” Jaemin doesn’t flinch, his reaction is held. 

“Who is it?” 

“Well since you _insist_ on knowing-“ he quirks, “his name is Donghyuck and he’s really cool.” 

“Nice, I’m happy for you,” Jaemin nods.

“Thank you,” Mark smiles like a fool. Jaemin rolls his eyes, annoyed at the boy. 

They end their meal on good terms. Mark paid for the meal like he said he would while Jaemin takes a step outside. His breathe evident from the cold weather. His hands are slipped in his pockets and glances to either side of the street

“-and then I heard on the news that the Coronavirus spread to Japan-“ Jaemin overhears two middle-aged women babble. He concentrates, remembering vaguely about that. 

He snaps his fingers. “That’s right,” he whispers to himself.

“What’s right?” Mark looks around and Jaemin jumps. “Or is it.. left!” He starts laughing hysterically at his own joke. 

“God, Mark- don’t do that,” the boy hits Mark’s chest lightly and the latter wipes his tears, starting to walk. 

“It’s what some ladies were talking about,” Jaemin matches the tempo of their footsteps to Mark’s car, “the Coronavirus.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that too,” Mark nods, turning to Jaemin. “Isn’t it from.. China? Was it Wuhan I think?” 

“Yeah, Wuhan. It’s spreading like rapid-fire,” Jaemin sighs, opening the passenger seat door. They both shuffle in quickly. “I remember watching it on TV when Renjun bought me chicken.” He laughs at the memory.

_So long ago_ he thinks. He had barely paid attention to the news as a business card with the QR code seemed more interesting at the time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ready?” Jeno nods at the question. The two decided to leave together because they have their shifts around the same time. 

Renjun drives Jeno to the restaurant he works part-time at. 

“So wait.. did you walk all the way to our place?” He lowers the volume of the music once they’ve stopped at a red light. He’s still so confused about how Jeno got there.

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah, no I was dropped off and told to walk up the steps at a certain pace.”

Renjun nods. He had figured Jeno couldn’t have sent the messages because he doesn’t even have the app. 

“So, are they going to keep pestering you? Will you be okay?” Jeno unbuckled his seatbelt, nodding. 

“I’ll be fine. I hope you find a way out of the situation, I’m sorry,” Jeno lets out a deep sigh. “Should we exchange numbers?”

“You’re right! Update me every time you head to that place and all the things that go on, you know?” Renjun pulls out his phone as Jeno opens the contacts. 

They switch phones and swiftly type their numbers in. 

“Cool.”

“Cool!” Renjun nods, pulling the phone to himself and saving it. “I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah, bye.” Jeno watches as the elder pulls away from the parking lot and drives off. He sighs, walking mindlessly around in small circles while both his hands are on the back of his neck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Waaaah! Look who decided to show up to work!” Chenle chirps out from behind the counter. 

Renjun laughs, “hey, it’s not my fault they don’t schedule me.” 

He makes his way to the employee room to change and shove his things in the inconvenient locker given to him.

“I heard you were hanging out with someone other than Jaemin~” he singsongs. Renjun stops, _what?_

“Huh? What do you mean?” He squints his eyes, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Chenle lets out a huff of air.

“Duh, that Jeno guy,” he sits on one of the benches to look up, basically asking for details.

“How did- okay wait, wait,” Renjun tries, haphazardly closing the locker door and sliding next to Chenle.

“You have to tell me where you’re getting this news. I didn’t even tell Jaemin I was with Jeno until a few minutes ago,” Renjun explains, “does anyone else know?”

“mm..” Chenle swings his legs back and forth while looking up at the ceiling to concentrate, “Jisung.. I think that’s it!” 

“What?! Did you tell him?” Renjun stands up, annoyed. “Who told you?” 

“Woah, why are you getting so upset? It’s not like we’ll tell anyone..” Chenle sighs, pushing himself off of his butt and drags his feet across the floor. He’s a bit upset by the way Renjun is acting and shuffles out the door.

“I’ll go first, sorry hyung..” his expression now saddened. Before Renjun could chase after him, he receives a buzz notification. 

**00022303** :

Let’s be good this time, okay?

Task: Take care of Jaemin when you get home.

  
  


“Wh-? Take care of..” he slings his phone down, thinking about Jaemin for a moment until Lucas opens the door without warning.

“Renjun! Sorry to bother but you gotta hurry, too many people—“ Lucas turns his head to the main area as someone called for him help. He looks back at the elder and Renjun nods, placing his phone into the locker and slamming it closed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Usually, Renjun makes it home first. It’s rare that Jaemin would, but on those days, he would text Renjun and tell him. 

As the elder slips off his shoes, he drops himself dead on the couch, too tired to even turn on the TV. For himself, he lays there, he thinks about all the sweet things Jaemin has done for him. Whether it’d been from buying him dinner to making sure he gets aftercare before the younger came himself, Renjun sighs. Jaemin _has_ done a lot for him. It’s only been a few times that Renjun has done anything super fancy. 

“ _Fuuuuck_.”

Renjun quickly stiffens at the noise. He hopes its next door because if someone were in his house, he’d probably cry. He sits up properly, waiting for another signal. A few minutes pass by and nothing. Renjun decides its his neighbor ‘getting some’ and props himself up from the couch, ready to get in the shower. 

He inches closer to his room, frightened of what’s lingering in his place. “Jaemin?” He whisper-shouts, still weary about the earlier…noises. the boy is still too scared to actually call out his name. 

Instead of heading to his room, he tiptoes his way to Jaemin’s. The door is shut but Renjun feels there is some type of commotion taking place. 

He faces directly in front of the door of Jaemin's bedroom. Goosebumps trail his arm as he starts to take ahold of the doorknob while his left ear pressed against the cold doorframe. He shuts his eyes tightly out of the uneasy feeling in his gut. 

Choky whimpers and moans are heard. His eyes shot open. _It’s Jaemin._ Quietly, he turns the doorknob until the click is triggered for him to open it. _Why am I so scared?_ He huffs, peering into the room. 

Jaemin’s face is planted down against the white sheets, dark brown hair only visible as he’s facing the opposite direction of the door. 

  
  


[Rewind: 2 hours ago]

“Jaemin! Looks like you got all your work done for the day” Johnny walks you to the seated boy, who drops all his stuff and looks up at him. 

“Uh- yes, yes I did. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_!” The taller laughs, “hey, since you’re all good with me,” Johnny leans in, hiding his mouth with the stack of papers away from the other workers and whispers, “you can leave early if you want.”

The boy’s eyes light up, “thank you, sir!” Johnny pulls away slowly, tired from his meetings. But with a nod and a calm smile, he pats Jaemin’s shoulder with the papers.

Mark shoots a glance at the commotion. _What the fuck?_ He tries to make of their conversation but it’s unseen from the papers Johnny is holding up.

“No problem, get outta this hell-hole” he chuckles with a wink and Jaemin bows as much as he can in the seated position, waiting for Johnny to make his way to his own desk before gathering his stuff and getting the fuck out of there.

He enters his apartment with a sigh in relief, “I’m home!” He stretches his arms out and pulls back quickly, making his way to his room to freshen up.

He’d been able to shower and play mellow music, waiting for Renjun to arrive home. 

Renjun is calling. Without hesitation, he picks up.

“Yeah, injunnie?”

“ _Jaemin-“_ his voice sounds desperate, whiney.

“Is everything okay? Where are you?” He clutches the phone tighter.

“ _I’m fine, stop worrying about that. Just- Jaemin, please._ ” 

“Is something going on? Inju-“ 

“ _Can we try something when I get home? Please, you’ll like it._ ”

“What? Try what?” 

“ _Get yourself half hard, ‘m coming home soon._ ” 

The line clicks before Jaemin can protest or carry the conversation. _Weird_.

He carries himself to bed, thinking if he should actually do it. 

“For Injunnie, I will,” he nods, riding his clothes and drops himself prettily on the sheets and pushes his cock against the mattress nd starts thrusting for friction.

His mewls like a kitten. The familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach as he continues. He thinks of Renjun is just as horny as him and continues.

“ _Fuuuuck,_ ” he calls out, unbothered if anyone heard him because it feels too good to stop. 

  
  


[Rewind: end]

“Ah- Injun, need you,” he pants, still unaware that the elder had entered the room. “Touch me, _please-_ “ Jaemin’s head is planted down in the sheets as his knees prop him up as his hard cock is leaking pre-cum down on his sheets.

Renjun’s member is lengthening and pressing tense against his pants while watching the younger be so submissive. 

The elder doesn’t say anything; he simply pushes the door open and walks towards the naked boy while he’s all clothed. Jaemin pants, eyes flying open as he lets go of his cock. He starts to move but Renjun holds him in place.

“Injun-” His eyes tear up. _Finally_ Renjun is here to help. Renjun kisses and caresses his butt. 

“Turn around for me~” Renjun playfully demands. Jaemin grows harder at that command. Eager, he flips himself, his back pressed against the mattress and his eye meeting Renjun’s.

  
“This is so cute! You listened to me, thank you~” Renjun crawls onto the bed and closer to Jaemin. “I’ll take care of you tonight, my sweet baby.”

“Kith,” Nana pouts. Renjun sighs, immediately pulling away from the younger. 

“Nuh. Beg for it,” he crosses his arms, patient for Jaemin. 

“Pwease kith! I wana kith you,” he goes for aegyo and Renjun smiles coyly at the boy.

Nonetheless, Jaemin begged and Renjun will give; he pushes himself to his lips and they easily find each other. They move in perfect harmony: calm and sweet. 

“So what does Jaemin want tonight?” Renjun prompts once they’ve pulled away. Jaemin’s eyes blossom with a sparkle.

“Anything, anything you want,” he pants, licking his lips. He longs for the taste of Renjun again. “I’ll be good.”

He starts pulling his clothes off- from his shirt to his socks, it all falls somewhere on the floor. Jaemin visibly gulps, entranced by Renjun and his already hard cock from watching him earlier.

Renjun knows what the boy wants. He wants to mark Renjun and give him everything; he wants to praise and be praised, Jaemin wants to kiss and be kissed. Renjun knows Jaemin is furious about last night so he’ll try to make up for it right now.

“Just want you in me,” Renjun huffs, he juts his bottom lip out and the younger grows amused at the thought.

“A-are you sure, Injunnie? Last night..” he trails off, not really wanting to talk about yesterday’s events. 

“Want you to make me yours,” Renjun sits up like a puppy. “Don’t you want me?” Jaemin nods absentmindedly. 

“Want you..” that’s enough for Renjun to lift Jaemin from his back in an upright position. His legs fold to a loose criss-cross as Renjun sits on his cock, inserting himself without warning.

“Ah- oh-“ Jaemin’s grunts turn into moans. He feels so _close_ to Renjun, his Renjun. The elder bites his lip, trying to feel the pleasure and not the pain; Jaemin notices and holds his jaw.

“Nana wanna kith you, pwease!” He requests and Renjun allows it, nodding his head slightly which is drives Jaemin to desperately latch his lips onto his lover. 

He lets Renjun take the lead while his mouth goes slack. Instead, he tries to thrust his hips up for any sort of friction. Renjun feels the movement and pulls away, his palms on Jaemin’s chest. 

“Baby. Stop.”

Jaemin whines, nodding because _he’s a good boy_ and waits for further instructions. 

“Don’t move. I’ll move,” Renjun slowly closes the distance between the two. “will you let me make you feel good?” Jaemin tears up- nodding his head. His cheeks are more rosy and the tips of his ears shade darker. 

“Good boy, see? As long as you listen you’ll get what you need!” He giggles, caressing the hair behind his ear. 

Jaemin sighs in content; loving the gentle touch Renjun holds.”m-move?” Jaemin more questions than demands and Renjun nods, agreeing with him. 

Renjun’s legs swiftly wrap around Jaemin’s back, his hands grip onto Jaemin’s muscular shoulders and starts bouncing.

“C-can I touch you?” Jaemin ends up moaning out because he’s waiting so fucking _long_ for Renjun. The other responds by pulling Jaemin’s arms around his waist and pushes himself, closing the distance with Jaemin. 

With both their chests touching, Renjun’s chin rests upon Jaemin’s shoulder while his arms are wrapped around to hug the younger. They’ve never been this affectionate; Jaemin’s tears start to flow and Renjun lets them. He continues to bounce on his cock while his hands find their way to Jaemin’s hair and he plays with it. He scratches and pets it.

“You want my cum?” Renjun questions, whispering in his ear and Jaemin moans in response. The elder pecks his shoulder and starts pulling away so he can see Jaemin’s stunning face. 

“M-my cock… cock, ‘s yours now,” he stutters. _Cute._ He continues to grind on Jaemin. The boy takes ahold of it and starts pumping it, his whole hand wraps around it easily. 

He drives his thumb to continuously rub over Renjun’s slit and the boy mewls out in pleasure, tears start to prick his eyes.

“‘m coming—“ he warns and Jaemin simply continues thumbing over at a faster pace, wanting to see Renjun overstimulated in pleasure. 

“Ah, wai-“ Renjun tries to pull Jaemin’s hand off but he’s too weak, Jaemin ends up taking ahold of it and lacing their fingers together. The boy cums, none of his white strings seen as they usually are because it’s all over Jaemin’s hand.

“‘m y-yours-“ Renjun managers to call out eventually, head falling but Jaemin lifts it up with his free hand. 

The younger boy moans to see Renjun silently shaking, body about to give in- his eyes squeezed tightly and his nose scrunched up. The deep crimson on his cheeks that bloom all the way down to his chest are such a contrast to his pale, glowing skin.

“Pretty…” Jaemin observes in awe as Renjun starts to come back down from his high.

His breath labored and chest heaving up and down. Jaemin nods, nods holding down on both hips and thrusting up quickly. 

“Ah-“ Renjun lifts himself on his knees so Jaemin can move more swiftly. He feels Jaemin losing his controlled pace and movement after a while.

“Gonna-“ Renjun nods at Jaemin, letting the younger do as he pleases. 

Jaemin makes one last thrust in Renjun and releases inside of him. Renjun’s grown to love the full feeling of Jaemin spilling in him. 

Jaemin also enjoys it, the tightness of Renjun’s hole with his cock. God, he’s in heaven. 

Jaemin pulls out, his cock softened by now. Some of his cum is spilling out onto the sheets but neither of them care. 

Jaemin starts to get up and out of bed but Renjun uses his small hand to clutch onto his shoulder. 

“Nuh, wait a second-“ he tries to get out of bed but his thighs give in, he wobbles and is about to fall until Jaemin catches him. 

“What were you trying to do?” 

“Take care of you!” Renjun tears up, “ugh, I can’t even do that.” Jaemin shakes his head in disagreement. 

“Thank you, injunnie! Everything you’ve done tonight- from the phone call to now is enough” he pecks his forehead and pulls him to the bed.

“Phone call? I didn’t call you today..” Renjun tries to remember, but can’t. 

“What? You called me before you came home and told me to get myself hard for you..?” Jaemin’s voice ends in a question, his heart starting to pound harder than ever.

“I didn’t… I didn’t even know you were home until I opened the door.”

_Was it.._ “voice phishing?” They both ask in unison and look at each other.

“No way, that definitely sounded like you on the phone though!” Jaemin can’t believe his ears.

“I- was it the app?” He starts to tear up. Someone used _his_ voice to get what they wanted. 

Jaemin looks over and hugs him. “Let’s run a bath, hm?” 

  
  
**00022303** :

Congratulations!

You’ve completed your task!

Your reward will arrive tomorrow morning.   
  



	10. authors note pt 2

hello loves ! 

(updated on 4/21/2020)

-I changed my username to @muted !

  
  


-please comment suggestions/your thoughts! That’s haha... how I keep motivated on these.. or I might have this unfinished lmao oops—  
  


-literally comment please that is really my only motivation to write at the moment.. are there any characters you want added (from nct ot21)   
  


-read my others works too (shameless plug, I know) 

-this work is based off .. manga (? I don’t know if that’s the correct terminology..) called Shame Application! Thank you to the user that commented that 

-I hope you all have a wonderful day ! 


	11. nine

It’s 2 am and Chenle can’t breathe. He jolts his upper body up, cold sweat from his forehead trailing down slowly.

“ _Haa..ahh,_ ” he tries to hold his pain in— frightened he’ll wake someone up. Clutching the loose fabric tightly, he tries to open his eyes. His fist turns pale white as his cheeks lose its rosy dust.

The room is dim, dark, with a bit of moonlight peering in the middle of his room. It’s his only source of light to navigate out of there. 

_‘Outside, please, I need to be outside’_ is the only thought that beats down on his head while he tiptoes and scurries down the stairs and into the small garden behind the house.

He makes it in one piece. This routine, this _‘not at all’_ unhealthy habit Chenle’s acquired brings him peace. 

He lays on the grass, facing directly across the sky while his arms support the back of his head; the garden is a bit slanted down so the boy keeps his balance by having his feet planted down on the ground. 

Thoughts. That’s what woke him up. Too many days go by with Chenle by himself, thinking of that damn app. 

[flashback: high school] 

Chenle has always been a shy, innocent boy; he’d hide behind his mother’s dress at age 3, by 10 he hadn’t been part of the crowd to play baseball or kick ball. He would strictly go to school and head back home. There was no fun.. no excitement in his life. 

Until he met Taeyong. Taeyong was a senior in high school, while Chenle was merely a new freshman. They ‘met’ at the library while Chenle was looking for books on astrology.

He saw the elder, alone. His big-bug eyes sparkles from the reflection of the laptop’s blue screen. Somehow, Chenle has been awestruck— curious of the boy. He finds himself staring at him from a distance. 

“Excuse me,” a girl tries to make her way past Chenle to the end of the aisle he had been occupying. This makes his mind go blank. He blinks a couple of times, wondering where he is and what he’s doing. 

He moves on with his day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He somehow found himself at the library everyday. Just an addition to his boring routine, so he could admire the elder. 

He found out a few things: 

-he’s part of the computer programming club

-he always has a Starbucks coffee cup with him

-he bites his nails and gets shocked of the bad habit once he realizes 

-he’s always at the school’s library from the moment the bell rings to signal school’s over until the librarian kicks him out

He huffs. _What does he do on that laptop?_ He wants to know. He wants to become friends with him.

“How, though?” The questions while walking home from school one day, eyes squinted at the dull concrete while his feet drag him home.

  
  


He decided, one night, to join the programming club. 

  
  


“Good god!” An older kid gets up from the computer lab to greet the shy boy with a bright smile. “We _never_ get new members!” 

“H-ha..” _I can see why_. He looks around. A bunch of lazy boys are huddled around the computer. Maybe he’s regretting this decision..? 

“Taeyong!” The boy unfolds himself from Chenle and greets Taeyong. All the thoughts this boy had on this club prior were gone. 

“Oh.. are you a new member?” Taeyong scans the boy. Chenle nods, excited.

“Yes!” 

  
  


And from then, Chenle sticks to Taeyong like glue. He follows him like a puppy, he asks a _lot_ of questions (sometimes dumb ones just so he can talk with him), and brings him snacks too.

And Taeyong likes the small, adorable boy next to him. It’s oddly… comforting— to have someone he can trust just a bit more and laugh with.

They’ve grown such a bond in a short amount of time to where Taeyong invites him to the library. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What are you working on, hyung?” Chenle takes a sip of his water during his reading break. Rather than actually _reading,_ he had been building the mental courage to ask him. 

Taeyong abruptly stops typing. His eyes trail up to meet Chenle’s. His eyes, expression are hesitating— unsure if he should share but he decides to go for it.

“I… want to create an app..” Chenle’s eyes sparkle.

“Wah! That’s amazing! Can I see? What kind of app? Is it a game? Can I be the first to download it? How long have you been working on i-“ 

“Lele,” Taeyong says to stop the boy from babbling. Chenle flushes, unaware by his actions until Taeyong had pointed it out.

“Sorry.. It's just so cool!” 

Taeyong chuckles, “thanks...I’m about halfway done..” he stretches, yawning. “You can be the first one to download it, though.”

“Can you tell me what it’s about?” He perks up.

  
  
  
  


“You get to find out on the last day of school.”

  
  
  
  


Months pass by; January, February.. finally May hits and Chenle is over the moon excited for the app. 

The last week of..

“Hyung…” Chenle starts to tear up at the thought. _How the hell am I going to be able to keep moving forward with high school without Taeyong…_

Instead of the library, they’re outside on a picnic, per Chenle’s request. The tree’s shade brought a slight coolness to their sun-beaten skin. 

“Lele, I know it’s a bit sad,” Taeyong shuffles inside his backpack to pull out his phone. “But I have a present for you.”

Chenle pauses, “huh? For me?”

“Yeah, hand me your phone for a second” Chenle doesn’t hesitate, only watches from afar what Taeyong does.

Taeyong switches from his phone to Chenle’s every so often; glancing a tapping many different icons and typing many keys.

“Aha!” Taeyong finally lifts himself away from the phone, admiring his work. He smiles proudly while handing it back to Chenle.

The boy gently receives his phone, glancing down at what Taeyong has done.

“A white icon. Classy,” he laughs, Taeyong scratches the back of his head.

“Yeah, I couldn’t really think of anything—“ Chenle nods at the reasonable answer. “I was waiting until you went through it to send it to an application publisher.. so I manually installed it.” 

“Wah! So cool, hyung!” Chenle taps the icon. 

**01** :

Hello, Chenle! 

This is your new online friend!

You won’t be so lonely anymore :)

He watches the messages in awe, each popping up slowly. 

“This- this is so cool?!” He points at the app while glancing back and forth at the elder. He chuckles, nodding. 

“Thank you, Lele, thank you for having faith in me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


During the summer, he’s able to hang out with Taeyong as much as the elder would let him, eventually saying his goodbye as he was accepted to study abroad in Hawaii. 

“I’ll miss you, Lele,” his arms snake around the younger’s back gently to a warm hug. This is the first time they’ve touched each other with such emotion. The boy is about to cry.

“Y-you can’t leave, Taeyong-hyung! I-I’ll be alone..” his sobs start to take over and his sentences go incoherent, the boy ends up a mess. 

“Please be brave, Lele. You have the app to message and also me.. but I’m not sure how well that’s going to work as it costs extra to message and call for the both of us.” He pulls away, his big, doe eyes searching for Chenle’s sad, small ones.

The younger sniffs, nodding. “Y-you’re right! I-I have the app! I’ll always use it!”

“Thank you for being my friend, Lele.”

“Thank you, Taeyong-hyung.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


During all of his sophomore year, Chenle uses the app nonstop. He’s grown online.. friend? As you could call it. He vents, makes jokes, sends pictures.. as if it were a real friend. 

Suddenly the app knew everything about him. They’d subtly mention his location and start a conversation from there, they’d tell him he’s cute when he tries on pink eyeshadow on for the first time without him sending a picture.. but, the boy is oblivious. He’d been so comfortable with the app he’s forgotten his boundaries— his limits.

Until he moved. 

_Park Jisung._ The boy was the same grade, a bit taller, but he was a few months younger than Chenle. 

“Hi,” Jisung starts, his personality screaming awkward.

“H-hello..” Chenle looks from his phone to the taller, bows a bit, shocked someone would approach him of all people in the lunchroom.

“Is this seat taken…?” He quirks, tray still in both of his hands as he looks around the boy.

“No, you can sit,” Chenle welcomes, looking around the sectioned off corner where no one else is seated.

  
  


That day, a friendship blossomed.

  
  


By mid-way into junior year, Jisung is stuck to Chenle by the hip; they’re best friends. 

Chenle now realizes, he doesn’t _need_ the app Taeyong installed. He almost never touches the icon. His days have now been with Jisung, and he’s content with that. 

He’s content when Jisung practically beams at him when they’re outside on a picnic and Chenle hands him a riceball. 

“You made this?!” He scans the plastic-wrapped food in his hands. Chenle nods, smiling proudly.

“Of course! Your poop hands could never,” he picks one for himself and unwraps it, taking a bite. 

“Hey! I-it’s not my fault!” He exacerbates, deflating as his shoulders slump. Chenle laughs.

“I’m only kidding! Jisung-ah! Don’t be sad, it’s cute.”

Suddenly, he’s freezing; his body shivers internally. _Why is it so cold?_ He glances at Jisung who stares at him. Chenle’s eyebrows ruffle.

“What?” He lightly ghosts over his cheeks, “is there something on my face?” He looks at the boy who’s motionless. 

Chenle notices his gaze. It’s nothing like he’s seen before: astonished with some sort of intimacy. 

“Jisung-ah,” his voice is calmer as Jisung’s face heats up; all the blood rushing to make his cheeks a pretty pink. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung had frozen once he heard:

“-Don’t be sad, _it’s cute._ ” How is he going to get himself out of this one? He feels his cheeks flame red as he stares at Chenle, stunned by his words. _I’m cute?_

“Jisung-ah” the boy snaps, his voice echoing in Jisung’s ear; he bolts up. 

“W-what?”

“You good? Do you feel sick? Is it the sun?” Chenle pushes himself off the mat and kneels in front of Jisung’s face. He brushes his bangs out of the way and placed the back on his palm on his forehead.

“I-I’m fine,” Jisung abruptly slaps the boy’s hand off his face as he starts to get up. 

“Jisung?” His voice is small, hurt. The boy quickly whips to see Chenle’s spirit drained. His heart hurts. 

“I’m sorry, Chenle.” 

“No, Jisung. It’s not your fault. I should’ve asked you if I could—“ 

“No! N-no,” Jisung’s voice cracks and his tone is high pitched but he doesn’t care, “that’s not why I did that.”

“Why’d you do it then?” Chenle looks up to meet eyes with the boy.

“Because..” _Can I do it?_ He takes a deep breath, “I-I like you.”

Three words: _I like you._ Why did it bring so much chaos into his life? Chenle didn’t know. He gawks at the boy; eyes wild and mouth gone slack.

“I..” Jisung’s words are stuck at his throat. He _can’t breathe_ , not when the boy looks more fragile than a glass doll figure. 

They seemed to have stared for what could have been claimed as hours until Jisung drops his gaze. 

“I like you,” his voice was quieter, gentle with the wind that had blown against their flush skin that felt like it was burning them. 

  
  


Chenle keeps his gaze laced on the boy; the deep cherry painted on his fair skin makes him look more vulnerable.

“Jisung-ah,” the boy tenses up at his name being lightly spoken by the boy. He squeezes his eyes shut as his fists clench together.

He doesn’t want to face rejection. 

_Is this rejection? Why isn’t he saying anything? Am I shaking? Is he still sitting? Why couldn’t I have just kept—_

Warmth against this hand. It’s Chenle’s smaller clutching onto it. 

“Jisung-ah,” he repeats. Although the boy is whispering, it’s all Jisung can hear through the rustling summer leaves against the trees, or the cicadoidea noises hiding in the bushes. It’s just Chenle. 

“Look here, no—“ Chenle holds onto Jisung’s jaw and makes him meet eyes with the younger. The boy tries to keep his distance but can’t budge, he’s melted in the touch of the boy. His eyes finally shoot open to greet a eye-smiling boy with blush just as deep (or even deeper) as Jisung’s. 

“Just..” he sighs, his hand pulling away from Jisung’s jaw down to hold both his hands. “I like you too.”

“R-really? Seriously? Chenle, if this is out of pity I need you to let me know no—“ 

“Pity?! Sungie, are you dumb?” 

“Did you just…”

“What?”

“Call me Sungie.”

“Of course, it’s cute like you.”

“Stop, this is embarrassing.”

“You’re embarrassing.”

“No, you.”

“Whatever you say, Sungie!” Chenle coos, letting go of Jisung’s hands and pulling him into a hug. Jisung flushed slightly from the sudden contact as Chenle's grip around his neck and shoulders tightened— he ends up breathless.

Chenle sighs into his neck out of content, loving the warmth the boy radiates. “Thank you,” he whispers.

But for _what?_ Why is Chenle thanking Jisung? 

“W-why?” He stutters, swallowing down his nervousness.

“You brought me happiness,” his eyes fall shut. Waves of raw emotions flood to Jisung all at once and he _finally_ brings his arms up, hesitating a bit, to latch onto the smaller. 

And the sun isn’t burning their skin. 

It’s warm enough to handle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong’s in his room- eyes wild with anger. 

_What the hell?_ He had listened in on everything that happened per Chenle’s phone. 

He loves the boy; he can’t let any _dirty_ boy touch him— have his eyes on him. 

He chuckles, throwing his phone at the wall. 

[flashback: end]

Chenle’s able to lay mindlessly while lazily gazing at the stars until he had remembered the reason _why_ he’s there in the first place.

**01** :

Lele… missed me? 

Task: Kiss Renjun in front of Jisung and Jaemin.

  
  
  
  


“Ahh.. is this life?”

  
  
  
  
  


He doesn’t know anymore. 

  
  



	12. ten

The doorbell rings while the two were tangled in each other in bed. Renjun huffs at the sound, glancing at the clock on the wall with his squinted eyes. _3:42 AM_

He tries to pull himself off of Jaemin but the boy is strong— even so early in the morning. 

“Baby, _stay,_ ” he barely muffled out, arm gripping onto Renjun’s wrist. The boy groans.

“Need to—“ he’s cut off by a yawn that irks from his throat for a second then slaps Jaemin, “—get off for a second.” 

Jaemin lets out a whine with pure annoyance. “I’ll go, then. You stay here.” He lifts his body up while Renjun flips back on the sheets. 

“Thank you, Jaemin!” He giggles, Jaemin smiles lazily at the boy, hair tossed every which way while the other sighs in content, sinking himself under the blanket. 

The doorbell rings again; Jaemin groans.

“Who the hell comes at 3 in the morning?” He sighs, lifting himself from the bed and trudging through the halls. 

Through the peephole, he sees “Chenle?!” He’s quick to let him in- unlocking and opening the door.

“Lele, what are you doing here?” Jaemin pulls the boy inside from the harsh winds of the night. “You’re freezing!” 

“I-“ he tries but his words are at the very tip of his tongue. He can’t voice them out; instead, he starts crying: tears spill and drown out his vision, his voice. He cries because he’s frightened for his life, cries because he’s brought trouble to so many people, cries because he doesn’t _want_ to hurt anyone. 

Jaemin simply holds the small boy. _It feels warm_ is all Chenle can think. The latter rubs circles on his back and pecks his forehead as a way to ease the boy back to a calm state. 

“We can talk later, okay?” Jaemin pulls away, eyes meeting glossed, sad ones. Chenle nods, agreeing easily because he _knows_ his words won’t come out now. “C’mere, let’s get some rest.” 

His hand is held out for Chenle to hold onto and the boy does— quickly latching for it as the elder slightly laughs in response. _Cute._ He leads him to Renjun. 

He opens the door to the sight of Renjun sleeping peacefully and looking smaller than ever under the blankets. He ghosts his index finger over his sealed lips to Chenle _shhh._ The younger nods, looking back from Jaemin to Renjun. 

_Is this okay?_ He starts to regret until Jaemin starts walking, and the boy unconsciously follows.

“Injunnie,” Jaemin uses his free hand to shake the elder. Renjun groans, eyes opening to..

“Chenle?” He quickly gets up, “is everything okay?” 

Jaemin shakes his head while pulling back next to the boy. “He just wants to sleep here for now.”

Renjun nods, confused. He pulls off the blanket as Jaemin leads the boy into the bed. Chenle crawls in the middle of the bed and Jaemin soon joins.

_Warmth_. The small voice echoes in Chenle’s head. That’s all he needed to fall asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle has woken up to no sign of Renjun but Jaemin clinging onto him. His arm loosely thrown over his small torso; he likes this feeling.

All the memories from late last night start to flood back in like a tsunami, as he starts shaking. Jaemin wakes up to the sudden movement and instantly holds him.

“Lele, you’re okay, you’re okay,” the boy starts crying.

“I-I’m not, Jaemin! I’m not!” He sobs. Jaemin lifts himself up then Chenle, so they both sit upright and face each other. 

“Look at me, Chenle-“ Chenle whips his head up, meeting the gaze of someone _who cares._

“I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry! It’s not fair, I’m sorry-“ His hands cover his shameful face. _Please don’t look at me._ He feels pathetic: why him? Why do the few people that like him have to watch him like this?

Again, he _doesn’t know._

Renjun bursts into the room as soon as he heard the boy shouting. 

“Chenle? Lele!” He runs over to take ahold of the boy.

“Don’t- don’t look—“ he can’t form words. _When was the last time I cried like this? To anyone?_

Renjun cradled the boy, guiding Chenle’s face to his chest so the boy could cry in peace. “Take your time, as long as you need.” Renjun pecks the top of the boy’s dark chocolate hair and pets it, trying to comfort. His eyes finally meet Jaemin’s and they look at each other for a second, confused but understanding at the same time. 

Once Chenle had calmed down, they’ve all moved to the dining room and while Jaemin is cooking breakfast, Renjun sits with the boy. 

“Lele, you do not have to tell us what’s going on, I just wanted that to be clear.” He takes a hold of Chenle’s hands in his own on the table. 

“No,” Chenle shakes his head firmly. He’s determined to finally tell someone after years of torment. “I-I have to.” 

Renjun sighs, nodding. _If the boy is ready to share, let him._ He starts to pull away his hands slowly from the younger as Jaemin sets the first plate down. 

“We can talk after you eat something,” Renjun pushes the plate more towards Chenle, who nods, picking up the chopsticks and taking in a mouthful of rice

  
  
  
  


They both call off work, deciding it’s for the better. 

“ _Hello? Jaemin? What’s up?”_ Johnny is on the other end and the latter sighs.

“I’m sorry for calling off so late, but something came up. I’ll catch up with my things after the situation’s settled down” he sighs from the other end.

“ _No worries, Jaemin! We can always settle something out once you get back.”_ He hears a breathless laugh and internally sighs in content, glad Johnny isn’t angry with him. 

“Thank you! Have a good day, sir!” He chirps, brightening up as the conversation comes to an end. 

“ _You owe me one! Haha, see you later,”_ The line clicks and Jaemin heads over to Renjun, who had called his manager to let him know him and Chenle would be off as well. He had gotten the ok and they both drop their phones, ignoring them as all their undivided attention lies on Chenle. 

The boy takes a few hours explaining his whole situation. He ends up spilling everything: from his lonely childhood to meeting Taeyong. The two constantly give him reassuring pats and nods, trying to keep up and understand him. 

“I.. I think there was this guy named M-“ Chenle scrunches his face, hand held up to snap, “Marcus! Or something… it started with an ‘M’ and it was very foreign. He was Taeyong’s other really good friend.” 

Jaemin nods. _Does he mean.. Mark?_ He decides he’ll ask later. After the boy had poured all of it out, his heart and chest- shoulders, they all feel lighter and he can breathe easier. Renjun and Jaemin decide to spill everything as well, but in more a vague sense. 

“So.. we get you. We finally found someone that’s got the app other than ourselves so this makes us feel a lot better,” Jaemin nods, patting Chenle. The boy shot a small smile.

“Yeah, thank you for telling us this,” Renjun pulls him in for a hug and the boy gladly accepts it. 

“But.. there's one thing…” Chenle pulls out his phone as the two look at him and each other with curious eyes, almost scared of what he’s going to show them. He pulls out the last text he had gotten from Taeyong. 

“This.. this is why I came here!” He starts to tear up, hand shaking while holding the phone. Jaemin’s quick to pull him into another hug as Renjun pulls away the phone from his hands. “I can’t hurt you guys.. or Jisung.” 

“You won’t hurt us. We know about this because of you. We can go through it if you’re okay with it.” Renjun quips, “you’re okay.” 

“J-Jisung doesn’t know!” Chenle muffles into Jaemin’s chest. He pulls away, “I’ve done everything this whole time to keep it away from him. I-I can’t let him…” he doesn’t finish but everyone knew what he was going to say.

“We understand the situation, Lele, but we have to do it.” Renjun tells him as Jaemin nods.

“We can’t let you have a punishment when we could’ve prevented it,” Jaemin tells the boy. Chenle sighs, he knows this but _can’t._ He decides he doesn’t want to think. He just wants to huddle up in a ball and just _cry_ his eyes out because how much longer does he have to go through this? Can’t he live happily? 

“Can we invite him over?” His voice is quiet, small. The boys nod eagerly, anything that’ll make Chenle even a little happier. 

Although Chenle can’t bring himself to do the task, he nonetheless wants to see the shy, goofy boy he fell for. He finds himself smiling at the reassuring thought of the younger and glances up, catching the two looking at him. A blush creeps as he awkwardly laughs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Hello? Chenle?”_ Jisung’s questioning voice startled the elder just a bit but he composes himself.

“Jisungie! Are you busy?” A smile instantly grows and the boy is grinning ear to ear.

“ _Ah-um.. n-no I guess not.. why?”_ Chenle hears some shuffling and noises in the background. Weird. 

“Well, I’m at Renjun’s place right now with him and Jaemin.. come over! We want to hang out with you~” he teases and can almost imagine a deep blush growing on Jisung’s cheeks to which he’d make fun of him for. 

“ _Y-yeah sure, I’ll be there soon,_ ” he coughs and Chenle’s satisfied with that.

“Bye, ‘sungie!” He hangs up as soon as Jisung has also greeted him goodbye and heads to where Jaemin and Renjun are settles on the couch, bickering over what to watch on Netflix. 

He laughs, pulling the remote out of Renjun’s grip and plops himself on the floor with his back against the couch. He chooses a romance movie. 

Soon enough, Jisung’s at the door and Jaemin’s quick to get it. 

“Jisungie! Oh~ how I missed you!” He pulls his cheeks and the boy grimaces.

“I missed you too-“ he muffled from the pinch of his cheeks. After Jaemin had let go, he rubs his now red-tinted skin. “What's this?” 

Jaemin voices out a confused noise, looking at the direction where Jisung guides. A box.

“Uhh?” He picks it up. It’s a bit light and the same size as what “the app,” he says to himself. 

“App? What app?” Jisung looks confused, how eyes looking all over Jaemin for an answer. The latter realizes his mistake.

“Oh! It’s nothing, I downloaded a delivery app—“ he cuts himself off, stepping back into the apartment. “Come in, Jisung! Must be cold!” Jisung shoots him an odd look up but enters, tired from standing outside. 

He’s instantly greeted with a warm hug. 

“Jisung-ah!” Chenle giggles, finding comfort in the boy. The taller instantly shades red, finding a way to hug the boy back when he’s stiff under the boy’s grip. 

“Chenle..?” He asks more than greets. Chenle pulls away, scanning the boy from head to toe. 

“What’s this?” His gaze is laced to the paper bag. 

“I-“ he starts to awkwardly laugh as Chenle meets a tomato-face Jisung. His dark hair fluffed out with blushed cheeks contrasted against his fair skin to make his extra pretty eyes sparkle. “It’s for later..” 

Chenle nods, suspicious of the boy but pulls him inside to greet the others.

“Jisung!” Renjun chirps from the couch, he head is turned from the movie that’s playing as the boy makes his way over.

“Hey, hyung,” he finds a seat next to Chenle as the latter comforts himself back in his spot. 

Jaemin has hastily thrown the box into their room and locked the door once he made his way to the rest of the group. 

Once they’re all settled around the tv, they end up finishing the one Chenle had chosen and decides to play another movie.

  
  
  
  


In the midst of it all, Renjun decides to share how the plan will work out

**RENJUN** :

Jaemin

Hey!! Answer me

**JAEMIN** :

we are?? right?? next to each other??? 

just speak???

**RENJUN** :

No, it’s a plan I have that’ll have Chenle kiss me

**JAEMIN** :

ok im listening. . . 

**RENJUN** :

Let’s play truth or dare and when it’s your turn, you ask lele, “truth or dare” and he’ll be like “dare” and you make him kiss me 

**JAEMIN** :

oh so im the bad guy?? 

**RENJUN** :

Do you have a better idea? My mind has literally been all over the place and I’m so tired, I just need to get this shit over with 

**JAEMIN** : 

ok ill do it. you ok though? 

**RENJUN** :

No, but I’ll manage.

I’m sorry.

Jaemin looks up from his phone to see Renjun trying to restrict his tears from flowing. He manages, and fans himself off. Once he had calmed down, the latter takes that as his moment to start playing. 

“Guys I’m bored~” Jaemin cries, pouting. 

“Eh? This movie is so good!” Jisung shoots, as Chenle nods his head, agreeing.

“Let’s do something fun~” he instantly gets up, as if he suddenly thought of a great idea. “I know! Truth or dare!” 

“I like that idea, I’m in,” Renjun nods, getting up from the couch and sitting next to Jisung on the floor. Jaemin follows and sits next to Chenle.

Chenle had frozen when he heard ‘truth or dare.’ He knows what these guys are up to. He frowns. 

“That’s a boring game though!” Chenle tries, he doesn’t want to kiss anyone other than Jisung.

“Just a few rounds, hm?” Jaemin tries, “I’ll make you guys whatever you want afterwards.” 

Jisung nods. “Deal.” And Chenle can’t help but feel the world break in front of his eyes. 

“Fine.” 

  
  
  
  


It starts off soft and cute, asking each other to do silly tasks and tell dumb stories. Chenle is genuinely enjoying himself, until the moment he had been dreading for suddenly appears.

“Lele, kiss Renjun,” Jaemin cant keep this up anymore. 

They all freeze from the statement. 

Jisung looks over to Chenle. _Will he really do it?_ And the latter can’t meet his eyes. He is so shameful. 

The boy quickly gets up, making his way towards Renjun. 

Jisung watches it all; he can’t take his eyes away. 

Chenle kneels and cups his hand on Renjun’s jaw, quickly pushing himself towards the boy. 

Their lips meet. They slot well with each other. 

Jisung can see the heat rising to his cheeks instantly. _Am I angry? Should I be? Does Renjun kiss better than me? Is he enjoying it? Am I not good enoug—_

Chenle pushes past him, and the rest of the group to go outside. He quickly slips on his shoes and runs. He runs as far as he can because of the guilt that had washed over him.

And of course, Jisung chases after him. He takes his small bag and greets ‘bye’ to the others.

“Chenle! Chenle!” _Since when did he run so fast?_ He finally sees the boy and quickly catches up once he sees a silhouette of the older. Hereaches him at a deserted park; of course, it’s February and it’s cold.

“Why’d you follow me?” His voice is hoarse from running.

“I-I..” he blanks. Why _did_ he follow him? “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I‘m sorry, Jisung, I should’ve asked if it was okay and—“

“It’s okay. It was just a dare,” he starts to walk to Chenle, who shies away, taking baby steps backwards. 

_It was just a dare_

Jisung starts to open his arms to share his warmth by hugging the boy who looks so helpless in the frigid weather but his arms turn jelly and slump next to his arms when Chenle constantly flinches at his reach.

_Am I really not good enough?_

“It wasn’t a dare,” he whispers, more to himself.

“What did you say?” Jisung takes a step closer cautiously, afraid the latter will back away again. But Chenle doesn’t move. 

“Nothing. Just-“ Chenle tries to form the right words because he still isn’t ready to tell everything to the boy right in front of him just yet. He lets out a frustrated sigh, “just, I’m sorry.”

“Like I said, it’s okay,” Jisung closes the distance between them and Chenle _can’t breath._ “Here,” the taller whispers, frightened he’ll scare the boy with his loud voice.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chenle,” he hands his bag to the smaller, who’s instantly washed over with a shameful guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He slowly takes the bag off his hands, eyeing him with concern. He reaches inside without looking and.. “a...keychain,” he simply states.

“Ah! Do you not like i-it? I kinda thought that too, there was another one down the street as I was arriving here that maybe I could exchange it f-for and—“ Jisung panics and starts to stutter and 

Tears. “Are you dumb, Jisung?” The boy starts to cry and Jisung panics. “O-of course,” he hiccups, “—of course I love it!”

“Oh, thank god” Jisung sighs in relief with his hand held over his chest. Chenle giggles at the boy. He looks up and at that moment, a hint of warmth and sunlight sparkling on Jisung’s face, the Chenle can’t help but push his lips to meet Jisung’s. 

No matter how many thoughts had been rushing through his head today with all the events that had taken place, Jisung’s wandering mind had shut off completely when he gets a taste of caramel on his lips. 

Jisung still feels the warmth of Chenle’s soft touch linger on his lips even after he had pulled away. 

“...Are you okay?” He asks, trying his best to comfort the boy.

“If I’m being honest, no,” the boy laughs at himself, “but with this weather and with you, how could I complain, right?” Jisung tries to register his response, but his mind blanks on him again. He looks for any words at the moment to answer the boy, his cheeks blushing dark. “C’mon,” he suddenly swiftly turns away from the younger and pulls his wrist. 

“Where are we going, Chenle?” Jisung whines, but doesn’t miss a step with the elder.

“Let’s celebrate Valentine’s day the right way,” he laughs.

And Jisung is floating. He smiles, this is his Chenle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t think they’re coming back,” Renjun laughs at the picture Chenle had sent of him and Jisung eating ice cream. Jaemin runs over to him and joins the laughter.

“Ah, cuties,” He sighs, looking around at the mess the four of them had made in front of the tv. Suddenly the thought of the delivered package pops up in his head. He rushes to his room and quickly shuts the door behind him. 

Jaemin kneels in front of the box and tears it open, annoyed but eager to see what’s inside. 

He pulls out the bubble wrap; women’s clothing is seen neatly folded. Jaemin gingerly lifts the pile of clothing up out of the box. A note falls next to his lap. 

“‘For your Injunnie. Let’s have fun- happy valentines day.’” He deadpans, sighing after reading the note aloud.

“Who’s having fun?” Jaemin instantly snaps his head towards Renjun’s direction and awkwardly laughs.

“Oh, haa… no-one..” he trails off, quickly dropping the clothes back in the box and shutting it but Renjun is quick to pull the boy off of it. He hides one thing under the bed though. 

“What’s this?” A devilish smirk arises on his lips. “It’s so cute!” 

Suddenly Jaemin feels the room is ten times hotter and his cock starts to twitch. 

“Put it on.”

Renjun’s movements come to a halt as he had heard those commanding words from the younger. 

“Why? You put them on,'' he teases, but his playfulness instantly drops as soon as he had seen the darkness held in Jaemin’s eyes. The younger lifts his arm up to gently play and move the hair away from one of Renjun’s ears and moves close to it.

“Put. It. On, Renjun,” his whisper fogs up Renjun’s mind and the boy mewls, nodding his head as he starts to get up and take the stuff to the restroom; he’s quickly stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. “Where are you going? Stay here.”

“I wanna…” he weakly points at the restroom to change but brings his hand down and moves back inside with Jaemin. He sees the latter let out a satisfied sigh and let go of the elder. 

Embarrassed to say the least, Renjun obligates and stares down the whole time while changing his clothes, he doesn’t want to meet the younger’s gaze like this, he feels degraded each second that passes by. 

Jaemin licks his lips seeing the lacey fabric perfectly fit the boy’s silky legs and extend to the middle of his thighs. He adores the way the matching black dress he pulls over his head is shorter than it should be and beautifully points out his curves.

“Turn around, ‘junnie,” he smiles, loving the shy boy spin and his pretty cock peek out under the fabric of skirt. 

To be fair, Renjun does feel pretty when he glances up at Jaemin who cannot keep his eyes off of him. He loves this attention he’s gotten. He does another spin that's faster so the dress’s skirt can flow up higher and a surprise can peek out for his boyfriend. 

Jaemin gets up from the floor and extends his hand out for Renjun to hold and the boy does, grasping it and lacing their fingers together. The elder shyly giggles at their interaction, looking up with sparkling eyes at Jaemin who laughs breathlessly.

Renjun feels himself landing on the cushioned bed as Jaemin had pushed him. Jaemin crawls above him, leaving feathery kisses up until he reaches under the dress that attempts to cover Renjun’s now leaking cock.

“Can I just—“ Jaemin doesn’t try to finish whatever he was going to say because he feels Renjun prop up his upper-body using his elbows and watches Jaemin.

“Mhm, whatever you want. Anything you want.”

Jaemin’s head is far from dizzy at the moment, He groans, deep in his throat, and sucks a hickey on Renjun’s thigh. The boy trembles feeling Jaemin’s hands grip either side of both his thighs, marking dark shades of purple and blue all over. 

Renjun flushes seeing Jaemin’s eyes flutter shut from just his thighs alone. He uses his hand to soothingly run through the latter’s hair so that he can keep going. In response, Jaemin kitten licks all over Renjun’s cock. 

The boy cries out and uses his free hand to get Jaemin off but when his hand comes to contact with his cock, Jaemin slaps it away. 

“Uh-uh, just wait and you’ll get a gift,” Jaemin pipes up, “does my Injunnie want a gift?” Renjun cries out and bites his bottom lip while tears start to threaten at the corner of his eyes; he nods desperately.

“Look at you, all needy for me? Hm?” Jaemin moans from the way Renjun bucks his hips up to get any sort of friction from the elder with his palm gripped around his cock. “You look like a princess,” he observes.

Renjun swears he’s dreaming. “M-me? Princess?” He stutters, mouth and body gone slack from Jaemin’s grip.

“Mhm- you’re my princess, repeat that to me,” he completely lets go of the smaller and gets a whine in response. 

With any sense of thought left, Renjun tries his best, “‘m your p-princess,” the boy does his best not to touch himself, finding discomfort in just laying on the bed with his leaking cock begging to be touched while Jaemin stares down at him with all his clothes on. “Please just..”

“Princesses deserve crowns, don’t they?” Jaemin cuts him off and moves under the bed. Renjun can’t help but cry, moving his legs around in frustration. The younger reaches under the bed to get the final touch of the outfit: a sparkling crown. He grabs that and lube.

“Here,” he whispers once he’s more than close to Renjun’s face, “put this on.” He places the crown atop the elder’s head and pulls away. 

“So pretty,” he takes a few moments, that seem torturous to Renjun, to take in the art in front of him. “You have to see yourself.” He pulls the elder up off the bed and takes him to the full length mirror. 

Renjun’s body is pushed close to the mirror as Jaemin stands right behind him, taking off all his clothes as tells Renjun to admire himself. The elder looks up at himself.

He can’t understand how Jaemin thinks he looks pretty like this: his brown hair tossed every which way with the prettiest crown placed on top as his face is completely blushed out with tear-stained eyes stinging red from earlier. He can’t look at his face any longer as he glances down at his dress in the reflection. The dress is a lacey black on that matches well with his thigh-high socks. He sees his cock leaking and staining the outfit and instantly grows insecure. 

“Pretty, right? And all mine,” Jaemin wraps his arms around the smaller’s torso and smiles in content, looking in the mirror with him. He presses his body into Renjun’s and the boy can feel Jaemin’s hard cock press against his ass and forgets all his insecurities as lust takes over. 

“Fuck me please, please Jaemin, fuck your princess—“ he gets cut off when Jaemin rams into him.

Renjun’s legs fall weak and he instantly uses his forearm to lean against the mirror as he pushes himself back to meet Jamein’s thrusts. 

“Ah- ah,” Renjun sobs while Jaemin grunts, feeling himself close to his release. With Renjun’s hot breath constantly against the mirror, he fogs it up and Jaemin can’t look up to see the pretty boy; he pulls Renjun’s upper-body against his own and holds him in place, pistoling in and out of the boy. 

“Ah, fuck- look at yourself,” he growls, pulling Renjun’s face up to make him look into the mirror. 

He can only direct his gaze towards Jaemin’s pretty face as he fucks him. 

“G-gonna,” Renjun warns, feeling a warmth rise in the pit of his stomach. Jaemin pulls his hand off of Renjun’s face and down to his neglected cock, using his whole hand to wrap around it. 

“Come on, _princess,_ ” he whispers, nibbling his ear. That’s more than enough to stimulate the boy and he comes, tears flowing as his eyes shut tightly while his body feels a shiver while spurts of white shoot at the mirror and onto Jaemin’s hand. 

Jaemin comes inside of Renjun shortly after, pulling out to see his come drop on the floor and down the lace. 

“Let’s take a bath,” Jaemin suggests.

  
  
  
  
  


And so they do. Renjun’s leaning on top of Jaemin while they both face the wall. 

“Thank you,” Renjun whispers, too tired to speak. Jaemin reaches up from under the water and nods, his hand used to pet the boy’s hair. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jaemin says.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Renjun repeats, he turns around to kiss the younger. 

It’s so _soft_ and _warm_ that the elder thinks he could just stay like that all day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**BONUS:** _

“Mark Lee! Thank you for agreeing on this date with me,” Donghyuck smirks seeing the latter blush and cough.

“Ah.. ahaha yeah, it’s no problem,” he scratches the back of his head as looks around, barely anyone is outside. They start walking along the path of the large lake. 

“It’s so nice, I wish we had a picnic or something,” Donghyuck comments, trying to start conversation with the boy. 

Mark hums, only paying attention to how Donghyuck’s hand looks a bit lonely and in need of holding. His heart is beating out of his chest as he starts to reach over and grab his hand until—

Donghyuck grabs his phone from his pocket. Mark instantly pulls his hand back to his body, his bubble and tries to ignore the rhythm of his heart rate. 

“Smile!” He stops walking and pulls the camera app and takes a selfie of them two. “Ah, cute! Look-“ he takes a step closer to Mark, instantly closing the distance between the two. With both their winter coats on in front of the vast body of water with no one around them, it’s like their little world for a moment.

Mark finds an ounce of strength inside of him and close the last millimeter of distance between their lips. As abrupt and off gaurd as it was, Donghyuck kisses back, his arms quick to hug the boy as Mark hold Donghyuck’s jaw to push himself deeper in the kiss. 

They pull away, both out of breath and smiling. 

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” Donghyuck laughs at Marks statement, playfully slapping his chest as they continue walking the trail. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Hello, welcome! Is there something you’re looking for?”_

_“Welcome to our store”_

_“Hello, welcome”_

_“Thank you for coming”_

_“Please come again!”_

_“Is there anything you’re looking for?”_

The high pitches female voices keep ringing in Jisung’s ear. Through the countless stores he’d been to all day, he can’t find anything that he likes. 

Until he had been making his was to a mall when he glances at the window of the unheard-of store. 

The keychain strikes his gaze. _It’s perfect!_ Is all the boy can think while he pushes the door open and is greeted by a man.

“Welcome, I kinda saw you peeking a the keychain?” He laughs and Jisung finds himself blushing. _Am I that obvious?_ He nods.

“Yeah, it’s really n-nice..” he looks back at it and then towards the employee. “How much is it?” 

“It’s around 60,000 won .. but you can have its for 10,000” the man offers and Jisung can’t believe his ears.

“10,000 only? A-are you sure?” His wide eyes makes the elder laugh.

“It’s okay, it seems like you really like it.” 

“Thank you, I’ll take it.”

Jisung glances at the name tag of the employee he’ll never forget. _Taeyong_. His heart is too kind, how did he find the most perfect keychain (a silver dolphin with CL imprinted on it)? He doesn’t know. 

He thanks Taeyong for the item and starts to walk out of the store when Chenle calls him. A smile form on his lips quickly as he answers.   
  


“H-hello? Chenle?”

Taeyong’s fist turns white under the counter after hearing Jisung would be so close to Chenle so soon. He watches with a dark gaze as Jisung runs out of the store. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Seriously, Jisung-ah.. where’d you get this?” Chenle admires the keychain once more. “It’s seriously so perfect.” 

Jsiung laughs, scratching the back of his head. “Ahh.. I just passed by a store some time.. I wasn’t planning on getting you anything haha.” 

Chenle nods, “I’m sorry I forgot.” Jisung instantly shakes his head with a stern look. 

“It’s fine, Chenle. At least we’re together on Valentine’s Day, right?” He lightens the mood with his positive nature and Chenle can’t help but smile fondly. 

“You’re right,” Chenle throws himself at the younger and starts kissing his cheeks while wrapping his arms around him. 

“Thank you!” Chenle laughs seeing Jisung flustered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno lifts himself off the couch. 

“I’ll see you later, Dr Dong.” 

“It’s okay, Jeno, you can call me Sicheng if you want” Sicheng starts to get off his seat to shake hands with Jeno and opens the door for him. Jeno smiles and nods, greeting goodbye once more as he makes his way out of the office. 

“Oh, and by the way,” Sicheng taps his shoulder, “happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, you too,” Jeno walks over to the receptionist. 

“Hey, when can I reschedule a meeting with Dr Dong Sicheng?” 

“I’ll check right away—“ the lady starts typing on her keyboard. “And the name is..?” 

“Lee Jeno,” Jeno looks around the little room to have time pass. 

“And It’s for therapy, correct?” She looks up from the monitor screen with a kind smile, a reassuring one.

“Yeah,” Jeno coughs out, embarrassment washing over him. He decides to look at his shoes for the time being. 

“We will see you,” Jeno looks up quickly, “next week on the 19th!” She hands him a scribbles paper with the date and Jeno thanks her quickly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” She waves and Jeno glances back with a smile, nodding. 

He sits in his car, breathless from walking 5 steps outside of the building. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” he says to himself, exhausted. 

Why not buy chocolate for himself, right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. eleven

The bathroom door opens from a morning shower and Jaemin changes to a dark blue suit with a pink and white tie. He looks over his shoulder once to see Renjun sleeping easily. ‘ _WHY IS HE SO CUTE_.’ Is all that screams in his head as he tiptoes to the elder and gently kisses his cheek. 

“Bye bye, my Injunnie~” he whispers and the boy instantly reacts by scrunching his nose and stretching his body around a bit. Jaemin pulls away to admire him for a few more seconds to see the latter calm down and return to his rhythmed sleeping pattern.

He shuffles to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and out the door with his suitcase and keycard badge hanging from a simple lanyard around his neck.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s quick to get to work. He shows his badge to the security guards and hops into an elevator. He sighs, checking his watch as he takes a fast paced walk towards his cubicle. Pulling his seat out as he starts shuffling through the pile of stacked papers dumped on his desk, he reads a sticky note left from Mark: ‘ _Thanks for the help, pal!’_

He groans internally but with his sudden absence, he convinces himself to do it all without a complaint. 

For the time being. 

  
  


“Well gee, thanks _so much_ for all the paperwork, Mark,” Jaemin pushes himself off his chair to walk down the hallway with the other to the meeting room. 

“Hey! You know our rule,” Mark throws his arm over Jaemin’s shoulder and the boy makes a face. “When one of us is gone, it’s game over! Don’t you remember?”

“God,” Jaemin groans, “I completely forgot about that.” 

Mark laughs, “why were you gone anyway? You good?” He eyes the boy head to toe to make sure he’s physically okay. 

“Yeah, just some personal issues going on..” he starts to trail off when they are about to turn the corner to the meeting room.

“Hey if you ever—“ Mark starts but is cut off because of Johnny lounging around.

“Hey, guys!” He pipes up from the desk, waving a stack of paper handouts in his hand while walking towards the two. “Glad you could make it.” 

“Hello, nice to meet you again, sir,” Jaemin bows politely and Mark follows, but with an eye roll snuck in. 

“Missed you yesterday. Everything good?” Johnny places his hands on his hips. 

“Yeah, just something sudden, we’re all good now!” Jaemin tries his best to present as cheerful and happy towards his boss. 

“Glad to hear! Well, since this is a sectional meeting, I’ve placed everyone in a specific seat so yours—“ Johnny cuts himself off to gaze at the seats while placing his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, “Is in the back left.”

Jaemin instantly feels his skin flip inside out when he’d felt the man’s heavy hand upon his shoulder but tries his best to wear off the feeling. He sweats, trying to fix his gaze on a large table that stretches too far back. 

“Thank you,” he whispers as he makes his way to the end. Johnny turns to distantly reach Mark’s gaze and points to his seat. 

“Up here, in the front,” without looking back at him as he starts talking to the next group of female employees that file in. 

  
  


**MARK** :

Dude, he obviously did this on purpose

**JAEMIN** :

Well, yeah, because last time you couldn’t stop talking about your fucking aliens.. like c’mon the meeting was about our seasonal rotation shift. 

**MARK** :

Whatever! This guy is so boring!! We literally come here for nothing!!!

**JAEMIN:**

shut the fuck up.

It’s literally just us chilling for 30 mins. 

**JAEMIN:**

It’s not that deep, dude.

**MARK** :

That’s what he said. 

  
  


Mark glances up from his phone to snicker at the younger who instantly makes a throwing up action and the two smile brightly, trying to keep their (far from) adult composure. 

Johnny notices and grips the papers a bit tighter. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Alright!” Johnny waves his papers in the air as he stands in front of the whiteboard. Everyone’s small talk comes to a lull as they pay their undivided attention to the man. “So from now on this’ll be the seating order.”

Mark and Jaemin mentally groan. There's an empty seat next to Jaemin for.. “—and I’ll be sitting right there” Johnny points at the end of the table that faces directly across from where he is standing and everyone looks over, nodding. 

The boy instantly tenses up. _‘Why me?! God dammit_ ’ he’s starting to get uncomfortable around his boss but accepts reality anyways. It’s work, it’s life, he assumes. 

“Today we’ll be having a presentation created by this fine lady,” Johnny turns his head to the direction of Dahyun, who smiles brightly with her sparkling eyes. 

“Thank you! I had requested this presentation to help improve the quality of our building, staff, and overall health because of the recent news. I know it’s not _that_ serious but I think it’s better to start now than regret it later!” Johnny hands the papers he had been holding onto to her and she passes them out to everyone while talking.

“This is nothing formal so if you ever wanna speak your thoughts or have criticism for me.. please let me know,” they all thank her for the handout as she takes the projector clicker and starts. 

Johnny takes his seat with a grunt and suddenly Jaemin is hyper aware of his presence and everything around him. How well-put the hand out is (except for a the small grammar mistake), how he’s positioned and suddenly feels a cramp coming on so he shifts around in his seat but feels he’s the loudest in the room so he tries to do it subtly.. he’s _scared_ to say the least.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny starts to get bored (although this presentation is pretty good…) and thinks Jaemin is much more interesting to look at. So he does just that; he admires the boy’s features.

How well his suit fits his broad body that’s shown off as small, how his hair is tosses and pretty like that... god he just wants to reach over and just—

“I have a question,” Jaemin pipes up as soon as he had felt Johnny’s stare intensify.

“Yeah! Of course!” Dahyun holds onto the controller with both hands lazily in front of her stomach as she waits for the boy to talk. Johnny sighs, his elbow is propped on the table while his finger is tapping on his glazed lips. 

He watches how Jaemin’s lips move beautifully with his sickeningly honey-sweet voice is taking over the room. He traces the view of Jaemin’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he speaks, wondering what his throat would look like if his cock was shoved in it.

He blinks and their conversation is now over. He starts to think that maybe, since he _is_ the boss, he should pay a bit more attention to the presentation. 

And so he does. The rest of the meeting goes by swiftly and Jaemin feels he can relax a bit more once Johnny’s gaze is placed on Dahyun. 

  
  
  
  


“Great presentation, Dahyun!” Johnny claps as he walks up to the white board and the lights are flicked back on. “Let’s go around the room and share our thoughts. Should this presentation be shared with corporate? Because if we can all agree that this can be executed properly, then we could expand our safety and health policies.”

He looks at Mark first. “Your thoughts, Lee?” Mark internally rolls his eyes but answers with a smile nonetheless.

“This was great. I think since it’s small things you pointed out, together we can be easily changed. I believe this can pass well with corporate.” Dahyun smiles and thanks Mark quickly as they move around the table with everyone answering. 

“What are your thoughts, Jaemin?” Johnny questions as the boy is the last person to answer.

“Uh… I really liked it! And I agree with everyone else, this could be easily passed and can help save a lot of money.”

  
  
  
  
  


Everyone starts to walk out of the room. “Jaemin, Dahyun, stay here for a bit,” Johnny calls at the end of the meeting. 

Jaemin pouts for a split second but catches himself and walks over to the board to meet with the two. 

“Since Dahyun started this idea and everyone seems to agree with it, we will execute it with our group first then file a meeting with corporate and us three.”

“Why me?” Jaemin questions, “isn’t this Dahyun’s project?” 

“Because you were the most interactive with her project and if she ever gets nervous, etc, you can fall into play. Corporate is a bit scary,” he laughs. 

“Ah! I like this idea, are you okay with it, Jaemin?” Dahyun’s puppy eyes glisten up at Jaemin and the boy sighs at more himself for answering,

“Yeah, sure. Let’s work well together.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Renjun’s entered the café, the first person to greet him is Lucas. 

“Oh hey, Lucas!” He smiles, walking towards the taller. Lucas looks up with tired eyes and Renjun can’t help but flinch a bit. 

“Hey, Injun! How’ve you been!” He pulls, with every ounce of strength left, his body up from the squat position to rearrange the cakes displayed under the counter. 

“Good.. are you okay? You seem tired…” he inches closer to the counter and with his tip-toes, he bounces up to get a closer look at Lucas.

“Yeah,” Lucas laughs at himself a bit, scratching his head, “I’m okay, don’t worry.” 

Renjun’s about to say something until he’s cut off by Lucas, “oh by the way, Chenle wanted me to tell you to meet him in the staff room as soon as you got here,” Lucas’ gaze shifts away from the boy because he doesn’t think he can handle looking at him, “H-he’s not doing so well…” Renjun’s eyes blink from the sudden news and bolts. 

“Thanks, Lucas!” He quickly says before shoving the door open. “Lele? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay.. I guess…” he nods off to himself. Renjun instantly sits beside him and starts talking. 

“What's wrong, did something happen?” He tries to look at Chenle’s eyes but the younger won’t budge. 

“Yeah, no, I just..” he sniffs and a split second later,

“Surprise!” Jisung pops out of nowhere. “Hey, hyung.” 

“What the hell? Jisung, what are you doing?” Renjun looks up at Jisung holding a piece of cake and an awkward smile. “This is…”

“Chenji, This..” Chenle slowly starts to get up and make his way to Jisung.

“—And That!” Jisung finishes off. “We made a cake for you, hyung.” 

“Yeah! It took forever since Jisung only does dishes and he just kept—“ Chenle’s mouth is covered by Jisung’s free hand and shake of his head.

“He doesn’t need to know that much, Lele.” Chenle takes that moment to lick Jisung’s hand which earns a small yelp from the younger to where he drops the cake.

“Oh!” Renjun instantly calls out and the two look down quickly.

“Ah! Jisungie, this is why I told you _I_ would hold the cake!” He puts his hands on his head and wales out softly. “Oh, the agony!”

“Ahaha… sorry guys,” Jisung scratches his head while Chenle is chaotically fake crying. Renjun can’t help but laugh at the sight. _They’re so happy._

“It’s okay, guys! Thanks for the thought,” Renjun gets up at make his way to the two, “it means a lot.” They all hug together in a comfortable silence for a little while. As Renjun pulls away, he’s striking questions at them.

“Why’d you do this, though?” Renjun quirks his head to the side and Jisung sighs.

“We wanted to thank you and Jaemin for yesterday.” He answers simply. 

“Yeah, thank you, really,” Chenle said. His eyes more genuine and Renjun could feel the power of his words shift inside of Renjun’s heart. He’s happier. 

“Well, let’s get to work, shall we?” Renjun laughs.

“Okay but first, we have to clean this up..?” Jisung points down at the fallen cake and they all fall into laughter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They both return home in opposite moods. Jaemin’s practically worn out with Renjun’s hyped for the night. He gets the younger with a party popper for crying out loud. 

“I’m ho— god what?! Ah—“ Jaemin flinches, frightened by the streamers they fly from behind the door. Renjun pops his head from the other side with one of the brightest smiles. 

“Welcome home, Jaemin!” He giggles, and Jaemin almost falls from exhaustion; he doesn’t, though, and decides to stand and wait for Renjun to explain the situation.

“I missed you all day! Look, I made you food!” He stomps with his small feet, pointing at the set up table.

“Hm…” Jaemin wonders aloud, “is this _really_ something _my_ Injunnie would do all on his own?”

“Hey! I did this because I was excited to see you!” His pout is furious and he turns around, storming away from Jaemin. The taller is quicker as he takes two steps forward to hold him back. 

“Just wait a sec, Junnie,” his voice a small whisper, croaked and _tired_. Renjun doesn’t say anything, though, and turns back around to face Jaemin; he helps him settle in by taking him to the couch.

They decide — without _actually_ deciding — to rest on the couch for a bit (until Jaemin’s ready to get up, Renjun supposes). Renjun’s pushes himself to the corner of the couch, his legs in a criss-cross position while Jaemin’s tense in his seat. He looks over.

“You okay, Nana?” His voice is soft, softer than the TV’s blaring white noise, but Jaemin hears him loud and clear; his senses kick back in. He coughs.

“No—yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” he quickly answers, unable to meet eyes with Renjun. 

“C’mere,” he opens his arms out for Jaemin and the younger obligates, hesitant at first but rests his head on the boy’s lap as the rest of his body splays on the dead space of the couch. 

Renjun’s perfectly content with holding and protecting Jaemin in these moments, with the TV’s noise as background music and something his eyes can distract him from when he’s not busy admiring Jaemin asleep. Or how the sun sets perfectly with his heart: all the energy of the day has vanished and now it’s darker, quieter.. he finds himself softly petting Jaemin’s hair until the boy jolts awake.

“Ah!” He sidedly shoots his eyes open, mind confused and headspace incorrect while Renjun’s trying to ease himself from the sudden mini heart attack. 

“Where..” Jaemin shakes his head furiously for a moment to wake himself up and looks around the empty apartment until he’s met eyes with… “Injun?” 

A couple of moments had been taken to _think_ and he starts to remember. “Oh shit! Injun, why didn’t you wake me up?!” He pushes his weight off of Renjun and gets up, taking a few steps away from the boy.

“Wha..” Renjun’s just bluntly confused and shocked at the action. “You looked tired, though—“

“You could’ve starved,” he points out, “next time, slap me awake.” 

“I could never.” Renjun pecks him on the cheek and starts to get up. “But I’ll make sure you’re eating well.”

  
  
  
  


They’ve eatened, they’ve talked, they’ve cuddled until Renjun feels a steady breathing rhythm of Jaemin on his chest, so he turns off the light and kisses him goodnight. 

“I love you.” 


	14. twelve

Jaemin’s been forced to work later and more with Dahyun and Johnny the following weeks because of how quickly they’ve received the attention for the progress. With Jaemin’s handsome features and kind delicacy towards his coworkers, he was able to gather some supporters. 

“I’m sorry, this is like the third day in a row but I promise there’s no more overtime this week after today.” 

“ _Like I’ve said, it’s okay! I’ll wait for you again, I don’t mind”_ Renjun responds easily. _“What do you want for dinner?”_

“Johnny said he’s gonna buy for Dahyun and I, so I’m okay” he mindlessly walks around the hallway that has window walls. His hand is on his hip as he sighs, “I’ll try to be home soon.” 

_“What time will you end?”_

“Uh.. pretty sure 11 like yesterday,” he looks down to his shoe for a bit.

_“Okay! I won’t keep you too long, bye!”_ Renjun smiles from his view of a busy street in front of the cafe.

“Bye,” Jaemin sighs and shuts off his phone. He stares out at the pretty day, his mind wandering until Mark spots him. 

“Hey! Jaemin? You good?” Jaemin twists his head and with a smile, he nods.

“Never been better,” he sarcastically replies as Mark faces the same view as him. 

“It’s a really nice day, dude, we should go out to eat?” Jaemin agrees, following Mark to the restaurant.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“God I _hate_ working overtime,” Jaemin whines, “so fucking irritating! I’m not even the one that started this project! It was Dahyun!” 

“It’ll be over soon, Jaem. Isn’t the meeting with corporate next week?”

“Yeah, it is..” he trails off to sip his coffee.

“See! You just have to deal with him until _next week,”_ Mark claps his hands. 

“I guess you’re right…” their order arrives and he decides to eat his problems away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lucas!” Renjun pushes the door to the cafe open as Lucas pulls his head up from the counter. “Are you okay? You haven’t taken your break yet, get some rest.” He gazes at Lucas’ features. His eyes look puffy and his face seems swollen. “Did you… get enough sleep last night?”

Lucas sighs, dropping his elbows onto the counter and rubs his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, Renjun, I’m good! I’m fine, look, strong man!” He quickly flexes his arm to show off to the younger who laughs. 

“Okay, _strong man,_ but if you need anything, please let me know. I’m here,” he pouts up at the other. 

“I know, thanks,” Lucas gives Renjun a warm, soft smile with his small whispered reply. They decide, with a mutual, silent agreement, to end the conversation there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun makes his way home in an awkward mood. His day wasn’t so great but there really isn’t anything he can do about it. He sighs, slumping on the couch once he had gotten home. 

“Aghh, I’m too tired,” he groans aloud. He shuffles for his phone to browse his SNS account. 

He sees that Jaemin had written a small post.

“Renjun, please, save me if you see this TT”

Renjun huffs a laugh and shuts off his phone, falling asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


One he had woke up, it was around 10:10 PM. He felt like he had more energy and decided to surprise Jaemin by walking home with him from work. 

With his keys and phone, his shoes, and his coat, he’s out the door.

On the way he sees a few bright stars out in contrast of the dark blue sky. The shops and cars are his source of light to navigate his way. 

“P-please I cant do this again—“ Renjun heard a familiar voice across the street. He looks over but his vision is off from the dark night. 

“Shut the fuck up! People will fucking hear you!” The other guy almost yells back and Renjun flinches. 

No other sounds or noises were heard and the two figures walk away slowly. Shivers crawl up the boy’s spine as he realizes he’s still alone and it’s darker. He’s worried for Lucas but should he text him? Would he be punished? He has to do something. 

**RENJUN:**

Hey, Lucas, hope you’re doing well. 

Get some rest tonight, hm? :D I’ll see you tmr! 

He shuts off his phone and whimpers from the breeze that had suddenly passed by. 

“Gotta grt there quick!” He says to himself with a smile as thethough of Jaemin is on his mind. 

  
  
  


Renjun makes it to the front lobby in no time. He was offered a seat on one of the couches to wait by the kind lady at th front desk.

“My days are so long and boring, glad you could come! Are you waiting for someone?” She starts with small talk.

“Yeah, his name is Na Jaemin,” he boy smiles as he rubs a his hands to keep warm. 

“Jaemin! Oh my gosh! I just saw him a little bit ago. He doesn’t look too good.” She bows politely and apologetically as someone calls her desk. 

Renjun waves his hand to reassure her that he’s okay but his mind starts to wonder what had happened to Jaemin? If he’s okay? Did he get hurt? Is he being harassed—

“Injunnie?!” Jaemin calla from the elevator. Renjun instantly gets up and glances around the lobby. 

“Jaemin!” He runs up and hugs him, burying his face in the other’s chest. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Jaemin rubs his back the best as he can until Renjun pulls away. The smell of paper and coffee lingers onto him a bit, he notices. “Did you come to pick me up?”

Renjun just looks up and nods his head, his eyes round and glistening with a cheeky smile. “I didn’t have anything to do anyways…” he tries. Jaemin laughs louder than he should have as he walks with Renjun outside of the building. 

“Were you able time eat dinner?” Jaemin picks up the conversation. Renjun thinks for a bit and shakes his head. Jaemin instantly stops his tracks to death stare at him. “Why not?”

“I fell asleep when I got home and then it was 10 so I decided to pick you up. I’m not really hungry…” he trails off as Jaemin holds his reaction. “Don’t be mad! I’ll eat something when we get home~” he whines, pulling Jaemin’s wrist but the boy pulls him back. 

Renjun ends up in Jaemin’s arms in the middle of the night. “Don’t ever do that again, hm? It makes me upset that I ate and you didn’t,” his whisper is soft but ínstense at the same time and Renjun can’t help but nod with a small okay. 

“That’s my good boy,” Jaemin let’s Renjun’s head and softly pecks it, now holding his hand as they walk towards their apartment. 

Renjun feels warm as his cheeks flush red from the instant heat of the praise. He hides his smile until they get home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god I'm so tired—“ Jaemin tosses his shoes to the side and drops himself on the couch, similar to how Renjun did just a while ago. He giggles as Jaemin flops around. “What do you want?” Jaemin loosens his tie a bit as Renjun quietly makes his way to the younger. 

“um..” Renjun’s suddenly shy, his eyes looking at the ground as his cheeks redden even more. Jaemin picks himself up to sit properly on the couch.

“What? Do we need to go out and get it?” His eyebrows raise in confusion as the boy is still unable to meet his gaze.

“Can I just do it?” Renjun asks. Jaemin muffles out a confused noise. 

“What? Do what? I mean, sure if you want—“ he era cut off once Renjun is straddled on him and attacking his lips. 

They interlock hands as Renjun pecks all over Jaemin’s face and neck— his ears too.

“Just lemme do it. So don’t move,” Renjun whispers into Jaemin’s ear as the boy gazes from his lips to his eyes. 

From that point, Renjun kitten licks a strip of his ear and kisses all over his neck and sucks on his adam’s apple. 

“Fu- Injun, I—“ words and thoughts are cut off from how overwhelmed and relaxed he feels all at once from the boy. He needed this. He needed Renjun.

Jaemin’s suit pants are pulled halfway as Renjun licks and then sucks eagerly at his cock. The younger doesn’t hesitate to let soft groans and whimpers out in pleasure. 

“Ah, wait, Jun—“ he tries, embarrassed of thinking he’ll come too fast. He roughly pulls the older away.

“I’m gonna come too soon,” he pants out as he sees Renjun frowning. 

“But I wanna suck you off,” he pouts and Jaemin fails to push him away any longer. His eyes sharpen as he looks down at the boy with a petty gaze.

With that alone, Renjun’s small cock is leaking. 

“Strip for me,” Jaemin’s tone is more demanding and Renjun can’t help but whimper as he strips nude under Jaemin’s full dark gaze which his cock spilling precum for him. “Good boy, look how pretty!” His finger traces over Renjun’s jawline and tucks some hair behind his ear. 

“Can I?” He looks from Jaemin to his cock and the boy agrees, throwing his back to the couch as Renjun lazily sucks him off. Jaemin can’t help but stare at how much Renjun is enjoying it. 

At some point Renjun pulls off with a pop and Jaemin’s face turns questionable. “You taste good,” he dives back in and goes faster, his doe eyes shooting up at Jaemin as he’s doing his best. 

Jaemin has enough. He tugs on Renjun’s hair and roughly pulls him so that the boy is touching his nose to Jaemin’s skin. 

He’s like a lil fucktoy, Renjun thinks to himself. He adores the idea of being just for Jaemin to use when he needs it. He could come right now if he wanted to. 

“Ah,” Jaemin sighs as his cock is shoved down Renjun’s throat for a longer time. “So fucking good.”

Tears and spit are all over Renjun and Jaemin glances down. He finally pulls away and Renjun is catching his breath, hands on the floor from being so tired as Jaemin pulls Renjun‘s jaw back to his cock.

“Please use me,” Renjun begs, staring straight into Jaemin’s lustful eyes.

Jaemin can’t help it, he shoves himself back into Renjun’s mouth and comes, shooting his load in the boy’s mouth. 

And of course, Renjun swallows every bit of it. His cock is still leaking and too hard for him to think. 

“Do you want anything else?” He pulls the boy up and has him sit on his lap, Renjun’s tiny cock leaking all over Jaemin’s suit shirt. 

“I’m fucking embarrassed, wait,” he tries, pulling himself off of Jaemin who keeps him in place, gripping him down with both hands on his hips. 

“You don’t have to be shy, Injunnie,” he softly speaks. 

Renjun cries, how long has it been since he had gotten so much attention like this? Fuck, he can’t remember. 

“I just want you, please, I want you, I want you, I need you right now—“ he grinds on Jaemin, kissing him all over to feel something while Jaemin let’s him. 

“Are you sure this is how you wanna get off?” Jaemin’s eyes look for Renjuns. 

Renjun sobs a bit, nodding his head. “‘s okay, yeah,” his voice is small and drowsy, throat rough from earlier. His continued to cry, feeling overwhelming and sensitive from the rush and all his troubles. He’s tired, and knows Jaemin is too, but what can he do? He wants to let go of all the pain for the both of them and enjoy their lives and relationship. 

Jaemin notices he’s crying more than usual. “Injunnie?” His voice falling delicate to see the boy in this state, “are you okay?” 

Renjun doesn’t respond, he pushes himself to hug the latter, his head resting on Jaemin’s chin with his arms completely wrapped around the younger. 

“I-I’m sorry, lemme come, please—“ he stutters, whispering in the boy’s ear. Jaemin nods frantically, rubbing the smaller back while praising him, kissing his delicate, sensitive skin. 

With a few more thrusts on his thigh, Renjun shoots white strings all over Jaemin’s chest and on himself. He felt his high while shaking— _it’s so cold._ But Jaemin was there, he pulled Renjun back to look him in the eyes and kiss him. 

Warmth spread through Renjun’s body from that action alone, he felt safe and light, he was kissing the sun— the warmest, brightest thing in his life. 

But he remembers, once again. He pulls himself away abruptly, shocking Jaemin. “Am cold, I wanna shower” 

Jaemin nods, slowly, licking his lips while gazing at the boy who can barely move, his legs shaking as he gets off Jaemin. 

“Woah, woah-“ Jaemin catches him, “lemme take you there.” As much as Renjun didn’t want that, he let him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jaemin?” Renjun's voice is quiet and small. 

“Hmm?” Jaemin responds, his voice tired and drowsy. 

_Fuck, I can’t do it._

“I.. we need to talk..” his voice is shaking at the attempt to sound stern that wakes the younger boy up. He sits up from his bed, waiting for Renjun’s next actions. 

“We need to break up.”


	15. thirteen

“I know this sounds—“ Renjun tries, inching closer to the younger, who flinches as soon as the boy he _loves_ tells him the most heartbreaking sentence. 

“I- why?” Jaemin’s _fucking lost_. “So what the hell was all that just now?” His hands in the air to retrieve the memory from five minutes ago of Renjun coming all over him. 

“It was the last time,” Renjun’s voice is loud. Too loud. Is he mad? _Him? Mad?_ He doesn’t have the right to be mad. 

Jaemin starts to boil, but swallows it down because he _knows_ Renjun— he’s known him almost his whole life. “Let’s just talk this out then, hm?” He finally starts to move closer to the smaller, “let’s sit on the sofa.” 

“I don’t think I have the heart, Jaemin,” Renjun speaks softly, head shifted to the ground. “Please, some other t—“ 

“No!” Jaemin shouts, “no,” he confirms finally and holds onto Renjun’s wrist. “Come with me.” 

“Ah, wait! Wait, okay,” Renjun complies, “it hurts.” Jaemin stops his tracks to quickly let go of Renjun, he’s _hurting_ him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Thirty minutes has passed and Renjun hasn’t budged. Jaemin’s had enough. He gets on his knees in front of Renjun and looks at him straight in the eyes. 

“Renjun,” 

_He didn’t call me Injunnie._

“— I-I want to know why? L-like what am I doing wrong?” 

_He’s stuttering. He barely stutters._

“If I’ve done something to hurt you, I’ll stop. I’ll change.”

_I can’t look him in the eye. Fuck, I’m crying._

“Renjun? Renjun, please say somethin—“ 

_I made him cry._

“Jaemin, I’m sorry, I.. I can’t tell you.. or it’ll hurt you,” Renjun dares not to look in front of him or guilt will be the only thing washing his mind out. 

“You’ve..” he sobs, his hands interlocking with Renjun’s, “already-“ he slumps, defeated, “hurt me, though…” he cries in Renjun’s lap.

And Renjun simply lets him. But he doesn’t let him cry alone, no, Renjun’s tears silently stream down his cheeks as he grips tighter onto the only person he loves. 

  
  
  
  
  


_Finally, we’re at peace._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Damn, you look like shit!” Mark hollars our to Jaemin the next Tuesday. “Where have you been?”

Jaemin’s mind flashes back. Tuesday Renjun picked him up and broke up with him. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Monday he had called off. Johnny wouldn’t let him skip the presentation day with corporate on this Tuesday, though. 

And he here is, all mighty Jaemin, looking like he had just been in a car crash. 

“I…” he freezes. _What do I have to say? He won’t give a shit._ Jaemin decided to just walk away from Mark, who grows both sad and confused at his actions. 

The elder catches up with him, though. “Where are you going?”

“Johnny’s office” Jaemin doesn’t miss a best to answer, but is suddenly tugged to the side of the hallway.

“Dude,” Mark stops him off his tracks and look at him head to toe. “First of all, why didn’t you answer me? It kinda hurted me though.. Second, Johnny’s office is-“ Mark spins his shoulder around 180 degrees, “-that way. And third, you didn’t even wear the right socks.. you good?” 

Jaemin can’t speak, hell, he can’t even walk away from Mark’s soft grip that makes him feel like he’s weighing him down, unable to move. “I-“ 

“Yo! Finally you showed up, Na,” Johnny waves as he continues to walk to his office, slightly glaring at Mark. 

Jaemin somehow builds enough strength to push Mark off to bow to his superior, and even chirp a ‘good morning.’ Mark stares at him, in utter disbelief has he adjusts his tie back as Jaemin almost chases after Johnny. 

“Sorry, Mark, gotta go! We’ll talk later— Mr. Suh! Wait-“ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And, the door is shut. 

“Jaemin, you seem a little.. out of it, I’ve noticed?” Johnny carefully chooses his words, “if there’s something you need help with, I’m here. I won’t tell anyone, i assure you.” 

Jaemin fidgets, _should I…?_ “Well… I don’t,” he coughs, shifting in his seat, “ I don’t know if you’ll really understand.. but-“ he tries to come to terms with how Johnny is staring right at him, with a grin. “-But, I just broke up with my boyfriend and we were doing so well but I don’t fucking have a clue what I did and I’m just.. tired.” He slumps his shoulders with a pout, round eyes looking up at Johnny, who, is almost shocked.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. If you can’t go to corporate today, I can understand that..” he gets up from his desk to sit next to Jaemin, to hold his hand. 

“It’s fine, Mr. Suh, I’ll manage,” Jaemin’s hands go numb from being held by Johnny. “I just don’t know what to do, I’ve been lazying around and cryin-“ 

“I have an idea, then,” he smiles, and Jaemin pauses from his vent to look at it. It’s kind of… _cute?_ “Invite whoever you want too, but our unit is going to have a karaoke and dinner night, how about that?” 

Johnny catches the sudden sparkle that flashes in Jaemin’s eyes. He nods frantically, “really?”

“Yup. It’ll be on me. Everyone’s been on edge these past few weeks so I want us to be back to good terms.” He stands up first, letting go of his hands, and moves in front of Jaemin.

The younger looks so _small_ , like a puppy. Johnny decides and looks down at him. Jaemin is almost eye-level to his crotch but is looking up at Johnny with doe, sparkling eyes that are hopeful and happy, radiating youth again. Johnny chuckles at the sight. _Fuck, so this is what it would look like If you were sucking me off_. 

He sends Jaemin off quickly and says they’ll discuss other things when he finishes his work (of getting rid of his boner), and the younger agrees happily, skipping away to his cubicle with a smile. 

“Ah, shit,” he sinks in his chair, unbluckling his black belt and quickly unzipping his black suit pants. His cock spring open, leaking. 

He quickly gets himself off, having the image of Jaemin under him stuck in his mind. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Come with me,” Mark’s face is subtly annoyed but a resting face nonetheless. Jaemin silently agrees, since his mood is slightly better and he feels a little guilty for leaving Mark earlier. 

They make their way to the cafeteria, grab their trays, and find a seat. Up until Jaemin is about to start eating is when Mark finally looks in him dead in the eye, with his unamused face, is when the silence ends.

“Okay, okay,” Jaemin nods his head, lowering the chopsticks as Mark simply eyes him the whole time.

“Renjun broke up with me.” 

“What?! Dude, why didn’t you call me?” Mark bounces upright in his seat, eyes now angered. “What the hell? What happened?”

“Uh… he picked me up and a few hours later he just broke up with me. He didn’t tell me the reason why, though. I begged him but..” he trails off, glancing at Mark’s reaction. 

The elder is shocked, but his face turns concentrated. 

“So he just ended it? Just like that? Neither of you were cheating?” He tries.

“Uh, nope, well- I didn’t cheat…” he admits, now having the thought of Renjun moving on from him because of him _cheating?!_ No, Renjun wouldn’t do that.

“I don’t think he would, you know,” Mark starts and Jaemin nods his head, completely and undoubtedly agreeing with him. 

They talk a little more and dine, trying to figure the whole chaos out. 

“But hey,” Jaemin decides he wants to switch topics, “Johnny said he would take our unit to karaoke and dinner!” He starts bouncing up and down in his seat with a wide grin on his face until he sees Mark’s reaction.

“Why? Why why, what?” Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, “why are you rolling your eyes?” 

“Because!” Mark flings his chopsticks onto the half eaten tray, “..nevermind. But there’s no way in _hell_ you’e going without me.” He points at him, and Jaemin nods, saluting him.

“Sir, yes sir!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You ready?” Johnny asks both Dahyun and Jaemin as the two take their seats in his office.

“Yeah!” Dahyun punches her fist in the air and Jaemin laughs breathless in response. 

“Let’s go to corporate, then!” Johnny points at the door with excitement. 

  
  
  
  


_Subtle actions._ Johnny thinks, as he deliberately asked Dahyun to sit next to her in the passenger seat so Jaemin could sit behind Johnny and the man could glance at the mesmerizing boy every once in a while (if he got caught, he could say he was trying to look behind him, at the road). 

_Subtle precautions_. Johnny notes, as he stands on the opposite side of the room and stares at either Dahyun or the board, so Jaemin doesn’t feel paranoid. As hard at it was, he successfully did not look at the charming visual when he spoke up for when Dahyun missed a key part. 

_Subtle movements_. Johnny grins, as he often calls himself clumsy and bumps into Jaemin a few times, once even finding himself lucky when Jaemin is about to fall but Johnny’s there to catch him and hold him for a few seconds longer to make sure “he’s okay.” 

_Subtle conversation._ Johnny laughs at himself at the vending machine when he picks up Dahyun’s order of cola and Jaemin’s order of a coffee. He notes how Jaemin never stutters and can keep his cool around elders, and anyone, for that matter.. but behind scenes, the boy doesn’t know whether to cry or scream when being told off behind his back.

_Subtle humor_. Johnny read online. Jaemin likes jokes. In fact, the best way to lift up a dreary mood is a joke! He pulls a few when Jaemin is alone with his thoughts, slumped down and frowning. God, what Johnny would do to see that boy laugh forever. 

_Subtle compliments_. Johnny nods, with every negative correction, he would give a compliment (two for Jaemin). He would praise him and pat his shoulder or back, you know, it’s common! He can get away with it. Jaemin doesn’t understand how much Johnny thrives off just being in the same room as the him. Damn, Johnny could pretty much praise the boy all day. Write a whole essay on how amazing and pretty the boy is. 

“Mr. Suh,” Jaemin calls out, “let’s go!” He laughs at how Johnny had spaced out for a while. The elder nods his head, as they all walk back to the car. 

“You both did great! Dahyun, you spoke really well-“ Johnny looks in the mirror to see the girl had fallen asleep. He understands, this whole things must’ve taken out a lot of energy. 

But how did Jaemin end up in the passenger seat? 

“ _Jaemin!! Don’t tell Mr Suh, but I wanna sit in the back so I can take a nap, is that cool?”_ _She whispers as Johnny had zoned out for a while, string at the same potted plant for five minutes now. Jaemin agrees easily. Because he’s Jaemin._

“She must be worn out,” Jaemin quietly comments, glancing back at the girl snoozing peacefully. Johnny nods his head. A while of silence passes by and he finally speaks up.

“You did well, you brought up one of the key point she had missed. Good job,” Johnny boldly places his hand on Jaemin’s thigh and the younger’s heart stops for a moment. 

He coughs, “y-yeah, haha, that’s what I came for,” he nervously nods, turning away tit he window to try not to think about _his hand_. 

It had remained on his tense thigh the rest of the ride.

“So I was thinking about the karaoke night…” he pulls to a stop, removing his hand finally so the boy can _breathe._ “When do you think is good? Friday?” 

“Yeah! Friday sounds good, he nods his head and looks back to see if Dahyun had woken up. Nope, still out.

“Great, I’ll reserve everything by the end of the day and tomorrow I’ll announce that it’s mandatory.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun cries. He cries for hours everyday. His appetite is gone and he had been under the covers for god knows how long. 

He can’t bring himself to leave his room in shame he’ll have to meet eyes with Jaemin. 

He, however, knows that Jaemin isn’t home yet so he trudges out of bed, showering and getting ready to go out, do _something._ As he finds himself in the kitchen, it’s like the oxygen is kicked out of him. He holds his stomach, trying to _breathe_ but it doesn’t work. 

He falls, unconscious. 

  
  


_“Hello? Is this a dream?” Renjun calls out in the empty, large white space he’s in. He feels a rush a pain._

_A doll? “What the fuck is this?” He picks it up._

_“Congratulations! You have successfully completes your task. Your last task. Jaemin’s last task as well. Both of you no longer have to play the game! You win!”_

_“Yeah? I_ **_won_ ** _? How? You made me break up with him or he’d_ **_die_ ** _!” He shouts at the doll._

_“But you no longer have to do any tasks, so it’s okay._ **_You win_ ** _.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He opens his eyes to gaze at bright, florescent lights. He flinches, trying to sit up as he scoots to the back of the pillows. 

“You’re awake!” Jaemin props up, “are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” 

“Huh? Wha- oh-“ he feels the sharp pain again on the side of his lung. “It.. it hurts…” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll call someone” Jaemin starts to panick as he runs off to find a nurse. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you want anything to eat?” Jaemin lifts his eyebrows up with a hopeful look as Renjun nods his head. 

“Give me anything, or I think I’ll die,” he cries out. Jaemin’s quick to pull out some rice balls for the boy to eat. 

“Here, here-“ he quickly places them on the tray. 

“Thank you,” Renjun whispers, unwrapping one. He takes a bite but tears start to well up. Jaemin notices after a few minutes but they both do nothing about the tears.

They’re left unspoken. And untouched. 

  
  
  



	16. fourteen

Days later, Renjun's finally admitted out of the hospital and they both ride home in silence. 

“The app is gone,” Jaemin starts the conversation, “I don’t have it on my phone anymore.”

Renjun nods, “yeah, me either.”

“When did yours disappear?” 

“Uhm,” he coughs, “a few days ago.”

“Yeah, same.. I guess we don’t need to do any of that anymore..” he trails off before adding, “bet you’re happy about it.” 

Renjun wants to scream out that he didn’t do it on purpose. Instead, he stays silent. He deserves it. He deserves all the pain shot at him no matter what. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once they’re home, neither of them say a word. Silence seems to be the loudest noise throughout their apartment. Renjun tries to rush to his bedroom but fails, his left lung still in a bit of pain. 

Jaemin quickly catches him and takes him to his bedroom. “Careful,” he whispers gently. 

“Y-you can go,” Renjun huffs out as soon as he’s placed in the mattress. Jaemin takes one more final look at the boy— head to toe— fuck, he misses him. 

“Okay, but seriously, don’t put too much pressure on yourself. Call for me if you need anything,” Jaemin walks over to the door and looks over his shoulder once more, and finally the door’s shut.

The younger stands there for a while, head resting against the door as he sighs. Renjun seems to be completely fine with all this. As he’s about to lift himself from the door,

“ _Hello?_ ” Renjun revives a call. He sounds anxious. 

“Yeah, I did what you fucking demanded! He hates me now…” anger boils inside of him. “Why are you calling?”

“ _Oh, just to check in! Haha, well.. since you both no longer own the app, this may be my last phone call. You will no longer receive any packages, calls, or texts from here on out.”_

“Why did you do this in the first place?”

“ _There’s a close friend of yours… that we won’t be naming, but, he ruined me. He broke me. So, I decided to break all happiness that shutters in his and to all he loves.”_

“Who is it?! Who the fu—“ he groans out in sudden pain from his lung. 

“ _You seem to be hurt, well, that’s all from us. Goodbye, Renjun.”_

“I’m not—“ the line clicks. “—done talking to you…” he throws his phone on the bed and grunts, suddenly looking up to see, “Jaemin?”

“Who was that,” he demands, “who were you talking to!”

“N-no one,” his voice quivers in fear. This is too much for him, god dammit! 

Jaemin doesn’t buy it, he quickly takes the phone off of his bed to open the call log and…”nothing?”

“What?” Renjun looks up at him, “I didn’t delete him or anyone, after they hung up, I threw the phone there,” he points at the bed.

“Yeah, I saw…” Jaemin points out. He sighs, locking the phone and placing it on the bedside table. The mattress dips from the seat taken on the bed. 

“Explain,” Jaemin commands. “Now that no one is watching us, you need to explain.”

The smaller fidgets his fingers, “it was the last task before the apps disappeared. My task was to.. either break up with you without telling you why or for you to die. I-I obviously has to break up with you because I’d rather you hate me the rest of—“

“No, no,” Jaemin quickly cuts him off, scooting closer to the smaller boy. “I don’t hate you, never think that.”

“But you said in the car,” Renjun tries and Jaemin shuts him down again.

“That was my way of venting. I’m sorry it hurt your feelings.” Jaemin takes a hold of his hand. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“S-since…” Renjun tries to speak, face blushed out from missing Jaemin too much, “the app is like, gone,” he uses both his hands to hold Jaemin’s hand. “Can I kiss you?”

Jaemin looks at him, studies him, “no.”

“Wha-“ Renjun blushes harder from embarrassment. He starts to let go of Jaemin’s hand but the boy is faster, he grips onto one of Renjun’s. 

“What if they come back knowing we made up?” Jaemin’s eyes fall to fear. “I know they’ll end up with one of us hurt.” 

Renjun slumps, understanding completely. “But I miss you,” he whispers.

“I miss you too, Injunnie,” he sadly smiles. “Okay, let’s give it a month. We can kiss on…” he glances at the phone, “— the 17th next month. If nothing happens, we win, hm?”

“A month?! That’s too _long!_ ” He whines, shaking Jaemin’s arm. The younger leans into Renjun’s ear and says, 

“I’ll reward you if you’re a good boy~” he uses his free hand to place his index finger on Renjun’s lips. With a grin, he gets up from the bed. “Do you need anything?”

“Nuh.. Nuh-uh…” Renjun can barely speak. “Just gonna sleep…” he manages to respond. 

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning, Injunnie!” Jaemin piles in with a tray of food. “You look like skin and bones, so eat up!” 

“Five minutes,” his drowsy voice calls out as he pulls the covers of his head. Jaemin sighs, opening Renjun’s phone to set an alarm for five more minutes. 

Quickly and quietly, he makes his way to work. 

He believes it’s for the best, you know, because he might’ve ended up kissing the boy anyways. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey, dude, you seem to be in a better mood!” Mark takes a sip of his coffee as he walks with Jaemin down the hall.

“Renjun and I made up!” He smiles, skipping a bit. 

“Oiiii, that’s great! So you’re still going out with him?”

“Uh-uh, not until next month,” he sets his suitcase on his desks as Mark stops, confused as he shifts his head.

“Uh… what? Why a month?” He questions. 

“Well.. it’s like complicated..” he sighs, then growls annoyed at the conversation, “aye, okay go- go do your work!” 

“Yessir!” He laughs, making his way to his seat. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Ah! Jaemin, Jaemin, look!” Dahyun squeals as she rushes over to Jaemin. The boy had been working restless so this break sort of snapped him back to reality. His black blazer is off and he had rolled up the sleeves of his white suit shirt. “Johnny just sent our team for a karaoke invite! You’re going, right?” She hands him her phone with the email. 

“’Dear, blah blah blah.. in celebrating Dahyun and Jaemin’s efforts for the team.’” He looks up at her and smiles, “that’s great, congrats, Dahyun. I’ll be there.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” She cheers and does a little happy dance. “Ah, hey let me treat you to lunch today, hm? I’ve never gotten to properly thank you for your efforts.”

Jaemin thinks for a bit as he spins in his chair. “Sure,” he looks up with a toothy grin. She walks away wondering why he’s so hot and why her heart is beating so fast. 

  
  
  
  


“I heard this place is really good! Have you been here before?” Jaemin holds the door for her and nods. 

“Yeah, I’ve made acquaintances with a few coworkers,” he breathlessly laughs at the snippet memories of Donghyuck and Jeno. 

“That’s so cool!” Her hands over her mouth in shock. She uses her finger to tell Jaemin to come closer to her (aka squat because Jaemin is so tall). “So you like.. think they could give us a discount,” she whispers in his ear then laughs, and Jaemin joins. 

“We’ll see, I’m not actually so sure if they’re here today—“ he pauses to get on this tip-toes to scan around the dining hall with his hands in his pockets. 

Dahyun looks around but her gaze eventually ends up sticking onto Jaemins. _His jawline is so sharp?! Agh why do men in suits hit different!_

“There!” Jaemin suddenly points out a young man with brown hair but highlights of the rainbow peek out. Donghyuck notices and waves, smiling at the Jaemin. He makes his way quickly.

“Welcome! Sorry to keep you two waiting, what’s the name?” He clicks his pen, waiting for one of the two to answer.

“Ah, It’s for Dahyun. Kim Dahyun.” She takes a small step forward as Donghyuck searches through the list. 

“Aha! There you are, table for two?” He dips behind the counter for a bit to grab menus as they both answer yes. 

“My name is Donghyuck and I’ll be serving you today, if you’ll come with me,” he starts to walk to the table next to the windows. 

“So, what drink would you like?” He looks at Dahyun first and she replies with a cola as Jaemin asks for water. Donghyuck smiles to grab their drinks. 

“You know him?!” She asks, curiously eyeing Donghyuck’s graceful moves to retrieve the cups. 

“Yeah, him and another waiter named Jeno…” he tries to look for the other boy again but can’t find him. 

“Here you are!” Donghyuck places their cups on the table. “Are you ready to order?”

“Not yet,” Jaemin confirms and Donghyuck slides his notepad away. “Is Jeno here, though?”

“He quit,” Donghyuck sighs, sudden sadness washing over him. 

“He what?- He _quit?!_ Why?” Jaemin’s sudden curiosity has gotten the best of him.

“I can’t talk right now, duty calls,” Donghyuck motions at the guests in the hall. “But talk to me after your meal. I gotta go! Let me know when you’re ready to order.” Jaemin and Dahyun watch as Donghyuck runs around to greet the new guests with the same smile and motions. 

“So the guy quit? That sucks..” Dahyun tried to start the conversation again.

“Yeah, it’s probably for the best.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, I’ll be out soon. Meet me in my car,” Jaemin motions for her to leave and she nods. 

Donghyuck catches his eye and rushes towards him. 

“I’m sorry I’m doing this again but there are so many people. I’ll give you my number for now-“ he scribbled in a note and passed it to the boy. “Thanks for coming!” 

  
  
  


“Did you see that girl with the blonde hair?” 

“Yeah, oh my god! Her boyfriend is so cute what the heck-“ 

Dahyun overhears a conversation between a young pair of girls, pretending she didn’t. 

She smiles at her phone as she continues walking.

  
  
  
  


“Hey! Did you wait long, sorry-“ he quickly gets in, opens the door. 

“No, no! I didn’t, it’s okay. But did you find out why he quit?” She asks.

“No, I’ll be talking with him later though.” He starts the engine. 

  
  
  


**JAEMIN:**

This is Jaemin from earlier today. 

**DONGHYUCK:**

Hey, is there a time we could meet up?

**JAEMIN** :

Oh, well on Friday our office group is going to karaoke and dinner, wanna join?

**DONGHYUCK** :

Already one step ahead of ya ;) does Mark work with you?

**JAEMIN** :

Damn. Well I’m not sure if we should talk in front of him…?

**DONGHYUCK** :

You’re right. It’s more personal. Uh, is tomorrow after 8 okay? You could come to the restaurant and I’ll be off by then.

**JAEMIN** : 

Sounds good! 

**DONGHYUCK** :

See ya soon, pretty boy! 

**JAEMIN:**

Barf 

**DONGHYUCK:**

Admit it, you love it

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark swivels in his chair as their shift is about to end. “Hey Jaem-“

“Jaemin!” Dahyun rushes over. “I just finished work, wanna walk out together?” 

“Uh, sure! Why not,” he smiles, starting to pack his things up as he gets up. 

“See ya, Markie-poo!” Jaemin makes a kissy face at Mark who rolls his eyes and laughs, swirling back to his desk.

“What’s on your mind, Jaemin,” Dahyun notices the boy seems a bit out of it.

“What? oh- “ he laughs, “I was just thinking how we barely even glanced at each other before your meeting and now,” he looks around the hallway, “we’ve had lunch and we’re meeting for the second time!” he laughs again. 

“Yeah.. but to be honest,” she starts, “when I first met you, and I’ve talked with the other girls in the unit, you seemed so cold! But when Mark joined we saw you could actually smile,” she laughs at the memories. “You only started talking when you had to, when Mark started messing with you I couldn’t believe my eyes, you were like a different person!” They make their way out from the security belt and through the doors. 

“Was I really _that_ different?” Jaemin thinks back to when he first started working. Huh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so.. Distant?” Jaemin asks more than apologizes. 

Dahyun laughs, and with her radiating energy, so does Jaemin. “Is _that_ how you apologize?” 

_*Snap!*_ “awe, what a cute photo.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Injun! I bought chicken,” Renjun makes his way out of his bedroom door and it clicks. He stalks toward the boy and is about to hug him when. 

“Thanks!” he chirps, grabbing the plastic bags while Jaemin stands at the entrance. _He wants to play this game then, huh?_ He chuckles to himself, slipping off his shoes before joining Renjun.

  
  
  


“Hey, so there’s this karaoke night my boss is hosting,” Jaemin sips his water, “do you want to join? It’s this Friday.”

“Hm.. is there anyone else I know there?” Renjun takes another bite. 

“What?! Why does that matter? You have _me, Na Jaemin_ ” he retorts. Renjun laughs whole-heartedly. 

“Yeah, I know... I was just wondering,” he wipes his hands and looks up at Jaemin from his seat on the floor. 

“Makes sense,” Jaemin nods. “Well, Mark and Donghyuck are going to be-”

“Donghyuck? I’m in!” He laughs at the playful annoyed gaze Jaemin shoots at him.

  
  
  
  


Thursday falls quickly. Mark can barely say hi without Dahyun annoying Jaemin with her dumb questions BS. 

**MARK:**

Dude, you’re getting lunch with me

**JAEMIN:**

Dahyun already asked me

**MARK:**

I’m joining then.

**JAEMIN:**

T h a n k y o u.

**MARK:**

Just tell her to stop

**JAEMIN:**

That’s not my brand though.. Ya know

**MARK:**

what the fuck is your brand then

**JAEMIN:**

Uh.. being a decent human being 

**MARK:**

I-

**JAEMIN:**

You can treat us, HYUNG. 

**MARK:**

T_T did not ask to be attacked like this but its ok

  
  


“Jaemin! Let’s go go!” Dahyun runs up to him. Jaemin stops her for a moment.

“Hey, hey, wait-” he says, “Mark is joining us.” his hands are on both her shoulders so that she stops bouncing. 

“Awe, okay,” she pouts for a moment but snaps back to a smile, “the more the merrier!” 

Jaemin simply smiles at that, pulling himself off of her and grabbing his phone to walk over to Mark. He sneaks over, reaching out to scare him.

“Ah! Wha-” Mark jumps in his seat while Jaemin bursts into laughter. Dahyun watches from afar. 

“Dude, what the hell?! We’re in the office-” Mark slaps him. 

_I wish I was that close with you_. Dahyun smiles sadly to herself. 

  
  
  
  


Both Dahyun and Mark slide on either side of the booth. Jaemin stands, wondering where to sit. He makes his way to Mark.

“ahem,” Dahyun clears her throat and both boys look over at her. Jaemin glances from Mark to Dahyun then walks to her seat until Mark coughs. Dahyun and Jaemin stare at him and Jaemin finds himself starting to move to Mark but Dahyun had taken his wrist and pulled him down.

“Find a seat, Jaemin,” she laughs awkwardly. Jaemin shrugs while Mark stares in disbelief at the girl.

  
  
  
  


“Oh by the way,” Jaemin points his chopsticks at Mark as he takes his last bites, “I invited Renjun this Friday.”

Mark nods, “cool, can’t wait to finally meet him.”

“But guess what! As soon as I told him Donghyuck was going, he was all for it! Like, what?! I was right there,” he shakes his head as Mark laughs.

“Donghyuck is probably gonna be glued to Renjun then,” Mark takes a sip of his water. “Renjun is almost all he talks about.” They both laugh until Dahyun coughs.

“Excuse me, Jaemin, I have to go to the toilet,” her face expresses she’s hurt, but does her best to hide it. Jaemin quickly lets her out and slides back in. 

“Did we offend her?” Jaemin whispers.

“I dont know how girls work! Don't ask me!” Mark whispers-shouts.

“Well, I’m no expert either?” He shoots back. 

  
  


Dahyun tries her best to keep her composure until she reaches the restroom. She fans herself off from crying for a while as she stares at herself in the mirror. Her purse vibrates.

**JAEMIN:**

You okay? 

She perks up, feeling like herself again. 

**DAHYUN:**

Yeah! Sorry, I’ll be right out :)


	17. fifteen

(First of all.. Happy birthday JENO! He’s best boy <3 4.23 + thanku for 200 kudos/6k views! loveu allllll)

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Jaemin!” Donghyuck chirps once he meets with the boy again. 

“Yo,” he waves, standing at the entrance. Donghyuck swiftly grabs his things and rushes over to Jaemin. 

“Let’s grab dinner?” He suggests and Jaemin nods. 

  
  
  
  
  


“He came back to my apartment.. traumatized,” Donghyuck sips his drink. “He was shaking and crying, I don’t have a fucking clue what happened because he doesn’t have the heart to tell me..” he trails off.

“Is there a way I could meet him? I just feel bad…” Jaemin never initially hit it off with Jeno but he wants to make sure that ebony is okay, and to ask on any updates on the app. 

“Yeah, I’ll text it to you,” he quickly shoots a text and Jaemin thanks him. “-He decided to quit until he was completely okay with even being out in public. So, don’t like.. scare him?” He finishes.

“Jaemin nods his head, agreeing with him. “Yeah, of course, I understand how tough it could be.” He takes a bite of his food. 

“Oh my gosh! We’ll be seeing each other tomorrow,” Donghyuck suddenly snaps, almost scaring Jaemin. 

“Haha, yeah. And as soon as I told Renjun—“ he gets cut off by Donghyuck as soon as he mentioned the boy.

“Renjun! I haven’t seen him in forever, oh my _god_ I’m so excited!” He starts bouncing in his seat as Jaemin gawks at him. 

“Man, you two sure are soulmates,” he rolls his eyes playfully to which Donghyuck laughs.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck takes his leave first after receiving a phone call. “Hello?”

“ _Hyuck! Where are you?”_ Mark sounds ballistic through the phone.

“I’m eating out with a friend, why?” He questions.

“ _The app.. we have barely three hours until the task is over—“_ he starts to say.

“Oh, shit! I’ll be there soon, what’s the task?” He asks. 

“ _Uh-“_ Mark sounds embarrassed.

“Oh my _god_ , Lee, just spit it out,” he sighs.

“ _P-pet.. play…”_ He stutters out.

“What? What the hell is that?” He questions.

“ _We have to act like pets—“_ Mark quickly speaks.

“Ah-Ah, okay.. yeah- okay-“ Donghyuck doesn’t want to continue. _Act like fucking pets? What the hell._ “Well, Markle! Be a _good boy_ and get ready. I’ll be home soon.” 

On the other end Donghyuck hears a small crash of Mark falling or _something_ and his initial response is to laugh. “ _Dont fucking say that!”_

“Awe, is my boy being naughty?” He teases with laughter. They hang up and Donghyuck makes his way back to Jaemin. 

“You good? That call was a bit long,” he asks. 

“Yeah, listen- I gotta go,” he rushes, concerning Jaemin.

“Ah, okay- you need a ride?” He starts to get up. 

“Thought you would never ask!” He laughs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mark, you look like you just earned a million bucks or something,” Jaemin eyes him the next morning. “Why do you look like that.” 

“Oiii, can’t a guy feel himself?” He starts snapping his fingers and grooving. Jaemin rolls his eyes in defeat and huffs out a small laugh. 

“Have lunch with me. Just you and I,” Jaemin says.

“I like the sounds of that,” he nods. “Are you sure Dahyun isn’t gonna—“

“—Isn't gonna _what_ , Mark?” Dahyun starts to laugh. Both of them turn to see Dahyun behind Mark. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But I’ll grab lunch with the girls!” He waves off. “I just needed to hand you these-“ she passes a few different sets of papers to both Mark and Jaemin. 

“Thanks,” Jaemin breathlessly says, scamming over the documents. “Eh? What's this?” He pulls the third sheet out and flips it front and back. 

“‘Jaemin! Come to my office. -Johnny Suh’” Mark scoffs reading it over and starts to gag. 

“Good luck, champ!” He laughs, heading over to his desk. Jaemin takes a deep breath and mentally prepares for the worse to happen. 

  
  
  
  


A few knocks on Johnny’s door and he lets the person come in. 

“Mr. Suh, good morning,” Jaemin bows and heads over to one of the seats.

“Morning, Na!” He laughs, pulling off his glasses and sitting back in his seat. 

“I received this,” he places the note on his desk, “just a moment ago and was wondering what you needed?” 

Johnny takes the paper and reads it, “oh, yeah- yeah,” he snaps his fingers. “I want to have lunch with you today.”

Jaemin panics for a moment. “Um, well-“ 

“Uh, uh!” He stops the boy, “you owe me, remember?” He laughs from the memory of the phone call. 

“Yeah…” he nods when concentrating on that day when he called off for Chenle. “Alright, a deal’s a deal.” He sighs, rubbing his knee. 

“Perfect,” Johnny grins, sending shivers down Jaemin’s spine.

  
  
  


“Markie-poo!” Jaemin taps his shoulder. “Sorry, boss wants me to have lunch with him.”

“Then is he gonna make you suck his dick next?” He huffs out in annoyance. Jaemin slaps his shoulder.

“Shut up! Why would he do that?!” He whispers-shouts. 

“Okay, okay, yes—“ he waves the boy off, “have fun you lovebirds.”

“I don’t love him! What the hell are you saying, Lee?” Jaemin’s starting to get furious. _What did I do wrong?_

“Jaemin! Can you help me? I’m having a little problem with this program,” a female coworker asks, stopping those two from arguing. He inhales, death glares at Mark, then turns with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, sure,” he walks over. Mark looks back at him, sticking his tongue out. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s go, Na,” Johnny swings his car keys in his hand as he waits for Jameson to pack up. 

Jaemin could say he likes his boss.. As a boss. He doesn’t feel _too_ awkward or insecure around him, but what Mark said to him earlier still lingers in the back of his head. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, Jaemin,” Johnny quickly apologizes after going on his phone a bit. “There’s something I need to get at my place. Is it fine if I take you now? It’s a bit urgent.” Jaemin can see Johnny’s facial expression is genuine, so he nods with a reassuring smile.

“Sure! You’re the boss after all.” Johnny turns for a second to adjust his suit, with a smile.

  
  
  
  


“It’s going to take a bit, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in this dark parking garage,” Johnny mentions. Jaemin nods, unbuckling his seatbelt and following the elder.

In the elevator, Jaemin notices how much _taller_ Johnny is. He feels a bit… _safe?_ But he’s also feeling too cautious of this situation. He can’t describe this weird feeling building up as the increasing numbers light up until floor 9 stops and the doors open. 

“What do you have to do?” Jaemin asks as they start walking towards his door. Johnny ignores him, only unlocks his door and lets the younger in first. Jaemin gulps, butterflies in his stomach building up. 

The door shuts quickly, and gets _locked_ . Jaemin starts to panic on the inside but doesn’t let it show Johnny. He starts to head to the restroom. Johnny tugs his wrist quickly, and Jaemin _can’t move._

“It hurts,” he whispers, staring at his wrist as his eyes start to water. Johnny pulls out his phone and shows him a picture. _Dahyun and I?_

“w-why .. do you have a picture of us?” His voice ends up shaking and he finally glances up at Johnny. The man smiles down at his scared baby. He can’t help but coo at him.

“You both look like such a cute pair! Imagine if,” he leans in, “your ex saw? Or is he _not_ your ex? Anyways, Jaemin, when people see this, it’ll ruin Dahyun _and_ you.”

“How? I’m gay,” he tries to lean away from him. 

“Oh, I could think of a lot of headlines, ‘Jaemin cheats on boyfriend! Turns out he’s _not_ gay!’ or how about, ‘Dahyun and Jaemin dating!’ and we all know, there is a no dating policy…” Johnny smirks.

“But you can’t prove it!” He shouts, “I’ll tell everyone I am _gay_ and _not_ dating Dahyun,” Johnny sighs, clicking his tounge.

“You said I’m the boss, right?” He lifts his eyebrow. Jaemin stares at him with watery eyes. “I’ll confirm you’re dating and Dahyun will lose her job.” 

“Why would you do this?” Jaemin can only ask, thinking of a bright and bubbly Dahyun. He couldn’t let her lose her fucking job over some fake news. “What do you want from me?”

“Do everything I say for the next hour and we don’t talk about any of it. The photo also gets deleted.” 

Jaemin can only nod. 

Johnny smiles, letting go of his wrist. He pets Jaemin’s hair. “See? Not so bad, right?” 

Jaemin cries as Johnny smashes their faces together and they are kissing. He only thinks of Renjun, and how sorry he is.

Jaemin is forced to stay silent when Johnny is ramming his cock down Jaemin’s throat. He gags, knowing his voice will be hoarse once he gets back. 

Jaemin can’t get hard and apologizes when Johnny points out he’s fully hard from his face alone.

Jaemin continues to say no but Johnny can’t hear him. 

Jaemin’s hands are held up because he’s too weak to even think straight, and Johnny is giving him hickeys. 

“You’re cute when you’re crying.” Jaemin does his best to stop crying but can’t and hates himself for it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Welcome back! How was lunch?” Mark greets. Jaemin _looks_ fine, only because Johnny told him to look presentable and handed him ice packs for his puffy red eyes. 

“Don’t-” he inhales deeply, trying his best to hold it all in. Mark puts his hands up in defense, walking back to his seat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahyun taps Jaemin’s shoulder before the day ends. “I’ll see you tonight, Jaemin!” She giggles, waving bye after Jaemin barely nods back.

“You look pale,” Mark whispers, squatting down next to Jaemin. “You okay?”

Jaemin bites his bottom lip, aching to tell him, anyone in fact. But he remembers Johnny’s words. _Tell anyone and Dahyun loses her job._

“I-” his voice shakes. He quickly gets up and attempts to leave the office when Mark catches up to him at his car. 

“Jaemin!” He pulls his shoulder back and the boy is crying. “Jaemin?” his eyes are soft, concerned. “Let me take you home.” Jaemin can only nod. 

  
  


**Bonus:**

BOTH EVENTS TAKING PLACE THURSDAY NIGHT:

“Mark! I’m here,” he shuffles into the apartment, throwing his stuff on the couch while getting his shoes off. Silence from Mark’s end. Donghyuck’s confused, because the other would usually shout something back…

“Mar—“ Donghyuck cannot describe what he walked into. 

Mark is rummaging through a box and pulls out a leash, a butt plug that’s end design is a tail, and a set of clip-on ears. 

“Oh- Hyuck!” He giggles, standing up. “Look what they got you!” 

“Got… _me?_ ” he points to himself in disbelief. 

“Yeah…?” Mark sounds confused. 

“Then what the hell are you wearing?” He asks.

“Uh.. they didn’t send me anything…?” He looks through the box again. 

“ _What?!_ So you’re telling me that I have to be the pet and you’re my… my _owner_?” He shakes his head. “Nuh-uh,” he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“Hyuck, _please,_ ” Mark begs, “last time you didn’t agree to something, remember what happened?” He revisits their last memory of the app. 

“Okay, okay!” He sighs, “give me the stuff.” Mark hands him the accessories and Donghyuck heads to the restroom to try it on. 

The door takes a moment but is opened slowly, and Mark has his complete undivided attention on it to reveal the boy.

“Woah,” Mark is at a loss for words that makes Donghyuck smile. “You’re so.. _cute,”_ he signals the boy to keep walking. 

“Does your plug hurt?” Donghyuck shakes his head at Mark’s question. 

“No.. but I’d rather you be in me..” he sighs, crawling into the bed to snuggle Mark’s chest. The latter runs his hand up and down on the curve of Donghyuck’s side and squeezes his ass.

“C’mon, get up,” he starts to get up which triggers the younger to also move off the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed with his legs spread out and gets Donghyuck to kneel in front of him. Donghyuck nuzzles at his inner thigh and gets closer to Mark’s cock. He unzips Mark’s pants with his teeth. 

“T-take them off,” he stares at Mark’s crotch. Mark shakes his head. 

He only pulls out his cock that’s half hard and leaking. His pants are still on. Mark stands on the ground as he snaps his fingers for Donghyuck to get in front of him. 

“On your knees,” he commands, and Donghyuck obligates, “good boy!” He ruffles his hair and smiles, making Donghyuck happier. 

“Suck your owner off.”

Donghyuck groans at the statement, head starting to fill with lust and going along with this whole pet kink. He licks at Mark’s tip and starts to grab it but Mark swats his hands away. “Both hands on the floor, mutt.”

Donghyuck cock gets harder. He places both hands under his knees and finally starts sucking. Mark throws his head back.

“Oh, fu—“ he remembers the leash. He gets ahold of it and tugs, making Donghyuck choke as he gets further into Mark.

He keeps pulling the leash as Donghyuck bobs his head, tears spilling. 

“You’re doing so well, pup,” he praises at Donghyuck. The boy moans at the praise, stimulating him to go faster. 

Donghyuck pulls out with saliva streaming down his chin. Mark tugs on the leash to pull Donghyuck up to meet him halfway with a kiss. 

“Come up on the bed,” he tugs the leash up for Donghyuck. The boy obeys, climbing onto the bed.

He splays himself out for the elder, pushing his head to the mattress while his ass and tail stick out in front of Mark. 

Nothing is happening. There’s no movement from Mark that starts to embarrass the younger. His blush intensifies as he turns around. 

“M-Mark?” He asks. Mark looks away from his ass to Donghyuck. 

“Sorry, you’re just really,” he thinks of the word, “ _pretty_ ,” he leans forward to kiss the younger. 

Donghyuck responds instantly, his cock getting harder. 

“Please, _please,_ can you just—“ he starts to beg but Mark stops him, understanding what he wants and pulls out the plug without warning, giving him an empty feeling. He mewls at it.

Mark quickly slams his hard length into Donghyuck’s gaping hole. The boy instantly goes back to his initial position on sinking his face into the mattress. 

He moans into the sheets, which annoys Mark. “Let me hear you, pup, I know you sound pretty,” he huffs out, pulling the collar up so Donghyuck’s voice is exposed.

Donghyuck is thriving, _loving_ this: how exposed and degraded he is, begging for Mark’s cock while the elder is fully clothed and tugging a fucking _leash_ for him to hear his pretty moans. 

“Take it all—“ he cuts himself off with a moan from how well Donghyuck’s doing. “Yeah,” he bites his bottom lip. 

“‘m gonna come,” he pants out to Mark, who stops abruptly. 

“Tsk,” Mark pulls out, “obedient pets get rewards, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck whines, hole gaping again from needing something in it. 

“Please, please I’ll be good! I’ll be good,” he promises, “I-I won’t come without master’s permission!” He squeals out. “Just need your cum.”

Mark startles the younger by slamming back into him without warning, adoring how well the name “ _master”_ slid out of Donghyuck’s lips. The younger is loving every second of it. being filled up with Mark.

Fast paced thrusts and going in and out of the younger, and he can’t keep quiet. 

Buried deep inside of Donghyuck, he released, grinding through the orgasm and moaning in pure bliss. 

“I need you, I need you, I need you!” Donghyuck repeats over and over, grinding and pushing back with Mark’s thrusts so he can be filled all the way. 

Mark loosens his grip on Donghyuck and pulls out, shoving in the plug so none of his cum spills out. There’s a sudden dip in the bed and Mark is seen leaning against the headboard, still fully clothed, and his cock is tucked back into his pants. He signals Donghyuck to straddle him. The boy does, cock hard and aching to release. 

“Does our baby wanna come?” he gently asks Donghyuck with his dumb, round sparkling eyes. 

“Yes, yes!” He cries, restricting himself from thrusting as Mark uses his hands to wander all over his body, _literally everywhere_ , except on Donghyuck’s cock. 

Mark uses one hand to cup Donghyuck’s jaw and kiss him, while his other hand starts pumping the younger’s cock quickly. 

Donghyuck pulls away to moan out, and Mark’s back falls against the headboard once again, his eyes wander all over Donghyuck. The boy is perfectly _ruined_ while he’s fully clothed. “Awe, look at you,” he tsks at the boy who’s overstimulated. “All ruined and whiny. Dressed up as a slutty bitch for me?”

Donghyuck _can’t breathe._ This is all too much with how Mark is talking and him being overstimulated and shooting strings of white all over them both as Mark is pumping his cock too fast. He’s shaking, he can’t feel his body so he tries gripping onto Mark, who uses his free hand to hug the boy and keep him secure.

Their phones buzz in unison. They both know exactly what it means. Heading to shower, they both smile knowing their safe tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, tomorrow’s Friday,” Chenle’s head falls on Jisung’s lap and suddenly the younger cannot breathe, fully aware that Chenle is centimeters away from his…

“Y-yeah,” Jisung coughs, at this point, he knows he’ll never win at this round but plays anyways. 

“Wanna do something?” Chenle quirks, smiling up at the boy (who is still facing the TV). 

“Uh, sure,” he tries to adjust his position on the bed but realizes Chenle is _on him_ and awkwardly settles back, “what do you want to do?”

“Hm.. karaoke?” Chenle had thought long and hard before deciding. Jisung quickly agrees to it so that Chenle _can get off of him_ , but the boy doesn’t budge. Instead, he starts swinging his legs up and down in victory.

“Yay! Love you, Sungie!” 


	18. sixteen

Jaemin doesn’t fully break until they’re far from the office and there’s no sight of Johnny’s car trailing them. 

“I-“ he just lets his tears flow in silence. Mark is obviously _terrible_ when dealing with tears so he is at constant war with himself on either comforting Jaemin or letting the boy cry on his own. 

He unbuckles his seatbelt and then Jaemin’s. He awkwardly hugs him from his seat as the driver and reassures him with sweet nothings. 

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay.” His gentle voice calmly overtakes Jaemin’s thoughts and the boy ends up falling asleep. 

Mark finally lets go, he does his best to unhook himself from the younger and places his blazer over Jaemin so he can sleep. 

“Hyuck!” He whisper-shouts.

“ _What?_ ” Donghyuck responds and is instantly responded with a hiss.

“Shh! Jaemin is sleeping right now! He had a rough day. I’m driving him home but I don’t know his address,” he looks over to see if the boy had waken up. 

“ _Uh, okay- okay… I think…?”_ There’s a pause on the other end that confuses Mark, wondering what happened. 

“Hyuck? Hyuck!” He whispers into the mic of the phone. 

“ _Sorry, I was just texting Renjun. I sent it to you,”_ Mark mouths ‘Thank God’ to himself as he ends the call and drives to Jaemin’s apartment. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey!” Renjun greets at the parking garage as Mark steps out. “Thank you for bringing Jaemin home.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” he laughs awkwardly. “I’ll help you take him upstairs.”

“Thanks,” Renjun smiles. “By the way, I’m Huang Renjun.”

“Mark Lee,” Mark quickly responds. 

“Ah, so _this_ is Hyuck’s boyfriend..” he trails off, scanning him up and down as Mark stiffles out another awkward laugh. 

They make it upstairs and Jaemin is still knocked out. Renjun guides Mark to his bedroom and quickly shuts the door after they settle the boy in.

“So what happened, do you know?” Renjun places a cup of water on the table. 

“I don’t know, like, _exactly_ what happened,” Mark starts, “but, like, I think like, I have like.. an idea..? Like a theory.”

_God, how many times is this guy gonna say “like” ?_ Renjun nods, signaling him to continue. 

“So this morning he was like, ‘Mark let’s get lunch together’ and I was like ‘ok’ but later he got a note from the boss that he wanted to have lunch with him.

Everything was fine until after lunch. I asked Jaemin, you know, like, ‘how was lunch?’ And teasing him and all that and he was, like, on the verge of _tears_ so something must’ve happened during the lunch..?

But he won’t tell me. I drove him home because I was scared for his safety and well-being…then just now he was crying but never said anything and ended up falling asleep,” he finishes off. 

Renjun takes it all in. Huh. “Well, first off, _thank you_ for bringing him home. I’ll wake him up soon and ask him if everything’s okay… do you want to stay? Because we’re going to go to the karaoke place anyways…” he suggests. 

Mark politely refuses, though, and they greet each other goodbye shortly after. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Nana…” Renjun carefully holds one of Jaemin’s hand and rubs the back of his palm with him thumb. “Jaemin?” 

Jaemin wakes up with a headache. He starts to shift up on the bed and leans his back against the headboard. He’s exhausted from those actions alone. 

“Jaemin-“ Renjun sits next to him against the headboard and interlaces their fingers together. But he feels it, though, the shaking of Jaemin’s whole body. 

“I needa shower—“ he whispers, “I need it off, I need it gone, it needs to disappear!” His voice is now over the top and Renjun is scared. 

“Jaemin, wait a second—“ he tries to calm him down. “What do you need off?” 

“I can’t- I can’t tell you-“ he cries out, “I can’t- I can't-“ 

“It’s okay, no, It’s okay,” Renjun reassures, “take a shower first, hm?” He makes sure his eyes meet Jaemin’s. With a big smile from the elder, Jaemin had calmed down drastically. 

  
  
  


Jaemin’s in the restroom. He quickly strips his clothes and throws them in the trash. _Never again._ He looks at his body, he really _looks_ , he examines his wrists that are still red from Johnny’s aggressiveness. He stares in the mirror the hickeys that Johnny left exposed on his pale skin. He notices himself. How his face is swollen from crying in the car and sleeping… he hates it. 

Throwing himself in the shower, it’s _blazing. hot_ . He scrubs the life out of every part of his body. He’s aching and burning but he _needs_ this man off of him. No trace left. 

Once that was over, he had brushed his teeth five times to get rid of the taste. He flosses several times and rinsed with mouthwash. 

He examines himself again after cleaning up. Hickeys are still seen and he still feels.. disgusted and insecure. How would Renjun react to these? 

He dresses himself up while Renjun is who knows where. He notices he’d receive some texts from an unknown number. Curious, he opens them. 

**UNKNOWN:**

Hi

It’s Johnny. 

Cannot wait to see you tonight :) 

You looked really cute today. 

Jaemin feels himself about to throw up. _And he does_. Renjun is instantly by his side, rubbing his back and handing him water. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Hyuck. Sorry, Jaemin and I aren’t going tonight… he’s gotten sick and he looks really pale—“ he cuts himself off from babbling. 

“ _It’s okay! I’ll tell Mark, but I think we’ll still be going,”_ They talk a little more and finally hang up. 

“Hey,” Renjun opens the door, “you okay?” Jaemin is silent, he looks up at Renjun then back down at his fidgeting fingers. 

“I brought some food,” he softly kicks the door open and with a tray, he walks in. “Only eat what you can.” 

‘Thank you’ Jaemin mouths, he knows he wouldn’t be able to speak because his voice is too frail at the moment, and he would probably break down again just hearing himself. 

Renjun takes a seat next to him. “Ah, don’t pressure yourself. Take your time. I told Hyuck that we wouldn’t be attending tonight.” Jaemin nods, happy he won’t have to see him. 

They’re in a safe, comfortable silence, together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I cannot believe you made us a whole hour late for the ice cream!” Chenle sighs. “An hour!” 

Jisung pouts, “I said I was sorry…” they walk into the lobby. 

“Damn, is it always this full?” Jisung asks as they both glance around the room full of.. dare they say, _adults_. 

“Well, Sungie, it _is_ Friday so I mean…” he shrugs, and they both laugh. 

As they both glance around the room while waiting, Chenle spots him. He freezes. 

“Marcus?!” He shouts. Everyone stops to look at the boy that screamed such a forgein name. They start to talk normally and fill the room with conversation as white noise but Mark and Donghyuck are the only two that continue to stare right at Chenle. 

Chenle storms over to him, scaring Mark. “It _is_ you!” He looks at him from his head to toes. 

“It’s… _me?_ ” Mark points to himself, wildly staring at the boy. “M-me?”

“Yeah! Remember in high school—“ he is instantly cut off by Mark’s hand over his mouth then look at both Donghyuck and Jisung. 

“Excuse us,” he shoots a petty smile. The remainder just nod their heads slowly, staring at the scene of the two making overacted gestures at each other.

“My name is Mark,” he first points out. “Who are you?”

“It’s Chenle! You know, the freshman..” he waves his hands around and suddenly Mark snaps his fingers and points his index finger at the boy. 

“Yes! Yeah, wait what? Damn, you grew!” He laughs, punching his cheek. The younger shoves Mark off him and the elder takes a dramatic step backwards in disbelief. 

“Yeah, yeah—“ he waves off, “are you still in contact with Taeyong?” 

“What? No,” he shoots him a confused look. “I haven’t seen him since the last day of graduation. Kinda miss him, though…” he trails off, reminiscent of the times he shared with the boy. 

“Dammit!” Chenle scolds himself. Mark quickly places a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey,” he says, “whats the problem, you good?”

“Y-yeah,” he kicks the floor. 

“Wanna grab some food? Donghyuck and I are free and you and…” he trails off.

“Jisung,” he says. 

“-Jisung can join! Yeah! Yes,” he snaps his fingers, “I’ll bring them—“ he quickly says, rushing over to the two and dragging them along. 

“Let’s go!” He points outside. They all hit it off from the moment they step outside of the karaoke place. They laugh and enjoy their time together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m trying to find Taeyong, but don’t know where to look! You were his only other closest friend..” Chenle sighs in defeat, accepting his reality. 

“Did someone say.. who? _Taeyang?_ Jisung wipes his hands as he takes his seat next to Chenle. 

“No, Tae- _yong_. He was a friend of Chenle’s,” Jisung suddenly snaps, his eyebrows knit in concentration and Chenle knows that means the boy has some information. 

“You’ve heard of a Taeyong before?!” He pulls Jisung’s shoulder so the big can look at him. 

“Uh… well..?” He tries to think back then claps his hands. “Yes! Taeyong, he- he was the guy selling the keychain. T-The keychain I gave you on Valentine's Day!” 

Chenle feels a sudden wave of nausea attack him. He stumbles out of his seat and shoves the men’s door open. He cries a bit in the stall then rinses his face with the water from the sink. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On his mind is simply.. Taeyong. Why? _Why_ does this man have to take I’ve this life now? He’s everywhere! Chenle rises his face and heads back to the table. 

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks, sipping his water as Chenle lightly nods. Jisung looks more concerned and decides he can’t take it. 

“I’m tired, wanna go _home,_ ” he emphasizes. They all look at each other and nod. 

“C’mon, let’s take you back.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s successfully fallen asleep in Renjun’s arms, who promised to hold him for tonight because of how scared he looked. 

The elder is about to start snoozing off until he hears a buzz of a phone. He unwillingly picks up the one thats screen is light-up and sees some texts. 

**UNKNOWN:**

Baby, why didn’t you answer me?

It says you read my messages….

Why didn’t you come to the gathering 

I miss you already :( 

See you on Monday, then! 

Renjun starts to fill with anger. His whole body starts heating up and suddenly it’s too hot. He puts down the phone and slides away from Jaemin’s hold for a moment. 

He opens the window and sticks his hands then face out of it. A cool breeze hits his face perfectly, and the boy can breathe a little better. 

As he walks back to Jaemin, he wonders if the boy is cheating on him…? But the contact isn’t saved.. maybe he did that in purpose? What if someone is harrassing him? He had a hard day… because he might’ve gotten caught? Why are— 

Renjun’s thought are cut off when he walks into Jaemin sobbing in his pillow. 

“Jaemin! Nana,” he quickly slides, knees on the floor while he rubs Jaemin’s back to ease him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I need a new phone,” Jaemjn decides. “And I’m quitting. Fuck this.” He wipes his tears. 

“Woah, yes we can get you a new phone but quitting your job? Is someone hurting you, jaemin?” Renjun patiently waits for a response. The boy slowly nods his head and it snaps. 

“.. is Johnny your boss…?” Jaemin nods again. 

“Did he... hurt you?” Again, Jaemin nods. Renjun instantly holds the boy and cuddles him, he kisses his cheeks and rubs his back, he caresses his hair and tells him he’s perfect, beautiful, and loved. 

And Jaemin is still silent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Will you be okay, Jisung? We can stay if you want…” Mark offers. Jisung gets up from the chair that sits next to Chenle. 

“I-I got it.. thanks guys, you did so much. I’ll treat you one time. It’s getting late, you should go-“ he starts walking towards the entrance so that rushes the pair to leave faster. The door is shut quickly and the two look at each other in confusion. 

“Chenle!” He whispers-shouts next to the elder tucked in. 

“Hm?” He grumbles, shifting his whole body. 

“Who is Taeyong?” He asks, a bit louder now. Chenle is hesitant and silent for a moment.

“I wanna sleep,” he whines. “I’m tired, Jisung-ah.” 

“Okay,” he nods. _Maybe I went too far_. “Do you need anything before I go?” 

Chenle whips the blanket off of his head to directly look at the boy.

“Can… you stay by my side tonight?” He questions. 

“I.. y-you want me to sleepover?” He stutters. “Here?” 

“Ah, forget it, go home,” he grumbles. “Turn off the light when you leave.” 

Jisung sighs at the doorknob of Chenle’s room. _Should he stay?_ But Chenle just told him to leave.. _but he initially wanted me to stay?_ He takes a deep breath. _We are both 20 now.. so..?_

The light is off but Chenle doesn’t hear the door click. Instead, he feels his mattress dip. 

“Jisung?” He worries, “you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he says. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here.” 

Jisung cuddles the boy until they're both asleep.

  
  
  


**BONUS:**

Dahyun glances around the room, “where’s Jaemin?”

“He’s gotten a little sick,” Mark replies, shocking her. 

“Oh, what? Seriously?” She stomps her feet on the ground. “There’s no point in me being here, then!” She whines. 

“Jaemin is gay,” Donghyuck states. “He has a boyfriend.” 

Dahyun’s eyes go wide. _What?! Gay?!_ She nods her head while her eyes closed, trying to calm down. “Why didn’t you tell me that, Mark?!” She hits him with her purse a few times until Donghyuck firmly grabs her shoulders and pulls her away. 

“Hey! You have _no right_ to hit him!” He scolds. “Jesus, he shouldn’t be the one to tell you about someone else’s sexual orientation!” He pulls Mark’s hand and takes him to the other end of the room. 

“You okay?” He examines the areas where the girl hit him. Mark nods, readjusting his clothes and posture. 

“Thanks, Hyuck,” he smiles _again, with those dumb, sparkling eyes_. 

“I hate you,” he teases, spinning a full 180 so he can do his best to _not_ kiss him. Mark taps his shoulder and they both freeze, watching Dahyun leave the lobby alone with tears streaming down her face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hi!” A little girl greets Dahyun in an empty street. Dahyun wipes her tears to smile at her.

“Hey, cutie! Why are you out so late at night? Hm?” She looks around to see no one else is on the street. 

“Boss thinks you're cute! Boss wants you…” she giggles, pulling on Dahyun’s index finger and taking her to a building. 

“Boss?! Who’s boss?” She tries to keep her composure but she’s already scared shitless. 

“You’ll like Boss!” She giggles. “Boss give me hugs!” 

“Does boss have a name? Do you have a name?” She tries to stop the girl and squat down to her level. 

“My name? No questions! Boss said no questions!” She warns her. “When Boss doesn’t want questions, he doesn’t want questions.” 

“O-oh, of course,” she lifts herself up and continues to follow the girl. 

“Inside!” She points, and Dahyun _can’t do this._

She screams.


	19. seventeen

The weekend goes by  _ too quickly  _ and Jaemin finds himself unable to move past the security gates of the first floor. 

“Hey, Na, you good?” Mark is the first to greet him. 

“Mark.. this is my rest,” he says.

“ _ Huh? _ Your  _ what? Your rest? _ Dude, what the fuck does that mean?” He asks, almost panicking. 

“I’m quitting. I fucking  _ hate _ it here,” he hands Mark his letter of resignation. “I don’t even wanna see him today. So I’m kinda just…” he looks around and Mark joins him. 

“—Standing here?” Jaemin nods with a ‘yup.’ 

“Then I’ll quit too!” He laughs. “I hate it here too!” 

“Lee! Why not give it  _ some thought _ ,” he aggressively emphasizes, “before you make these decisions!” He huffs out, angered by his impulse decision.

“What? Listen, Johnny is a fucking pyschopath! He doesn’t let us do  _ shit!  _ I’m not happy here,” he puts his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “Dude, you were the one that kept me going.”

“Really?!” Jaemin tilts his head at Mark’s confession. 

“Uh,  _ yeah _ , dude!” He says. “You’re the only normal person in this goddamn office!”

“Awe, thank you, Markie-poo!” He makes a kissy face at the elder and suddenly Mark is completely disgusted, he throws himself off of the boy and makes a sour face.

“I spoke too soon.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**JAEMIN** :

How long are you going to take to write it??? I even gave you a copy of mine! Just change a few words

**JAEMIN:**

It’s not that harddddd

**MARK** :

That’s what he said. heh…

**JAEMIN** :

I-

**MARK** :

OKAOKAAY WAITTT

Uh… I guess you’re right. Sorry, I was too busy watching these videos!!! You have to check them out...

[attached link]

[attached link]

[attached link]

**JAEMIN** : 

Seriously if you’re not going to write one I’m going in by myself.

**MARK** :

okay okay!! Just wait

  
  
  


Jaemin sighs, staring at the back of Mark’s head from his seat. He rolls his eyes as he waits for Mark to tell him he’s ready. 

“Hey!” Mark whisper-shouts, which startles Jaemin for a moment but he mouths ‘ready?’ 

With a hand gesture of ‘ok’, they both get up at the same time and walk to his office. 

Jaemin’s heart is beating out of his chest, he feels the room is too hot and fucking freezing at the same time. Chills crawl down his spine as soon as he heard “Come in,” from Johnny after Mark knocked on the door.

“Wellllll, if it isn’t my two favorite boys!” He pulls off his glasses, eyeing the two. “What’s up?” 

Mark waits for Jaemin to speak but the boy doesn’t budge, his eyes frozen on his shoes.  _ I can’t look at him _ . 

“Uhm,” he coughs, “well, Jaemin and I would like to resign.” Mark looks over to Jaemin, who is still staring at his shoes. 

“Oh really?” Johnny asks, finger tapping on the desk. “Why’s that?” 

Mark hands him his letter and signals for Jaemin to also hand his. 

Johnny opens and scans both of them, nodding his head. 

“Alright, but both of you have a week to finish your current tasks and then you’re outta here.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Suh,” Mark bows and turns, signaling Jaemin to go with him until Johnny stops the boy. 

“Jaemin, I’d like to speak to you privately.” The boy shuts his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. He turns back to Johnny. Mark shuffles out of the room quickly; he leans into the door but passes him are two female coworkers that gossip right next to him. He sighs, heading back to his seat. 

“Leaving so soon? I thought we were having fun,” Johnny slowly lifts himself from his chair. 

“Mr. Suh, I-“ Jaemin tries to speak loud and clear, but his voice instantly shakes.

“Call me Johnny, since we no longer work with each other.. hm?” He takes a few steps forward and he’s there. Right in front of Jaemin. “You should look at people when they’re speaking to you, Na.” 

Jaemin is hesitant, but lifts his head up. He sees Johnny with an ugly grin. “Still cute when you cry,” he points out, walking out the door. 

Jaemin wipes his last tears and pulls himself together. Lifting each leg at a time, he feels he’s going tremendously slowly. Every part of his body is suddenly aching, and the boy cant function. 

He sighs, sliding into his seat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where’s Dahyun?” Jaemin asks Mark. “Was everything okay on Friday?”

Mark awkwardly stretches, facing away from Jaemin. This was the moment he had dreaded for. 

“Ehehe…” he turns his head. “So, haha, um—“ he cuts himself off to think of the best way to tell him. 

“Oh my god, just spit it out,” Jaemin whines. Mark nods.

“Hyuck told her you were gay and she kinda freaked out and left and we haven’t seen her since,” Mark automatically flinches when Jaemin hasn’t moved a muscle. 

“What? Why’d you tell her I was gay?” He asks.

“Okay,  _ I  _ didn’t tell her, Hyuck did! He thought she was hitting on you and so he just spit it out,” he shakes his head. “Sorry dude.”

“Eh, It’s okay,” Jaemin walks off to the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets. Mark quickly folllows. 

“Really? You’re not mad?” 

“No, why would I be?” He stops, facing Mark. 

“Uh…” he stares off but smiles bright again. “No reason, c’mon!” He pushes Jaemin to keep moving. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun  _ finally  _ goes to work after his two week rest nite from the hospital. 

“Wah! If it isn’t the all mighty, Renjun!” Jisung greets as he holds the Moo to keep his balance. “You look,” he examines him, “fine! Are you feeling okay?”

Renjun nods, “yeah, we’re all good.” He does a small spin and jazz hands that gives Jisung chills. He shakes his head.

“Okay, okay, go greet Chenle,” he whips his head back. “He’s in the kitchen.” Renjun nods.

“But is Lucas here?” Jisung eyes blow wide.

“Uh—“ he coughs. “He called.. earlier,” Jisung nods to himself. “And.. sorta quit?” He scratches the back of his neck with a sour face. “Yeah, he quit.”

“What?!” Renjun instnlty pulls out his phone to check his messages.  _ Nothing. No reply from Lucas. _ He quickly taps the phone icon to call him. 

  
  


“ _ Hello?” _ Renjun lets go of the breath he had held in. 

“Lucas! Did you quit?” He asks.

_ “ahaha… y-yeah…”  _ he hears Lucas trail off.

“Why didn’t you tell me? C’mon, let’s meet up soon!” He pouts.

_ “Ah… I don’t know if I ca—“  _ he gets cut off by a crashing noise.  _ “I’ll contact you. I gotta go—“ _

Renjun tries time speak but the line instantly clicks. He slugs the phone down from his ear and back into his pocket. 

“Is everything okay?” Jisung’s eyes wander Renjun’s face. “How is he?”

“Fine, I guess,” Renjun turns and waves with the back of his hand. He pushes open the kitchen door to greet Chenle.

“Oh my gosh! Renjun! You’re back!” He squeals, running from the cutting board to hug the elder. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” he plasters a calm smile. Chenle looks at his eyes though. 

“Eh?” He pulls away, “what? What happened?” Renjun huffs our a sigh with a slump in his shoulders.

“One word: Lucas,” he responds. Chenle slaps his chest. 

“Aye, it was bound to happen one day. He told us not to worry and he’ll visit sometime. Cheer up, hm?” Chenle runs to get a cup. “Here, what do you wanna drink? It’s on me.”

Renjun waves his hand to reject. “Ah, Ah, no. I’m fine, don’t worry.” Chenle shrugs his shoulder and lets the boy go to the break room. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jisung is at the counter as Renjun and Chenle are in the back. 

“Hi! Welcome,” he greets. “What would you like to order?”

“Hm…” the man looks above at the menu. “A medium latte.” 

Jisung enters it in, “alright, and whats the name?”

“Ten,” Jisung stares at him. 

“ _ T-Ten? _ Like the number?” His eyebrows knit in confusion. The man, Ten, nods.

“Yeah? That’s my name.. you brat!” He spits. “Where are your manners?”

Jisung quickly scribbles ‘T-E-M’ on the cup and bows. “I apologize, it’ll be right up. Please have a seat.” 

Ten nods, heading over to the window and takes a seat next to the plants.

**TEN** :

No sign of him, but his ignorant boyfriend just took my order.

**TAEYONG** : 

keep an eye on him, ok?

**TEN** :

As you wish, your majesty. -_-

  
  


Minutes later, Jisung hands him his order. Ten examines the cup, reading, “Tem? Who the hell is  _ Tem _ ? How do you mess up a three letter word?” 

Jisung is close to a breakdown but apologizes sincerely, bowing multiple times as he stutters. “I-I’m sorry, would you l-like a refund?”

Ten smiles, “don’t be scared…” he examines his tag, “Jisung-baby.” Jisung finches at the ‘ _ baby’  _ but accepts it. “I don’t need a refund, I’m okay.” 

Ten feels his phone vibrating and that’s when Jisung knows he can leave. He bows once more and take soft into the kitchen. 

“Hello?” Ten answers.

_ “Have you seen him? Is he there?”  _ Taeyong asks. Ten sighs.

“No, it’s literally been like five minutes, chill,” he huffs.

_ “Try calling him out,” _ Taeyong suggests and Ten simply agrees. 

The phone is on speaker as he places it on the table. 

“Hello?” He calls out to the staff. Jisung runs back over.

”Is everything okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, this is good, but is there a  _ Chenle _ in here?” He sweetly asks. Jisung nods.

“Yeah- he’s inside, I’ll get him—“ he points and starts heading towards the kitchen. 

“Oh! No, it’s okayy,” Ten starts picking himself up. “I was just leaving..” he walks out the door and Jisung is in utter confusion. 

“Sungie! You okay?” Chenle asks from the counter.

“Uh.. yeah- it’s…” he trails off. “Do you know a  _ Ten?” _ He asks, subtly pointing at the man that’s about to leave. Chenle shakes his head no. 

“Huh.  _ Weird _ ,” Jisung says, and they both shrug at each other, moving on with their shift. 

  
  


**BONUS** :

“Come with me,” Jaemin pulls Mark’s wrist and the other silently agrees. “Let me treat you.”

“Treat me?” Mark asks. “For what?”

“Today! I didn’t have the courage to speak and you did it for me…” he trails off, still dragging the elder.

“Hm, okay! Free food never hurts,” he laughs.

  
  
  
  


“I’ve never been here…” Mark looks around as they both enter the cafe. “Oh! It’s-“

“Mark?!” Chenle shouts, to which all the customers stare at the door for a second. Mark awkwardly laughs and waves at everyone to  _ stop looking. _

“You should stop doing that,” he whispers once he’s at the counter. Chenle’s amused by the blushing boy.

“No way! You should’ve seen your face,” he points. “It’s red like a tomato!” Mark coughs, taking a step back so Jaemin can cut in. 

“Aye, enough,” he scolds. “Don’t you miss your Nana? You haven’t said a word to me when I walked in!” He pouts. 

Renjun’s worries from all the commotion from the counter and rushes in before Chenle can respond. “What's— Jaemin!” He smiles. “Oh my gosh! And Mark!” 

They both smile at Renjun. “I’m here to treat Mark,” he nods. “We did  _ a lot _ today,” they both look at each other and burst out laughing. 

Renjun and Chenle stare at the two then at each other. “What?” They ask in unison. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Aye, lemme invite Hyuck,” Mark calls the boy. Jaemin nods, sipping his coffee.

“ _ Hello?”  _ Donghyuck answers.

“Hyuck! Come to this address I’m gonna send. Let’s eat together.”

_ “Okay, pretty boy, I’ll be there soon!”  _ Donghyuck giggles knowing Mark is blushing from his words.

“Hyuck!” He whispers-shouts, leaning away from Jaemin. “I told you not to say that!” He starts to TI rn around but his elbow knocks over the drink and it spills all over the table.

“Really, Mark?” Jaemin sighs as Jisung rushes over to help clean up.

_ “Is someone with you?”  _ Donghyuck cuts off his laughing to ask. 

“Yeah, It’s Jaemin! The others we met are also here,” he tries to help clean up. “I gotta go, I spilled this drink—“

“Yeah, you  _ better _ help!” Jaemin scolds, huffing curses under his breath. 

_ “Ah, wai—“ _ Donghyuck tries to finish but the line clicks.

_ Oh well _ , he shrugs. He grabs a taxi to the cafe. 


	20. eighteen

“Damn!” Donghyuck strides in through the doors. “Everyone’s here  _ except  _ me,” he teases, sliding next to Mark. “I hope you all didn’t have too much fun though~”

“Of course not! This  _ imbecile _ right here,” Renjun uses his hands to present Mark, “spilled the drink that Jisung took the hard time and effort to make!” Jisung stands behind, shaking his head sadly. 

“Aye, aye, okay—“ Mark starts to shuffle in his seat, hands waving up in defense, “I’ll pay for everything! I said I was sorry though…” he bites the straw of his new drink.

“Oh my gosh!” Chenle rushes at their table. “Hyuck is here!” He starts jumping. “This shift is great! You guys should come more often, it gets so boring!” 

“Yeah, of course!” Donghyuck nods his head. “But… shouldn’t someone be.. oh, I don’t know? Working—“ he cuts himself off to stare at the two costumers in line. 

“O-Oh,” the three quickly rush back with their goodbyes and it’s just Mark, Donghyuck, and Jaemin left.

“Well, Markie-poo, I think this is the perfect time to tell everyone what happened today,” he stares from Mark to Donghyuck and back to Mark with a wide grin on his face.

“Mark and I quit our jobs!” He throws his hands in the air in celebration but the two across from him don’t look very amused. Donghyuck is in shock.

“What?! Why?!” He turns to Mark, more betrayed. 

“Look, It’s a long story, I’ll explain once we get home—“ Donghyuck sighs, eyeing the two.

“Did you tell the others yet?” He asks, bailing his drink.

“No,” Mark starts, “not yet…” 

“We’re still trying to figure that part out,” Jaemin grins. “Any ideas?”

“Wait until their shift ends to tell them,” Donghyuck comments. “I don’t know how well Renjun could take it in, you know?” Jaemin nods at that. He can’t be telling such big news while Renjun is working…

“Hyung!” Jaemin starts, staring at Mark. “Buy everyone ice cream after this!” Mark groans.

“I’m already paying for all of this!” He points at all the drinks on the table. Jaemin shoots him a pout and the elder comes to the conclusion that he won’t win.

“Fine,” he grumbles. Jaemin squeals and Donghyuck hugs Mark’s side. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, “ _ hyung.”  _ Shivers run down Mark’s spine and he nods.

“Y-yeah…” Mark blushes, “no problem.” 

  
  
  
  


“Let’s get ice cream,” Mark says once the three close the shop. “It’ll be on me.” 

“Yesss!” Chenle and Jisung say in unison. Renjun adjusts his bag, walking up . “What are we doing?”

“Ice cream!” Jisung smiles.

“Mark is treating,” Donghyuck adds, wrapping his arm around Mark’s. 

“Ah! Cool, let’s go~” Renjun sing-songs, linking arms with Chenle and pointing forward.

  
  
  


“Actually,” Mark stops the conversation once they’ve all gotten their ice creams, “I wanted to announce something.”

“Me too,” Jaemin picks himself up from the chair, standing next to Mark. They both turn to each other and nod. Donghyuck continues eating his ice cream, unbothered, as the others are worried.

“We quit our jobs,” Mark says. They both stare at everyone’s response.

Donghyuck is (still) unfazed. Renjun seems… proud? But is quiet, Chenle and Jisung flood with questions. 

“What?” Chenle stomps, face going from bubbles up to angered, “what happened?”

“Are you guys okay?” Jisung pulls his spoon down,

“Did you have drama?”

“Aye, dont lie, you probably got fired.”

“No, that can’t be!”

“Uh, yeah it could! It’s  _ Mark _ for crying out loud—“

“Enough!” Mark raises his hands above his head with his eyebrows knitted. “We actually quit, thank you very much  _ Jisung _ he gives the boy a short deadly stare that makes the younger shrink in his seat.

“We just hate our boss. He fucking sucks,” Mark concludes, plopping in his seat with Jaemin following.

“Well… congrats then. I’m glad you both knew what was best for you,” Renjun finally speaks how, mostly looking at Jaemin with a genuine smile on his face and Jaemin almost melts.

“Thank you,” he grins. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Mark raises his spoon.

“Cheers, to quitting,” he laughs, the others lift their spoons and with a ‘cheer’ they all enjoy the rest of the night together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Jaemin and Mark set out to find new jobs. They both schedule interviews for the same positions at the same places. 

“You ready?” Mark asks Jaemin. The younger holds up a wide grin.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he nods.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun decides for his movie, he wants to feel cozy and small, so he decides to sneak into Jaemin’s room for a hoodie.

Opening the door, he embasks the smell of the younger. He misses him too much. He finds a hoodie and instantly discards his shirt on the floor. He quickly flings himself on his bed and takes a deep inhale. Lazily, he turns around to stare at the ceiling. 

“Jaemin…” he calls out. No response. It’s not like he was expecting anything anyways. 

Renjun feels his length getting hard, he whines to himself. Squirming in arousal, he pulls down his shorts to his knees and pulls out his half hard cock. 

_ It just smells like him.  _ He snuggles into the hoodie. He gets himself off. He whines, wondering what would happen is Jaemin found out. He still continues though, unable to stop now, his cock fully hard thinking of Jaemin might do. 

Different punishments rush through his head and Renjun can’t stop pumping his cock. He can’t control himself today. “I miss you, Nana,” he sobs, thumbing his slit, tears threatening to spill. 

He bites his bottom lip but muffled noises still take over the silent room.  _ It’s too lonely _ . With no noise or anybody with him. He cries,  _ am I this reliant on Jaemin _ .

Itching to release, Renjun uses his fingers to run over his slit continuously. He spills on Jaemin’s sweatshirt and on his sheets. He shakes, whole body unable to think or move. “I miss you,” he whispers a tear trickles down his cheek as exhaustion takes over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lucas?!” Chenle sees on the subway. Lucas turns, pulling his earbuds down. He’s startled to see the younger. 

“Uh.. h-hey, Chenle,” he shyly smiles. 

“Ah! I missed you so much!” He bounces but the cart shakes so he falls into Lucas, who catches him with one arm. 

“Hey, careful,” he whispers, and Chenle picks himself up with a sorry and holds onto the handle above. “It’s okay, glad to see you.” Lucas smiles, patting him on the shoulder.

“How’ve you been? Where are you going? Dod you fine a new job? You look thinner. Are you eating? Let me treat you—“ 

“Chenle,” Lucas stops the boy from rambling. 

“Ah, sorry, I just missed you…” he trails off with a shy smile. 

“It’s okay. I missed you too. I’m actually not doing anything right now… was just gonna explore a lil, you know?” He laughs.

“Really?!” Chenle’s eyes sparkled up at him. “Let me treat you! Please! I just got off work, I’m free!”

“...sure,” Lucas hesitates, but smiles with a nod.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin comes home to silence.  _ Weird. Renjun should be home. _ He quickly makes his way to his room to get changed. Jaemin opens the door to see Renjun huddled sleeping as he faces the door. Jaemin notices  _ he’s crying?  _ And rushes over quietly. Renjun’s cock is still hanging out with his shorts pulled down as he sees the boy came all over himself and his sheets. 

“Injunnie,” he whispers. “Injun…” he wipes the tears from Renjun’s cheek and sighs. He decides he wants Renjun to sleep but doesn’t want him alone, so he slips into different clothes and slides behind the smaller, pulling up his shorts after cleaning him up with a towel and cuddling him. 

Renjun wakes up first the next morning. He feels too hot and weighed down.  _ Jaemin _ . He freezes in places, trying not to wake him up. He slowly pulls Jaemin’s atm off him and drops it on the bed as he exists the room to get a glass of water. 

Making breakfast, he sighs at the pan with eggs being cooked. He’s trying to recall his last memories but nothing. 

  
  
  
  


The plate is wrapped with a note stuck on top of the plastic. “Good luck, Nana! :)” Jaemin grins at himself, unwrapping and enjoying Renjun’s meal.

  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS** :

“Mark!” Donghyuck chases the elder once they’ve entered their apartment. “Mark, wait-“ he pulls Mark’s elbow and the elder stops.

“I’m…” he takes a deep breath and looks up. “I’m proud of you. Good job,” he smiles.

Mark’s lips slowly form into a warm smile and he hugs Donghyuck.

“Thank you,” he rubs his back. “Thank you…” 

“But!” Donghyuck pulls away after a while, “promise me you find a job soon, hm?”

Mark nods instantly with a pout, “of course.”

“Thank you,  _ hyung _ ,” he pecks Mark’s cheek and rubs off to the bedroom with the elder chasing him. 

  
  
  



	21. nineteen

Chenle and Lucas  _ have fun _ . It’s been the most fun Lucas had experienced in the last month. 

Chenle, of course, has noticed a lot of changed in the goofy, bright boy that make him sad. He notices the extreme loss of weight as his cheeks aren’t as full. The bubbling jokes and laughter were hard to get out from him but he eased his way back to it. 

He decides not to ruin the mood and let all his deeper questions slide. He wants to enjoy the moment with the elder. 

“Where have you been! We miss you a lot,” he sips his bubble tea as Lucas fidgets with the receipt. 

“Ah, I-I just got a new job that.. pays.. more?” His pauses and stutters ring bells in Chenle’s ears from the time at the shop when Lucas said a costumer broke a plate but it was actually him. 

He nods anyways. Figured the boy didn’t want to talk about work.

“Come visit sometime though!” He bounces up in his seat. “We miss you, we’ll give you free order.” He winks, giggling and Lucas joins with a forced laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah.. thanks,” he smiles. His foot is bouncing and he  _ can’t fucking concentrate  _ knowing Taeyong’s target is sitting  _ right in front of him _ . 

The boy Lucas faces is so innocent and pure. He doesn’t want to hurt him. His pride and heart shatters just thinking about what Taeyong would do if he had his hands on him. 

Shivering involuntarily, flashing memories of his experience pop up. He decides to text Jeno as Chenle is going on about basketball.

**LUCAS** : 

I’m with Chenle.

**JENO** :

what?! bring him here!!!!

**LUCAS** :

I

**JENO** :

????!!? HELLO

BRING. THE. CHILD. 

**LUCAS** :

I can’t … imagine what Taeyong would do!!

We can’t let this BOY!!! go through what we did 

It’s ducking disgusting 

**JENO** :

so we just end up being taeyong’s slaves forever? 

lucas.. think!!! chenle could talk to taeyong and we could be off! LIVING OUR FUCKING LIVES.

**LUCAS** :

I don’t know. 

**JENO** :

I’ll tell ten u have him then 

**LUCAS** :

nononononooooo no. 

Just wait!!!! I’ll think of something.

**JENO** :

just bring the fucking child oh my god

  
  
  
  


“Lucas?” Chenle’s face is concerned and worried from Lucas staring and biting his nails from his phone. Lucas shoots his head up.

“Uh- yeah! I.. am really glad you won the game! G-good job-“ he cuts himself to start typing again but Chenle stops him. 

“Lucas, gimmie a second,” he places his hand on Lucas’s arm and does obvious motions of breathing in an out with he faces the boy.

“Breathe, Lucas, you got this!” He whisper-shouts, joining Lucas in the breathing exercises. Once they’ve both calmed down, Lucas decides he can’t.  _ He cant _ do this to Chenle. 

They bid their farewells and Chenle  _ begs _ for Lucas to stop by once in a while. Lucas tells him he’ll think about it. 

  
  
  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jeno screams as soon as Lucas had finished his story of meeting up with Chenle. “Why do I have to fucking suffer because that bitch doesn’t know Taeyong wants him!” He drops himself on the couch as Lucas continues to stay silent, and on the floor, staring at the ground trying not to yell back.

“Forget it,” Jeno picks himself after they’ve both sat in piercing silence for 5 minutes. “I’m going to find that bastard myself.”

“N-no!” Lucas pulls Jeno’s arm, who instantly freezes and turns his head from the touch. “Sorry,” he instantly pulls away.

Jeno sighs, squatting down to be eye-level with the latter. “Lucas,” he calmly starts. “I just want my life back. I miss Hyuck, I miss working, I miss  _ being outside _ .”

Lucas  _ understands  _ and misses all of that too. He misses working with his favorite people. Tears start to stream. They’re silent and unbothered. 

“Lucas,” Jeno repeats again, but softer. “I don’t wanna hurt you again. I-I don’t wanna be his pet, his  _ slave _ .” Lucas remains silent, understanding both situations but can’t bare to think of handing Chenle off just like that. 

“I have a plan,” Jeno whispers.”I’ve been saving a lot of evidence, from my second week being held here. If we give Chenle off for a little bit, I could hand the police the evidence and we will be okay. Everyone will be safe. We have to act fast, though.” 

Lucas wipes his tears and nods.

“Let’s do it.”

  
  


**BONUS** :

“Guess wha,!” Chenle asks as he walks with Jisung to his apartment.

“What?” Jisung asal, admiring the city view.

“I met up with Lucas today!” Jisung turns his head to look, “wh- really?! How is he?”

“He…” Chenle sighs.  _ He didn’t look fine at all _ . “He looked okay…” 

Jisung nods at the statement. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We all could’ve been there.”

“Ah-Ah,” Chenle quickly stops him. “It was an impulse decision on both of us to hang out. Sorry, Sungie.” 

“It’s okay,” he smiles. “As long as you had fun.”

Chenle nods…  _ fun. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Injunnie!” Jaemin flings himself on Renjun’s bed. 

“Hm?” Renjun grumbles, pulling the blankets further up over his head. “What?” His voice is muffled under the sheets. 

“Guess what~” he sing-songs, wrapping his leg over Renjun’s legs as he basically straddles his whole body.

“Uh… chicken butt?” His voice is still muffled. “Get off!” He cant breathe anymore. As he shuffles around under the sheets, Jaemin remains unbothered, smiling as he rests his head next to Renjun’s.

“I said,” he finally pulls the blanket off of himself, having it lay over Jaemin’s body. “—get off!” 

“Oof,” Jaemin tumbles. He starts laughing as Renjun’s  _ angry  _ at what just happened.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry—“ he cuts himself off by laughing again.

“What is it?” He asks. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Two more days.” 

“T-Two?!” He asks, bouncing on his bed. “Really?!” 

He throws himself on Jaemin, smiling as they cuddle.

“Why has this just been a long ass month,” he pouts. Jaemin laughs, agreeing. 

  
  
  
  


Two more days. 


	22. twenty

D-1

“How were you able to meet with Chenle and go out, though?’ 

“Ten said I’ve been doing well and he wanted to give me a reward, so he gave me a few hours to do whatever I wanted, unattended.” he sighs, remembering his time with Chenle, “he told me though, that if I didn’t come back they would..punish..me,” he finishes. 

Jeno stares at him, thinking and nodding his head, “that makes sense…” he trails off. He sighs, sipping his coffee. “Let’s execute this plan.. tomorrow…?” He asks, meeting eyes with Lucas for his response. 

Lucas nods his head, “sure. Let’s plan today.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Can.. I talk to you for lil?” Chenle pulls Renjun’s apron. “In the break room..’ his eyes point at the door. 

“...sure,” Renjun agrees, leaving the rag on the counter as he follows the younger. “Is everything okay?”

“I met with Lucas the other day,” Chenle sounds a bit wary, “he didn’t look good.”

“What? When did he meet him?” Renjun questions. 

“We met on the train, when I noticed him, I couldn’t believe it! He lost a bit of weight and his skin was pale,” his face is gloomy. 

Renjun takes his hand. With a smile, Chenle looks up. “He’ll be okay.”

They talk some more until Jisung joins for his shift.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I got the job!!” Jaemin yells as soon as Mark picks up.

_“Dude, really?”_ Mark asks, _“That’s amazing!”_

“I just got a call! Mark, they might call you too!” 

_“What? How would you-”_ Mark pulls away to face the screen of his phone, _“hold on, can I take this call?”_

“Oh my gosh, yes! Call me back!” Jaemin instantly hangs up so Mark accepts the call. 

“Hello?” Mark walks to his car.

_“Hello, this is Jangga Co. we are excited to announce that you have been accepted to start working with us this coming Monday.”_ The woman says. And Mark almost drops his phone. 

“Uh- yes! Thank you, thank you!” he bows in his car as he tries his best to refrain from screaming happily. 

Mark asks a few more questions before they both hang up and quickly calls Jaemin back.

_“You got the job,”_ He says and Mark grins, biting his bottom lip.

“Yessir! Jangga Co.!” Mark hears Jaemin woo him.

_“We did it! See you on Monday, Mark!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucas rings his phone, his palm is sweating and his leg is bouncing up and down in fear. Jeno waves his hand in the other’s face and mouths, ‘you’re okay, you got this’ with his fist up with a small ‘fighting.’ Lucas calms down a bit before Chenle picks up.

_“Hello? Lucas?”_ Lucas almost chokes but takes a deep breath.

“H-Hey, Chenle,” he looks up for Jeno’s help.

_“Hey! I’m glad you called, is everything good? What’s up?”_ jeno quickly mutes their end. 

“Tell him you want to meet tomorrow morning at the park,” Lucas nods, unmuting.

“I was wondering,” He starts, “can we meet tomorrow morning? At the park?” 

_“Uh…”_ Chenle starts, _“gimmie a sec--”_ the audio is cut off but he’s still on the line. _“Sure! Just us?”_

Lucas looks up at Jeno, who is nodding his head. “Yes! Yes..”

_“Cool! See you tomorrow, Lucas!”_ They both say their goodbyes and finally after Chenle hangs up, Lucas sighs in defeat. 

“Agh,” he drops his back on the couch. “That was…” he can’t think. _Too much._

“Hey,” Jeno lays next to him, “good job.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS:**

  
  


“I got the job!” both Mark and Jaemin announce as they walk into their apartments. 

Renjun rushes up and hugs him. “Yes! I knew you would get it!”

Meanwhile, Donghyuck is silent. 

“Hyuck?” Mark sighs. “Probably not here,” he whispers to himself. 

He walks into their room, expecting to throw his bag and change into a different outfit but Donghyuck’s splayed on the bed. 

“Fuck you, Mark,” he says, fingering himself. 

“Hyuck,” Mark starts, “what are you doing?”

“Well, _hyung,_ I tried calling you but you never fucking picked up and now I’m mad,” he continues to fuck himself with his fingers. “Fu-“ he sighs, dropping his head. “Fuck you.”

Mark is instantly getting harder as he watches Donghyuck try to get off on his own. “Hyuck, stop.”

“No,” he breathlessly pants. “Fuck you.” 

Mark feels his skin itch. _He’s irritated at the boy_.

“Lee Donghyuck,” Mark says, sternly. That turns Donghyuck on _more_. “Stop. It.”

“Donghyuck shakes his head, “n-no.” His heart is beating out his chest, his cheeks are flushed but his body can’t stop. He’s about to come.

But Mark’s has enough. He leaves the room and comes back after a while. Right when Donghyuck is about to come, Mark pulls both his wrists above his head. With a whine, Donghyuck tries to pull himself off of his grip but he’s too weak. 

“F-Fuck you, Lee,” he stutters, loving the way he’s being held up. Mark pulls out a cock ring from his pocket. Donghyuck stares at it and then up at Mark. 

“I’m going to put this on,” he tells the younger. “And you’re gonna do everything I say tonight, ok?” He smiles. He fucking _smiles._ His dumb round eyes sparkle as if he’s an innocent angel. It gets on Donghyuck’s nerves. 

“Ok?” Mark repeats himself, snapping out of Donghyuck’s gaze at him. 

“Y-yeah, okay,” he nods. Mark tucks some hair behind Donghyuck’s ear. He completely lets go of Donghyuck walks out the door. He comes back with a plug that vibrates. 

He silently turns the boy over and sticks it in with some lube. He turns it on to the second highest setting and leaves. Donghyuck tries to call for Mark, but that leads to the setting turned up one more, and he falls on the bed, twitching and turning with moans loud enough for Mark to hear from the couch. 

Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes pass by and Mark decides to go in. He walks into Donghyuck tear stained as his whole body blushed out and squirming. His cock is hard and precut is slick all over the sheets and on himself. He has three fingers in his mouth, sucking. “M-Mark—“ he mewls out. 

He turns the vibrator on the highest level and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “Arent you embarrassed, Hyuck? Look at youuuu,” he tsks, grinning at how wrecked Donghyuck is without him. “You _fucking brat.”_

Donghyuck moans, pulling his slick fingers away and tries to pick himself up when Mark signals him to get on his lap. He twitches, and takes a slow pace until Mark is tired of waiting and manhandles him, swiftly pulling him on his lap. 

“You still wanna play, Hyuck?” He asks, and Donghyuck can’t breathe. He gasps for air. Mark’s patience is running thin, “how many times should I repeat myself for you?”

He turns the vibrator off and pulls it out, leaving a gaping hole and Donghyuck whines at the loss of being filled up. 

Mark places the items on the nightstand pulls down his pants. Donghyuck knows he needs to start responding or he’ll never be able to come. He quickly gets to work on Mark’s cock. He pulls off once he’s about to come and snaps his fingers for Donghyuck to stare up at him. 

That’s all it takes for him to shoot all over his face. Staring down at his wrecked angel. Tears nonstop with spit coming from his chin, his blush all over and on the tips of his ear, his eyes are sparkling and doe. Now added with his cum. 

“Bed,” one word to make Donghyuck move quickly. He sits obediently, cock still hurting from not being able to come but he remains silent. 

Mark pushes him on his back and the boy falls effortlessly. He weak around Mark. He instantly splays himself out, stretching his legs so that Mark can insert himself in him. 

“Call me hyung, stupid bitch,” he lunes his half hard cock and Donghyuck nods, adoring these names, being degraded. 

“ _Hyung, please,”_ he pleads, “hyung!” Mark pushes himself into Donghyuck without a learning and out comes a chocked moan from the younger.

“H-Hyung, fuc—“ Mark grabs his cheeks with one hand, squishing his face and staring at his eyes with a lustful gaze. 

“Don’t. Curse.” He sees that tears start to well up in Donghyuck’s eyes and he lets go, having the younger dropping on the mattress. 

His thrusts are quick and his hips are snapping. Donghyuck tries to grab for Mark’s hand but the elder slaps him. “No, you know how dumb you’ve been?”

With a shaky sigh, Donghyuck moans out when he hits his prostate. 

“Hyung,” he groans. “Lemme come, Hyuckie wanna…” 

“Mark grabs his throat and pushes him down deeper into the sheets. Thrusting in and out, he whispers in Donghyuck’s ear. 

“I’ll pull this off,” he starts. “But if you come before I say so, you’re screwed.” He sees Donghyuck nod and pauses his thrusts, still buried deep inside of him. 

He pulls the ring off, and Donghyuck feels he’ll burst any second. “M-Mark hyung,” the younger calls. Mark snaps his gaze in his direction. “P-Please move, please, hyung, touch me.”

“You’ve been a fucking bratty bitch this whole time,” he pulls away from Donghyuck completely, and the smaller feels so exposed, he could cry harder right now. “You think you deserve all this?” 

“No, no I don’t,” he pleads. “Hyung, please I’ll be good now. I’ll be good! I won’t come,” he gets up in his own, pulling Mark’s wrist. 

“Does my pup not want to be good for me?” He stares at Donghyuck. 

“Please,” is the first word that comes out of his mouth. “Hyung, _hyung_ , please. I d-do.”

He grabs both of Donghyuck’s hands and pulls them over his head after inserting his cock again. The smaller feels himself about to come but holds it in.

“I.. Hyung,” he whines, trying to stop himself. “I don’t think I can…” 

“You can do it,” Mark groans, thrusting into him. “Just wait.”

After Mark shoots himself in the younger, he nods at Donghyuck, who finally comes, feeling himself twitching even when Mark _keeps thrusting._

He tries pushing Mark off of him but is overstimulated and can’t move. He keeps shooting out white strings while his vision blanks on him. He hears, the slightest amount, of Mark praising him.

“You’re doing so well, Hyuck, keep going,” Mark kisses all over him and sucks a few hickies. Once Donghyuck stops shaking, he feels the warmth of Mark’s hands in his. 

He’s being kissed now, and wraps his whole body in Mark. His hands around his neck while his legs tangle around his back. 

“Congratulations on the job, hyung.” 


	23. twenty one

double posting bc I’m excited !! hehe 

D-0:

Lucas notices Chenle from afar, too far for the younger to notice him. He watches him for a while. 

Chenle is seen laughing at a ...video? Something on his phone. He’s got his AirPods in. He’s alone but his brightness radiates happiness and energy, he could draw some many people with his personality alone. No wonder why Taeyong wants him.

“Hey,” he greets as Chenle pulls out his case and slides his pods in. With a hop from the bench, he salutes Lucas.

“Good to see ya, Lucas!” He giggles. Lucas instantly smiles, adoring the bubbly boy. 

“Haha, you too, c’mon, let’s go,” he starts walking and Chenle follows, wondering where to. 

“Where are we going?” Chenle asks as he rushes a little behind Lucas.

“It’s…” he sighs, “it’s a surpise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten wakes Jeno up in the morning. “Wake up,  _ sweetie _ .” Jeno groans, shuffling around in his bed. 

“Get up, Jeno! I have exciting news for you,” he shakes Jeno awake. The boy starts to get up, yawning. 

“What is it?” He asks, rubbing his eye as Ten gets up.

“You get to have the day to yourself!” Jeno freezes.  _ This is just like what Lucas got… _ “if you don’t come back by 7pm, we will find you and punish you, so be good, baby.” He walks out of the room and Jeno flies to the restroom.

In a flash, he’s at the police station and texting Lucas the news.

**JENO** :

Ten gave me the day to myself. 

I’m at the station.

**LUCAS** :

What time do you have to be back?

**JENO** :

7pm

**LUCAS** :

does that mean we have to give Chenle?

**JENO** :

Yes. You need to come with me because I need your evidence and all that shit.

**LUCAS:**

Fine. He’s with me rn. I’ll be there.

  
  
  
  


Lucas locks his phone, sliding in his back pocket as he apologizes to Chenle for being on his phone. Chenle instantly waves his hands, knitting his eyebrows.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry!” He brushes it off. 

“Let’s get some food?” He asks, pulling Chenle’s hand and the other agrees.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno makes it at the station by 8:30, and is inside.

“H-hello? Can anyone help me?” His voice is loud, and instantly attracts the woman at the front desk.

“Yes, over here,” her hand is waved up and Jeno rushes.

“I-I need to report..” he catches his breathe, “a guy.. please if has to be now.” He pants. The woman nods her head calmly as a guy sígnala he’ll take the boy.

“Hi, I’m Moon Taeil. If you could come with me,” he takes him to his desk. “Need anything to drink? We have water and coffee,” he offers as he slides in his seat.

“‘N-no, sir,” Jeno rubs his knees out of nervousness. “I only have today.”

“What? You only have today? What does that mean?”

Jeno swallows, eyes panicking and Taeil Can already tell. “I’m being held hostage, but I’ve been, like,  _ good _ so.. they let me out until 7pm.”

“Who’s holding you hostage?” Taeil’s eyes quickly knit together as he’s typing a report.

“Lee Taeyong and this other guy named Ten,” he quickly responds. Taeil nods, keyboard clicks taking over.

“And how long has it been?” 

“Months, I-I don’t know, like 7 months…?” He tries to calculate but Taeil puts his hand up, nodding.

“It’s okay, thank you,” Jeno slouches, he’s  _ tired _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve never been here?” Chenle points at the building that’s ugly and dusty looking. “Is this a prank?”

Lucas remains silent. He knows if he speaks he’ll start crying so he shuts his mouth and opens the door.

He takes him up the stairs and knocks on Taeyong’s door.

“Yeah, come in,” he accepts. Lucas opens the door and Chenle freezes. His body  _ shakes. _

“T-Tae—“ he gets cut off by Taeyong getting up from his char with a smug grin and waking up to him. 

Chenle instantly looks up at Lucas, pleading for help with his eyes but Lucas can’t look at him, he walks down the stairs and Chenle follows, running.

“N-No! Wait, Lucas!” He doesn’t get far.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been two hours since Jeno had been in the police station. 

“Jeno, how about..” Taeil sighs, rubbing his eyes as he pulls his glassss down. “We go somewhere a little more private?” Jeno nods his head, confused, but accepts it.

“Look, so,” he tries telling the kid. “You… have been to therapy, correct?”

Jeno nods, still confused. “W- sorry, what does this have to do…?” He stares at Taeil.

“Tell me, when was the last time you went?”

Jeno thinks back,  _ when  _ **_was_ ** _ the last time? _ “Uh… it’s..”

“This address, these people, the names and everything…” Taeil starts, “it’s not real.”

Jeno is taken aback.  _ What?  _ “Huh? Y-you’re saying…”

“That ‘Taeyong’ and ‘Ten’ don’t exist. They aren’t citizens in Korea.” He sighs.

“I!” Jeno lifts himself from the seat, “I have evidence, though! Look—“ he pulls out his phone and on the photos. Taeil subtly eyes him but let’s Jeno continue.

“It’s.. what?” Jeno shakes his head in disbelief, he looks up at Taeil in shock, “t-there’s nothing…”

Taeil nods his head. “It’s okay. I think we should take you back to therapy—“ 

“No!” Jeno slams his hands on the table in anger, “someone..” he calms down, “someone is also coming. His name is Lucas.”

“Do you know when he’s coming?” Taeil asks.

“Can I call him?”

“Sure, of course!” He motions for the younger to call him and Jeno quickly goes to his contacts.

_ “Hello?”  _ Lucas picks up after a few rings.

“Lucas! Where are you, I need you,” Jeno starts to panic.

_ “I.. I’m—“  _ Ten pulls the phone and starts to speak.  _ “Good luck, psycho!”  _ And the line clicks. He stares at it in disbelief as Taeil tries to search for his eyes.

“You okay? Is Lucas coming?” Jeno stares up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I-“ he aggressively blinks, “let me take you there! I ran from there just now,” he wipes his tears off his face. “Please, you have to believe me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle has tears continuously streaming from his cheeks. Taeyong smiles.

“Lele, why are you crying? Missed me that much?” He laughs. “I missed you too.”

“Please let me go…” Chenle pleads, whispering. “I don’t want to do this…” 

“Do what? Hang out with your favorite hyung?” He asks in shock. “I thought you missed me…”

“I-“ Chenle sees the sad expression on Taeyong’s face. Taeyong who he once admired. Taeyong who helped him bloom into himself for a few years. “I do.”

“Well great! So stop crying, it makes me sad,” he tries to wipe Chenle’s tears but the boy flinches, scared of him.

“I can’t do this, though,” he sniffs, tears starting to lessen. “Why won’t you stop?”

“Because you  _ need _ me, Lele,” Taeyong starts to get aggravated from Chenle. “Don’t you remember?” 

“I found friends though, I found people that love me.”

“ _ Huh?  _ People that love  _ you? You?! _ ” Taeyong wipes a fake tear. “Lele, they’re all fake. They don’t know you like I do. They don’t love you, they pity you.”

_ What? _ “No they don’t…?” Chenle’s confused. “Jisung is the best, he loves me.”

“They why isn’t he here? Why isn’t he saving you?”

“Because…” Chenle stops. “I didn’t—“ 

“Stop right there! You’re  _ defending  _ him. You shouldn’t! A boyfriend should know exactly where you are at all times, no?” Chenle starts to  _ think.  _

“But I didn’t tell him, so it’s not his fault,” he defends.

“Why do you need me? Why do you send all those messages? What do you want from me?!”

“I just need you,” Taeyong’s voice is soft. “Once you accept me, all the people you care about will be okay. They’ve be safe. The app will disappear and they‘lo be fine.”

“But why? Why do you need me?”

Taeyong’s has enough. He lifts himself from the seat and Chenle stares at his face. 

“Why do you need me? Aren’t you happy, Taeyong?”

“I need  _ you _ in order to be happy!” He shouts. “You’re the only person that cared about me.”

“What about.. the club..” he refers back to high school.

“Club? Those fuckers didn’t give a  _ shit  _ about me,” Chenle boils at the word. ‘Fuckers’,  _ how could he call Mark that? _

“So.. if I..” Chenle tried to process everything, “if I stay with you.. everyone is happy? These people go away, this app disappears?” Taeyong kneels in front of Chenle.

“Yes, everyone will be okay,” he nods. Chenle turns his head to the side to  _ think _ . 

  
  
  
  


A tear falls from his cheek. He thinks of the cafe, his friends, Jisung.

How they would be living better lives. 

He reluctantly nods. And Taeyong’s smile reappears.

“Thank you, Lele,” he hugs him. And all Chenle can do is cry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Here!” Jeno shouts, pointing at the building. 

Taeil squints at the abandoned building. “Are you sure…?” 

“Yes! God, why don’t you believe me?!” He almost yells at the officer.

“Okay,” Taeil sighs, closing the door. “Let’s go.”

Jeno opens the door and starts walking up the stairs. Taeil follows, silently noting all the details of the area. 

It’s.. empty.

The place is.. fucking  _ empty. Nothing.  _

“Wh-“ he looks everywhere, at all the items on the floor and his surroundings. “This was where-“

“Jeno, Jeno,” Taeil takes his hands. “Calm down for a second, and come with me.”

“But this cant be!” He screams, pushing Taeil aside to look all around the place. He goes down the hall to his room, where he was this morning. Nothing.

He goes to the kitchen where Ten is always at. Nothing. He goes to Lucas’s room, nothing.

“Jeno? You have to come with me,” Jeno’s body and kind are filled with exhaustion. He obeys, letting Taeil takes his hand and lead him to his cop car. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ this is where you’ve been held hostage?”

“...”

“Jeno,” Taeil tries. “Jeno?”

“...” 

“It’s okay, let’s go back,” Taeil clicks his seatbelt in and starts driving back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks for everything,” Taeyong holds Chenle around his arm. “You guys can go.”

Ten and Lucas bid their farewells and off they go. Taeyong pecks Chenle’s head with a kiss. The boy internally shakes. 

They’ve all left the building before Jeno could reach them. While Chenle was talking with Taeyong. The latter had ordered people to diminish everything. Every last trace of their existence in that building.

“C-Can I still work?” Chenle asks, his voice scared.

“Of course not, baby,” Taeyong pats his head. “You’re safe with me. I’ll make the money and take care of you.”

“Can I see Jisu—“ Taeyong stares at him with a glare.

“Mention his name one more time and he gets killed,” he whispers, kissing Chenle’s forehead. The younger sobs. He instantly started crying. His moans of sadness wash over him and he’s louder than he could ever be. He falls to the floor, defeated. 

This is the one time Taeyong lets him cry over Jisung. He’ll soon be numb and never have to think about him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you have any family or friends we could contact?” Jeno searches through his phone. All contacts had been removed except for Lucas’s. He slumps. But then he remembered.

“Uh, yeah, Lee Donghyuck. He’s the same age as me and works at the restaurant I was forced to quit at.”

Taeil nods his head. 

“ _ Lee Donghyuck.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck gets a call. 

“Hello?” He asks, wondering who the hell is calling him.

_ “Hyuck? Hyuck! I-It’s Jeno! Lee Jeno, please you gotta—“ _

“Oh my god? Are you okay? Where the hell have you been?” 

_ “I’ll explain once you’re here but can you please come to the police station?” _

“Y-yeah, of course!” He’s nervous.  _ What the fuck? The POLICE station? _

_ “Thank you,” _ Jeno’s voice is soft. The line clicks.

  
  



	24. twenty two

Time: D-0

“Guess what, guess what!” Renjun rushes to Jaemin and latches onto him koala-style. Jaemin drops his bag and engulfs the boy in his arms. Lifting him up, he walks to the couch. The younger takes a seat and lets Renjun adjust in his hold, He straddles Jaemin, “It’s been a month!”

“So give Nana a kith—!” Jaemin pouts, pushing himself to meet Renjun’s lips but the smaller turns his head to the side for Jaemin to peck his cheek. 

Jaemin frowns, “why?” Renjun turns back to see the younger grumpy now.

“I wanted to watch a movie with you first,” he starts to pull himself off of the younger but Jaemin refuses, pulling him back.

“Don’t leave. Let’s watch it,” Jaemin nods. Renjun smiles, sinking into a hug. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh my god!” Renjun points at the TV, specifying a character. “He—“ the elder looks over to Jaemin to see the boy had fallen asleep.

“Nana,” Renjun crawls over from his seat on the floor to shake Jaemin’s knee. Jaemin bolts awake, scaring Renjun for a second.

“Sorry! Sorry,” he blinks multiple times and adjusts himself to watch again. Renjun only looks at him for a second, turning his head back and sighing to himself.

Ten minutes go by and Renjun turns his head again to see Jaemin dozing off. His elbow propped on the armrest as his hand is in a fist with his head rested on it. 

“Nana,” Renjun shakes his knee again and Jaemin pulls his head up, rubbing his eyes. “C’mon, get sleep,” he sighs.

Jaemin shakes his head, obviously tired. His mind is persistent but his body is rejecting it. Renjun props his arms over Jaemin’s lap and rests his head, watching his baby fall asleep.

He finally decides to take matters into his own hands and move Jaemin to lay on the couch. Jaemin doesn’t hesitate in moving, he finally falls asleep as Renjun pulls a blanket out for him. 

On the floor next to him, Renjun sets up his own little bed. He drops a pillow and pulls a blanket over himself. Unknowingly, they both snooze softly to the credits of the movie.

  
  
  
  
  


Their doorbell rings. Renjun wakes up and quickly gets it before Jaemin wakes up again. 

“Jisung? Hi—“ he rubs his eye with a yawn as Jisung starts to stutter.

“H-hyung, Renjun- please, you- you have to help…” his body shakes, he can’t feel his strength and crashes to the inside of the apartment. Renjun jumps tk surpise, helloing Jisung up.

“Wha-“ he whispers for him to take off his shoes. “What’s wrong?” 

“I..” he sniffs, giving up on trying to take off his shoes, his elbows prop on his knees and he covers his face with his hands, now crying. 

He held it in when Chenle didn’t arrive to his place when they planned it. He held it in when Chenle didn’t reply to his spam messages. He held it in when Chenle didn’t answer any of his calls. He held it in on the bus coming to Renjun’s place. He held it in until he saw Renjun. 

“I can’t find Chenle,” his tears are nonstop. Renjun’s eyes blow wide.  _ Huh?  _

“W..what? Chenle? What do you mean?” He scoots closet to Jisung, trying to hold the boy. 

Jaemin eventually wakes up to hear sobs. From instinct, he bolts up, heading over to the entrance seeing th two huddled up together. Renjun silently mouths ‘Chenle’s missing’ as Jisung continues to cry. Jaemin nods, slowly kneeling behind the younger to wrap his arms around him.

“Jisung, hey, calm down first, ok?” He whispers, rubbing the back of Jisung’s hands with his thumbs as Jisung tries to quiet down. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he chokes out, sniffing. Renjun shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay, Jisung. We would be more concerned if you  _ weren’t  _ crying,” Renjun tries to look at Jisung who finally pulls his hands down and chuckles. 

“That’s better,” Jaemin offers his hand and pulls him up over to the couch. He sits and exaplins everything up until he had arrived. They’re both concerned and confused, but stay with the story. 

“I don’t… I don’t even know where to start,” he shakes his head, frowning. “Do I call the police?”

Jaemin sighs. “Okay, uh,” he thinks for a moment. “First Renjun and I will try calling and messaging him…” he looks over to Renjun who’s already pulling out his phone. “Jisung, don’t worry. We’ll find him. Here, watch some TV—“ he cuts himself off and changes the channel. 

Jisung can barely focus. He pays more attention to how Jaemin and Renjun are exchanging whispers and text, concerned eyes and worries looks. He picks at his jeans, some boyfriend he is. 

  
  


**JAEMIN** :

Yoooo Chenle let’s meet up? 

**JAEMIN** : 

wya 

  
  


Jaemin starts seeing the thought bubble of someone typing and instantly perks up, shocked at how quickly it happened. 

  
  


**CHENLE** :

[attacked image]

Here. 

**JAEMIN** :

Can I invite a few people?

**CHENLE** :

Everyone but Jisung.

  
  


Jaemin frowns, passing the phone silently to Renjun, who reads it with blazing eyes. They both look up at each other. Jisung has watched the whole exchange take place, his heartbeat is louder and bolder with each passing second but swallows it down, forcing his eyes to swerve back to the animated screen in front of him.

“Jisung,” Renjun calla out. “Look,” Jaemin hands him the phone and quickly, Jisung takes it. His eyes scan over quickly and he looks up, glancing from Jaemin to Renjun and back to Jaemin.

“Why…” he asks, lowering the phone and his head. His eyes are tearing up but he blinks, trying to stop them. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay,” Jaemin quickly counsels him, rubbing his back as Renjun also gets up and plops on the floor, taking his hands. “We’ll meet wit him, and-and,” he looks over to Renjun, who quickly finishes the sentence.

“We’ll figure it out, one of us will be on call with you or record the whole thing and report back to you, okay?” Jisung pulls his sleeve and wipes his tears, nodding. 

“Can you…” he whispers. “Nevermind.”

“No! What is it? We can do anything,” Jaemin Chile’s in, inviting Jisung to continue.

“Can you tell him I.. I miss.. him,” his voice gets softer as the sentence kept going and they both nod enthusiastically. 

“Of course, silly,” they both sigh in content. “You’re okay, Jisung,” Jaemin reminds him. 

“Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin and Renjun insist that Jisung stay at their apartment and make himself feel comfortable. Jisung gives in, and ends up falling asleep in the same place as Jaemin had. He’s just tired from the whole situation his body had given in.

“Did they fight?” Jaemin asks Renjun. The latter shakes his head confused.

“Not.. not that last time I saw them?” He looks up at Jaemin. “I never got a chance to as Jisung what had happened.” Jaemin nods, and they finally arrive at some cafe Chenle had requested through messages.

“Do you think he’s here?” Renjun pushes the door open, looking around the inside as Jaemin follows behind, unsure himself. 

“Oh? There!” Jaemin points, pulling Renjun’s hand to where Chenle is sitting alone, the back of his head facing them. The closer they get, the more familiar he is.

“Chenle!” The boy quickly turns his head and leaps out of his seat, hugging them. “Here alone?”

Chenle hesitates, but ends up nodding. “I missed you guys.”

“Why? We were just together a few days ago?” Renjun teases, taking a seat with Jaemin.

The boy looks…  _ sad. _ His eyes look tired and his face isn’t as bright. Where are the stars that were in his eyes? Did he force that greeting? 

“Well, yeah I guess..” Chenle agrees. “I guess it’s been a long day for me.” He dryly chuckles. Jaemin and Renjun glance at each other.  _ Obviously somethings up. _

“Uh,” Jaemin clears his throat. “So, want anything? It’ll be on me.” He smiles, and Chenle perks up a bit. 

“Really?” He claps his hands, smiling. That reassures Jaemin and he nods.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung wakes up with a dry throat. He goes over to grab a glass from one of the many (many) cabinets in their kitchen. 

Hesitant, he turns on his phone.  _ Nothing.  _ No replies or calls back, Chenle didn’t even read the messages. He sighs, texting Renjun.

  
  


**JISUNG** :

How is he?

  
  


Renjun’s phone vibrates on the table and Chenle fixates his eyes on it for a split second.  _ Jisung. _ He holds in a small sob he was about to instantly give out but remembers. 

_ ”This is the last time you’re meeting these people, okay?” Taeyong kisses the top of his head again. “There’s a microphone here-“ he cuts himself off to show Chenle. “I’ll be outside, listening in. So be good, okay?”  _

_ Chenle tears up, but his tears don’t fall. He silently nods, eyeing the microphone. It’s a bead-size charm on his bracelets that Taeyong had slipped on his wrist.  _

“So, uh,” Chenle came up with a plan. “Have you guys ever been here?” He finds a pen and napkin.

“No,” Renjun starts as Chenle continues writing, nodding. “This is out first time…” he trails off. The boy do them are eyeing the boy. 

“It’s pretty good,” Jaemin pulls his lips away from the straw and eyes the cup. Suddenly the bapkin is in front of them.

‘Carry the convo. I have a mic on me. I am being kidnapped by Taeyong.’

“Really?” Chenle replies smoothly after Jaemin. “I’ve been here a couple times,” he looks at the ceiling and back at the two. 

“You guys should come here more often,” 

  
  


**RENJUN** :

He’s being held hostage by Taeyong 

He can’t speak bc he has a mic on him.

We will do our best. He still loves you.

  
  


‘ _ Tell Jisung I miss him.’  _ The message on the napkin concludes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung freezes.  _ What the hell? Taeyong?  _ “The name sounds familiar…” he runs to the restroom.

Jisung throws up. 

He isntantly calls Renjun. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chenle glances again at the aggressive vibrations from Renjun’s phone.  _ Incoming call: Jisung  _

“Sorry, I have to take this,” he shows both of them who is calling and the two nod their head. 

_ “Renjun, you have t-tell me what to do. I can’t just sit here and let him be kidnapped. I have to do soemthing! Where is the fucker! Where are you guys? Should I call the police? I’m running out the door. Your apartment is going to be unlocked—“  _

“Jisung!” Renjun shouts. “Jisung, you have to calm down.”

_ “There-“  _ Jsiung cries, and Renjun wants to so badly cry with him.  _ “I need to do something.” _ Renjun Can hear how  _ broken _ this boy is. 

“We will try to have him stay here for a s long as possible,” Renjun assures, biting his lip as his fist clenches. “Don’t worry, don’t do anything until I say so.” 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin pulls the pen and starts scribbling. “So.. I’m still kinda hungry, kind if I order something else? You also get something!” He smiles, joyful king suggesting.

‘We need you with us for as long as possible.’ 

“Sounds good!” Chenle returns the enthusiasm. “I might take a while to order, though…” trailing off, winking at Jaemin. 

  
  
  
  


Jisung can’t just  _ stand still _ . Memories, flashbacks keep popping up of Chenle with him. Chenle laughing and smiling, teasing him, kissing him. Jisung pulls his hair.

“Agh! I can’t do this!” He runs to the police station.

He pants as images of Chenle crying in pain, sobbing helplessly, apologizing to Taeyong, and being held against his will pop up in his head. It angers Jisung even  _ more  _ and makes his legs go faster. 

  
  
  
  
  


Renjun returns to the table with an exahaussted sigh, just to be greeted by no one. “Guys?” He turns 180 and sees the two laughing at something on the menu. He calms down, sliding in his seat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jeno?” Donghyuck asks as soon as he enters the station. “Jeno!” He instantly hugs him as soon as he saw the boy. 

“You fucker! Where the  _ hell  _ have you been?” He scolded right in front of Taeil, who gawks at the two.

“It’s too much to explain,” he puts his hands up. “But let’s deal with… this… first?” He uses his eyes to pint at Taeil. 

“Oh…? Who is this?” Donghyuck smiles sweetly at Taeil, who shifts uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. 

“Uh, hello, do you must be..?” He looks down at his desktop screen, waiting for an answer. 

“Lee Donghyuck, Jeno’s  _ best friend,”  _ he smiles at Jeno and looks back at Taeil. “What the hell is going on? What did Jeno do?!” Anger starts to bubble in him. Because no matter how  _ cute  _ someone could be, his finds his  _ best fucking friend that went missing for.. forever  _ to be found in a police station?! 

“Okay, he is not guilty of anything,” Taeil sighs, typing on his keyboard. He abruptly stops. “But we need to ask him and you a few questions.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung shoves the door out of his way and quickly rushes to the woman at the counter. “Pl-“ he sighs, panting.

“Please help-“ he quickly asks, “my friend—“

“Wait.. isn’t that Jisung?” Donghyuck asks himself and turns around the corner to see… “it is! Jisung, what the hell are you doing here? Why do you look like that?” He scans the confused boy up and down.

“Chenle… Chenle went missing,” Jisung tells both Donghyuck and the lady. Taeil gets up, shutting his eyes outdo tiredness to break up the chaos. 

“Chenle is gone! I can’t find him! He’s being held against his fucking will, Donghyuck! What do I do?!” He panics, screaming.

_ Chenle. _

“Chenle?” Jeno rushes over. “Did you say Chenle? Zheng Chenle?” 

  
  
  



	25. twenty three

“Y-yes! Yes!” Jisung perks up. “Do you know him? Where is he?” 

“I told you!” Jeno points at Taeil. “I wasn’t fucking  _ lying  _ and I’m not fucking  _ psycho _ !” 

“He thinks you’re  _ what?”  _ Donghyuck eyes Taeil up and down and scoffs. “Obviously you’ve never  _ met  _ this dumbass. There’s no way! He’s too dumb,” he teases, earning a resting bitch face from Jeno, telling him ‘you’re not helping. at. all.’

“Hey! Stop,” Jisung breaks them up. “Where is Chenle? How do you know him?” His eyes worryingly pleas for help to Jeno. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is,” he apologizes. “Taeyong only held us captive until Chenle showed up and now I’m trying to prove—“

“Okay, okay! To my office,” Taeil waves his hands, cutting off Jeno. “You guys have a lot of explaining to do.”

“But Chenle! He’s being held by some weirdo!” Jisung emphasizes.

  
  
  
  
  


“This is so good,” Chenle smiles, midway eating his cake. “Thank you guys.”

  
  


“Aye,” Jaemin waves his hand, dismissing Chenle. “Of course! We always have to treat our cute baby—“ Chenle’s phone vibrates and it’s Taeyong.

  
  


**TAEYONG** :

Baby, hurry up…

  
  


Chenle quietly slides the phone to them and starts talking. “I don’t wanna hold you guys up..” he trails off. 

Renjun pulls the phones typing a response and sends.

  
  


**CHENLE** :

soon.. gimmie a little more time?

**TAEYONG** :

Ok… 30 minutes max

**CHENLE** :

okay

  
  
  
  


Lucas holds his breath. Hopefully Jeno is there  _ like he said he would be.  _ But he wasn’t a few hours ago when he said so… 

FLASHBACK:

“Let’s go,” Ten pills Lucas’s wrist to where the boy tries to fight off but gives up. They haven’t been properly feeding or treating them right so the boy is too weak to even get someone off him. 

“Why do you work for him? He doesn’t even like you…” Lucas curiously asks himself. 

“Pay,” Ten abruptly gets to the point. “Money.” 

Lucas nods.. he guesses he understands. “But It’s over now… he found what he had been looking for..”

“You’re right. But my last task is to get rid of you, then I’ll be free!” Ten smiles at the thought.  _ Freedom. _

“How are you gonna do that, then?” Lucas asks him. “Are you planning on killing me or something?” 

“Yes, god, can’t wait to see you drop dead!” Ten sighs. “No, dumbass, Thats fucking illegal… and there’s no amount of money that wouldn’t cover the mental trauma afterwards, so it’s not really worth it.” Ten waves it off with a scowl look. “Plus you’re cute, I’ll let you off right now if you want…” he stops, scanning the boy head to toe then smiling. 

“Goodbye, Lucas,” he takes his hand. “I’m gonna say this as a  _ friend,  _ okay?” Lucas nods, confused.

“You didn’t deserve any shit. Here is Chenle’s current location,” he passes his phone to Lucas. “Do whatever you want with this information.”

“Thank you,” Lucas stutters, hesitant. “T-Thanks.”

“Don’t do anymore stupid, gullible shit, ok?” Ten waves, walking away. 

He decides to go to the police station first. 

Quickly, with his thumbs shaking, he types and searches for the closest station. Bolting as soon as he had received directions, Lucas makes no excuse for doing his best. 

Panting once he’s right in front of the sign, he sits on the bench to catch his breath.

“Hello?” He pulls out his phone, with his knee shaking, he finally waits for Jeno to pick up. 

_ “Hello? Who the hell is this?”  _ Lucas abruptly pulls away his phone, shocked at the response. 

“Uh-“ he coughs out, “I-It’s Lucas…?” 

_ “Are you sure? You sound like you don’t even know your own name,” _ the guy huffs. Lucas sighs.

“Look, is Jeno there? This is kinda important so…” he trails off, waiting for a reply.

_ “...hm, nope!”  _ The line clicks. Lucas stutters out another hello then looks at his phone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong’s patience is running thin. 

So, he decides to call Chenle. 

_ “Hello?”  _ Chenle instantly picks up.

“You have five minutes to say goodbye,” he warns. 

_ “O-Okay,”  _ Chenle nods his head. Taeyong ends the call and Chenle releases a shaky sigh. His heart is still hammering out of his chest. 

“So, you gotta go?” Renjun writes down their address on the napkin one more time. 

“Yeah, sorry guys,” Chenle pulls a napkin and writes a small note.

‘I’m sorry. Thank you. He didn’t share the new address. He isn’t going to let me leave the house or work. Tell Jisung I’m sorry.’ Jaemin reads it over and tears start to spill. 

“We’ll miss you, Chenle,” they all get up to say their final goodbyes and hug each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How was it?” Taeyong asks, pulling away from the parking area. 

“Was good…” he says, “I miss them already.” Taeyong nods, turning up the volume of the music. 

Renjun and Jaemin both stare at the vehicle pull away and drive off. They get photos of the car and the license plate. 

“This is so fucked up,” Jaemin scratches his head, sighing.

“Aye, we got a lot of info. Don’t worry, I don’t think he’s physically hurt him,” Renjun takes his hand and smiles. “Let’s go tell Jisung.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Renjun huffs out, reading the note on the door. 

‘I am at police station. -Jisung’

“Agh! Why doesn’t that devil listen to us?!” Renjun frustratingly cries out. 

“Uh…” Jaemin tries to situate everything. “Let’s try going there?”

“Okay,” Renjun nods. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s really dark, do you think he’s still here?” Renjun worries. “Should we call him?”

“Yeah, I will,” Jaemin agrees to the suggestion. Renjun quickly dials for the younger from Jaemin’s phone. 

_ “Hello? Jaemin?” _

“Jisung! Are you at the station?” Renjun practically hollers on the phone. “Jaemin and I are coming soon.”

_ “Uh…”  _ Renjun hears an awkward laugh. 

“Did you already leave?” His voice is annoyed. Jisung coughs.

_ “Yeah, sorry guys.. the cop guy wanted us to go,”  _ Jisung lets out a sigh. Renjun holds his hand over the speaker and mouths to Jaemin ‘we need to go home.’

“‘Us?’ Who else was there?” Renjun asks, turning 180 back to their apartment. Luckily, they didn’t get too far. 

_ “Donghyuck.. and this guys names Jeno,”  _ Renjun stops to look over a Jaemin. “Jeno was there! I haven’t seen him in so long!” 

Jaemin asks for the phone. “Is he okay? What happened?”

_ “Oh hey, Jaemin,”  _ Jisung laughs.  _ “Uh.. it’s a long story but he said he was held hostage by.. him.. “ _

“Are you kidding me?! How the hell did he take him?” Jaemin grows annoyed. “Agh, forget it. Hey, do you want to sleep with us? You good?”

_ “I’ll be fine, thanks,” _ Jisung confirmed.  _ “Don’t think I’ll get much sleep though,”  _ he dryly chuckles.  _ “What happened with Chenle anyway? Where is he?”  _

“We’ll get him soon,” Renjun promises, taking the phone back. “He says he loves you and misses you.”

Jisung tears up. Renjun hears him sniff and cough, trying to hold it in. 

_ “T-Thanks…”  _ his voice is shaky.  _ “Thanks for everything. I really.. couldn’t have done any of this without you.” _

“Jisung, if you ever need anything, please call Jaemin’s phone. We’ll pick up right away. Stay safe.”

_ “You too.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle’s fighting the urge to fall asleep. His mind  _ refuses _ to fall asleep next to Taeyong but his body is giving in. 

“Tired?” Taeyong looks over to him. “We’re almost there, Lele.”

Chenle doesn’t respond. He keeps his thoughts and overall personality to himself. He feels his eyes drowsy and about to finally give in until Taeyong places his hand on his thigh. 

He bolts awake, hearing a chuckle from the elder. With each minute passing by, his hand creeps further and further from Chenle’s knee and close to his crotch. The boy wants to shove his hand away but he’s too scared. 

Kilometers away from his crotch, Chenle finally places his hand on Taeyong’s. The latter looks over, shocked, but smiles, thinking it’s a sweet interacting but to Chenle, it’s a sign he  _ doesn’t  _ want him going further up.

He pulls their interlocked hands to the arm rest, a safe distance  _ away  _ from him. 

He wants to cry and throw up. He doesn’t understand why Taeyong needs to kidnap him. 

“Taeyong,” he calls. The elder gives him a ‘hm?’ In response and Chenle takes a deep breath. 

“Nevermind.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck takes Jeno’s hand and they walk to his apartment together. 

“I’m not letting you stay alone, ever again,” his voice is  _ angry _ . Jeno sighs, trying to let go of his grip.

“I said,  _ it’s okay! _ No one is going to chase after me, I swear,” he puts his free hand up and crosses his heart. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“You think you’re getting away that easy? Huh, funny,” he scoffs. “Mark is also going to be here so, just a heads up.

“Does he know I’m coming?” 

“No.” Silence hangs between them for a moment.

“You know what? I think I left something at the police station—“ he cuts himself off to pulls away from Donghyuck and point vaguely at the direction of the station. Donghyuck whines.

“Stop lying! Just c’mon! We’re all tired, and if Mark complains, I’ll kick him out, it’s okay!” Donghyuck smiles, trying to reassure Jeno.

“...fine,” he sighs. “But.. I need to call someone…”

“Who?”

“Lucas, he is also in the same position as me. We had the plan of meeting at the station but he never came! What if he died—“ he cuts himself off again, pulling out his phone to call the elder. Donghyuck coughs, clearing his throat.

“Wait… what? He called?” Jeno looks at his call history, then up at Donghyuck who looks suspicious. “Did you pick up for me?”

“Uh.. yeah…” he nods.

“And what did you tell him?”

“I thought he was going to kill you or something! You were busy talking and I’ve never met this guy and you just—“ Donghyuck gets cut off by Jeno.

“Oh my god, Hyuck! What the hell? Okay, you have to give me one second,” he calls Lucas.

“Lucas!” Jeno shouts, surprised he picked up.

_ “Jeno..? Is it Jeno?”  _ Lucas asks from the other end.

“Yes! I’m sorry about earlier, my friend,” he glances at Donghyuck who waves with a small smile, “answered and thought you were a bad guy.”

_ “Haha, It’s okay, I understand,” _ Lucas chuckles.  _ “Are you okay though? How’d it go?” _

“Let’s meet up, where are you?” He asks. 

_ “I’m at the fast food place, I haven’t eaten all day, so…”  _ he trails off.

“I’ll be there soon. Do you have a place to stay at?” He starts walking and Donghyuck immediately follows.

_ “No, but I’ll just find a motel or something tonight..”  _ Lucas thinks. 

“Give me the phone,” Donghyuck rushes over and pulls it our of Jeno’s hand.

“Why, hello there!” Donghyuck sweetly says. “It’s me, from earlier.”

_ “...Hi,”  _ Lucas coughs. 

“I’d like to apologize for my actions today. I am truly sorry for misleading you,” he tsks at himself.

_ “It’s okay, i understand why you did it.” _

“I’ll make it up to you! You and Jeno stay at my place until you figure everything out, hm?” 

_ “Uh, I don’t—“ _

“Okayyyy,” Jeno pulls the phone. “We’ll just meet you there and talk it out.”

_ “Sounds good, see you soon.” _


	26. twenty four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my recent comment as of 5月7日 if the chapter glitches and repeated itself. I apologize for the confusion/time wasted :(((

Jisung lays in his bed. He stares at the ceiling, unable to organize his thoughts so his mind stays blank. 

He sighs, rolling over and curling up in a ball. “I can’t just sit here, fuck!” He gets up, going outside to his patio. 

He looks out at the city, with it’s dull noise of cars passing by and some clubs open, he can’t help but have memories rush through his head.

Of him and Chenle.Jisung lays in his bed. He stares at the ceiling, unable to organize his thoughts so his mind stays blank. 

He sighs, rolling over and curling up in a ball. “I can’t just sit here, fuck!” He gets up, going outside to his patio. 

He looks out at the city, with it’s dull noise of cars passing by and some clubs open, he can’t help but have memories rush through his head.

Of him and Chenle.

  
  
  
  


MEMORIES:

They’re at the mall, and Chenle drags him over to some random clothing shop. Jisung doesn’t mind since he already has his boba. Kind of curious, he wanders through the racks of clothing while Chenle pulls on his wrist.

“You think this looks good on me, Jisung?” Chenle walks out from the fitting room to pose for him. _Of course you look good, what kind of question—_

“Y-yeah,” Jisung blushes, staring at the _pretty_ top Chenle chose. “I.. really like it.”

“Seriously?!” Chenle squeals, posing some more. “I’m buying it!”

Jisung chews on his straw nervously, annoyed at himself. _Why can’t I just say it?_ He sighs, waiting for Chenle to finish up. 

Jisung looks around the store. He can’t say his fashion is _up there_ , but he likes to appreciate it. Two girls walk up to him.

“Hi!” A pretty girl almost shouts, scaring Jisung. The boy turns his head quickly and nods politely. 

“H-Hello,” he greets. 

“My friend,” she presents the girl next to her. Jisung’s eyes quickly look over to the shorter girl. “Thinks you’re cute! Can we have your Kakaotalk?” 

“Uh..” Jisung coughs, suddenly panicking. “I don’t have one,” he blurts out, instantly regretting his words.

They both look at him curiously. “Y-you don’t have…?” 

Jisung awkwardly laughs. “Uh, no, yeah- I do! Yes, I do..” he starts to pull out his phone until Chenle walks over.

“Sungie! I’m done, let’s go,” he grabs his wrist and pulls him for the register. Jisung nods and apologetically smiles at the two. 

  
  
  
  


“Jisung…” Chenle suddenly calls out while they’re walking home. 

“Hm?” His eyes look up from his phone.

“Don’t let random people have your number!” He whines. “It makes me jealous.”

_That was very straightforward._

“I- okay,” Jisung nods, alarmed. “I won’t.”

He sees Chenle’s pout instantly turn into one of the brightest smiles he’s ever seen. 

“I love you!” He leaps forward and hugs Jisung. The boy grabs him, holding him in his arms.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” Chenle keeps repeating, whispering in his ear. 

_Can he say it back?_

“I loooooove you!” Chenle laughs. He starts pulling away until Jisung pulls him back to the hug again. 

He grips onto his shirt. “I…I l-love you, too…” he weakly whispers back.

Chenle’s eyes go wide. _He said it_.

“I.. love you,” Jisung repeats again, still hesitant but no longer stuttering. “I… love you, Chenle.”

Chenle pulls away from Jisung and stares at the blushing boy. His smile is _stunning._

He gets on his tip toes and kisses Jisung. The boy responds, smiling. 

Pulling away after a few seconds, Jisung takes a deep breath. “I like your smile.”

“Huh? What was that?” Chenle laughs when Jisung instantly turns around and starts walking.

“Jisung~ oh Ji~sung!” Chenle starts chasing him when Jsiung gradually picks up his pace to a run. They both laugh, running down to the park.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung clenches his fist, he’s about to start crying again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They make it home. Chenle finally lets go of Taeyong’s hand and unbuckles his seatbelt. He hops out of the car and they both walk in.

“Your room is over here,” Taeyong pushes the door slightly open. “Mine is over there,” he points down the hall to his and Chenle nods, staring at his new room.

“Thanks,” he whispers. _Why did I just thank him_

“Goodnight, Lele,” Taeyong smiles. “See you tomorrow.”

Chenle nods, waving goodnight as they both shut the doors in their rooms. 

He starts to pulls off his coat and empty the pockets when he feels it.

_A phone_ . Not his phone.. but, “Renjun’s?” He stares at it. He opens it, _no password._ The application that it’s opened to is the notes.

‘Chenle, when you open this, please read this.

I’m giving you my phone. Don’t tell anyone about it. We will be tracking your location with it and you can talk with whoever you want to. Don't get caught. 

Please contact Jisung first. He really misses you. 

Then contact Jaemin’s phone. Don’t call anyone. 

We will try to get to you as soon as possible. We love you, stay safe. 

Renjun’

The boy starts tearing up. “Thank you,” he whispers to the phone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung lays on the balcony, head dizzy from crying all day. He sighs, going back in.

_2 am._ He groans, heading over back to his head as he rubs his eyes.

He gets a notification. 

  
  


**RENJUN:**

Sungie, It’s Chenle

Renjun gave me his phone to talk with you and the others

**JISUNG** :

CHENLE? 

ARE YOU OK? 

**RENJUN** :

Yes, don’t worry

[attached image] 

I got my own room and he didn’t do anything so far

  
  


Jisung taps on the image and it’s a selca if Chenle in bed. He’s _smiling._

  
  


**JISUNG** :

I’ll get you soon.

tomorrow, I’ll be there tomorrow.

Send your location.

**RENJUN** :

[attached screen capture]

Don’t come until I say so!!!

I dunno if Taeyong is going to leave or not..

And give me a while, I will plan a route

**JISUNG** :

Fuck that, you’ll be with him too long

**RENJUN** :

NO!!!! He won’t hurt me, I’m sure of it!!

Just trust me, please

I’ll always update you and send photos

**JISUNG** :

Okay… CALL THE POLICE

**RENJUN** : 

It’s too loud for me to talk

He’ll get suspicious 

**JISUNG** : 

[attached image]

I miss you

  
  


Chenle taps the image. It’s Jisung with the moon behind him. Chenle sadly smiles, staring at the same moon.

**JISUNG** :

There’s no way I’m falling asleep tonight. 

Text me whenever you want.

Get some rest.

**RENJUN** :

No way!!! 

I AM NOT SLEEPING AS THIS PSYCHO IS LITERALLY A FEW DOORS DOWN!??

**JISUNG** :

You need to charge/hide the phone though..

What if he comes in if you end up falling asleep

**RENJUN** :

Ugh, I hate how you’re so smart 

Then, :(( goodnight sungie

I LOVE YOU I love YOU 

  
  


Jisung stares at the messages.

**RENJUN** :

[image attached]

[image attached]

  
  


He opens them, and they’re selcas of Chenle doing a finger-heart (classic), and a smiling one. Jisung smiles, taking a few pictures himself and sending them back.

**JISUNG** :

Be careful.

[image attached] 

**RENJUN** :

okay, im gonna our this away now…

bye :(

**JISUNG** :

Goodnight 

  
  
  
  


Chenle sighs, plugging in and trying to find a decent hiding spot for his phone. Once that’s figured out, he crawls into bed. 

He stares at the ceiling, thoughts jumbled up in his head. He starts falling asleep, letting it take over. 

  
  
  
  


Taeyong clicks the door open, and inside he peeks at Chenle sleeping. He smiles, walking in and closing the door. He slides into bed with him and wraps himself next to the smaller. 

“Goodnight, Lele.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my recent comment as of 5月7日 if the chapter glitches and repeated itself. I apologize for the confusion/time wasted :(((


	27. twenty five

Chenle could’ve _sworn_ he felt some sort of pressure while he was sleeping. But once he woke up, he looked around- no one was with him. He shakes his head, slapping his cheek to wake himself up. 

“Must’ve been a dream…?” He hesitatingly concludes to himself. He quickly reaches for Renjun’s phone. 

  
  


**JAEMIN** , 8:45AM:

It’s Renjun!!! 

Please tell me you still have the phone 

Send location! 

Tell us when he leaves 

Is he going to leave today? 

ASAP!!! 

Stay safe, we love you 

**JISUNG** , 6:27AM:

Good morning

I hope you’re okay

I’m coming over today no matter what

EVEN IF you leave, I’ll just.. be here to rescue you 

Kick him in the balls if he touches you 

Scream if you’re in public

Run. I know how fast you can.. even when you don’t admit it 

**DONGHYUCK** , 4:10AM: 

s e n d. He l p. 

**JENO** , 4:02 AM: 

Hey.. Renjun, can we talk? 

It’s been a while… :) hehe poopieeee

**LUCAS** , 3:46 AM: 

Renjun, if you get a text from Jeno, he’s drunk

Like.. we both drank but this guy is WEAK LMAOO

ok gn 

  
  


Chenle first thanks _god_ that Taeyong hasn’t found the phone yet. He goes back to laying in bed, unsure of what to do but is comfortable.. _not_ doing anything else.

He pulls the sheets over his head and replies to Jisung first. 

**RENJUN** :

I just woke up. 

I’m okay, he didn’t do anything 

DONNNTTTT !!! or I will personally tell him!!! 

I SWEAR park jisung if you do.. you’ll regret it!!!

and thank you for the advice :D

**JISUNG** :

CHENLE!! I am at the station rn

I’m sending address to them 

**CHENLE** :

oh my god thank you. 

But seriously, don’t come over 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lele!” Taeyong calls from the kitchen. “Lele—“ he opens the door to see Chenle (fake) sleeping and smiles at the boy. 

He walks over quietly, and Chenle feels like his heart pounding out of his chest can be the only thing heard in the room. He remains still, trying to control his breathing. 

“Lele,” Taeyong shakes him. “Lele, wake up.”

Chenle grumbles, slowly opening his eyes with his eyebrows knitted together as if he were confused.

“Hm?” He starts to get up, hiding the phone under his leg.

“We’re going out soon,” he says. “Get ready in 20.”

“I don’t have anything—“ he gets cut off by Taeyong’s index finger pointing at the pile of clothes on the drawer.

“Already one step ahead,” he smiles. He gets up, leaving the room. “Don’t take too long!”

The boy groans, but quickly gets dressed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There are a few knocks on the door as two officers and Jisung along with Taeil stand at the door. 

“Welcome…” Ten opens it, his smile faded to a fake, mocking gasp. “Wha-? Whats wrong?” He asks.

Jisung stares at him. 

His jaw drops. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“...where are we going?” Chenle asks, finally tired of the silence that has been hanging in the air. Taeyong lefts out a tired sigh.

“Lele, is there something you wanna hand over?” Taeyong looks in his rear view mirror, then glances at Chenle, who sits frozen.

“I-I don't…” he stutters, now I’m full panic. His eyes say it all, though. Taeyong knows that. He chuckles, gripping the wheel a little tighter as he steps in the gas pedal. 

He stops at a quiet neighborhood, turning the engine off as he pulls his sunglasses down. Chenle refuses to look at the man, deciding to stare out in front of him. 

“Chenle,” his whisper is _loud_. Chenle hesitates before turning his head to meet eyes with Taeyong. “I know you have something.”

Chenle doesn’t respond, only panic in his eyes appear as Taeyong scoffs. He unbuckles his belt and sits back, waiting for Chenle to hand over the phone. 

“Hmm…” he thinks aloud. “Why is my baby so quiet?” He pouts, staring at Chenle. 

“I-“ 

“Chenle,” Taeyong grabs Chenle’s hand, cutting him off. “You know I love you, right?” Chenle feels his heart slowly gain rhythm. His mouth hangs open, unsure of how to respond. 

  
_love?_

His breath hitches as Taeyong kisses the back of his palm. “... you _know_ I’ve never hurt you, right? What have I done? I’m _helping_ you, baby.” Taeyong moves closer. Chenle instantly flinches.

“You didn’t do anything…” Chenle’s thinks aloud unconsciously, staring at the fond smile that forms on Taeyong’s lips.

“See?” He takes Chenle’s jaw and pulls it softly, right as his lips move forward. “Don’t be shy, Lele.”

Chenle shuts his eyes, tears stream down. 

_Where did all his energy go? Why can’t he move? Why can he say no?_

_This is a dream, right? Wake up, wake up,_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_WAKE UP!_

Taeyong closes the small distance between them and pressed lips with Chenle. His lips were soft, and light. He loves it. Chenle doesn’t respond, he can’t breathe. Chenle can’t shout, he can’t push him away.

He’s weak. He’s weak and he knew this all along, why didn’t he listen to Jisung when they said they should go workout? Why didn’t he learn from all 20+ years he’s been living that he’s _weak_. Mentally and physically? 

His tongue slips in, because Chenle is weak. The kiss is deepened and Chenle cant stop crying, while Taeyong is loving the sweet taste of his Lele.

Taeyong’s going faster- he’s impatient. He pulls away from Chenle, who doesn’t know what to do. He unbuckle’s Chenle’s seatbelt and Chenle still can’t do anything. 

“T-“ he tries. He tried his best. But it’s too difficult.

  
  
  


_Why is it so difficult when you need your voice the most?_

  
  


Taeyong smiles, “it’s okay to be shy, baby.”

_Stop calling me baby._

He pushes himself back on Chenle’s lips, still not getting a response but is enjoying his sweet taste again, it’s addicting. 

Chenle balls his fists that are in front of his chest. He tries pushing away the elder but _can’t_. He cries in frustration. 

“Lele, you made me hard.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“There’s nothing here,” Ten admits. “But look around if you want, I don’t mind.”

Taeil signals for the men to search around while Jisung steps inside per Ten’s invitation. 

“Little _boy,”_ Ten giggles, eyeing him from head to toe. “What are you doing involved with the police, hm? Shouldn't you be studying or something?” Ten’s actions are smooth, slick: his hand glides over Jisung’s shoulder blades as he examines him 360, walking around him. 

“Want anything to drink?” 

“Uh..” Jisung’s frozen. 

“Did you know, I make the _finest_ green tea? Have a seat, and bring over your investigation buddy over there too!” He points at Taeil, who is on the phone outside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Why_ isn’t he picking up!” Renjun sighs, pacing back and forth in front of the TV while Jaemin sits on the couch. 

“Injunnie,” Jaemin calls. “Injun-“

“What!?” He stops, staring at Jaemin. 

“N-Nothing…” Jaemin trails off, pouting at the behavior. “Forget it.”

“Augh!” Renjun cries out in frustration, dropping himself on Jaemin’s lap. “I’m sorry, I just—“

“It’s okay,” Jaemin whispers. “We’re all worried, but acting like this doesn’t help.”

Renjun huffs out. He stares at Jaemin who is looking at Renjun with a smile. “You’re right…” his voice shrinks.

“How about we call Donghyuck? Maybe he’s up to somethi— oh?” He feels his phone vibrate from an incoming call from... Donghyuck. 

“Oh hey, I was just about to—“

_“Why the hell is Renjun not answering? We all texted him and all that shit!”_ He yells through the phone. It scares both Jaemin and Renjun. 

“He gave his phone to Chenle,” Jaemin responds. “And hey, there’s no reason to be _this_ loud, right? Let’s calm down…”

_“Yah! How the hell can we stay fucking calm when our Chenle is fucking kidnapped? Huh?! Who the hell are you to—“_ Donghyuck is cut off by noises and then a crash. 

“Hello? Hello, Donghyuck?” Jaemin asks. Renjun and him exchange worried looks.

_“Uh… haha, hey guys…”_ Mark awkwardly trails off. _“Hyuck… sorta, like, you know…”_ he laughs it off, expecting Jaemin to understand. 

“Uh, no..?” 

_“So basically, Jeno and Lucas are also here until further notice and like we are a mess. No, wait, like it’s.. they're a mess, I’m completely fine.. but like you need to help me I have no idea who these people are and why they’re in my apartment and are they dating? But anyways, like, you know.. they covered Hyuck’s mouth to shut him up because they were interrupting their sleeping or something and then they all just kinda fell and now I’m in the other room—“_

“Okay! Okay, stop right there,” Jaemin cuts off Mark’s rant. “Should we come over?”

_“Uh… I think if you came over we would be kicked out…”_ Mark admits. _“Why don’t we all meet somewhere?”_

“Good idea. Let’s meet at the cafe Renjun works at in like 10 minutes?” Jaemin asks.

_“Oh hell no, you’re gonna have to give us wayyy more than ten- stop! Why are you running? Jeno, right? Can you please put down that pillow I got it at—“_

The line cuts off and Jaemin stutters hellos while checking his phone, he sighs, dropping it on the couch.

“So we’re all meeting at the cafe?”

“Yeah, but I’ll have one of them contact first before we leave,” Jaemin yawns. 

Renjun nods, looking up at him. “You okay?”

Jaemin assures him with a smile. “I’m okay…”

“Whats wrong…?” He admits that’s a pretty _vague_ question.

“I know maybe now is not the time,” Jaemin pours, playing with Renjun’s hair. “But I wanna kiss you.”

Renjun’s cheeks heat up in an instant. He quickly gets up and attacks him, though, butterfly kisses all over his face that shock Jaemin, making him fall. 

Renjun ends up pressing his lips into Jaemin’s and their soft mutual touch linger. It’s sweet, it’s safe. 

  
“I missed this,” Renjun admits. “A whole fucking month is too long, never let me do that again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Look’s like you’re good!” The officers nod. “We can go, then.. there’s no evidence to be found of a kidnapping, etc.”

Jisung thinks. _This can’t be._ He literally got a screenshot from Chenle! He sighs, letting Taeil pubs him out the door and make him bow to Ten apologetically. 

“Have a good day,” Taeil says. 

“Oh, you too!” Ten waves, smiling. 

_This can’t be, it just can’t!_

Taeil starts to walk away but Jisung doesn’t budge from his bow position. He stares at the concrete. 

“C’mon, kiddo,” Taeil grunts, trying to pull from off Ten’s porch but the boy doesn’t flinch. He looks up at Ten. 

“Do you know Zhong Chenle?” He asks. His eyes peirce into Ten’s eyes, and the elder smiles coyly. 

“Oh baby, I don’t know anything about your little boyfriend, toodles!” He slams the door shut.

_How did he know he was my boyfriend…?_

“Aye, c’mon, we can’t loiter here,” Taeil tugs his wrist and they leave. 

Ten watches from the living room window, grinning.


	28. twenty six

( TWO CHAPTERS AGO: 26. twenty four: I apologize for anyone that was confused, the website glitched on me and repeated half of the chapter again. I apologize for the inconvenience and trouble :d hopefully it gets fixed soon :((( anyways! Thank you so much for 10k reads, 300+ kudos omfg )

**JISUNG** :

Please tell me you’re okay 

Send your location ASAP 

Stay safe 

  
  


Chenle’s phone has been confiscated and they’re headed back to the house. 

“You’re in the clear, Yongie!” Ten salutes him, taking the cash and waving goodbye as he notices Chenle hides behind Taeyong. 

His eyes are swollen from crying, tears are streaming and his lips are red. He sees a… hickey? Ten glances from Taeyong to Chenle one last time and leaves. 

“I’ll give you half an hour to get ready for a movie here, okay?” Taeyong squats down, petting Chenle’s hair. “No more crying today, hm? It makes me sad.”

Chenle sniffs and nods, taking off his shoes as he rushes upstairs to his room. He goes to the toilet and throws up. 

He wipes his last tears and takes a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate. He brushes his teeth for as long as he can stand the taste of mint and rises his mouth. 

  
  
  


_ Disgusting. _

  
  
  


He hates himself. He hates himself for letting it all happen. He hates himself for thinking of how Jisung would react. He hates himself for not taking his boyfriend’s advice and kicking Taeyong in the balls. He hates himself for being weak and vulnerable. 

“How can Jisung still love me?”  _ He must’ve given up by now.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Should we call Jisung?” Jeno suggests. 

Jaemin shakes his head. “We already tried, he said he’s busy…” the rest nod, understanding. 

“So wait, how the hell did Chenle get your phone?” Donghyuck asks. “Just start from the beginning.”

  
  
  


“And, now we’re here,” Renjun sighs. He had started from the very beginning up until now, which took three hours to explain everything. 

“Wow. Shit,” Lucas gasps. 

“What the fuck?” Mark sits there, in complete and utter  _ shock _ . How did his high school classmate pull all this off? 

They all pull out their own stories and theories. They end up in the cafe until close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Like the movie? I know you like comedies,” Taeyong says, yawning. 

“‘was okay..” Chenle nods. He could barely focus on the movie if it weren’t for Taeyong’s hand on his fucking thigh the entire time…

“Hungry? I’m starving,” he finally gets up and heads to the kitchen. “C’mere.” He calls out, and Chenle slowly takes his time. 

“What do you wanna eat?” He asks, rummaging through the fridge.

“A-Anything…” he doesn’t have an appetite. 

“Oh, really?” He asks, pulling out eggs. “If you say so!” 

He shuts the fridge and starts cooking.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, so I guess from this we got a couple of theories?” Renjun concludes.

“Yeah, I guess so, but I don’t think he’d be at any of the places…” Donghyuck sighs. 

“It’s okay! We made some progress, right?” Jaemin claps his hands once and gets up. “Good job.” 

“Yeah, I think this was a good idea,” Jeno comments.

“Should we tell Jisung?” Mark asks. “I dunno if he’d be down to hear all this… right now, but I’m not sure.”

“Jaemin and I will handle that,” Renjun replies, watching Jaemin nod his head firmly.

Lucas starts to pack up and everyone follows. They bid their goodbyes, walking their own ways home as night falls. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Weeks go by, and nothing new has popped up.

“Just drop the case, Moon,” Jaehyun says. “There’s not much evidence and you’ve been on this for a little too long now, hm?” He stands up, pulling his suitcase off the desk.

“Get some rest and finish your other work that’s piling up,” he eyes the stack of papers that are on his desk. “Goodnight.”

Taeil sighs, greeting goodbye as he drops his head on the desk, sighing.  _ Maybe he’s right?  _

“Augh! Shit, I don’t know what to fucking do!” He curses to himself. He sighs, closing the file for the night and walking out of the station. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**JISUNG** :

Goodnight, sleep well

I believe in you 

[image attached]

  
  


Taeyong stares at the image of the moon Jisung took with petty eyes. “Who the hell is this kid?” He drops the phone in the drawer and slams it closed.

“Lele! Let’s cuddle~” he smiles, making his way to Chenle’s room. 

He opens the door, and sees Chenle is… asleep? He doesn’t know (or care). He quickly makes his way over to the younger and embraces him, taking a hold of him with a smile. 

Chenle lets a long stream of breath exhale. He feels like he’s suffocating. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark shuts the main lights off for the night and sighs, sliding into bed with Donghyuck.

“Mark~! Why’d you leave,” he pouts, throwing his leg over Mark so the boy can  _ stay _ . Mark chuckles at the smaller, scooting closer.

“Gotta save the electricity bill.”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck mumbles, “Markie, thank thank thank youu.”

“Goodnight Hyuck,” Mark’s eyes are shut, trying to fall asleep but Donghyuck continues to talk.

“Thank you so much, hyung. I love you, hyung!” He giggles, turning completely away from Mark and releasing his contact and grip on the elder. 

Mark huffs, pulling Donghyuck’s back to him while his hands loosely hang over the smaller’s torso. 

“Goodnight, Hyuck,” he smiles into the nape of his neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung walks around the park. It’s late, but his mind is wandering too much. He sighs, staring up at the moon, wondering how Chenle is.

_ Is he okay? Safe? Happy? Please smile.. I hope he knows I love him? Care about him?  _

He shuts his eyes tightly and stops in front of the river. His arms hang over the metal fence, and looking over both his shoulders, he shouts. 

  
  


“I, Park Jisung, love Zhong Chenle!” He huffs, panting. 

  
  


He repeats it three more times and walks away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seconds to minutes to hours to days to weeks to months. Chenle has been with Taeyong for five months now. 

Five whole months. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucas decides he deserves it. 

After all, he was the one to turn in Chenle to Taeyong.

  
  


He doesn’t move, he doesn’t react physically when Jisung’s screaming and crying, punching him weakly begging for him to bring Chenle back.

“I.. can’t,” he looks down at Jsiung on his knees, holding onto his ankles. 

“Why’d you do it?!” The younger sobs out. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” His cries are nonstop.

“I’m…” 

“Don’t,” Jisung sniffs, stopping him. He slowly gets up. His tear stained eyes and flushed cheeks say it all. 

“Don’t apologize,” Jisung wipes his tears aggressively and turns around, walking away. 

  
  
  
  


_ Just let the guilt sit there. _

_ Let it suffocate you. _

_ Until you’ve had enough.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. twenty seven

(Listen to The Rose ‘Insomnia’ , ‘I.L.Y.’ , ‘Take Me Down’ , ‘California’ while reading this extra chapter bc I’m sad and emo atm)

Jisung sits on the ledge of his apartment balcony. What time is it? He doesn’t know, time is irrelevant to him. He stares at the people walking by as his legs swing easily, going along with the wind. 

There are stars out tonight, he notices. His fingers are fidgeting with each other as his lips part slightly, gazing in awe at the night. 

“Chen…” the name almost slips out his mouth but his voice fades.  _ Why’d he say that?  _

He looks down again, now staring at his lap. He places his hands behind his back to hold his upper body up, sighing in content with the crisp night air. It’s cold.

He feels a strong urge to cry, but no tears are able to fall.  _ How do people vent their anger out then? _

Suddenly his mind digs up an almost lost memory of when he first met Chenle. 

MEMORIES:

“Let’s go,” his mom says as she pulls away from their parking garage and onto the street, she takes him to school. “Good luck, my Jisung.”

Jisung could absolutely  _ cry _ right now. He hates being new and outstanding. He had transferred in the middle of the semester. 

He slowly trudges through the doors and into the main office he goes. 

Some girl had introduced him to the school being thrust class representative. Their interactions are awkward and forced, but she doesn’t mind because he’s cute. 

“We’ve got a lot of people here to hang out during the breaks,” she leans in and whispers. “Usually the weird kids hang out here.” They’re outside, walking behind the track and many small groups of students cling to each other. 

Jisung mostly nods in response, staring at the people together and on their phones and laughing. He squints, wondering how they could be “weird” when they’re just being themselves. He shrugs, following slowly behind the girl. As they start to walk away from that area, he glances back at the people. 

There’s one kid by himself. He seems.. quiet but friendly..? Jisung bites the inside of his cheek, feeling his face grow hot. 

  
  
  
  


Somehowit’s been a week and people still want to talk to Jisung. He’s.. shocked to say the least but smiles, glad he has some friends during this transition. 

But the image of the boy still takes over when he’s daydreaming in class. 

He had gone to the area everyday since just to glance at the boy. Everytime he did, he saw him smiling brightly at his screen, typing or laughing at it; no one was ever around him or greeted him. 

Jisung eyes him closely one day, he followed him from afar after the bell rang.

_ He’s two classes down from mine. _ They’re in the same grade, Jisung notes. 

It’s been about three weeks and Jisung still never finds himself able to approach the boy. He always smiles whenever he sees him though. As if, just being in the same presence as him was enough for his day to go from shit to amazing. 

He glances at the window of the boy’s classroom whenever he asks to use the restroom just to see him. He notices the boy is either on his phone or studying. He never talks to anyone… even in class…

  
  
  


“Hey, do you know anyone from the class two doors down?” Jisung finally builds th encourage to ask a girl that seems to be his.. fan? He doesn’t know what to label their relationship. 

“I do! Who do you wanna know?” She rushes to his desk and rests her hand on the table to look down at Jisung. 

“Uh…” Jisung starts. Just thinking of him, how does he describe him? “He…”

“Oh! A boy? You wanna become friends with a guy?” She asks, quick in response. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess,” he scratches the back of his head.

“Come with me!” She pulls his wrist up and Jisung stumbles, awkwardly fumbling up from the chair to follow her. 

“Who is it?” She whispers from the window, looking in with Jisung. Half the class isn’t in the room but the boy is. 

“Um.. it’s him-“ he cuts himself off by pointing in his direction. “The guy on his phone.”

“Oh! Him? Are you sure?” She turns quickly. “No one really talks to him.”

Jisung looks im every direction.  _ What kind of question— _

“Uh.. do you know his name?” He coughs, walking back. The girl follows him immediately.

“Yeah! His name is Zhong Chenle. I think he’s the same age as you…?” She thinks, face scrunchednul to think. 

“Hm..” Jisung thinks aloud, “thanks.”

“No problem!” She taps his shoulder and runs to the restroom, waving goodbye. Jisung waves back, finding his seat. 

_ Zhong Chenle…  _

  
  
  


Huh, just his luck. 

He holds the tray in his hands. His mom was running late and wasn’t able to pack Jisung lunch. He looks around, scanning at the tables to an empty seat. 

There, sitting alone, is Chenle. Jisung’s cheeks heat up as he stands in the middle of the cafeteria, building the courage to walk up to him. 

With every step, his heart pounds. 

Chenle is still on his phone as Jisung is a couple of centimeters away from him. 

“Hi,” Jisung starts, he feels his eyes sting, cringing from his initial action. 

“H-hello..” Chenle looks from his phone to the taller, bowing a bit. Jisung notices he seems somewhat shocked at the interaction. 

He stares at him for a couple of seconds.  _ He’s cuter in person.  _ He clears his throat.

“Is this seat taken…?” He quirks, tray still in both of his hands as he looks around the boy.

“No, you can sit,” Chenle welcomes, looking around the sectioned off corner where no one else is seated.

“Thanks,” he quickly sits in the seat  _ right  _ next to Chenle. 

He notices Chenle politely shuts off his phone to talk with him just in case. 

They have small conversations and in a flash, the bell has rung. They both quickly pick up their trays, bowing to each other.

“See you, Chenle!” Jisung waves, as soon as he had stopped waving his “fan” had appearing, darting toward him. Chenle stares at the two, jealous of the warm  _ human _ interaction. 

His heart is sinking, but feels warm at the same time. 

  
  
  
  


The first few weeks of being friends is awkward for the both of them, Jisung is always the first to start the conversations. 

But soon enough, they’re closer than ever. Jisung finds out, for the first time since he had become friends with Chenle, that the boy is loud and clingy.

“It’s just kinda hard.. I dunno,” Chenle trails off as they both walk on the track during break. “Lots of people think I’m weird I guess, so they don’t really talk to me.”

Jisung sort of.. stops at Chenle’s last words.  _ Was this him venting to me? What do I say? Should I?  _

“Anyways,” after a few moments had passed by without a response, Chenle quickly changes his mood. “Thanks for listening!” He pulls Jisung’s arm and starts swinging it, smiling brightly. 

He couldn’t. He couldn’t say anything. 

“Y-Yeah…” Jisung coughs away, his blush creeping up. 

“Are you blushing?” Chenle turns his head then his whole body around to look at Jisung’s heated cheeks. “You are! Awe…!” He coos.

“I’m not!” Jisung defends, covering his face and averting his gaze. He storms away from Chenle. “It’s the sun.” He blurts.

Chenle chases after him, laughing. “No way! That’s a fat lie, Park!” 

“Shut up!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Somehow that moment seemed to last forever to Jisung, them laughing and chasing after each other. 

Finally, he realized. 

That’s when he developed feeling for Chenle. 

When they were just juniors in high school, trying to find small moments of happiness together. 

When they were seniors, scared of the future ahead of them, but we’re okay because they  _ had each other _ . 

Now? Now, Jisung stares out in front of him at the tall office building with a few lights on, alone. 

He sighs, pulling his back in contact with the pavement of the balcony as his arms support his head. He faces directly across the dark sky. 

He shuts his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle stares at the sky from his bedroom window. 

“What are you looking at, Lele?” Taeyong sets a glass of water on the nightstand for him, finding a seat on the bed. 

“The sky… pretty, right?” He asks more to himself, but Taeyong nods, pulling Chenle away from the windw softly.

“mm, not as pretty as you,” he smiles. Chenle’s heart flutters a bit from the compliment, his smile brightens slightly. 

“C’mere,” Taeyong tugs him closer and the smaller obligates, finding himself comfortable next to Taeyong.

The boy finds himself itching to have some sort of human contact, even if it were Taeyong. 

The elder knew as soon as he had opened the door to him room, that Chenle was sadder than usual. 

He likes to take advantage of these moments, when he knows Chenle’s heart is deeper in his chest. When his raw feeling start to spill his guts and his facade fades.

Turning into the Chenle he loved, the clingy Chenle that needed Taeyong to rely on for happiness. 

They rest in each other’s arms, tonight he doesn’t fight, resting peacefully.

  
  



	30. twenty eight

(congrats to nct dream for surpassing 66,666,666 views on BOOM! kings deserve, stream Ridin’ !!!)

  
He’s gotten used to the routine, sadly. 

If he obeys, he doesn’t get hurt… and he’s rewarded.

If he rebels, he gets punished, and it  _ hurts _ . 

“Good morning,” Taeyong walks downstairs. Chenle greets with a small ‘hello’ and mentally prepared himself for the morning kiss Taeyong is about to give in 

_ three, two, one,  _ on the lips he feels it. 

He tries his best to not give a response, but if he doesn’t, Taeyong gets  _ angry.  _

But Chenle always thinks to himself,  _ Jisung.  _ It makes this fake love a little more bearable. 

But how much longer can he take it? He doesn’t know. 

  
  


It’s like he’s playing a never-ending game of house. He’s like a doll that just  _ sits  _ there, gets played with then left until he gets picked up again. But he reminds himself, every now and then, that the people he love are doing well and are happy. 

So he can take it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest have tried contacting Jisung and scheming their own plans but work and their  _ lives  _ have gotten in the way. 

Mark and Jaemin are constantly dead tired from working as new employees.

Renjun is pretty active. He always visits Jisung when he can and tries to come up with new ideas. It’s been getting harder, though…

Jeno and Lucas have gotten their old jobs back. Jeno still gets a little scared with weird customers but he visits Dr. Sicheng regularly. Lucas tries to forget, but it’s always there: the constant reminder when he sees Jisung living.. but  _ not  _ living… it’s a constant reminder when Chenle’s presence is just.. not there. 

Maybe he should quit. 

  
  


Jisung.. he goes to work but had since basically dropped out of school. He has tried almost everything to find Chenle. Jisung’s has visited the location Chenle sent when he replied to his texts but Ten is always there to greet him. 

  
  


Jisung sighs, resting on the bed while covering himself up with the sheets. 

“Live your life, please?” Renjun tugs his arm. Jisung responds with a muffled noise. 

“Would Chenle want this?” 

Jisung thinks,  _ would he?  _ Jisung pulls the covers down from his head and sees Renjun smiling at him. 

“One step at a time, I believe in you.”

  
  


Those words seem to twist in Jisung’s heart. With slight hesitation, he pulls the sheets off and gets out of bed.

He takes a shower, changes his outfit, and gets ready to go out and do something,  _ anything _ . Renjun had to go back home because he wanted to be there with Jaemin (he insisted the three of them hang out but Jisung refused). 

“Let’s… live,” he whispers to himself to boost his confidence a little more. He takes a deeper breath and opens the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m taking you out today!” Taeyong smiles. “Let’s go to the mall?”

  
  


Chenle gets to go out once every month (if he’s good). 

  
  


“Really? Yes!” He jumps. “Can you  _ please  _ buy me a Nintendo Switch? I wanna play Animal Crossing!” He tugs at Taeyong's arm with a pout. The elder pets his hair and nods.

“Of course, lets go.”

  
  
  
  


At a busy area Taeyong takes Chenle so that no one can really  _ spot _ them together. 

  
  


Jisung pulls out his phone and goes through his social media, waiting for the light to turn from red to green so he can walk to the library. He waits with the noisy crowd, and decides to plug in his earbuds. 

  
  


Taeyong grips onto Chenle’s fingers as he taps his foot, glancing around at the crowd. Chenle internally sighs, staring at his shoes against the concrete. 

  
  


The light turns green. Jisung slides his phone in his pocket and Chenle looks up to start walking.

  
  
  


They pass each other. 

  
  
  


Chenle sees him, though. Chenle was  _ sure _ for that split second, it had been Jisung. He quickly turns his head to stare at the back of his. 

But Jisung keeps walking. 

Panicking, Chenle stays still. Taeyong tugs on his hand and looks at him. “Lele, c’mon.”

“Park Jisung!” He shouts. From Jisung’s advice, he kicks Taeyong in the balls. Many people react by stopping and staring at him, but Jisung continues walking.

“Park Jisung!” Chenle yells, as loud as he can. He starts running. For the first time in these past months, he started chasing after something. Too many people are in the way, though, and Jisung is walking too fast. 

From a jog to a sprint, he feels his adrenaline pumping. His eyes are stuck on Jisung’s head that stands out against the crowd of people. 

He continues to inch closer and closer, with one final call of his name, “Park Jisung!” 

Jisung stops for a second, pulling one ear bud off. 

But Taeyong pulls Chenle. It’s a quiet move but he’s subtle. He pulls the younger from the large crowd to an alley. 

“Let go!” Chenle tries fighting him off. “Help!” He yells, still trying to use his loudest voice.

It goes muffled after Taeyong covers his mouth. 

“Chenle, I’m going to give you ten seconds to stop struggling—“ he gets cut off from Chenle’s aggressive movements.

“Ten.”

  
  


Jisung tries to ignore it, but his head tilts. From confusion, his face scrunches. Did he really hear his name called? 

  
  


“Nine.”

Chenle continues to kick around and move, he bites Taeyong’s hand and uses his left heel to kick back.

“Fuck, Chenle!” Taeyong shouts from the pain, letting go for a second, giving Chenle the chance to  _ run.  _

Jisung turns around 180 and walks back just in case. He heard a few odd noises so he’s a bit hesitant…

Taeyong chases him. Chenle screams, one last time.

“Park Jisung!” 

  
  


He shakes his head, turning around to continue his way to the library. He slips his earbuds in and turns his music  _ louder _ . There’s no way he can be tripping like this. The  _ one  _ day he leaves his apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS:**

Renjun rushes back to his apartment from Jisung’s. 

He quickly checks the time.  _ About an hour.  _ An hour to finally try on his new outfits, he had been waiting so long since it had arrived. 

He gathers his accessories and changes his outfit, loving the way the dress curves his hips and beautifully outlines him. 

He hears the door rattle a bit from the keys and—

“I’m h-“ Jaemin’s jaw drops from the first thing to walk into is Renjun looking like… a princess.

He has a tiara on. His legs are exposed as his dress is white and sparkling. He tries to hide the intense blush from Jaemin’s reaction. 

“I…” he starts to tear up, now hating the way he feels in a fucking  _ dress _ . He quickly rushes up and to their room. Jaemin follows.

“Injun! Jun,” he bangs on the door. “Open it, please? For me?” His eyebrows raise in hopes that Renjun will open it for him but it’s still closed.

“...n-no,” he cries. “It’s gross, right? Me wearing a dress…” 

“What? No! Renjun, open the door and let me see you,” he taps the door with his palm a few times. He struggles a bit but his strength outweighs Renjun’s and the door is flung open.

“Who told you you looked gross?” He disappointingly sighs, rushing over to Renjun. He sees the dress on the floor haphazardly thrown, he looks up at him with doe eyes. “You looked pretty.”

“You’re just saying that…” he trails off, turning his head to face the window. Jaemin sighs, he pulls Renjun’s face back to directly look at him. He rests his hands on his shoulders. 

“Huang Renjun!” He sternly says, eyebrows knitted as he frowns. “Put on the dress.”

Renjun stares at him for a couple of seconds. “But—“

“No but’s! Why’d you get the dress if you aren’t even gonna show it off, you looked so gorgeous I couldn’t even  _ move _ ,” Jaemin smiles. 

“Let me see you in the dress.”

Renjun’s eyes go wide as the blush on his face deepens dramatically. “I…”

Jaemin quiets him by pecking his forehead, “pretty please?” He whispers. “For me?”

“Uh.. o-okay…” he trails off, head clouded. Jaemin picks up the dress and hands it to him with a reassuring smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


He opens the door and Jaemin’s full attention is on him. Again, he’s breathless. “Remember that time you wore that black dress?” Jaemin starts. Renjun nods his head slowly, reminding himself of the day.

“Why’re you shy now, Injun? I love it when you wear dresses, ‘s cute,” he slurs. Renjun starts walking to Jaemin.

“Do you really like it? Or are you just saying that?” He questions and Jaemin scoffs. 

“ _ Baby,”  _ he starts. “If you keep doubting yourself, I’ll never be able to see you wear something  _ this pretty _ .” He whines, pulling Renjun close to him. “Keep it on!” 

“Okay,” Renjun nods. He believes this small little habit started  _ from  _ the task. It was like a guilty pleasure. He liked himself in the dress but hated his face. He never wanted this to be exposed to Jaemin. Renjun’s closet hides away a few more dresses he had ordered online once upon a time. 

“Can I call you princess?” Jaemin asks, inches away from kissing Renjun. The boy pulls away from him for a second. 

“Wha…?” Confusion storms in. “Why princess?” He admits he  _ loves  _ it, but is shocked at how quickly Jaemin had caught on and at how off guard he was to respond to the younger. 

“It was my first thought when I saw you, in this,” he points at his dress with a smile. “You’re my princess.”

If Renjun’s cheeks couldn’t heat up anymore, the tips of his ears start to blush out and Jaemin is sparkling, loving how much Renjun is enjoying this. 

“ _ Princess _ , can I kiss you?” He asks politely. “You’re beautiful.”

“Uh…” Renjun darts his eyes, biting his bottom lip. “Y...Yeah…” he knees on the bed, lifting the skirt up a bit to move up on the mattress. 

As soon as he had gotten up, Jaemin wraps himself and kisses all over his face. 

“Wah, my Renjunnie is really the cutest!” He buries his face in Renjun’s neck while his legs wrap around Renjun’s pinched waist. 

Renjun muffles out something but Jaemin could not hear. He pulls away, quickly asking for him to repeat himself. 

“I said, kiss me,” Renjun pouts with his eyes wide and round. Jaemin’s smile goes wide.

“Eh? My Renjun is needy today?” Jaemin coos, gently caressing his back as he pulls him closely, meeting lips. 

Renjun chases after him, suddenly overwhelming feelings of thankfulness and clinginess wash over him and he doesn’t want to let go of Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s shocked at his actions. It’s like the boy is more desperate for him, like he needs this. “Renjun.”

Renjun takes both his hands in his and trails kisses from his cheek down Jaemin’s neck. He muffled a noise in response. “Hm?”

“Jun, wait a sec,” he tries, but the latter continues, ignoring his response.

“Injun,” he says.  _ Nothing _ . Renjun still continues. 

“Renjun!” He pulls him off. “princess, wait,” he says. 

Renjun doesn’t, he pulls Jaemin’s left hand and sucks on two fingers. The younger stares at him. Unable to process what Renjun is doing or even his own thoughts. 

He feels his length start to confine in his pants when he simply stares at Renjun all pretty and desperate, clingy and disobedient. He notices when Renjun shuts his eyes, that his eyeshadow is glittering. 

“Holy fuck, Renjun,” he almost moans. He takes over, shoving Renjun down as he pushes his lips to slip with the elder. Jaemin is on top of him as one hand stills next to Renjun’s face, holding his body while the other is pulling up the skirt of the dress to find Renjun’s cock.

He’s not wearing anything under… Jaemin sighs, whining out when he feels it in his hand. He pulls away to stare at how  _ pretty _ Renjun’s fucked-out face looks when he’s only having his cock being pumped a few times by the younger. 

“mm, Injunnie,” he sucks a hickey on Renjun’s collarbone. “Such a princess.”

Renjun feels he’s about to come from Jaemin’s little noises alone. 

“Jaemin,” he quickly says, “it’s cute when you—“ he cuts himself off, unable to speak from Jaemin kissing his jaw. 

“Hm? When I what, princess?” He asks, smiling from the sweet reactions he’s getting. 

“When..” he tries, “when you sound like that.” His toes curl, he can’t hold it any longer. 

Jaemin’s mood shifts.  _ I’m cute? _ He stops the friction of Renjun’s cock. The elder tries to take a hold of his own to cum, but Jaemin slaps his hand away. 

“No~” he sweetly says, “no!” Renjun starts to tear up. 

“Please, please, please,” is all he can voice out, eyes watering as he sucks in a breath of air. Jaemin eyes him. 

“Does my princess wanna come? Now?” Jaemin asks, still holding onto Renjun’s cock but his hand  _ isn’t moving.  _ The smaller instantly nods, annoyed at this point. 

“Nowww,” he breaths out, fidgeting. “Let me come, let me please.” He begs. He tries to get up but his arms feel weak. Instead, he pulls Jaemin’s shirt down and they’re kissing again. 

His hands find their way from his chest to the nape of his neck, and he pulls him closer to slide his tongue deeper into Jaemin’s mouth. 

Jaemin’s hand quickly starts moving again. The latter feels he can barely hold it in but feels his chest filling with flowers at the same time, something blooming so bright and beautiful. 

His stomach is tight, he feels cold sweats, but he lets Jaemin do as he pleases. The younger pulls his lips away first, to  _ once again _ stare at Renjun. 

“Renjun, wait for a second,” he gets off the bed to quickly grab his camera, the camera Renjun had gotten for him on Christmas. 

Renjun simply lets his tears fall, he isn’t  _ sad _ , per say, he’s.. more sensitive and just wants to come, and be touched. 

Jaemin tries to snap a photo but Renjun quickly pulls his hands over his face to cover himself. 

“What are you doing, Injun?” He asks. 

“I’m ugly, don’t do this…” he whines, turning his head. Jaemin sighs, shoulders slumping. 

“hmm, if Injunnie doesn’t pose, Injunnie isn’t going to cum tonight,” Jaemin decides with a nod and Renjun slowly pulls his arms down from his face. 

With a huff, his hand are completely down and he’s facing the lense. Jaemin’s face brightens up again.

“mm, my Injunnie is the prettiest! Like an angel~” he says while taking multiple shots. Renjun tries to hide his shy face but fails— his blush is deepening and is cock is twitching to think of Jaemin getting off from those photos if he were gone. 

A few more shots and Jaemin does  _ anything  _ Renjun wants now. The smaller eagerly pulls Jaemin’s left wrist to hold the curve to his ass as his right hand is taken down to pull down Jaemin’s pants. 

He distracts him by taking in Jaemin with kisses, they're filled with more and more love and eagerness. 

“ _ hng _ ,” Renjun pulls away, biting his lip as he stares up at Jaemin with refined eyes. 

The taller stares at him, his eyes doe and  _ in love  _ with the boy in front of him.

“Ahh~” he breathes out, “take it off!” His desperate attempt to pull down Jaemin’s pants makes the younger laugh louder than he should have, because Renjun ends up heating up again and pulls off of him. 

“No,” his sweet voice whines out, “Injun, don’t be mad.”

“‘m not mad,” he says, pulling Jaemin’s hand. That reassures Jaemin he finally pulls the lube out and slides into Renjun. 

Jaemin’s slow and gentle now. He thrusts in, snapping his hips as Renjun moans out. Both hands are on either side of Renjun’s face and the boy  _ can’t stop staring  _ at him. 

Looking down at Renjun, Jaemin cant help but want to keep him waiting and begging for more. 

“Jaem,” Renjun huffs out, “faster, faster please.”

Jaemin can’t decide.  _ Should  _ he go faster? He shakes a his head. 

“hm, my Injun was a little bad today so…” he trails off, watching Renjun’s eyes go wide in shock. 

“I’ve been good! T-The dress, and, and look the pictures you took!” He stutters quickly. The latter lowers his head close to Renjun’s ear.

“Then keep telling me how pretty you are,” he whispers, rising up again as his thrusts are still slow and controlled. 

Renjun nearly sobs at the request. He needs to praise himself? 

“uhm, I-“ he tries, “I’m pretty.” Jaemin nods at that, going a bit faster, but not fast enough for Renjun to stop.

“I’m… really pretty…” he tries again, looking everywhere but Jaemin’s eyes. The younger sighs.

“What do you look pretty in? ‘n what have I been calling you?” Renjun’s shoulder shakes, trying to build the courage. Jaemin stares down at his dress then back up at Renjun.  _ God, you’re pretty _ .

“uh, dress—“ he says. “I look pretty in the d-dress.” 

Quickly, Jaemin starts to thrust again, he lifts Renjun’s legs up and the elder continues. 

“I-I look like a p..pretty princess in this dress,” he chokes out, now more unable to think from Jaemin’s concentration on trying to please Renjun. 

“C-“ he sighs, Jaemin hums for Renjun to continue, “Can your princess come? Please, pleaseee.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “Keep telling me how pretty you are,” Renjun shuts his eyes tightly, agitated by this point.  _ How the hell am I pretty?  _

“I’m pretty enough for Jaemin to fuck me like this, hng… I’m his pretty princess!” Jaemin doesn’t respond, making Renjun continue. 

“You toon the pictures of me, yeah? I’m so pretty you got pictures of me to show off, hng,” he breathes, trying not to come. Jaemin sighs out, loving every second of it. 

“I’m.. co-“ Renjun tries to announce but fails, spilling all over his dress and onto Jaemin’s hand. 

At that time, the younger also comes inside of Renjun, spilling into his right hole. His thrusts are significantly less and he tries to calm down before moving again. 

“Shh, good job, Injun,” Jaemin praises, still stroking Renjun as the boy keeps twitching, eyes rolling to the back of his head from being edged for so long. 

His orgasm is  _ too _ ethereal, he sees stars and hears praises, trying for formulate them and consider all that’s happening to him but it’s too much. 

“Princess,” Jaemin finally says, letting go of Renjun’s softened cock and holding his hand to reassure him. 

He pecks at Renjun’s ear and thumbs the back of his hand gently, resting himself on the elder as he stares at their hands. 

Renjun eventually stops shaking and calms down, his breathes steady and he can feel everything going on again. He notices Jaemin who’s still staring at their held hands and squeezes for Jaemin to notice. 

The younger looks at him with a smile.

“mm what a princess!” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. 

  
  



	31. twenty nine

Jisung’s able to relax in the library. He had barraged through the aisles and found a seat to study in, not many people are there to study either which makes him less anxious. 

_Hm_.

He gets up, feeling his throat itch a bit. He remembers the vending machine he had passed outside the lobby so he decided to go check it out. 

Suddenly, he feels… paranoid he has left his stuff out in the open. Sure, it’s a _library_ and no one would actually want to steal, what, books? But, Jisung being Jisung, he takes a faster pace. 

All he could think about it is his speed. He stares down as he makes his way, fidgeting with his fingers, until he had bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry-“ Jisung briskly frightens. _It was a guy_.

“Ah, no…” the taller man brushes himself off, getting up first. He picks himself off the ground first, holding out his hand for Jisung to grip. 

And the boy’s breath hitches. He reluctantly takes it, hand shaking out of nervousness. Lifting him up quickly, the elder brushes Jisung’s shoulder and scans his from head to toe. 

With a smile, he meets his eyes, “sorry about that.”

Jisung practically stutters over _nothing._ “I-It’s my fault! Here, you want a drink? I was going to buy one…” he trails off, pointing behind him at the machine. The elder laughs, nodding his head.

“Sure, why not.”

  
  
  
  


“Do you usually come to the library? I don’t think I’ve seen you here,” the elder sips the canned coffee, eyeing Jisung. 

“Ahaha.. I’ve been here a few times, do you like..?” Somehow he lost his words after meeting his gaze. 

“-Work here?” The man’s breathless laugh makes Jisung’s ears heat up. “Yeah, I do.”

“O-Oh, then it’d make sense to see a lot… of faces… I guess-“ he tries, but his awkwardness gets the best of him and decides to shut up by drinking his water. 

“mm, hopefully I didn’t sound like a stalker or something, haha,” he says. “Oh! Yes, by the way, my name’s Kim Doyoung.”

“P-Park Jisung,” Doyoung grins, admiring the boy in front of him. His phone suddenly buzzed, receiving a notification. 

“Pardon—“ Doyoung quickly pulls out his phone. Jisung nods, sort of eyeing the screen but stares more in front of him. 

  
  


**77892** :

Congratulations! 

You have completed your task.

Reward: a new boyfriend right next to you~ 

Park Jisung! 

**DOYOUNG** : 

This is a CHILD.

**77892** :

But a cute one, no? 

  
  


Doyoung looks from his screen to glance at Jisung’s side profile. “Hey, hold old are you?” He asks. 

“Wh- 20!” Jisung jumps a bit. Doyoung nods.

“‘m 24,” he responds. Jisung nods, taking that in the back of his mind. 

  
  


**DOYOUNG** :

But he seems like a kid

**77892** :

He will do anything you say.

**77892** :

Task: Have Jisung come by often, and build your relationship with him. 

You will have the next month to do so.

  
  


Doyoung sighs, shutting off his phone as he slides it back in his pocket. Jisung feels Doyoung is sort of on edge but he doesn’t mention it, walking silently with him.

“My seat is there—“ Jisung points at the items left haphazardly on the open desk next to the window and Doyoung nods with a smile, the younger starts to make his way until Doyoung calls his name out a little _too_ loud.

“Jisung! Wait, sorry,” he says. Jisung quickly turns and rushes to him.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers. 

“Please come by often, it was nice seeing you,” he smiles, spinning 180 and taking his leave. 

  
  


Jisung’s heart pounds. He trudges to his seat, thinking of Doyoung’s last words. 

_It was nice seeing you_

Sure, they were simple and kind, probably didn’t mean shit to him, but Jisung’s barely been told those words. 

He can barely think the rest of the day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck kicks Mark.

“Hm?” Mark doesn’t look up from his phone.

Donghyuck sighs, pulling his faces closer to Mark’s so he can admire it. He reaches down from laying on the couch to play with Mark’s hair. 

“Hyuck, what do you want?” Mark sighs, still staring at his phone. He’s sitting on the floor, left arm crossed behind his right elbow as that arm props up the phone for him to watch whatever video is playing. 

“Mark!” He pouts angrily. “Mark Lee!” 

Mark’s still unresponsive. Donghyuck fidgets with his legs. He decides if he wants Mark, he’s going to have to take actions into his own hands. 

He rakes his fingers thoroughly through Mark’s hair. It’s soft and dark, the smaller kisses the top of his head as he eventually trails his hand down to his nape. 

A small whine noises out from Donghyuck as he pecks at Mark’s ear. The elder still _doesn’t do anything_ , leaving Donghyuck annoyed more than ever. 

The younger decides to get off the couch and pull Mark up. Mark fights, he knows Donghyuck can’t pull him up, he’s too weak for that. He doesn’t say anything but his actions conclude that he isn’t planning on moving. 

“Mark, come play with me!” Donghyuck rests his head on Mark’s lap. Mark raises the volume on the video. 

Donghyuck internally rolls his eyes. He still wants Mark, because if he gets off without him, Mark will be really angry.

Donghyuck pulls Mark’s free hand and sucks on two fingers. Mark lets him, but he doesn’t seem to care.

While at the same time, Donghyuck is already getting hard. The latter laughs at something a person said or did, and Donghyuck _hates_ the way he loves how Mark’s giggle is, or how his round eyes go big from something precious or shocking he would see, then contract back to his soft look. 

He moans while sucking. He _needs_ something in him like right now or he’ll die. 

“Mark,” he mumbles, eyes half lidded. Mark smiles, not from the video, but from Donghyuck. Stupid boy, so needy. 

“Let go,” Mark says, and Donghyuck reluctantly pulls Mark’s fingers off his supple lips in annoyance. 

Mark starts to get up, forcing Donghyuck to lift his upper body in response. 

“Where’re you going, hyung?” Donghyuck’s voice sounds small for once and Mark’s heart almost aches at it. He doesn’t respond or flinch, though.

Tears start to prick Donghyuck’s eyes. What’d he do wrong? He pulls his knees up and wraps his arms around himself, he sinks his chin down, rocking his body forward and backwards trying not to cry. 

Mark blinks, seeing Donghyuck like that as soon as he had came out from their bedroom. He kneels next to Donghyuck silently, kissing his cheek as his other hand caress his hair. 

Donghyuck _hates_ how weak he is for Mark of all people. He accepts the touches silently, enjoying the warmth of his touch and gaze. 

He pulls off Donghyuck’s pants while he’s still fully clothed and the younger shivers, suddenly shy being in front of Mark.

Mark pulls out the leash from his back pocket. Donghyuck stares at it, wide-eyed while Mark starts to unlock it. Pulling it around Donghyuck’s pretty neck. 

He smiles in satisfaction, hands on his hips as he glances the boy from head to toe at him. Without a word, Donghyuck gets on his knees because he knows it’s what Mark wants. 

The elder smiles but Donghyuck doesn’t see it, only stares out in front of his legs with tear-stained eyes from earlier. 

Donghyuck is still determined, though, to seek for Mark’s attention as he nuzzles at his thighs, cock hard with precum spilling. 

The elder smiles at his soft touch, watching what Donghyuck is about to do next. 

He enjoys being in control of his moves, especially when they’re starting out because Mark isn’t so impatient that he’ll let Donghyuck do whatever he wants. The younger decides on letting Mark get what he deserves. 

He slowly pulls down his pants, eyeing the outline of Mark’s bulge through his briefs. He licks his lips, feeling them instantly go dry. 

He tries to use his hands to roam all over Mark’s legs but the elder tells him to stop, so Donghyuck places his hand under his knees to restrict himself. 

He sucks at Mark’s clothed cock, then rubs his cheek on the bulge, kissing his thigh. 

Mark uses his free hand to hold Donghyuck’s chin up. The boy is already a mess and he adores it. Donghyuck lifts his face and flutters his eyes close for Mark to see.

Mark pulls his briefs down to expose his half hard cock, quickly tugging on the leash for Donghyuck’s face to rub against it. 

Precum spills on his face as he tries licking and taking the cock whole, but Mark is too sloppy pulling the leash. 

Eventually Donghyuck takes him. Mark tugs aggressively on the leash for seconds when his whole cock is shoved in Donghyuck’s mouth. He continues to fuck the younger’s mouth as he stares down at him taking it all. 

The younger constantly gags and whines out because Mark is too big and going too fast but Mark is unbothered, merely chasing after his first orgasm. 

Donghyuck’s head is leaning shading the side of the bed so Mark can really push himself without the younger moving his head back from gagging. Donghyuck’s legs are constantly moving to try to _get away_ since he can’t breathe when Mark had shoved it in for seconds too long. 

Finally, Mark comes. He pulls out quickly and shoots all over Donghyuck’s mouth and face. The smaller shuts his eyes as he opens his mouth to take it all. 

“mm, such a cutie,” Mark praises _finally_ , as he squats down to meet a fucked-out Donghyuck who’s trying to catch his breath, letting go of the leash. “Good job, Hyuckie.” His hand caresses his hair then with the back of his index finger, he swipes some cum off Donghyuck’s cheeks and brings it to his mouth. 

Donghyuck quickly takes it, using both hands to softly hold Mark’s wrist so he doesn’t pull away too quickly. He stares at the elder the entire time, with muffled whines. 

Mark snaps, he pulls away, snatching one of Donghyuck’s hand and takes his other hand. Donghyuck intertwines their hands as Mark positions himself swiftly to straddle the younger. Both his knees are on either side of Donghyuck’s small frame as he takes his mouth in his, kissing him. 

Mark is addicted to Donghyuck’s lips. They’re soft and warm, he hates to admit that he’s addicted. He sucks and bites his bottom lip, enjoying the whiny hot breaths that escape Donghyuck.

Mark pulls both hands away from being laced to Donghyuck and the younger tries chasing after them but the elder sinks his fingers in his hair while holding his jaw to push his tongue deeper. 

Donghyuck pulls his knees up as Mark starts to get up. His hand find Mark’s jaw as the younger is trying his best not to come from how _well_ he’s being kissed. 

Mark lets go and takes Donghyuck up to the bed. He pulls out a dildo and lubes it, lining it up with Donghyuck’s hole. 

Donghyuck’s lying on his back, unable to see Mark but pushes his leaking cock behind his legs so Mark can touch him. 

As soon as Mark had pushed the dildo in, Donghyuck had moaned out. The elder uses the tips of his fingers to play with the top of Donghyuck’s cock, and the younger is _too_ sensitive.

“Hyung, no, hyung,” he bubbles out. “Hyung wait- stop,” he’s panting as his heart rate picks up. His mind is going blank, trying his best not to come at the moment but with Mark’s teasing and skills, the smaller knows that he just can’t. 

“Hyung, ngh, stoooooop,” he tries, whining. Mark doesn’t, though, because Donghyuck loves it too much. He quickens his movements, loving how Donghyuck sounds with his hoarse voice. 

“Hyung. Hyung I can’t, I can’t do it,” his voice is rough from earlier. He uses his hand to pull away Mark’s grip on his cock but it’s useless. Mark pulls his wrist and makes _Donghyuck_ play with his own cock. 

“It’s too much, Hyung,” Donghyuck’s feet and legs move around, unable to stay still. “Please.” He tries to not touch his cock, stretching his fingers out. 

Mark smirks, sinking down to press feathered kisses all over his thighs and calves. He lets go of Donghyuck’s hand and replaces it with his own again, quickly rubbing the tip as Donghyuck tries to get him off again. 

“‘is cute when you try, Hyuck,” Mark giggles. _God,_ Donghyuck is going to slap the shit out of him after this. All Donghyuck can do now is whine and moan.

“Love your thighs, Hyuckie,” he sucks a hickey on the inside of Donghyuck thigh and that’s the breaking point, as soon as Mark had gotten up, the smaller starts to come on his legs and on Mark, who dives down and licks his tip. 

Donghyuck cries out, too sensitive but loving Mark’s intentions. “Hy.. Hyung you have to stop,” he wails. 

Mark pulls out the dildo and Donghyuck’s hole is gaping, Mark tries to stick a finger in it but Donghyuck’s hand swats it away. The elder is mesmerized by his actions and stops there.

“mm, Hyuck,” Mark wipes Donghyuck’s hole and cock before flipping him over and sinking in the bed to meet him. “you’re a good boy.”

Donghyuck’s blush heats up, “yah! I’m gonna beat the shit out of you! Why’d you ignore me n now all of a sudden you’re all over me!” Mark’s eyes brighten with a sparkle Donghyuck is used to. 

_Stop looking at me like thattttt_

He decides to roll over, annoyed at Mark and annoyed at looking at his face. But Mark knows he’s touched deprived right now and scoots closely to him, wrapping his arm on top of Donghyuck and lacing his hand with the back of his. He sinks his face in the nape of his neck.

Donghyuck feels a smile form on his neck and smiles softly to himself. 

“mm, love you cause you’re like this,” Mark shuts his eyes, voice sleepy. 

“Dummy,” Donghyuck responds, eyes shutting and voice drowsy. 

“mhm, jus’ your dummy,” Mark agrees finally, and they end up sleeping like that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong pulls Chenle’s wrist once they’ve reached home and drags him to his room. 

Scratches are all over Chenle from the events taken place and his wrist _hurts_. His eyes and lips are puffy and swollen from crying and Taeyong won’t leave. 

“You know what, Chenle?” Taeyong tugs him to the bed and throws Chenle on his knees, with his elbows propped on the bed. Chenle can’t comprehend this situation.

“Tae-“

“Don’t say a word, Lele,” he threatens, and the boy is shut silent. Taeyong starts to pull Chenle’s pants down, and the younger goes wide-eyed. 

“S-Stop! No—“ Chenle shouts but Taeyong doesn’t. 

This whole time, Taeyong had never made Chenle go naked or ‘seen’ him naked (as far as Chenle knew), but now, Taeyong pulls everything off to reveal Chenle’s ass. 

“You piece of shit, you thought you could get away with that?” Taeyong rhetorically asks, slapping him. 

Chenle cries again. Pushing his face in the mattress to muffle his cries. 

“You think just because Jisung is out there he’ll help you? Baby, look at what you’ve done…” he trails off, slapping Chenle’s ass _hard_. 

“You don’t deserve me at this point, then who do you deserve? Hm?” Taeyong keeps hitting him. 

He’s dark red against the pale soft white skin from Taeyong’s hits.

_Who do I deserve?_

  
  
  
  


“Twenty.”

  
  


“T-Thirty.”

  
  


“Forty.. five.”

  
  


Chenle’s ass is numb and everything hurts at this point. He was forced to count up to fifty. 

Taeyong examines him. He decides that’s enough and walks away.

Chenle doesn’t know what to do with himself. If he gets up, will he get hurt? Everything stings. 

He just wants to go back. He wants to live his life. Why hasn’t anyone noticed he was gone? Why didn’t this reach the news? 

He thinks about him everyday. 

He tries to wipe the tears off but they won’t stop flowing, now feeling overwhelmed with more emotional stress than earlier. He just wants to touch him. 

Taeyong comes back, twenty minutes later to see Chenle is in the same position. His heart sinks as he walks over to him. 

“Lele,” Chenle doesn’t move. Taeyong figures he understands and sits on the floor next to Chenle, he props his arm on the bed and his head drops to gaze at Chenle’s hidden face. 

“Lele, I still love you. Don’t worry, I’ll always love you.”

  
  
  
  


But why him. 


	32. authors question

Hey.   
  


I dunno, is this story dragging on for too long? I can write an alt ending from instead of including the whole chenji bit. I feel like I’ve strayed away from renmin but I like this story and writing for it.  
  


comment thoughts, I won’t post until I get feedback tbh 


	33. thirty

Taeyong is spiraling. 

Why won’t Chenle be his? What is he doing wrong? Somehow this Chenle is just an alternative dream from the one he met in high school. 

But he had gone way too far to go back out now. He supposes it’s okay, and that at least Chenle is the ideal body size to Taeyong’s preferences, he can cuddle him all he wants. He’s like a _doll._

He’s small and weak enough to be manhandled but with his facial features, he could be interpreted as boyish and charming. Cute. 

Taeyong sighs, swiveling around in his office. _What a fucking day._ It didn’t end too well with all the business _failures_ that had taken place, and thinking of the events with Chenle don’t help either. 

He hears a knock at his office door, though. “Yeah, come in.” In walks Chenle. 

“Lele? How did you get here?” Chenle doesn’t say anything, he quickly walks to Taeyong and takes a seat on the floor of his office. 

“Ten.. helped me,” he says, pulling one of Taeyong’s hands and sucking two fingers.

Taeyong simply nods. _Ten? How did they—_ “Taeyong!” The man startles from his thoughts. 

“Yes baby?” He looks down to give all his attention to Chenle, who looks like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“I came here for you, ‘n…” he sniffs, “you’re not even paying attention.”

This is what he wanted. He’s confused to say the least but Chenle’s here, and he _needs_ him. So he will deliver.

“Oh, my baby~” he coos. “Don’t cry, don’t cry.” He raises his voice an octave higher as he pulls Chenle on his lap. 

Chenle starts getting up, wiping a tear from his eye as Taeyong motions for him to straddle his lap. The younger does, being small enough to easily take his seat on Taeyong’s lap, facing him while his legs hang out from how minimal the chair is. 

Burying his head in the side of the elders neck, Chenle pecks a soft kiss under his ear, inhaling the fresh smell he had gotten used to. 

Chenle’s arms snake to wrap around Taeyong’s neck, holding him in place so he doesn’t move. 

“Baby, why’re you here?” Taeyong whispers. 

“Lele jus’ thought… you wanted a surprise…?” He asked Taeyong more than answers, driving the elder to kiss him. 

“mm, how’d you know? This is exactly what I wanted,” Taeyong lazily responds after taking the boy in his lips for a couple of seconds to taste something sweet. 

Chenle only hums in response, feeling himself tired and warm. It’s cozy and soft being in this position, his attire of a sweatshirt and pants helping him calm in the situation. He could fall _asleep_ , and so he does eventually. 

REWIND: 4 hours ago

Ten eyes him from afar. Chenle’s sitting on the couch, watching TV, but his eyes are distant from the screen.

“Baby~” he purrs out. Chenle snaps his head, small grin forming when he meets eyes with the elder. Ten is sweet, he’s nice and buys Chenle treats.

“Whats wrong? You won’t be able to hide whatever it is so just tell me~” he starts making his way towards the couch as well, crossing his legs as he gets comfortable.

Chenle’s literally like a kid, it’s insane. Ten notices all the little things: how he fidgets, unable to make eye contact, stuttering, blushing too easily, repeating phrases and sentences when explaining; Ten giggles, and Chenle snaps his head up, wondering what’s funny.

“I have an idea,” he moves closer to Chenle. “If you’re so worried about Taeyong hating you, pay him a visit and cuddle the shit out of him. He loves soft Lele, not a distant robot with no emotions.” 

Chenle blinks, “oh.” He has been worried because it’s been _days_ since the incident and Taeyong hasn’t said a word of praise or taken any action to touch him. As much as Chenle likes not being kissed by the elder, he finds it.. odd now, without it. 

“Shall we go then? I’ll drive,” Ten smirks, watching as Chenle nods quickly, hugging him.

“You’re the smartest, thank you!” He cheers. 

On the way, Chenle asks for tips and pointers, of course he’s never done this before. Ten is patient and reassuring, though, giving him all the advice he can. 

“Looks like we’re here,” Ten sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt as he stares up at the building. He looks over to Chenle who starts to shake. His body is practically _vibrating_ as he starts to feel his breath escape his lungs. 

He gently places his hand on top of Chenle’s, “baby~ I believe in you. Remember, although _you’re_ scared, imagine all the pain Taeyong is in from the incident.” Referring back to the day Chenle tried escaping for Jisung. 

He nods, opening the door. 

  
  


REWIND END.

  
  


Taeyong feels a steady breathe from Chenle, the younger is asleep, 

_What made him do it? Come in like this and act this way? Why’d Ten do that?_

He sighs, giving up for now and decides to play with Chenle. 

With his hands he slides them up from under his sweatshirt, roaming around his torso and back, finally going up to Chenle’s nipples, he pinches and plays with them. 

Chenle starts to unconsciously rock his hips. 

  
  


A wet dream. His baby is having a wet dream.

  
  


Taeyong loves the reaction. The grind on his boner is starting to harden. He removes himself from the boy’s nipples and decides to slide his hand down his back, slowly down and down. 

Under his briefs, Taeyong squeezes Chenle’s ass. It’s delicate and soft, he feels Chenle make some breathless whiny noises. _Fucking adorable._

He continues to caress his ass because it’s addicting not to touch. Finally, he pulls away, unbuttoning the smaller’s pants just to expose his leaking cock.

Chenle wakes up, eyes drowsy but the noise and distractions alert his senses. He pulls away from Taeyong’s neck to see his cock leaking and hard. 

“Tae—“ he starts, instantly growing hot. It’s their first time doing something like this. Taeyong puts his hand up to silence the younger, smiling. 

“What were you dreaming about, Lele?” 

“I-I,” he stutters, tears streaming down his face as his eyes shamefully look at his cock. “That you played… with me.”

“Played with you? What’d we play?” His eyes brighten, taking in the moment of this Chenle. This shy, dumb, Chenle. 

“L-Like… you and I…” Chenle can’t say. It’s too embarrassing for him. He shoves his face in Taeyong’s chest. “You g-gave me a handjob with both of our… until we both came b-but then you pulled up my sweater and kept kissing me.” He quickly says. “I’m sorry.”

“Nooo, Lele, why’re you sorry? Lemme help you, baby. You’re the cutest,” Chenle looks up, his cock twitches. 

“N-Now? But we’re in—“ Taeyong shakes his head. “Lele, baby, just think about yourself. Do you not want this? You wanna stay hard?” 

Chenle quickly shakes his head no, he tries to touch his cock but Taeyong pulls his wrist. “No, no, baby!” 

Chenle huffs out in annoyance. “Do something then, It hurts, it hurts, please!” He cries. Gripping Taeyong’s suit as he buries his head in his shoulder.

“Baby, you have to stay quiet or all the people outside this for are gonna hear, and I don’t want anyone but me hearing you or seeing you like this, okay? You’re too pretty,” Taeyong pecks Chenle’s head. 

“Do something, Taeyong,” His muffled words are unclear to the elder, pulling away to hear his better. 

“What? Say that again,” he requests. Chenle pulls away, rocking his hips. 

“D-Do something, Taeyong!” He keeps rubbing on Taeyong’s tent, enjoying the small amount of relief and friction he’s getting. 

Taeyong ground his hands on either side of Chenle’s hips, squeezing him. 

“Baby, stop. Let me say something,” he looks at Chenle who’s biting his bottom lip, shutting his eyes to keep himself from wailing out. 

“You’re gonna get my suit all messy, we can’t let that happen,” Chenle whines.

“So I can’t come h-here?” His voice shakes. He _needs_ to get off right now. Taeyong shakes his head. 

“Need you to get off of me for a second,” he tries moving up but Chenle cries out.

“It- Taeyong it hurts! I can’t do it, please help me,” his high-patches whine makes him come out so desperate.

“Okay, okay, we can stay here then,” Taeyong reassures him. He unzips his pants to reveal his own hardened length and Chenle stares at it. It’s huge. 

Taeyong quickly takes ahold of both of their cocks and rapidly flicks his wrist. Chenle’s already weak, unable to process the movements as Taeyong is too fast and too strong. 

His pants and cries are all that’s heard, he doesn't want to stop until every last drop comes out. 

“Stop! No,” Chenle tries, because he’s sensitive. Taeyong doesn't, though, because he knows Chenle wants this. He lets go of his own cock that instantly touches his stomach as he continues with only Chenle’s.

There’s less intense friction with Chenle is thankful for but still, Taeyomg is going too fast. Chenle’s thighs shakes, his grip on Taeyong’s clothes tightening until his fists are white. 

“I don’t think—“ he tries to huff out, moaning out low when his come starts to spill, hating how Taeyong quickly pulls himself away from Chenle physically just to suck his cock, drinking up his come while the sensitivity is too much. 

“N-No,” his eyes are shut tight as he tries to pull Taeyong off of him. Taeyong dives deeper than just the tip of his cock, taking the smaller whole. 

“Ah, Get off!” He tries, but Taeyong just doesn’t. Chenle squirms, hating how much he loves and wants Taeyong to continue. 

The elder finally pulls off, pulling Chenle close to him again. Silently, he pushes himself to kiss the younger. Chenle tastes himself when Taeyong shoves his tongue abruptly into his mouth, and he cringes at the taste. 

He weakly punches Taeyong’s chest, trying to get him off because he doesn’t know how to breathe with how messy and fast paced the elder is going. 

“mmphh!” Chenle pulls away finally, face scrunched up and red. Taeyong admires him, adores the soft feature he holds that make him want to kiss Chenle even _more_. So he does, who’s gonna stop him? 

“Why’d you pull away?” Taeyong’s voice sounds soft and sad, making Chenle shy and guilty. 

“I.. just..” he trails off, eyeing Taeyong’s cock. The elder grows amused, and now desperate to get off himself. 

“Can you try getting on the floor, Lele?” Chenle weakly nods, confused but obeys. 

“On your knees and face me- yeah, like that,” he directs. Chenle’s more nervous for what is about to happen than anything in his life. Taeyong directs him to go under his desk. He watches as Chenle hesitates to crawl, but does it anyway. The elder takes his seat back in his office chair, rolling to him.

_But Chenle did wish it was Jisung._

Chenle feels his throat dry, his heart is slamming so bad he thinks he might have a heart attack. 

“Taeyong, I’m not comfo-“ he tries, fidgeting below Taeyong who’s staring him down. 

“Hm? Who asked?” Chenle freezes. His mind goes blank. 

“W-What?” His voice quivers, he tries backing up from his position. Taeyong moves forward to trap him under his desk. 

“You’re _mine_ ,” he states. “You’re my property.”

“I thought that…” tears start to well up. 

“Lele, hush. Let me cum first.”

Chenle doesn’t want to. He shuts his mouth and tries to move away. 

“Stop moving or I’ll get mad,” Taeyong threatens. Chenle tries to hold still, but his head recoils from how close Taeyong is to him. 

“I do—” he starts. Taeyong doesn’t care, he shoves his cock into Chenle’s mouth as soon as he gets the chance. 

The boy tries to pull away, but Taeyong slams into him so that Chenle’s head hits the back of the desk. The boy can’t breathe, so he uses his hands and legs to push him away. 

“Lele, if I pull out, will you be good?” Taeyong asks from above. He groans from how well Chenle is taking it. It’s been a few seconds. He quickly feels Chenle muffle something out and he pulls away. 

The younger catches his breathe. He gasps for air as he grips his chest. Taeyong watches the boy feverishly try to stay still, chest heaving up and down. 

“Baby, come out from under.” 

Taeyong pulls away from trapping him, seat rolling back as he patiently waits for Chenle to crawl out. 

“You’re like a kitten,” Taeyong observes. “Wanna be Tae’s kitten?”

Chenle _does not_ want to be a kitten but nods his head, anything to please Taeyong and to get this over with. The smile on Taeyong’s face grows wider, and he snaps his fingers around for Chenle to follow the gaze. 

“C’mere, baby,” he mostly commands. Chenle sits on his knees right in front of Taeyong’s cock, staring at it. 

“Suck it.”

Taeyong directs it toward Chenle’s mouth, watching how well Chenle quickly opens his mouth to take it in. This time, he slides it in slowly, staring down to see how far Chenle can go. 

“You’re doing so well for me,” he groans, watching how Chenle chokes and spits while Taeyong’s cock is deep inside of him. 

Chenle can only smell him, and it’s too musky. He hates how Taeyong’s tip touches the back of his throat, and how he gags over it. The younger tries bobbing his head to get this over with, but it’s doesn’t work too well. 

Taeyong holds his head with both his hands and uses him like a toy. He fucks into the warm mouth, groaning deeply from his throat when he sees Chenle’s whole body gasping for air.

Chenle claws at Taeyong’s legs, annoyed at how long Taeyong’s buried his cock and stayed still for. He muffles and taps his leg, but it’s useless. His body can’t handle it, he’s running out of oxygen. 

His back arches dramatically, showing off the pinch of his waist and the perfect curve of his ass, Taeyong loves it. Chenle loses the grip on his knees and falls to the ground, but Taeyong’s held him tightly enough for him not to move his mouth. 

“Just a few more seconds, take it, Lele.”

Chenle’s legs move around on the floor, he’s _going_ to pass out, he punches and squeezes Taeyong’s calves, but the elder doesn’t feel it. He chases after his release.

“You better swallow it all,” he warns, finally pulling out and shoving it back in, now standing up to go down his throat. Chenle gags, it tastes disgusting. He lets it drool down from his mouth as Taeyong is still coming, eyes shut from ecstasy. 

He pulls away, and Chenle spits out everything he had collected in his mouth, now his whole body lays on the ground, trying to breathe. 

Taeyong slides his cock back into his pants as he waits for Chenle to catch his breath. The boy takes a while, so Taeyong whistles, retrieves a tissue box and squats down in front of him.

“Baby, I told you to swallow it all, look at the mess you’ve made,” Chenle can’t think. He watches Taeyong’s mouth move and say words but he can’t comprehend anything yet. He looks from his eyes to the mess he made on the floor. He rolls to lay on his back.

Taeyong watches him as he cleans up the mess, and decides he loves when Chenle’s out of breath, his face is red and tear stained as hairs stick to his forehead. He’s wrecked. 

The pliant boy startles when there's a knock at the door. Taeyong tells him to hide under the desk. Quickly, Chenle makes his way.

“Taeyong! Why didn’t you reply to my email yet! Have you not seen how much damage there is in the lobby? Seriously when I go catch—“ a woman stops talking after Taeyong silences her. 

“I’ll answer the email,” he says. She crosses her arms in annoyance. 

“I’m not leaving until you do,” she takes a seat in front of his desk and the elder sighs. 

“I said I’d do it,” he turns on his desktop, waiting for the monitor to turn on as he stares at her.

“Fine, I’ll trust you,” she says. 

“I need to work on something now, but it’ll be done by the end of the day,” he watches her get up and start walking to the door. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lee,” she bows, opening and leaving swiftly. As soon as the door closes, he swerves his chair away, 

“Kinda like you in here, kitten,” he lets Chenle crawl out again. “I’m gonna bring you here more often.”

Chenle doesn’t know how to react. He nods, he guesses that’s an appropriate response. Taeyong taps on his lap so that Chenle sits on him, back to the position they were in the beginning of all this. 

Taeyong intimately kisses him this time, and Chenle surprisingly feels desperate on his lips, as if he were chasing for praise or Taeyong’s satisfaction. 

“Lele, you don’t have to push yourself now,” Chenle thinks about it. His eyes automatically shut once Taeyong brings their lips to contact once again and the boy stops thinking. 

Tired, he’s so very tired from today. This gentle kiss and the warmth of Taeyong as Chenle slips his hands under his blazer makes him fall asleep. 

Taeyong feels a slack in Chenle’s movements. He pauses and pulls away, seeing Chenle fast asleep. His heart is warm seeing that, how he could make the boy so comfortable and content for him to relax in a kiss.

One last peck on his cheek and Taeyong starts working again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lele, wake up,” Chenle whines, moving his head around while smacking his lips softly. Taeyong calls for him again. “Lele.”

The boy opens his eyes to see the room is significantly darker than when he first walked in. 

“What time’s it?” He slurs, sitting up from the couch as Taeyong reads his watch. 

“Like 8 pm. I waited until everyone left and I finished my work, let’s go,” he takes his hand for Chenle to hold and the boy does, half asleep he doesn’t think about much of his actions. 

“‘m hungry,” Chenle rubs his eye as they walk out of the building together. “Wanna eat.”

“When we're home, I promise there’s food for you,” Chenle nods, letting Taeyong open the door for him as they drive home. 

He places his hand on Chenle’s thigh to see that the younger doesn’t seem to care, starting to fall asleep again. 

“You’re only mine, Lele.” He hears a hum in response and smiles, watching Chenle nod off in his sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung’s wery walking up the library steps. 

He stops in front of the doors, taking a grip on the handle. Can he do it? 

“Jisung-ah?” Doyoung walks up, smiling. Jisung twists 180 to see Doyoung gripping his cross-body bag strap waving his book in the air. He smiles.

“H-Hi, Doyoung…” his laugh is nervous but Doyoung doesn’t notice as he is walking towards him. 

“Glad to see you! You look cute,” he opens the door next to him, casually strolling in. 

Jisung has felt time stop, almost. He stares at the door handle, unable to move. Doyoung walks up to the second set of doors until he looks back. 

“Jisung? Everything okay?” The younger has his head snap up and nod, quickly following the taller. 

Doyoung smirks to himself as he turns to open to the next door for a second, of course he’d get shy from just that compliment. 

Maybe this can be a lil‘ fun, right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung wakes up to a knock on the table. He shoots up in his seat, “crap,” he says aloud as he looks for his phone. 

He hears a soft laugh from someone sitting across from him and finally notices, “D-Doyoung!” The grin on the elder is wide and eyes fond, _sort of like—_

“Sorry for scaring you, I was just on break,” he cuts in through the younger’s thoughts. “Saw you sleeping like that.” Again his laugh is short but sweet. 

“Sorry, I’m kinda tired I guess…” Jisung scratches the back of his head as he shoots Doyoung a sour look. 

“I get it, you must be busy a lot,” he scans over the books around Jisung. “Hmm? Looks like we’ve got a smarty pants-” he cuts himself off to pick up a book that catches his eye. “What’s this?” He looks over at the cover of the book.

“Uh- that-” Jisung tries to pull it away, standing up quickly and scooting his seat back. Doyoung pulls it away further from the boy to keep looking. Jisung heats up, pushing the chair aside to retrieve the book.

“Kidnappings? This stuff interests you? These are inside the minds of psychopaths…” Jisung pulls it away while Doyoung is flipping through it briskly. Doyoung turns his head and his sharp eyes glare at Jisung who awkwardly apologises, finding his seat again.

“I mean, I’m just interested in what their motives are, I dunno—“ he fidgets, awkward with the stare of Doyoung. 

“Interesting, tell me about it later,” he starts to get up. “Are you free after this? Let me buy you a meal.” Jisung nods, scooting his chair closer to the table and Doyoung smiles.

“I’ll come here after my shift. Don’t leave or fall asleep then, okay?” He grins, Jisung’s cheeks dust rose as Doyoung walks away. 

Staring at the cover of his book, Jisung sighs. 

_What’s his motive? Is Chenle even alive at this point?_

Jisung groans, head falling on the desk in annoyance, shutting his laptop. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle sits. staring at himself in the mirror. He stares emotionless at all the areas Taeyong had touched him. 

He stares at his lips, figuring there’s no point in trying to get the taste of Taeyong off of him since he’ll _always_ be there. 

He knew, he figured at some point this would happen. He’s actually surprised he had lasted so long without Taeyong doing anything sexual to him directly. 

But he hates it. He feels his stomach twist, and without a doubt, he’s throwing up in the toilet again. Ten is outside the door, about to knock until he heard the groans of pain Chenle was in. 

He hesitates before giving up, he pulls the fist down that was about to knock on the door. 

He walks away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve never been here! This place is..” Jisung’s at a loss of words at the aquarium combined cafe Doyoung drags him to. 

“Right? Not may people know about it because of where it’s at,” they both stare at the building from outside until Doyoung starts walking in.

“C’mon,” he directs, Jisung continues to gawk from the outside, slowly taking his time up the steps. 

  
  
  


They order and take their cakes and drinks to a seat close to a tank filled with small schools of fish. Jisung laughs at them, pointing at the one that looks lost, the one that looks funny, and the two that look cute together. 

Doyoung gazes at him the whole time. Unconsciously, his lips form a smile and his elbow is propped up on the table to hold his head, all his undivided attention on the younger. 

Jisung notices a little later, embarrassed from his amusement from the fish and coughs, “s-sorry I-“

“-why’re you sorry? You looked cute,” Doyoung lifts his head from his hand and picks up his fork. “Let’s eat?”

Jisung smiles behind the hand that covers his mouth, staring down from Doyoung’s gaze, he nods. Finally picking up his drink and takes a sip. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you, Doyoung! It was so good,” they walk out of the cafe and the elder nods, inhaling the fresh breeze. 

“I’m glad you liked it, let’s come here often?” He quirks a question to make Jisung nod easily. 

  
  


Satisfied with this date, Doyoung greets Jisung farewell and the younger waves, thanking him again for everything and walks home. 

His heart is content today. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle feels Taeyong slip into the sheets with him. He stays silent, squeezing his eyes tighter and his chest tightens. 

He needs to go outside. He can’t breathe. 

But he doesn’t budge when Taeyong pecks a soft kiss on the nape of his neck, sighing into his soft skin and falling alseep. 

_Park Jisung, I miss you the most._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung smiles on his train ride home. Today was pretty good for him. He slips in his music and takes an open seat left by the man from the prior stop. 

Opening his bag, he decides he wants to read something. He shuffles around from his various books until he spots it. 

His face instantly falls. _Is it okay to be this happy?_ The cover stares back him, glaring at him. The reminder of Chenle makes Jisung shove the book back into his bag and angrily zip it up, ignoring everyone around him as he turns up the music _louder_ than his brain could processs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny stares at the email. 

He laughs at it. 

“What a fucking game, Taeyong.”


	34. thirty one

Ten remains muted when peeking inside Chenle’s room. The boy is seen softly asleep while clutching onto the pillow that supports his head. 

He sighs, pushing the door out of his way to step in.

“Chenle-baby,” he says. He attaches himself to Chenle as the younger groans, eyebrows knitting but his eyes are shut with his body unwilling to move. “Chenle-baby!” Ten smiles down at the younger, poking his cheek and the boy flinches, pulling back. 

“Hm?” He grumbles, starting to open his eyes. Ten gets on his knees to face eye-level with him. 

“We're gonna have some fun today!” He clasps his hands, shaking his hips while Chenle yawns, rubbing his eye.

“What’d you mean?” He slurs tiredly.

“You’re getting a makeover!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong walks around in his office, unable to concentrate. He stops for a moment to hear a woman outside his doors. 

Flinging them open, he stares at her, “something you need?” 

“Here,” she passes him two folders. “Reports on Mark Lee and Na Jaemin.” 

Taeyong smiles, “perfect!” Taking the folders, he swiftly scans through them. “Keep reporting, Dahyun.”

She nods, bowing her head and walking away in an instant. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, guess what,” Mark throws a water bottle up in the air, catching it swiftly. Jaemin looks up at him but his expression remains unbothered. 

“What is it now?” He asks, continuing his work. Mark dryly chuckles, walking towards his cubicle. 

“I just thought of a song for you,” Jaemin hums, letting him continue. “It goes like this: Ayo! It’s na na na na na na, yuh.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Jaemin punches the bridge of his nose and inhales, trying not to slap Mark across the face. 

“Like your name! Na Jaemin, and so like- na na na na na…” he trails off, grinning as Jaemin’s death glare points directly at him. 

“Okayyyyy,” he says finally, pushing his desk so his chair rolls back, slowly getting up. “I’m going to the restroom.”

“I’ll go with you,” Mark places his water bottle down as Jaemin rolls his eyes, waiting for him anyways.

On the way, they talk about the recent flyer on the bulletin board when Mark sees her, “Dahyun?!” The girl looks up from her phone, bright grin on her face.

“Hey guys! Didn’t know you worked here!” She glances at the both of them head to toe. “That’s such a coincidence.”

“We thought you die—“ Jaemin covers Mark’s mouth with his hand, sweetly smiling at Dahyun. 

“It’s good to see you, why’d you come here?” He asks. 

“I…” she tries to think, “was offered a job here! Better pay, you know from the corporate meeting there was this guy from this company and yadda yadda.” She laughs, nodding her head.

Jaemin pulls his hand away from Mark’s mouth and nods with her, “it’s much better here.” Dahyun’s gaze instantly snaps to Jaemin’s.

“Agreed!” She looks at both of them and finally, “well, I gotta run, let’s all get lunch sometime?” She starts walking past the two and Mark nods. 

“See you later.” She looks back and waves to Mark.

“That was weird,” he turns back, continuing his way to the restroom. Jaemin doesn’t move, though, triggered from how her eyes stared at him. 

“You good, Jaem?” Mark tugs his wrist and the younger budges, being caught off guard by Mark’s pull. 

“Yeah… ‘s good,” he barely says, ignoring Mark and finds the restroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This color is so ugly!” Chenle laughs, pointing at the dark blue. “There’s no way I’m coloring my hair like that.”

“Of course, I agree,” Ten eyes his brown hair. “How about we go black? You would look really pretty!” Chenle thinks about it for a few seconds, trying to imagine the color on himself then nods, satisfied. 

“Yes! Can you cut my hair shorter, too? It feels too long,” he swings his feet.

“Of course, Chenle-baby,” he nods his head. “Do you want your nails done? We can do anything you want.”

Chenle thinks about his nails. “I do! Make them yellow.”

“Yellow? Any reason why?” Chenle hesitates, cheeky smile as he laughs to swerve  _ away _ from that conversation. 

“hmm, It’s a pretty color.”

  
  
  
  


FLASHBACK:

Jisung tugs Chenle’s hand, quickly walking out the doors of the school. 

“What’s the rush, Park? We have the whole night to spend together!” He giggles.

“I want to take you somewhere, it requires a specific time to admire it at its full glory,” he picks up his pace. 

“‘ _ Full glory?’  _ Who says that anymore!” He laughs, keeping up with Jisung’s pace. “Are you gonna tell me where we’re going, then?” 

“It’s a secret until we get there,” Jisung looks back, a smile forming when he looks at Chenle. 

“Whatever you say, captain!” They both laugh, Jisung rolls his eyes at the comment. 

  
  


“Just a few more steps, Chenle, I believe in you!” He shouts, the forest echoes and Chenle looks up to smile brightly at the younger. 

“Why does my body have to be so weak?” He grumbles to himself, trying to get up next to Jisung. 

Once he had gotten help from Jisung, the younger grabs both of his hands and instructs him to shut his eyes.

“I’ll be your eyes for now, just trust me,” Chenle nods, shutting his eyes tightly as his senses kick in while he slowly follows Jisung.

“Chenle, we gotta go a lil faster,” Jisung notes. “Only if you can.”

Chenle nods, “I’ll try…” he thinks of a better idea. “Jisung!”

  
  


“Chenle-“ he breathes out, tired from carrying the elder on his back. “You can open your eyes now.” He huffs out and he does, quickly opening them to reveal a flower. 

“What’s this?” He hops off the younger’s back, staring at the lonely flower. He squats down with Jisung following.

“Sometimes I like to walk around this trail and I saw this flower here,” Jisung smiles at the memory. “It looks the brightest when the sun is setting, watch—“ He pulls branches away and the sun’s rays flow in, making the flower seem more ethereal and bright. 

“This is so pretty, Jisung,” Chenle is at a loss for words. “Thank you for showing me.. are there more?”

“This is the only one I could find,” Jisung shakes his head. Chenle nods, pulling out his phone as he takes a few pictures, smiling brightly at the flower. 

“Come here when you’re sad, Chenle,” Jisung turns to him. “This place helps me feel safer when I’m down, especially looking at this flower.”

This is the first time Jisung seems to be more  _ serious  _ than his usual demeanor of shy and funny. Chenle nods, grinning at the thought of Jisung building the courage to say that to him. 

“Thank you, Jisung, I hope to.” 

  
  
  
  


Since then, Chenle has always associated Jisung with the color yellow. Bright and beautiful, reminding him of a sparkling day, a sparkling feeling in his chest that no one could replace. Or so he thought. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung sighs, clicking the ballpoint pen on the desk as he stares mindlessly at the room full of dull people. He pushes his chair back to get up, deciding he wants to scavenge for Jisung. 

And of course, he’s doing everything  _ but  _ studying, it’s not hard to find the boy when he’s the loudest person here. 

“Jisung!” He whisper-shouts, frightening the younger who jumps in his seat. “What are you up to?” 

“Hi, Hyung,” he starts. “I’m trying to find something… I think I lost it, though…” he trails off, eyes glued to his bag while trying to keep up with Doyoung. “Is everything okay?”

“mhm, I was just bored,” Doyoung walks closer to the boy, squatting down in front of him as he peers inside the bag. 

“What are you looking for?” Jisung tries not to cringe at how close they are to each other and how he can’t concentrate too well with Doyoung’s rounded eyes staring up at him. 

“Uh- um,” he stutters, stopping the movements in his arms as his eyes wander everywhere except in front of Doyoung. “It’s.. i-It’s nothing, don’t worry.” He starts to shut his bag but the elder grabs his wrist.

“Why? Let me help you find it,” he nods, firm with his decision. Jisung internally screams, the only person that has been  _ this  _ close to him was—

“R-Really, Doyoung, It’s fine!” He laughs a bit. “I’ll manage without it.” With a stern look, Doyoung shrugs, getting up as he nods his head. 

“Well, I hope you find it,” he says, staring at the intense blush Jisung holds on his cheeks. 

_ Got him.  _ He leaves with a small smirk. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jisung walks towards the exit, tired from thinking too much. He pushes past the second set of doors to reveal dark clouds and rain paint the sky. 

Looking in front of him, Doyoung is seen holding his hand out to let the rain gently tap his skin. Something in Jisung’s heart sort of stops, time seems eternal when he’s staring at the beaming smile Doyoung holds looking from his hand to the sky directly above him. 

Doyoung’s eyes are closed to let his senses take over in admiring the rain falling. He opens his eyes and pulls his face back to look at his hand again. 

_ pit, pat, pit, pat,  _ the drops on his hand are refreshing. 

But scary. 

Doyoung turns to see Jisung gawking at him. He chuckles, pulling his hand down as he walks closer to him. Jisung draws away, stepping backwards a few times.

“I didn’t think it was going to rain today,” he says, turning his body away from Jisung to admire the weather once again. 

“Me either, I don’t have an umbrella on me…” Jisung thinks aloud, staring at his clothes that’ll soon be wet. 

“There’s a convenient store close-by,” Doyoung points to his right, turning his head to face Jisung. “Race you there and the loser buys the umbrella?” 

Jisung nods his head at that, thinking this might be fun. 

“Ready, set—“

“Go!” Jisung practically flies down the stairs and runs to the vague direction where Doyoung pointed. He’s never really noticed the buildings around him but tries nonetheless. 

Doyoung catches up to Jisung who’s pace had slowed down trying to search for the store. He takes his hand in his and attempts to block rain from his eyes with his other hand. 

Jisung jumps, shocked at the action but lets himself be pulled. 

“We’re almost there!” Doyoung shouts, not looking back as Jisung nods. 

Doyoung pulls him under a store’s roof, they laugh, trying to catch their breaths. Doyoung shakes himself off in an attempt to get dry while Jisung places his hands on his knees, panting from the running. 

“I’ll be back,” Doyoung walks into the store and with a few moments passing by, he retrieves one umbrella. He passes it to Jisung. “Hey, sorry, they only had one left.” He pulls it above both of their heads, and pushes himself close to Jisung.

Jisung quickly shakes his head. “Thank you! You doing just.. this is enough—“ he tries to point everything out but his attempt fails, he ends up stuttering. 

Doyoung laughs at him, pulling out a small towel from his bag to sip Jisung’s face. The boy stiffens, “Doyoung, I got—“ Doyoung pulls the towel down, eyes curious of what Jisung will say.

“Hm? You got..?” Jisung sighs, shaking his head.

_ Doyoung, I got it, I can do it myself.  _

“Uh.. nothing! Nevermind,” Jisung waves his hands in denial in front of him. Doyoung stares at him for a second but accepts it, resuming his actions. 

_ Why’re you treating me like.. this… _

“Here,” Doyoung holds the umbrella with his shoulder and leans in, centimeters away from Jisung’s face. He uses one hand to grab the younger’s jaw and the other to wipe his face. “Hold still, you’ll get sick.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ready? Three, two, and,” Ten pulls away his hands that rest in front of Chenle’s eyes. The boy slowly opens them, gasping. “Voila!” He grins, proud of Chenle’s reaction to his work.

“Wah! Ten—“ Chenle turns his jaw left and right, eyeing his hair from all directions. He turns up, clutching onto the chair and giggles. “This is amazing! I love it!” 

“I knew you would, Chenle-baby,” Ten rakes both of his hands through the younger’s hair as Chenle turns back to face the mirror. 

“Now for the nails?” Chenle silently nods, a cheerful expression plastered on his face as Ten holds both his shoulders, a content sigh breathing out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Theres some sort of rotting feeling in his chest.  _ Sweet, I need something sweet. _ Taeyong feels his lungs smoke up with black, and his stomach knots. 

Taeyong arrives home to Chenle with jet black hair as he’s snoring on the couch. Ten walks from his room to meet eyes with the elder and giggles silently. 

Taeyong grins, gazing down at the boy. He lays his suitcase on the stool next to the door and walks over, kneeling down to meet eye-level with him. 

“Chenle,” he whispers, stroking his hair with his gentle touch. With a few seconds, Chenle shuts his eyes tighter and stretches his arms out. He groans, blinking them open.

“Tae…? Taeyong!” He recoils in his position on the couch, propping his upper body up with his elbows. 

“I’m home, Lele,” he shoves himself in front of the boy and pecks his cheek. He moves to his lips soon after. 

_ Just take it, just take it, just take it. _

Taeyong pulls away softly,  _ Chenle is sweet. _ Chenle’s all he needs. No one else. He smiles, the rotting feeling is fading and taken over by heartfelt sweetness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s midnight by now, Chenle slips away from Taeyong’s unconscious grip on him, rushing downstairs and into the restroom. 

There, he throws up. It’s his sense of relief, replaced by the ache in his chest from rushing outside every midnight, the knots in his stomach seem too much and he can’t resist. It hurts too much to ignore or fight off. 

He stares at the mirror for a couple of minutes after cleaning up, blankly staring at his expression. 

Finally, it snaps. 

_ They did this- _

His eyes blow wide.

_ They changed me- _

Blinking rapidly, he clutches onto the sink and leans in closer to his reflection.

_ No one will know it’s me- _

“I wanna change back,” he requests, eyes blazing into his pupils. “I want-need to change b-back, or Jisung won’t…” 

  
  


“Lele,” theres a knock on the door. On the other side is Taeyong, holding onto the doorknob. 

Chenle stands still, frozen in fear. He shuts his eyes for a few seconds and takes a breath. Opening the door, he smiles brightly.

“Taeyong!” He hugs him. “I wanted to use the restroom but there was a spider upstairs so I came down here,” he looks up at him. “Please don't be mad.” 

“No, Lele, of course I’m not. Are you okay?” Taeyong wraps his arms around Chenle, holding him close. 

“Yeah, ‘m ok,” he muffled into the elder’s shirt. “Sleepy.”

“Okay, let’s go to bed then,” Taeyong pats his head and sighs, takes a hold of his hand and leads him upstairs. 


	35. thirty two

An angelic being that brought love and attention to him that he’s never felt before.

_ You’re the reason why I’m so overwhelmingly obsessed _ .

“Chenle,” Taeyong caresses his back. “I’ve missed you.”

They’re in bed; Taeyong’s grasp on him is softer than usual. Taeyong assumes the boy is asleep, judging from his lack of response. 

But he isn’t, Chenle’s eyes are shut,  _ trying  _ to fall asleep so that he can slip into an unconscious, more comfortable state than he is in right now. But he understands; he is aware of Taeyong’s intentions and after being with him for so long, he finds himself a little more comfortable with him.

“You know,” Taeyong starts, eyes shut and mumbling, tired from the long day at work. “My world went monochrome without you.. when I moved..” he trails off, sleep overpowering his senses. 

“Now.. ‘s more bright, It’s bright with you.” 

From the back of his head, he can hear the light snores coming from behind him. Taeyong has fallen asleep before he could finish his rant. 

But for some reason, Chenle’s heart aches for him. 

The boy feels every nerve in his body shake, he’s anxious of Taeyong. This foreign feeling scares Chenle, and he doesn’t know what to do. 

Automatically, tears start to stream. They’re hushed in attempt to make sure Taeyong doesn’t wake up and over exaggerate the situation, and Chenle doesn’t understand why he’s crying. 

What can he do? He’s just a boy. A boy who’s fallen out of his first love and replaced it with another, eventually emotions rushing back to him again. 

“My first, Taeyong,” he whispers. He removes himself from Taeyong’s hold for a moment, shifting himself to face the elder instead of having his back against him. 

Can he do it? Guilt streams from the darkest parts of the room, and suddenly his head hurts. 

_ What about Jisung?  _ Yeah, what about him? Chenle realizes he may never see him again. He suddenly became a doll stuck in a castle, one that he's never been able to escape.  _ Jisung has probably moved on at his point... _

He stares at Taeyong. 

The Taeyong that seemed so innocent and intriguing when he first glanced at him. Chenle tries to engrave the details of his exhaustion, his emotional scars, his delicate skin. 

“You must’ve been lonely,” he thinks aloud. “I’m sorry, Taeyong.”

Chenle hesitates pulling his arm up; he casts it over the elders head. Slowly,  _ tremendously slowly, _ his hand comes in contact with Taeyong’s cheek. 

He’s motionless when he sees a single tear stream down Taeyong’s face. The man is still asleep, Chenle stares at it. 

_ I must’ve put you through a lot.  _

“I’m.. sorry,” he sniffs, wiping Taeyong’s tear with his thumb. Chenle draws himself closer to him, his head buried in Taeyong’s chest while he pulls him in a hug. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong tries to move, feeling something heavy on his waist. He groans a bit, opening his eyes as he stretches his legs. 

“Lele?” Chenle is loosely clutched onto him, something Taeyong’s never seen before. His eyebrows knit together, trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

While he’s busy thinking, he hadn’t noticed Chenle wake up.

“Taeyong!” He grips harder in the hug, hiding his smile.

“Lele…?” Taeyong tires to hug him back until Chenle recoils. The elder pulls himself up to have his back against the headboard while the younger follows, resting his head on the elder’s lap. 

“Don’t go to work today,” he pouts. “I wanna play with you.” 

“You—“  _ Huh?  _ Taeyong’s in utter shock, taking a few seconds to nods at his request, “okay, we can play together today.”

“Yes!” Chenle kicks his feet around then gets on his knees, he starts bouncing on the bed, having Taeyong laugh a bit. 

“Lele, what are you doing?” 

“I’m excited! Let’s get ready, I wanna play!” His eyes crescent to moons when he’s overjoyed. Taeyong smiles seeing him like that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark shuts his eyes for a moment, he takes a deep breathe. A few seconds go by until he jumps in his seat when someone calls his name. 

“Mark!” It’s Dahyun. Mark tries to recover from the embarrassment, trying to fix his posture. 

He coughs, “yes?” Dahyun stares at him for a few seconds before laughing. “Stop! What the hell so you want?”

“S—“ she tries to apologize but continues to laugh, eventually it dies down and she hands him the papers. “Here, I just need to hand you these.” Mark stares at them.

“What is it?” He takes them, glancing from the sheets to her. 

“Just read it, everything you need to know is in here.”

“But why are you delivering them to me?” Mark flips through them. Dahyun sighs. 

“Mark! I was just walking past the printing room and a co-worker handed them to me, asking for me to deliver them because they were in a rush. I don’t know their name, though…” she trails off. Marks nods, understanding.

“Thanks, Dahyun.” He pulls up the papers one more time and smiles at her. She smiles back, clasping her hands together. 

“Of course! See you later, Mark!” She walks off, instantly rolling her eyes as soon as she turns away from him. 

Mark reads through the first page, ‘Hello, this letter is from the Anonymous App’ His eyes blow wide. Mark looks up from his seat to find Jaemin but the other has gone somewhere. He snaps his head down to continue reading.

‘This letter is regarding your relationship with Lee Donghyuck. In recent terms, we have found out he has been cheating on you. The second party will remain unidentified. We are informing you of this because we care for your health, happiness, and safety. Our best advice in your state is to break up with him without informing him of his actions, so that guilt will be held in him for the rest of his life: isn’t that the best kind of revenge? 

Of course, you may be suspicious of our conclusion. Attached in this stack are photos we have acquired from various sources taken on multiple occasions. We hope that you take trust and faith in us, as we would not like you, Mark Lee, to go through something emotionally heartbreaking. Please do not share this information with anyone else, as it will create chaos in a world which we both wish would not occur, correct? :) You know our consequences. . . we advise you to strategize the information and our personal opinions in this letter. 

Good luck, and stay safe.’

Mark instantly flips through the pages; he sees it. Photos of Donghyuck with another guy are seen in various places. How does he react? How should he react? There are a handful, larger than his fingers can count. 

He simply sighs, throwing the papers on the desk. It’s time to get back to work. 

  
  
  
  
  


Dahyun plops herself in her seat. She grins, opening her email account. 

  
  
  


TO: Johnny Suh

FROM: Kim Dahyun

SUBJECT: SENT 

Your wishes were my command! Mark received the letter regarding him and Donghyuck while Jaemin had the letter left on his desk. Send the money quickly please, I finished this task within a few hours :).

From, 

Kim Dahyun 

**Author's Note:**

> have more works if you'd like to read..  
> 


End file.
